UNA DECISION DIFICIL
by skyblue petunia
Summary: Despues de la aventura vivida en san lorenzo, Helga descubrira que aveces el amor duele, cuando oye de los labios de arnold decir que solo esta con ella por agradecimiento, ¿que decision tomara helga?,¿Seguira aferrada a una persona que no la quiere como ella esperaba?. los finales felices son el comienzo de una vida llena de sentimiento nuevos y dificiles.
1. Chapter 1

UNA DECISION DIFICIL

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

**En la mente de Helga**

Lo conocí desde que era muy niña, desde el kínder para ser exacto. Él tenía un amigo en otras palabras tenía un mejor amigo. Me quede flechazada con la manera de ser de Arnold. Él era un niño tan lindo. Él fue el único que fue amable conmigo desde ese entonces, pero yo viéndome obligada a colocarme una máscara dura y sin sentimientos, logre lo que menos quería que él no me tomara en cuenta.

Los años pasaban, yo hacía de todo para llamar su atención lo seguía, loa acosaba, me daba rabia verlo con las chicas que le gustaba. Recuerdo aquel día donde le pedí a unos de sus amigos Stinky para que le sacáramos celos, pero no funciono, lo increíble de todo esto es que él se terminó enamorándose de mi jajajajajajaja (pensaba con ironía) que extraño resulto eso.

Seguían pasando los años estábamos en el cuarto grado de primaria, yo sentía que había momentos en donde el me correspondía, me miraba diferente a comparación de otros años. No había día y noche donde yo no lo escribiera, le dedicaba todo mi amor en mi poesía salida de lo más profundo de mi ser, pero él seguía enamorado de Lila, pero no podía ser nada con respecto a eso, en el corazón no se manda solo se siente. Alguna vez intenté romper su relación, pero no pude cambiar los sentimientos de Arnold.

Cuando llegaba la noche iba a mi cuarto de audiovisual miraba una y otra vez los videos que grababa de él. Ahora que lo pienso yo estaba loca, me sentía tan sola por como vivía que tenía demasiado tiempo para seguirlo y grabarlo. Mi vida en mi familia era un caos crecer a la sombra de mi hermana, un papa autoritario y una mama alcohólica, que gran vida verdad. Debajo de lo que yo aparentaba ser siempre tenía la esperanza de que mi vida familiar cambiara, a veces había momentos en que parecía que podría ser realidad mi más oculto deseo, pero nunca paso, ¡realmente mi atención era –Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! -solo él podía ser olvidarme del desamor de mis padres.

El vecindario iba ser demolido por las empresas futuro, pero ayudé a Arnold y Gerald para que no se destruyera, en aquel edificio le confesé lo que sentía lo bese, pero en ese beso no había nada más que sorpresa (pensaba tristemente). Salvamos el vecindario y luego tuve que negar lo que sentía ante la evidente incomodidad de él. El tiempo paso y todo seguía maso menos igual, aunque él me trataba diferente era evidente que desde ese día ya no me miraba de la misma forma.

Luego llego lo de san Lorenzo, salvamos a los padres de arnold, le dije lo que sentía una vez más. Todo el mundo se enteró, ¡pero no me importo yo solo quería verlo feliz así que cuando todo termino el me beso yo era la niña más feliz del mundo mi Arnold! mi angel de cabellos dorados me besaba y todo iba bien hasta ese día.

.

.

Todo trascurría de forma normal en el colegio con la excepción de que Helga era novia de arnold. Pasaban de la mano por los pasillos, él iba a recogerla a su casa, obviamente los padres de Helga no le tomaban importancia a lo que estaba pasando, pero eso a ella poco le importaba

En la casa de huéspedes todos sabían que Arnold era novio de Helga sus padres estaban muy felices de todo lo que estaba atravesando su hijo. Eran los días más felices para ella ya que su sueño hecho realidad pasaba en la vida real. A pesar de ya llevar 8 meses juntos ellos solo se habían besado 2 veces. Era el amor más puro para ambos niños o eso parecía.

Los meses seguían pasando ya estaban a punto de terminar el 6 grado de la primaria peor algo raro pasaba arnold no era el mismo que al principio de su relación, cada día que pasaba se le notaba muy pensativo poco expresivo.

Un día ha Helga se le había ocurrido pasar un gran día junto con Arnold había planeado un gran itinerario para su amado y ella. Primero irían al cine, luego a comer un helado y ya en la noche bajo las estrellas, lluvia o lo que sea Helga le leería unos de los tantos poemas que ella había escrito para él. Pensaba que con eso todo volvería hacer como antes, le iba proponer a Arnold que hicieran todo eso el día de mañana. Pero lo que oyó ese mismo día en la tarde quebró todas las ilusiones que tenía.

.

.

**En los pasillos de la primaria**

-Oye viejo, últimamente te veo raro te has pelado con Helga o ¿qué ha pasado? acaso ¿ha pasado algo con tus padres? - pregunto Gerald

-No es eso, sino que…-dijo de forma insegura Arnold

Gerald miro a su amigo que tenía una carga muy grande y que quería decirlo.

-Bueno después de lo que paso en san Lorenzo yo pensaba que podía estar con Helga después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí …- suspiro

-Pero- pregunto mirando a su amigo

-Gerald yo no sé si estoy realmente enamorado de ella- respondió con culpa y tristeza

En ese momento Helga iba pasando por ese lugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y escucho.

-Pero viejo pensé que sentías algo por ella ya casi va a terminar el año y estas con estas dudas- pregunto contrariado

-Somos niños Gerald no sabemos que es el amor, si con Helga la paso muy bien y todo, pero no sé si acepte ser novio de ella solo porque me ayudo a salvar a mis padres- suspiro

Cuando Helga escucho eso sintió que una parte de ella desaparecía, siguió escuchando la conversación de los muchachos con el corazón roto.

-Entonces Arnold lo que quieres decir que estas con ella por agradecimiento o algo así- dijo Gerald

-Bueno maso menos Helga es una niña fantástica, valiente, inteligente y podría seguir diciéndote todo lo maravillosa que es ella, pero …. -

\- ¡Pero ¿qué Arni?! dime ya suéltalo- dijo muy confundido Gerald

-Ella siente amor por mí y yo no, pero sabes en realidad no sé qué es el amor somos niños no sabemos que es amar, bueno el amor es un sentimiento muy grande amo a mis padres, a mi abuela te quiero a ti, pero ella me quiere de una manera diferente y no puedo corresponderla de esa forma- dijo con tristeza

-Vaya arnold que complicado, pero ni siquiera ¿te gusta? -

-Si me gusta, pero los gustos van y vienen mírame Gerald primero me gusto Ruth luego Lila y ahora Helga, pero estoy muy confundido-

-Entonces en pocas palabras-

-Si Gerald no estoy enamorado-

Cuando Helga escucho esto solo atino a tumbarse al piso quería irse, pero ella seguía escuchando.

-Pero ¿crees que te enamoras de ella algún día? - pregunto muy confundido- sé que no te es indiferente aparte ella a pesar que a veces que caiga muy mal, pero ha demostrado que lo que siente por ti es muy real y desinteresado- enfatizo

-Bueno si, pero quiero ser claro con ella decirle que nos tomemos un tiempo, ella se merece una oportunidad para que yo me enamore de ella-

-Bueno viejo eso espero-

-Aparte ¿el haz visto?, Me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante-

-No viejo-

En ese momento sonó la campana

-Vamos al salón-

-Si viejo vamos-

Cuando los dos se fueron Helga se quedó observando como ellos se iban quería gritar, romper cosas miles de cosas atravesaban su mente, se sentía muy vacía, tomo sus cosas de su casillero y se fue a su casa. Su teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero no contestaba algunas llamadas eran de Phoebe y una de Arnold. Helga llego a su casa muy triste pero no lloraba, se sentía tan anonadada, confundida, esas palabras le habían dado en el orgullo.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

**En la casa de Helga**

-Helga ¿porque tan temprano? - pregunto Miriam dándole la menor importancia

-Me sentía mal- suspiro- por eso decidí regresar temprano- la miraba mientras se preparaba unos de sus tragos- Helga la miro furiosa se dirigió hacia ella agarro la jarra de vidrio y la arrojo al piso- Ya basta mamá... no creas que no he dado cuenta, sé que bebes ni se te ocurra negármelo- Miriam se quedó muy impactada y pálida de lo que le decía su hija- Miriam sí fueras una buena madre te hubieras dado cuenta que estoy destrozada por dentro pero nooo! lo único que te interesa es tu maldito trago….. ¡Maldición!…Ya estoy harta- Helga mientras empezaba a llorar- tú no te preocupas por mí, tampoco Bob lo único que lo mantiene unidos es Olga ya estoy harta de ti- ¡te odio!, te odio a ti y a Bob ustedes son los culpables que yo hubiera buscado amor y atención en otro lado- volteo el rostro para que no la vea- ahora ese amor está conmigo por lastima, ya no aguanto más-con lágrimas en los ojos- ya no puedo solo tengo 11 años, ¡Demonios! que quieres que me vaya, me vuelva drogadicta o un ebria como tú- dijo agitada.

Mirian impactada por la revelación de su hija trato de decir algo, pero esta la interrumpió.

-No digas nada- dijo fastidiada

Helga subió lentamente mientras lloraba a su cuarto, llego y se acostó en su cama por alguna razón dejo de llorar, lo que ella sentía era que le habían lastimado su orgullo, se levantó y se miró en el espejo y dijo:

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! creo que debo ponerle fin a esto- suspiro resignada-son tantos años que estuviste enamorada del cabeza de balón- dijo mirándose al espejo- prácticamente toda mi vida-

Luego de eso de recostó en el piso y comenzó a pensar que si Arnold tenía razón y como aun eran niños quizá lo que sentía solo era un gusto pasajero o una ilusión en ese momento miro en su celular que la llamaba arnold y contesto.

-SI-

-Hola Helga -

-Hola Arnold-

\- ¿Que paso Helga? porque no te vi después del recreo-

-Me sentí mal y al parecer no iré a clases mañana tampoco -

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? -

-No- del otro lado del teléfono Arnold se sintió raro ya que Helga que conoce jamás diría eso-

\- ¿Está todo bien? -

-Si arnold hablamos luego-

-Helga esper...- no lo dejo terminar y le colgó

**A la mañana siguiente**

Helga se levantó muy tempano, en la noche anterior había llamado a su antigua psiquiatra (Dra Bliss) para poder hablar con ella.

Mientras salía de su casa su Miriam y Bob querían preguntarle a donde iba porque tenían que conversar con ella

-Tengo que salir- dijo Helga sin mirarlos

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- grito Bob

-A un lugar donde sí me escuchan-

-Alto ahí jovencita tienes que ir a la escuela- grito Bob

-NO, Bob no por hoy por favor- dijo ella triste

-¡Basta jovencita!- tomándole del brazo

-Ya cállate Bob- liberándose del agarre de su padre- si me mataran a ti ni a Miriam le importaría así que déjenme en paz, yo nunca les pedí nada ahora quiero estar en paz- dijo desafiante mirándole a los ojos de su papa.

Bob y Miriam se habían quedado impactos ante la reacción de su hija, Bob la vio irse y se dio cuenta por primera vez en lo que se había convertido su hija, sintió lastima por el y dijo

-Helga- mirando sus manos impotentes que no podían hacer nada por su hija en ese momento-

Ella salió furiosa mientras se dirigía a su psiquiatra, mientras doblaba la esquina se chocó con Arnold

-Hola Helga ¿cómo estás? -dijo sonriente en niño mientras estiraba la mano para ayudar a su novia que se ponga de pie

Pero Helga lo rechazo, ante el desconcierto del rubio de ojos verdes que lucía muy confundido

-Estoy bien-miro al piso

-Está todo bien- la tomo del hombro- ¿dónde están tus cosas? -

-Hoy no iré a la escuela-

-Que, ¿porque estas enferma? -

-Estoy yendo al médico ahora- enfatizo

-Quieres que te acompañe-

-No gracias, hablamos luego- dijo esto quitándose la mano de Arnold de su hombro

Arnold viendo a su novia, trato de besarla, pero cuando llego a sus labios no lo sintió como otras veces.

-Adiós arnold hablamos mañana- dijo esto sin mirarlo

Arnold se extrañó la actitud de la rubia, pero decidido dejarla sola. Helga Tomo el autobús y se dirigió al consultorio de su psiquiatra. Mientras viajaba observa a través de la ventana todos los lugares de Hillwood se sentía vacía.

**En el consultorio**

-Hola doctora-

-Hola Helga, pasa-

-Dime Helga ¿cómo has estado? -

Helga se sintió morir y coloco en el regazo de la doctora y le conto todo lo de la conversación luego cuando termino le dijo.

-Dígame, porque nadie puede amarme, mis padres no me quieren, el hombre que amo tampoco, dígame ¿que hice? para sentirme tan miserable.

La doctora sostuvo el mentón de Helga y levanto su bello pero triste hacia ella, mirándole a los ojos le dijo.

-Todavía eres muy joven, Arnold también lo es, es normal que él se sienta si confundido tanto tu como él viven su presente- enfatizo

-Pero, él me dijo que me quería, que yo le gustaba lo he amado toda mi vida por qué, dígame porque no puedo serlo feliz- dijo tristemente

-Querida Helga, cuando uno es muy joven no sabe discernir los sentimientos, según lo que has dicho arnold si le gustas quizá no está enamorado de ti, pero no lo eres indiferente. Ahora él debe estar muy confundido- Helga estaba escuchando atentamente-Si tú te aferraste a él, es porque no tenías cariño de nadie, querías que ese niño que fue amable contigo unas veces te dé amor, te aferraste a una ilusión que tu formaste porque el hecho de que él te haya ayudado pero tales acciones no significan que te amé.

Al escuchar esto Helga se sentó

-Arnold es un buen niño y estudiante, no es malo porque haya dicho lo que sentía, tú te ilusionaste como todas alguna vez lo hicimos en nuestra juventud es normal Helga-

Helga miro al piso y pensó

"_Es verdad yo me ilusione sola, él nunca me dio un motivo"_

-Lo que yo te recomendaría que hables con él y aclares todos absolutamente todos tus sentimientos, habla con él frontalmente para que puedas estar más tranquila- enfatizo-Helga eres inteligente, bella y talentosa todo lo que escribes es maravilloso. No necesitas ni de arnold ni de nadie para que tu formes tu camino y sigas- lo dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Helga oyó esto, sintió por primera vez que podía seguir su camino sin Arnold, era la primera vez que pensaba en ella, así que se paró y dijo de una manera muy decidida.

-Tiene razón doc, gracias- tomándole de la mano

En ese momento salió del consultorio de la psiquiatra y se dirigió a su casa

.

En su casa la esperaba sus papas

-Helga tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Bob

-Que hice ahora Bob- dijo resignada a que le iban a regañar

-Helga tenemos que pedirte una cosa- dijo Miriam

\- ¿Qué cosa Miriam? Saben ahora no estoy de humor para escucharlos-

-Que nos perdones- dijo su papa con lágrimas en los ojos

Helga miro con asombro a sus papas mientras se arrodillaban, primero empezó su mama.

-Helga sé que no he sido una buena madre perdóname hija- dijo esto con los ojos lleno de lágrimas-sé que eres talentosa y hermosa seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, por favor perdóname- dijo esto en el regazo de su hija

Su papa dijo

-Sé que no he sido buen padre te trate que fueras igual que Olga, pero ambas son talentosas y hermosas podrás darles una segunda oportunidad a tus padres que a partir de ahora se desvelaran para que seas feliz- dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos

Helga miro con asombro a sus papas se arrodillo y les dijo.

-Los amo papa y mama- Helga lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón era una de esas pocas ocasiones donde decía papa y mama

Ese día los Pataki's tuvieron una linda velada fueron al cine y luego a comer. cuando regresaron a su casa Helga se encontró a Phoebe que se iba con el material de la clase de hoy.

-Hola Phoebe que tal- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola helga se te ve muy feliz- miro con alegría a su amiga

-Bueno si Phoebe pasa- le abrió la puerta

-Lo siento Helga, pero tengo que irme ahora, te dejo todo lo de clase de hoy

-está bien, gracias Phoebe-

Se despidió de su amiga, subió a su cuarto se miró al espejo y sintió con mucha vergüenza de haber estado siguiendo y grabando a Arnold todo este tiempo. Así que fue a su salón de audiovisual cogió todos los videos que tenia de arnold fue a la parte trasera de su casa cogió un fosforo y los quemo.

Ella observaba como parte de su vida se iba con esas grabaciones, miro al cielo, era una noche oscura como el agujero que sentía en el pecho. Ella sabía que no era sano todo lo que estuvo haciendo ese tiempo, pero ahora ya había tomado una decisión.

Luego subió a su cuarto cogió una caja y empezó a sacar las fotos y poemas. Todo lo referido a Arnold. Cogió el muñeco que tenía en su altar y lo tiro a la basura

Luego le envió un mensaje a arnold diciendo

H: Arnold necesitamos hablar te parece si te veo a las 6 pm

A: le contesto claro

A: Quieres venir a comer con mi familia

H: No gracias, Hablamos luego

Arnold noto los mensajes con gran extrañeza porque por lo general los mensajes que tenía con ella no eran así.

A la mañana siguiente

Helga estaba al frente de la casa de Arnold, decidida a dejar sus sentimientos a flor de piel y saber los de su querido cabeza de balón.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

UNA DECISION DIFICIL

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

La mañana siguiente Helga salió muy temprano a correr, era la primera vez que lo hacía, la música le asentaba muy bien mientras corría. Sus piernas que por cierto eran más agiles y fuertes de lo que ella pensaba la habían conducido hasta la casa Arnold, por un momento se quedó viendo su casa por un momento, esta vez ella lucia segura y con mucho optimismo de que todo iba a salir bien, ganas no le faltaron para poder conversar con Arnold en ese momento, pero luego recordó lo que había quedado con él la noche anterior, dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo, ella sentía que su vida pasaba por sus ojos por cada lugar que recorría. Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con sus papas los cuales se miraban muy felices y no era para menos ya que Bob pudo vender las patentes de un nuevo teléfono celular de alta gamma la cual daría un gran impuso a su empresa la cual estaba a punto de quebrar.

Pasaban las horas ya casi era las 6pm la hora que se acercaba para poder aclarar las cosas con Arnold, estaba un poco nerviosa. Estando en su cuarto alisto la caja que tenía la noche anterior y coloco los dos objetos que le habían acompañado todo ese tiempo su preciado relicario y delicado listón. Lo sostuvo por un momento no recordaba la última vez que lo había sentido entre sus manos era muy suave, cerró los ojos y recordó ese día donde empezó todo. Pero no había marcha atrás lo coloco en la caja y luego el cerro con un poco de cinta adhesiva.

Ya llegando la hora

le pidió a su papa que la llevara a la casa de arnold el cual accedió con gusto.

**En el auto**

Bob miraba (con cierta intriga) a través del espejo del retrovisor a su hija, la cual lucia muy pensativa.

-está todo bien hija- dijo Bob mientras conducía

\- si Bob... perdón papá, solo tengo que solucionar un asunto, nada importante- mintió en lo ultimo

\- tiene que ver con el niñ . como se llamaba .. ¿Ángel?-

\- se llama Arnold- dijo mirando por la ventana

\- bueno, es el nieto de Phil . ¿NO?- enfatizo

\- Si, Papá-

Cuando estaban cerca de llegar, Helga le mando un mensaje Arnold

H: Hola arnold, ya estoy apunto de llegar a tu casa, puedes salir , traigo una caja y esta un poco pesada, necesito que me ayudes, ¿Podrás?

A: Claro Helga, No te preocupes

H: Gracias

Cuando llegaron Bob estaciono en el frontis de la casa de huéspedes, Helga pudo observar que Arnold la esperaba. Cuando ella bajo del auto, Arnold vio a Helga muy cambiada lucia muy diferente algo fría e indiferente, pero eso no fue lo único que le llamo la atención sino también la ropa que traía puesta, la cual era un pantalón negro y polo verde, traía el cabello suelto. Helga bajo la caja del auto se despidió de su papá.

-Adiós Bob- dijo ella

-me envías un mensaje para venir a recogerte hija- dijo con una sonrisa

\- no te preocupes- ella le dio una sonrisa un poco apagada

Arnold miro muy extrañado por el trato tan amigable que tenía Helga con su papa, cuando este se fue se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla con la caja. Teniéndola tan cerca pudo notar que sus ojos no tenían el brillo que el siempre noto trato de besarla, pero esta la esquivo.

-Helga ¿qué te pasa? ¿Está todo bien? -

-Nada arnold ¿podrías ayudarme con esta caja por favor? - dijo mirándole fríamente

Subieron hasta la habitación del jovencito y cerraron la puerta convenientemente no nadie había en la casa de huéspedes así que pensó que podía decirle todo lo que sentía con mas tranquilidad. Arnold dejo la caja en el piso. Antes que se pusiera de pie.

-Arnold te escuche- dijo ella con suma tranquilidad

-Que escuchaste – pregunto un poco sorprendido

-Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Gerald- dijo mirándole a los ojos- Arnold solo quiero hacerte una pregunta-

\- ¿Dime? -

-Dime lo que sientes por mí-

En ese mo0mento Arnold sabía que tenía que hablarle la verdad, ya que la situación se hacia tensa.

-Helga yo ….. bueno me gustas mucho…. Pero sinceramente tú me amas con una intensidad que no se… si pueda corresponderte a ese grado- la miro y pensó que reaccionaria como ya la tenía acostumbrado todos esos años, pero para su sorpresa, la vio tan segura de sí misma que no la reconocía.

Helga lo miro y le dijo

-Arnold no me debes nada, sabes lo estuve pensando sabes yo me hice ilusiones contigo – suspiro-porque nadie me trataba tan bien como tú, recuerdo el día que te conocí yo empapada y tú me cubriste con tu paraguas me dijiste que te gustaba mi moño porque era rosa como mi ropa - en ese momento Helga pensó en llorar, pero se mantuvo firme en lo que había decidido- Arnold ese día nadie se preocupó mí solo tú lo hiciste, sabes hice muchas locuras por ti. Arnold sé que tenemos 11 años y que tu quizá pienses que no sabemos nada sobre el amor, pero sabes yo sé que te amo, sé también – pensó tristemente- que no puedes corresponderme ahora no sé, si lo harás en un futuro pero sabes ahora las cosas han cambiado las circunstancias son otras no te preocupes por mí, esta será la última semana de clases eso quiere decir que no falta nada para que empiecen las vacaciones de verano. Yo no quiero asfixiarte ni nada bueno yo…. ya tomé una decisión quiero preocuparme por mi Arnold. Dejemos nuestra relación aquí- ella lo miro y le dio una triste sonrisa

Arnold la admiraba con asombro, quien era esta persona que hablaba con tanta madures.

-Helga espera yo …. -

-Arnold no digas nada con tu silencio ya lo sé, yo no quiero ser algo que tenga así, yo no contribuyo mucho en tu felicidad, tu felicidad esta en tus abuelos, en tus padres, sé que no eres muy feliz conmigo me negaba a aceptarlo, pero sabes ya lo acepte, yo quiero que seas feliz- se quedó por un breve momento mirándolo a los ojos, se podía escuchar el silencio en esa habitación, lo cual era muy incómodo-bueno ya me voy es tarde el tiempo se pasas volando, quiero que tengas esa caja, en ella te dejo parte de lo que yo sentía por ti arnold, no te sientas mal pero no quiero tenerla en mi casa y no puedo votarla, bueno Nos vemos Arnold.

Ella se disponía a irse, pero Arnold la tomo del brazo y luego la abrazo y le dijo susurrándole al oído

-Gracias-

Helga al escuchar esto salió del cuarto de su amado. Arnold la vio irse pero sabía que era mejor dejarla sola.

Mientras salía de la casa de huéspedes comenzó a llover y en ese momento comenzó a llorar sentía que sus lágrimas eran una con la lluvia y lloro, lloro, lloro hasta que ya o podía seguir llorando. No sabía a donde ir así que camino sin rumbo y curiosamente paso por esa guardería donde había estado con arnold y recordó el día que lo conoció.

Hola me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa

.

.

El lunes en la mañana Helga le pidió a su papa que la llevará a la escuela ya se había puesto al día y estaba feliz de empezar de nuevo con mucha actitud. Se había hecho un nuevo look, tenía un pantalón blanco, unas zapatillas y un polo donde había dos hombres pelando. Ese día decidió utilizar los audífonos que tenía, escuchar música las relajaba bastante, cerraba los ojos y escapa automáticamente del lugar donde estaba

Entro al salón y todos se le quedaron viendo incluso Arnold que nunca la había visto asi. Se le miraba tan radiante. A ella poco o nada le importaba las miradas de los demás, solo escucha el ritmo de su música tomo su sitio y saludo a Phoebe.

Llego el señor Simmons y le dijo.

-Bueno niños este es el último año (de primaria) y semana escolar así que espero que todo este tiempo conmigo haya sido fructífero- dijo con una sonrisa

Además, quiero decirle que hay un concurso de poesía y quería que me escriban los poemas que le nazcan del corazón. Helga se emocionó internamente, ella sabía que era muy buena escribiendo poesía y que estaba no sentía vergüenza por el gran talento que tenía así que decidió participar.

Pasaban las horas de clase Helga se dedicaba a prestar atención a la clase y de pronto vibro su celular

A: Te ves muy linda hoy

A: Te gustaría poder hablar conmigo

H: Disculpa, pero tengo planes

La rubia sentía todavía la ausencia de Arnold, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo atrás, también pensaba que si él de verdad la quería quizá tan solo quizá sería diferente. En la hora de recreo Helga estaba siendo bombardeada por sus compañeras que le preguntaron porque había terminado con Arnold, sí estuvo enamorado de él toda su vida.

-Es algo que no quiero hablar- le dijo a sus compañeras de manera furiosa

-Pero ¿porque querida? acaso él te dejo- pregunto Rhonda

-Dije que ¡no!- se levantó furiosa y se fue

Pasaron los días Arnold y Helga no se hablaban más que para saludarse, pero él la extrañaba bastante, extrañaba su aroma, pero a la vez se sentía muy liberado. En cambio, ella se sentía muy triste, pasaban los días y pareciera que la tristeza la estaba poniendo más bella.

Llego viernes el día del concurso de poesía y para sorpresa de todos, el poema de Helga había ganado. Ella representaría a todo su colegio. Cuando se paró delante del jurado comenzó a recitar, su poema hablaba del amor, del olvido y una triste despedida. Que para algunos miembros del jurado y el público le parecía muy bello.

Cuando termino todos los presentes, incluyendo a sus padres se pararon para aplaudirla, a ella poco o nada le importaba las murmuraciones de sus compañeros, algunos atinaron a burlarse, pero ella ya sabía que quería expresar lo que sentía y poco o nada le importo, puso su frente en alto y sonrió.

Después de la ovación hacia su poema, Arnold sentía muchas cosas, ella casi no le hablaba o le prestaba atención se sentía muy raro. Se acercó la premiación, ella se sentía muy nerviosa, quería ganar.

-Helga Pataki es la ganadora- dijeron

Todos aplaudieron, ella estaba muy emocionada y sumamente feliz.

Luego tras bambalinas. Arnold se acercó y la felicito.

-Felicidades Helga- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias arnold- contesto también con una sonrisa

-Ese poema era uno de lo que estaba en tus cuadernos rosa.. que me diste ¿no?- enfatizo

\- No, es nuevo- señalo

-Es muy bello tienes mucho talento-

-Gracias-

-Helga yo …- pero fue interrumpido

-Vámonos Helga ya es tarde hoy, vendrá Olga- grito Bob

-Ya voy papa, adiós Arnold-

La vio correr y derramar una lagrima (o eso parecia) mientras el viento le elevaba su cabello.

.

**Al día siguiente en la casa de Phoebe**

-Helga ¿qué harás? este verano- pregunto

-Me iré a un campamento de verano - señalo

-Vaya Helga, se te ve muy feliz a pesar de que tú y Arnold no funciono- dijo un poco triste

-Si Phoebe, no te preocupes estaré bien, yo aún lo quiero, pero creo que estar lejos de él despejara mi mente un poco más- señalo

-Arnold sabe que te vas-

-No-

-No le dirás-

-No-

-Pero últimamente él ha estado muy pensativo, hasta Gerald me ha comentado que ..-

-Basta Phoebe, lo de Arnold y yo no funciono- dijo muy incomoda

-Está bien, Helga- dijo un poco apenada

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa de Phoebe

Eran los padres de Helga que la iban a llevar al campamento de verano. cuando se despedía de su mejor amiga y subía al coche. En la esquina se encontraban Arnold y Gerald. Estos últimos vieron a Helga subirse al auto y Arnold comenzó a tener muchos sentimientos encontrados

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: "oye arnold" pertenece enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

**En el Auto de Bob**

Durante una hora y media de viaje Helga estuvo mirando a través de la ventana, pensando en cómo ha sido su vida, pensando que había amado y perdido. A su tierna edad se sentía muy extraña por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba empezando a sentir.

De pronto pudo ver que llegaban al campamento, en la entrada pudo ver un gran letrero que decía "bienvenidos", ah Helga le llamo mucho la atención los dos grandes arboles de habían a la entrada, pero lo que más le alegro su el aire puro que provenía del lugar, dio gran respiro y dijo con un gran sonrisa

\- ¡ah empezar de nuevo! - dijo entusiasta

\- ¿Qué dijiste Helga? - pregunto su papa

\- nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa

\- te ves muy linda cuando sonríes, hija- le dio un abrazo y un beso en su cabeza

\- ya basta Bob, recuerda que aún no estoy acostumbrada a tanto amor- dijo mirándole de costado de manera burlona

\- está bien niña, buena Helga te dejo tengo que volver con tu mama, hoy ira a la rehabilitación y me dijeron que le acompañara-

-Está bien, Bob-

\- nos vemos Helga, cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo preocupado

\- no te preocupes Bob, solo serán dos meses, ni que me vaya a morir- dijo de manera burlona

\- está bien, nos vemos- dijo subiéndose al carro

Helga, alzo sus maletas y se dirigió al guía que estaba dando la bienvenida a los niños.

-buenas tardes, niñita- dijo con una sonrisa

-buenas, ¿dónde tengo que alojarme? - pregunto

\- ¿tienes tu pase? -

Helga le dio su pase

-bien, te toca en la cabaña A9, es por allá- le dijo señalándole el camino

-gracias-

Helga tomo sus cosas, se colocó sus audífonos y se dirigió a su cabaña. Ella caminaba toda distraída, hasta que de pronto sintió un golpe por la espalda que la hizo caer de frente.

-pero, ¡qué demonios!- dijo furiosa

-disculpa- le dijo tomándola de la mano

-¿Quién te dijo que puedes tocarme? Zopenco- dijo una Helga furiosa, levantándose y sacudiéndose del polvo.

\- disculpa, estaba un poco distraído, soy Alexander, pero me dicen Alex- dijo extendiéndole su mano para saludarla

-si como sea – Helga cuando volteo a verlo pudo notar en los ojos del chico, aquel brillo que miraba en los ojos de Phoebe o en los ojos de Arnold, lucia como una buena persona, lo pensó y decidió por primera vez devolverle el saludo- Soy Helga- Dándole la mano- bueno me tengo que ir

El jovencito se quedó viendo a la niña rubia que le pareció muy interesante. Ya en la cabaña Helga se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas, pensando que todo saldrá bien.

.

.

En Hillwood (hace dos horas)

-hola Phoebe- saludo Gerald y Arnold

-Hola Gerald, Hola Arnold- dijo tristemente

-está todo bien –pregunto Gerald

-sí, no hay problema, que los atraído por aquí? -

-Rhonda dará una fiesta por el finde la primaria- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa

\- estaría bien que fueras tú, también tenemos que avisarle a Helga- dijo Arnold

\- Creo que ella no podrá ir- suspiro tristemente

-¿porque?- dijo intrigado Arnold

\- se fue a un campamento de verano- dijo Phoebe tristemente

\- ¿y cuando regresa?- pregunto arnold

\- dentro de 2 meses-

Gerald pudo notar la expresión de la cara de Arnold, pudo notar que en realidad extrañaba a Helga y a la vez notaba culpa en su rostro.

.

.

Helga se había quedado dormida en su cabaña, la cual compartía con cuatro niñas más. De pronto una de las niñas la despertó.

-disculpa- dijo la niña de cabello negro que la despertaba

\- que pasa- dijo Helga adormilada

\- el instructor, me dijo que tenemos la bienvenida dentro de media hora, me dijo que les avisara a todas las niñas de la cabaña, por cierto soy Annie- dijo dándole

\- Soy Helga- dijo un poco incomoda

Cuando llego la tarde, todos los niños se habían reunido en un lugar del bosque donde había mesitas de picnic, una fogata y algunos juegos.

-Bienvenidos niños, a este campamento de talento, mi nombre es Ralph seré su instructor, bueno les explicare en este campamento es poco convencional a los que les tiene acostumbrados, aquí dentro de nuestra aérea encontraran muchas actividades, las cuales consisten en baile donde pueden encontrar diferentes rubros como ballet, hip hop y contemporáneo. También está el de música donde se le enseñara a cantar y tocar algún instrumento, tenemos arte donde podemos pintar, dibujar, hacer poesía y nuestra de ciencia donde enseñamos matemáticas divertidas, físicas y química de manera interactiva. Las reglas son estas se deben inscribir por lo menos a unas de nuestras aéreas, nadie se puede quedar sin alguna actividad. Como ven aquí en las esquinas están donde deberán inscribirse, así que niños vayan cualquier consulta o si quieren acampar podemos organizar un grupo para hacerlo.

Los niños corrieron a inscribirse, Helga pudo el lago que estaba en frente de ella y se quedó contemplándolo, miro al cielo y no había salido la luna de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Cuando volteo vio una hermosa sonrisa muy cerca de ella, era aquel niño con el cual había chocado hace unas horas.

Alex era un niño muy guapo tenía una tez canela, ojos azules muy claros era un poco más alto que Helga y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-hola- dijo quitándole la mano del hombro

\- ¡qué carácter!, Helga- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- si si si que se te ofrece zopenco- dijo sin importancia

\- hahahahaha… zopenco, en primera mi nombre es Alex y vine porque te vi sola contemplando este hermoso, al parecer eres alguien muy profundo, otras niñas solo miran porque luce hermoso pero tu – mirándole al rostro- tus miras mas allá de la apariencia al parecer sientes esa belleza que nadie puede ver

Helga con un evidente sonrojo, no dijo nada ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda saber tanto de ella si apenas la conoce? Además ¿ella fue grosera como puede saber eso?

-como sea, tengo que irme- dijo sin mirarle y dirigiendo a inscribirse

Helga había decidido inscribirse a las actividades de baile y arte, ella hacia un tiempo ya que había practicado algo de ballet pero supo que no era lo suyo, quería probar con algo contemporáneo. Quería hacer nuevas cosas a lo que estaba acostumbrada, además nadie la conocía podría hacer lo que ella le guste.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes

El niño con cabeza de balón estaba pensando en Helga, preguntándose de cómo estaba y porque no le había avisado que ella se iba.

\- ¿estarás bien Helga? - dijo mientras trataba de dormir

.

.

En la mañana siguiente Helga se levantó muy temprano quería correr, ya su frágil cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ese deporte, aparte el aire y la zona le parecía muy hermosos. Cuando paro en seco y vio un pajarito que se había caído de su nido y pudo ver que estaba algo lejos del suelo.

-te caíste- acariciándole- te llevare a tu nido pajarita- sonriéndoles

Helga no lo pensó dos veces puso al pajarito en su bolsillo y se propuso a trepar. Lo que ella no había notado que justo en ese momento Alex pasaba por ahí y pudo ver como la hermosa niña de una sola ceja había puesto al indefenso pajarito de su nido. Por un momento se le quedo viendo y sonrió.

-ya está amiguito- dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura

Helga bajaba del árbol y escucho una vez

-¿y como esta?-

-ah ¿qué? ... ¡Qué te pasa zopenco! casi me matas de un susto- dijo dándole la espalda

\- para ser una niña tan sensible, te comportas como una brabucona- dijo de manera burlona

\- ¿tú no sabes nada sobre mi zopenco? Y sabes es de mala educación espira a las personas mientras hacen sus cosas- dijo molesta

\- y ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? -

-nada que te importe-

-bueno, yo Sali a caminar quería ver el amanecer-

-bueno, en fin, ya me voy-

Mientras Helga se iba el contemplaba su caminar algo brusco y agresivo, pero él era un niño que no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, Helga le parecía una chica interesante y única.

.

.

Había llegado la hora de la primera hora de actividades de Helga, llego al salón de baile contemporáneo, estaba muy emocionada, lucía un buzo color marrón y un polo algo pequeño de color blanco decidió recoger su cabello en forma de moño y llevaba una maleta con algunos útiles de aseo para bañarse y un cambio de ropa.

-hola Helga- sonrió Alex dándole una palmada en la espalda de la niña

-¡¿qué te pasa?! zopenco me parece o me estas siguiendo- dijo con una mueca burlona en el rostro

\- hahahahahah ya quisieras que yo te siga, al parecer estamos en la misma clase-

\- por desgracia- le sonrió con picardía

-buenos días, niños mi nombre es Christian y yo seré su profesor de este tipo de danza, no hay mucho que agregar así que todos formar tres filas y comencemos- dijo mientras colocaba la música

Alex se ubicó estratégicamente al costado de Helga para molestarla ya que le gustaba que ella pierda los estribos.

-anda más para allá zopenco- dijo Helga fastidiada

-tranquila- dijo riéndose

comenzaron a bailar según las instrucciones del profesor, él había colocado un ritmo de hip hop que no era muy difícil de bailar. Helga era una buena bailarina, aprendía rápido y sumándoles que su cuerpo era delgado y no tenía muchos problemas en repetir los pasos, mientras que Alex era algo rígido, pero no se quedaba atrás.

Cuando termino la clase de danza Helga se disponía a irse se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus cosas y escucho su voz

-Helga ¿Qué harás después? - dijo evidentemente cansado Alex

\- deja de pronunciar mi nombre sabes que se gasta- dijo mientras cogía sus cosas- no hace nada mi clase de arte es mañana-dijo molesta

\- bueno Helga, hoy habrá una excursión en el bosque será noche ¿quieres venir? -

-contigo, paso- dijo mientras se iba

\- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?- dijo retándola

\- que has dicho zopenco, claro que no- dijo desafiante

\- entonces que dices ¿vienes?- dijo desafiante

\- está bien zopenco, porque Helga G Pataki nunca renuncia a un reto-dijo con una sonrisa burlona- bueno me voy apesto y tengo que bañarme- adiós- despidiéndose de espalda

\- nos vemos Helga-

Cuando Helga termino de bañarse y arreglarse se acostó en su cama y se disponía a dormir. Miro al techo y se dio cuenta de algo importante. Que en todo lo que iba del día ya no había pensado en cierto niño de cabeza de balón. Lo cual la hizo sentir muy satisfecha.

Ya eran casi la hora del almuerzo. Helga se dirigió al comedor del campamento cogió una charola y se disponía a recoger su almuerzo.

-hola Helga- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Dios! Que hice para encontrarme contigo cada instante-dijo mientras recogía su almuerzo

-hahahahahaha muy graciosa- dijo de manera burlona

\- ¿Qué no tienes otras clases? - pregunto mientras se sentaba delante de Alex

\- no mi clase de música es mañana-

Helga pudo notar el interés que tenía el muchacho hacia ella, pensaba que nunca le había pasado de que algún muchacho se hubiera tomado el tiempo de conocerla bien, tampoco ella se había tomado el tiempo de conocer a otros niños, así que decidió continuar la conversación con este niño tan lindo.

-música, tocas algún instrumento-

-sí, la guitarra y me gusta cantar…. Bueno rapear- dijo orgullosamente

-¿rap? vaya no luces como alguien que le guste la poesía de la calle- dijo sorprendida

-luzco como mis padres quieren que me vea- dijo tristemente

Helga lo noto y cambio la conversación. Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron al lago donde se sentaron en un tronco, pasaron las horas Helga y el parecían tener mucha "química" no eran muy diferentes después de todos. Ella noto que él era un niño muy talentoso, pero no recibía atención de nadie, ella recordó como era su vida ya hace unas semanas atrás.

Ya caía la noche y se podía ver el resplandor entre amarillo y naranja en el cielo, el cual cubría todo el campamento Helga se quedó viendo fijamente. Mientras que Alex volteo a verla y se quedó hipnotizado con la mirada de esta chica lucia hermosa pero triste sus ojos azules ocultaban algo que hasta ese momento el desconocía.

Llego la noche Alex y Helga habían alistado sus cosas para ir a la excursión de noche. Escucharon las instrucciones del guía, el cual comento que tenían que estar en parejas.

-Helga que haremos pareja-

-hahahahahah Helga G. Pataki se puede cuidar sola- dijo orgullosamente

\- ¡ay Helga! - mientras rodaba los ojos

Mientras caminaba en una columna detrás del guía, ellos eran los últimos de un momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

-Alex camina más rápido nos vamos atrasar- dijo Helga

-espera Helga, se me acaba de salir de la zapatilla- dijo avergonzado

-se nota que eres un niño rico-dijo burlonamente-

\- muy graciosa-

Cuando se voltearon y no podían ver al guía

-es enserio, nos perdimos y todo por tu culpa zopenco- dijo furiosa

En ese momento comenzó a llover mas

-Helga vamos hay que ocultarnos, hasta que pase la lluvia luego volvemos el campamento no está lejos de aquí- mientras la tomaba del brazo

Ambos niños se ocultaron debajo de un gran árbol. Alex noto que Helga estaba temblando de frio, él le había dicho que llevara una chompa, pero ella es muy necia y no le hizo caso.

-Toma Helga-mientras se le ofrecía su chaqueta

-no gracias zopenco, estoy bien- mientras temblaba de frio

-ya cállate Helga-mientras se la ponía

Alex parecía un chico sensible, pero tenía mucho carácter y un buen sentido de humor. Helga se quedó sorprendida de lo obstinado que era el muchacho.

-está bien gracias-mientras se ponía la chaqueta

La lluvia seguía cayendo ya hacia como media hora que los niños se habían quedado debajo de ese gran árbol, Helga se sostuvo de los hombros de Alex y este no se alejó. Paso sus brazos por su espalda y le dio un cálido brazo.

-la G…. es de Geraldine- dijo Helga

Alex se acordó de que, en la conversación de la tarde, donde le había preguntado por la dichosa G, la cual ella se había negado a contestar. El la miro y sonrió. Ya cuando la lluvia acabo, el guía estaba buscándolos y los encontró acurrucados y dormidos lo cual le pareció muy tierno.

.

.

En Hillwood

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Helga se fue Arnold no sabía nada de ella y tampoco se había animado a preguntarle a Phoebe. Mientras caminaba pudo notar a una anciana que lucía muy triste. Llego al parque, se puso a meditar sobre porque se sentía tan vacío.

Se pronto vio a una anciana sentada, la cual estaba dándole de comer a la aves. La vio muy triste lo cual lo conmovió. Se le acercó y le dijo.

-Necesita ayuda señora- pregunto un poco intrigado

-Nada jovencito, quieres sentarte a mi costado, a veces necesitamos no estar solas- dijo mientras señala su lugar al costado.

-La tarde es muy bella … no cree señora- dijo mientras observaba el atardecer

-La tarde dejo de ser bella para mi hace mucho tiempo- dijo tristemente

-Porque pregunto- Arnold

La anciana ocultaba una historia muy triste, la cual era de que su esposo se fue a un lugar cerca del África para ayudar a los niños más necesitados de una enfermedad de azotaba esa zona, se comunicaron por cartas durante meses, pero de un momento a otro el nunca volvió. Ella trato de averiguar que le había pasado pero nadie le daba razón. Ella vivió los siguientes 40 años sola con el único hijo de ambos, cuando su hijo tomo edad se fue a vivir a Canadá, y esporádicamente le mandaba cartas a su mama. Arnold evidentemente asombrado y triste le dijo

-Y ¿porque no fue con su esposo a ese lugar? -

-El nunca, me lo permitió él era médico y yo enfermera, estaba embarazada y por eso no fui, es algo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida- dijo tristemente

-Y ¿porque no va ha vivir con su hijo? -

-El me lo ha propuesto muchas veces, pero ya estoy vieja hijo, en este lugar tengo muchos recuerdos de mi esposo, de cómo nos conocimos y toda mi vida. La cual no podría dejarla-

Arnold suspiro tristemente

Luego de un gran silencio Arnold le pregunto el nombre y de que organización había ido al África, le preguntaba todo esto porque quería averiguar, lo que había pasado con su esposo.

Arnold se dirigió a su casa muy pensativo sobre el infinito amor de la anciana, la cual le había narrado una historia de amor que nació desde que eran niños

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Gerald

-Vaya si, que es una historia muy triste viejo- dijo Gerald

-Si Gerald, tenemos que ayudar a averiguar que le paso a su esposo- dijo emocionado

-Está bien, cuando no de buen samaritano- dijo con todo de resignación

Pasaban los días Gerald y Arnold estaban dispuestos averiguar lo que había pasado. Llegaron a un punto, pero tenían que ir a una oficina de correos. Cuando llegaron el encargado le había dicho que tenían un almacén donde tenían algunas cartas que nunca entregaron por diversos motivos, Arnold le dijo si tenían registros de hace 40 años. El encargado le dijo que si, pero estaban en un almacén a las afuera de la ciudad.

Arnold y Gerald se dirigieron allí, pero se llevaron la no tan grata sorpresa que el almacén se estaba incendiando. Arnold se llevó la gran desilusión de que no iba poder averiguar lo que paso con el esposo de aquella anciana.

.

En la casa de huéspedes

-vamos viejo anímate- dijo Gerald

\- no Gerald no pude ayudar a esa señora, ahora nunca sabrá que le paso a su esposo- dijo tristemente

\- ay Arnold, deja de cargar con los problemas de las personas, la intención es lo que vale, ¿Qué estas esperando? - dijo intrigado

\- el milagro- dijo con esperanza

\- ¿Milagro?, a que te refieres viejo- dijo intrigado

-no se Gerald, siempre que algo, pero no se logra completamente siempre sucede un milagro que haga que se realice- dijo tristemente

\- ese milagro se llama Helga G. Pataki- dijo irónicamente

\- ¿Helga? … que tiene que ver ella aquí- dijo intrigado

\- bueno viejo, eres ciego o que, ella te ayudo con lo del video en san Lorenzo, te ayudo para que no te vean la cara en tus vacaciones de verano con Summer- enfatizo

\- es cierto- dijo tristemente- pero ella no esta aquí-

Llego la noche, Gerald ya tenia rato que se había marchado. Cuando Arnold bajo a cenar se encontró a la hija del señor Hyunh en la mesa. Al parecer había llegado en la tarde ha visitar a su papa y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿porque estas desanimado?- pregunto el señor Hyunh

-no es nada- dijo tristemente

Ya terminando de la cena, el señor Hyunh se le acerco a Arnold y le dijo.

-Arnold nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste para reunirme con mi hija, estoy sumamente agradecido. por ese día que la volví a encontrar, así que te compre un obsequio, espero que te guste- dijo con una sonrisa.

Arnold un poco confundido dijo

-yo, no hice nada porque piensa que yo tuve algo que ver- pregunto

\- bueno, porque mi hija me conto que el señor Bailey la contacto y le dijo que unos niños decían que su papa la estaba buscando, cuando pregunto quiénes eran el señor Bailey le dijo que sus nombres eran Arnold y Gerald y menciono a una niña…. creo que se llama Helga- enfatizo

Cuando Arnold escucho esto sintió un escalofrió y comenzó a recordar del único artículo que no encontró las botas de Nancy Espumoni. ¿Acaso Helga había dado sus botas para ayudarlo? Se preguntaba.

Al dia siguiente Arnold fue a la oficina de federal de información donde encontró al señor Bailey.

-buenas días señor Bailey- dijo presuroso

-¡Ah! hola niño hace mucho que no te veo por aquí- dijo intrigado

\- señor, tengo una pregunta para usted

-mmm…. dime niño, pero que sea rápido porque tengo prisa- dijo mientras caminaba

-hace casi dos años, cuando le pedí que busque a alguien, usted logro contactar con esa persona, pero nosotros no habíamos cumplido con las compras ya que no teníamos la botas- dijo confundido

-ya se done quieres llegar, niño. Bueno si lo hice es porque una niña me dio las botas que quería, me dijo que eso te haría feliz en navidad, no me pude negar, por eso lo hice. Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo mientras subía al auto.

-me podría describir a la niña- grito mientras se iba

\- era rubia, de una sola ceja y de ojos azules muy delgada- se subió al auto y se fue

Cuando Arnold escucho esto, supo que era Helga, sus pupilas se dilataron, no lo podía creer. Estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que se había enterado.

.

.

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde que Arnold se había enterado todo lo que Helga había hecho por él, tomo la decisión de enviarle un mensaje para preguntarle cómo estaba.

A: hola Helga, ha pasado mucho tiempo de que no nos vemos ¿Cómo estás?

Mientras tanto Helga estaba alistando sus cosas, esa noche Alex le había dicho que le mostraría algo, cuando escucho su celular vibrar. Cuando se disponía a leer el mensaje escucho a Alex que la llamaba de afuera, ella salió rápidamente y dejo el celular en su cabaña.

-vamos, Geraldine- dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos, niño rico- dijo irónicamente

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a la parte más del lago, tenían prendidas las luces de las linternas. Ese lugar tenía completamente prohibido ir a ese lugar porque era una zona algo pantanosa.

-apaga tu luz Geraldine- dijo Alex

\- está bien-

-ahora guarda silencio y espera-

Pasaron 10 minutos y nada pasaba

-¡que pasa zopenco! que ya me estoy desesperando-

En ese momento las luciérnagas del lugar empezaban hacerse presente se miraban muy hermosas bajo la luz de la luna. Helga esta sumamente sorprendida de ver algo muy mágico y hermoso. Sus ojos brillaban al ver a las luciérnagas volar y algunas posarse sobre las flores en la oscuridad de la noche. Alex la miraba lucia demasiado bella bajo la luz de la luna y de las luciérnagas. La observaba maravillada ante el espectáculo luminoso de la noche.

-Alex, esto…. Esto es …. es hermoso- dijo maravillada.

-No tan bello, como tu- dijo mirándola

Ella se sonrojo, no se sonrojaba desde los dulces besos que se daba con el cabeza de balón

-Geraldine yo…..-mientras la tomaba de la mano

-niños que hacen ahí- escucharon el grito del instructor que los había visto.

Los jovencitos corrieron entre risas y adrenalina.

.

.

Habían trascurrido 2 meses en el campamento de verano. Esta nueva experiencia le ayudo a Helga a superar muchas cosas, ah conocerse a sí misma, había descubierto muchas cosas que no creía capaz de hacer, pero era muy feliz. se había hecho muy amiga del apuesto jovencito llamado Alex, el cual era muy amable y compartían muchas cosas en común. Era la primera vez que ella había dejado entrar a alguien más entrar a su corazón aparte de arnold.

El día antes del fin de campamento Helga y Alex disfrutaban de malvaviscos en una fogata y este se le acercó y le dijo

-Helga- dijo de manera decidida

-Que pasa-

-Me gustas- sonrojada

Helga sé quedo sorprendida

-Que hablas zopenco- tratando de minimizar la situación

-Es enserio- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos

Helga miro al suelo (evidentemente avergonzada) y le dijo

-bueno yo …. No-

-Se que no puedes corresponderme ahora, pero ten por seguro que sea cual sea tu respuesta no dejaras de gustarme.

En ese momento él se acercó y la beso en los labios. Ella cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió miro el rostro de Arnold (hacía mucho tiempo que no había besado a un niño, y no sabía nada de Arnold, nunca le contesto el mensaje), derramo una lagrima y los volvió a cerrar. Cuando termino aquel dulce beso se despidieron

-Tengo algo que darte- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo

-¡que es?-pregunto ella

Cuando la abrió miro un llavero y una cadena la cual tenía un dije en forma de llave.

-mira la magia Geraldine, tu cadena- mientras se la ponía – abre el dije de mi llavero, como puedes ver dice BBF, sé que aun te gusta Arnold – Helga le había platicado todo con respecto a el- por ahora seremos solo amigos, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

-Alex no sé qué decir yo no te he comprado nada-dijo triste

-no es necesario, todo este verano me has regalado tu compañía, eso es algo que no tiene precio para mí- la miro con admiración

Luego de una larga platica cada uno fue a sus cabañas.

A la mañana siguiente Helga estaba a la entrada del campamento con Alex y se estaban abrazando.

-te voy a extrañar, Geraldine-dijo tristemente- toma esto, este es mi número y mi dirección si vas a New York buscame- mientras la abrazaba

-yo también te voy a extrañar, toma, si algún día vas a hillwood. espero que me visites zopenco- le dio una sonrisa.

En ese momento llego Bob a recoger a su hija

-vamos Helga- grito Bob

-Adiós Alex- le dio un ultimo abrazo y subió al auto

Mientras el carro se alejaba Alex dijo

-nos volveremos a ver -suspiro-mi Geraldine

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: "oye arnold" pertenece enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

Nota: las letras cursivas representan a una canción en reproducción.

**EN EL AUTO DE BOB**

Ya había 60 minutos de haber salido del campamento. Helga estuvo mirando todo ese tiempo por la ventana y pudo notar el cambio de la vista de salir de un espeso bosque que poco a poco desaparecia, hasta llegar a las afueras de la cuidad. Ella pensaba en todo lo que había descubierto de si misma en su lugar. Ella supo que era mas fuerte de lo que había pensado, sabia que podía expresarse del modo que ella quisiera, tan solo debería ser, ella sin caretas, sin estar mostrando lo que no es. Ella era una chica sensible pero no débil. Era muy orgullosa y sabía que era muy talentosa, descubrió el amor por la danza y aprendio a cantar gracias a Alex. Comenzó recordar todo lo que había pasado con aquel joven que había sacado lo mas oculto de su ser. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba el tiempo de conocerla, de hacerla reir, de hacerle sentir que podía volar con una canción. Recordaba los duos que hizo con alex en el bosque, cuando ella lo orillo a romper las reglas del campamento, en ese momento en que ambos niños se escaparon del campamento (ella sonreia),cuando se cayeron al lodo un dia y tuvieron sus pequeñas peleas de barro.

Helga sonreía pero cuando afloraba el recuerdo de Arnold se le borraba la sonrisa, también ella se había dado cuenta que había dejado de escribir, ya no le recitaba a la luna, ni a Arnold simplemente no tenía ese motivo, esa inspiración que la impulsata ha escribir. Cuando se dio cuenta miro su reflejo atravez de la luna del auto y noto que una lagrima salía de sus ojos. Que a pesar que Alex había sido un buen amigo Arnold seguía en sus pensamientos, pero ya no como algo bonito sino como un triste pero muy triste recuerdo. Durante toda su vida ha Helga lo que mas le gustaba era escribir, cosa que ya no hacia y se sentía muy extraña para ser exacta vacía. Cuando de pronto sonó su celular era un mensaje de whastapp de Alex.

A:** Nothing holdin' me back, de Shawn 3 **(era una canción)

H: Para saber que te gusta el Rap, eres algo sensible :V

A: contigo descubri nuevos gustos musicales, me da vergüenza pero lo admito me gusta este cantante aparte esta canción espero que te guste

H: okey niño Rico, hablamos luego no tengo mucha batería Adios Zopenco

A: Hablamos Geraldine

En ese momento Helga comenzó a escuchar la canción:

_I want to follow where she goes_

_(Quiero seguirla allá a donde vaya,)_

_I think about her and she knows it_

_(pienso en ella, y ella lo sabe.)_

_I want to let her take control_

_(Quiero dejar que ella tome el control,)_

_Because everytime that she gets close... yeah_

_(Porque cada vez que se acerca... sí.)_

_She pulls me in enough_

_(Ella tira de mí lo suficiente)_

_To keep me guessing_

_(para que yo siga creyendo (__adivinando__))._

_And maybe I should stop_

_(Y tal vez debería detenerme,)_

_And start confessing_

_(y empezar a confesar)_

_Confessing, yeah_

_(Confesar, sí)_

Comenzó a recordar el dia que se escaparon del campamento. Alex era un niño muy apegado a las reglas, siempre oculto lo que realmente era, un niño que quería ser libre, nunca le dijo a sus padres de sus gustos musicales o de lo que quería ser mas adelante. Alex solio pudo ser como realmente era con Helga porque ella era igual que el.

_Oh, I've been shaking_

_(Oh, he estado temblando,)_

_I love it when you go crazy_

_(me encanta cuando te vuelves loca.)_

___You take all my inhibitions_

_(Te llevas todas mis inhibiciones, )_

___Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_(Nena, no hay nada que me retenga.)_

_You take me places_

_(Me llevas a sitios)_

_That tear up my reputation_

_(que destrozan mi reputación.)_

_Manipulate my decisions_

_(Manipulas mis decisiones,) _

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_(Nena, no hay nada que me retenga)_

_.__  
There's nothing holding me back_

_(No hay nada que me retenga.)_

_There's nothing holding me back_

_No hay nada que me retenga._

**Flasback**

Un dia Alex y helga estaban hechados cerca del lago del campamento, no sabían que hacer

-que aburrido, esta el dia no crees Geraldine- dijo alex

\- tienes razón, niño rico- dijo fastidada helga por situación

\- mira, esa nube se parece a un perro, ¿no crees?- mientras señalaba una nube

\- yo solo veo una nube, zopenco- rodo los ojos- tengo una idea- mientras se sentaba- que te parece si nos salimos del campamento

\- ¿Qué dices helga? Eso no esta prohibido – dijo mientras se sentaba, pero el estaba notando esa cara burlona y sabia que ella lo retaria. Estos últimos días el había perdido con ella, eso lo molestaba mucho

\- hahahahahaha, eres un gallina alex- mientras lo señanaba y se reia escandolosamente

Alex se puso rojo de la vergüenza se paro y le dijo

-vamos Geraldine- dijo decidido pero con muchas dudas en sus cabeza

\- esa es la actitud zopenco- mientras lo riraba con una sonrisa sarcástica

Helga y alex ya habían caminado alrededor de una hora y todavía no había llegado hasta el área cercada del campamento. Hasta que alex pudo notar a lo lejos una cerca de puas.

-¡vamos Geraldine!- la tomo de la mano y se apresuraron

Cuando llegaron helga paso la cerca entre las aberturas, camino un poco y noto que alex no había pasado la cerca.

-Vamos Alex, no te vas ha llegar hasta aquí para hecharte para atrás- dijo

-Helga si mis papas se enteraran- mientras se agarraba el cuello- ya no podría venir a este tipo de campamento- dijo cabizbajo

-Vamos, Alex, tus papas no te mataran es hora que hagas algo diferente, te escondes, escondes tus gustos, tu manera de ser, hasta de vestir solo por no molestarle a tus papas , vamos tienes que vivir – mientras le estiraba su mano con una cara de fastidio

Alex tomo la mano de helga y paso la cerca, sentía esa extraña sensación de adrenalina que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, era la primera vez que alguien lo orillaba hacer algo diferente.

Cuando siguieron caminando se detuvieron en seco y no se había dado cuenta de que fuera del campamento había una vista hermosísima del todo el panorama de ese bgosque, al parecer el campamento estaba en alto, ambos niños se quedaron maravillados por esa vista, pareciera que hubieran subido una pendiente muy alta pero no lo sentían asi, realmente la vista era hermosa, pero luego escucharon a alguien acercarse y corrieron en dirección al campamento.

End flashback

_Because if we lost our minds_

_(Porque si perdiésemos la cabeza)_

_And we took it way too far_

_(y lo llevásemos demasiado lejos,)_

_I know we'd be alright_

_(sé que estaríamos bien.)_

_I know we would be alright_

_(sé que estaríamos bien.)_

_If you were by my side_

_(Si estuvieras a mi lado,)_

_And we stumbled in the dark_

_(y nos tropezásemos en la oscuridad.)_

_I know we'd be alright_

_(sé que estaríamos bien.)_

_I know we would be alright_

_(sé que estaríamos bien.)_

_Because if we lost our minds_

_(Porque si perdiésemos la cabeza)_

_And we took it way too far_

_y lo llevásemos demasiado lejos,_

_I know we'd be alright_

_sé que estaríamos bien._

_I know we would be alright_

_sé que estaríamos bien._

_If you were by my side_

_Si estuvieras a mi lado,_

_And we stumbled in the dark_

_y nos tropezásemos en la oscuridad._

_I know we'd be alright_

_sé que estaríamos bien._

_I know we would be alright_

_sé que estaríamos bien._

Al otro lado de la línea, Alex recordaba curiosamente el mismo dia que Helga. Recordaba al ritmo de esta canción a Helga lucia hermosa mientras corria con una gran sonrisa en rostro . Sus cabellos dorados volaban mientras su hermoso rostro sonreia como cuando alguien hizo una travesura y se salio con la suya. Se acostó en su cama.

-que me haz hecho Geraldine- suspiro

Cerro los ojos y la recordaba como la chica del video de la canción corriendo hermosa. Se imaginaba que el era el protagonista (Shaw Mendez ) y Helga la chica del video para él, ellas se parecían por lo rubia y los ojos azules pero bueno Helga no lucia tan tierna. Esa hermosa niña de una sola que le gustaba cada dia mas_._

_Oh, I've been shaking_

_(Oh, he estado temblando,) _

_I love it when you go crazy_

_(me encanta cuando te vuelves loca.)_

_You take all my inhibitions_

_(Te llevas todas mis inhibiciones,) _

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_(cielo, no hay nada que me retenga)._

_You take me places_

_(Me llevas a sitios)_

_That tear up my reputation_

_(que destrozan mi reputación.)_

_Manipulate my decisions_

_(Manipulas mis decisiones, )_

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_(Nena, no hay nada que me retenga.)_

_There's nothing holding me back_

_(No hay nada que me retenga.)_

_There's nothing holding me back_

_(No hay nada que me retenga.)_

Helga se quedó dormida recordando ese dia y escuchando esa canción. Ya habían llegado a Hillwood. Bob vio dormida a helga en el auto no pudo despertarla lucia realmente adorable, no había notado que su hija se ponía cada dia mas hermosa. La levanto y la llevo a su casa.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llegado Helga se levanto asustada, observo que estaba en su habitación. Pensó que se había quedado dormida. Bajo de su habitación y pudo notar que su mama estaba preparando el almuerzo

-Hola, mamá- dijo media adormilada

-Hola hija, hoy preparare tu comida favorita, estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto- dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- Bueno Mirian, ire a la casa de Phoebe- regreso dentro de una hora-dijo mientras se iba

-esta bien helga, cuídate mucho- dijo su Miriam

Helga caminaba por las calles de hillwood, se sentía un poco perdida, le gusto ese ambiente rustico del bosque era muy inspirador (a pesar de que ella había dejado de inscribir). Cuando pasaba por el lugar donde aconstumbraba comer sus mantecados. Pudo notar a cierto chico con cabeza de balón, estaba comiendo un delicisos mantecado con una niña muy bonita. Él lucia muy contento , ella también, parecía que disfrutaban mucho su compañía. Helga se quedo viéndolo unos instantes. Helga le dio mirada de resignación y siguió su camino.

-Arnold ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto la niña asu lado

\- nada solo, me parecio sentir algo- dijo un poco extrañado por esa sensación, mientras volteaba

Los niños siguieron con su amena conversación, mientras Helga se dirigía cabizbaja a la casa de Phoebe se puso a pensar en como era Arnold. Tras un análisis pudo notar que él era un buen niño, algo voluble, que siempre le llamo la atención las chicas muy femeninas como Ruth, laila y esa niña. Cosa que ella no era. Todos los gustos eran de la típica chica linda con la cara bonita bonita y dulce. Esa era la razón por la que le gusto Laila por mucho mas tiempo que Ruth ya que eesta ultima era muy superfical. En ese momento Helga alzo la cara y pensó que ella no necesitaba cambiar su carácter o como ella era realmente por un niño, quizá debería cambiar la manera grosera que era ella pero seguía teniendo un carácter fuerte típico de una Pataki. No tenia que cambiar solo por darle gusto a Arnold. Una vez lo intento tratando de ser laila pero no era ella misma, recordó ese día con tristeza porque luego que se quito el disfraz Arnold prefierio seguir sin su compañía.

Cuando llego a la casa de phoebe se encontró con Gerald y Phoebe que estaban hablando afuera de la casa de esta ultima.

-¡Helgaaa!-dando un salto de alegría y sorprendida dijo phoebe

-vaya, pataki, no te reconoci- dijo Gerald algo sorprendido

-Hola cabeza de cepillo, hola phoebe- dijo un poco cabizbaja

-waoo, luces muy cambiada Helga, se nota que el campamento de ha hecho muy bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba una sonrisa

\- bueno phoebe, me tengo que ir creo que tienes que hablar mucho con helga- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla su novia

-nos vemos Gerald,-dijo Phoebe

-adios, cabeza de cepillo- dijo Helga rodando los ojos ante la cursi escena de amor

-vamos Helga pasa- mientras la habría la puerta-

En la habitación de Phoebe

-Helga luces bellísima, cuéntame ¿como han sido tus vacaciones?, nunca me llamaste- dijo phoebe un poco intrigada

-Todo bien Phoebe nada que reportar ¿como ha estado todo por aquí?-

-bueno masomenos igual,…..bueno- dijo un poco avergonzada

-¿Que paso Phoebe?- dijo algo preocupada

-Bueno arnold …. Ha estado saliendo con una niña que vive en la casa de huéspedes.. bueno desde hace poco- dijo con un poco de recato pensando que Helga iba ser un escandalo

Helga trato de ocultar su incomodidad con un gran suspiro y una falsa sonrisa

-Que bueno, por el- dijo sin mirar a su amiga ella no quería que su amiga notara el dolor en sus ojos

-bueno su nombre es Ariana, ella se mudo desde Luisiana, están buscando casa pero mientras lo hacen han decidido quedarse en la casa de arnold, Gerald me dijo que ella es una buena niña, es amable, graciosa y muy bonita - dijo phoebe

Helga no podía ver a su amiga a la cara ante esa revelación buena, amable, graciosa y bonita. El prototipo perfecto para Arnold.

-¿esta todo bien?, helga- dijo mientras le ponía la cogia la mano

-¡por supeuesto phoebe!, no pasa nada, todo esta bien si aAnold quiere estar con esa niña esta bien, no hay problema aparte el siempre le han gustado chicas asi, no me sorpende-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Phoebe pudo notar la incomodidad de helga, sabia que se estaba conteniendo, asi que cambio la conversación. Helga le conto que conocio a un niño muy lindo en el campamento.

-¡¿Se besaron?!- grito

-Baja la voz, Phoebe- dijo sonrojada

-Pero helga y …¿Arnold?- dijo muy confundida

-Arnold nada Phoebe, él está bien y yo también – dijo muy sonrojada

Las pequeñas amigas se quedaron conversando sobre todo lo que había pasado en el campamento mientras que Phoebe le había contado todo lo que había pasado en Hillwood desde que ella se fue.

-me tengo que ir phoebe, mi mama me dijo que vaya a comer a mi casa ¿no quieres venir?- le pregunto

-Perdón helga hoy almorzare en mi casa, hoy tengo visita y mi papa quiere que me quede- dijo apenada

-esta bien amiga, no te preocupes hablamos luego- dijo mientras se levantaba para irse

-te acompaño a la salida-

-no te preocupes conozco la salida, adiós Phoebe- mientras salía del cuarto de su amiga

Helga salio de la casa en dirección a su casa, aun seguía muy pensativa por lo de Arnold. Pensaba en el tipo de descripcion de esa niña. Niña linda, amable, maravillosa, encantandora. Arnold era el tipo de niño que le gustaba ese prototipo. Siempre miraba el envase y luego aprovechaba en conocerla, si no le gustaba como eran realmente entonces el gusto desparecia. Ella pensaba que cuando ella lo ayudo a salvar el vencindario. él nunca pudo tratarla o verla de otra forma, ella sabia en su interior que Arnold sabia lo que ella sentia pero sin embargo no fue correspondia. Luego lo de san Lorenzo, helga hizo de todo para ayudarlo y apesar de eso no fue correspondida.

En ese momento ella iba conocer un sentimiento que nunca penso que iba ser para Arnold, la resignacion. Ya estaba cansada de luchar, de hacer meritos para esa personita que le gustaba tanto, la volteara a ver. Llego la resignacion a su fragil corazon como un dolor intenso que la orillo a detenerse. Pero se puso en marcha con la frente en alto, se le vino a la mente la frase de Alfred Tennyson "es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado" y sonrio.

Cuando llego a su casa, Helga pudo notar que el carro de Bob estaba estacionado afuera luego entro.

-hola mama, hola papa- dijo viendole sentados en el comedor

-Helga hija, tenemos que hablar- dijo Bob muy serio

-¿que paso Bob?- dijo preocupada

-Helga hija tenemos algo importabte que decirte. Bueno no sé que tanto te va ha afectar lo que te tengo que decir pero es necesario que lo sepas. Big Bob Beepers quebró y fue absorbida por otra empresa mas grande. Gracias a mis patentes pude conseguir un mejor trabajo pero está lejos de Hillwood -se acercó a Helga- hija no quiero que sufras, sé que no hemos sido los mejores padres y te prometí, es más te jure que no ibas a volver a sufrir. Tenemos la posibilidad de quedarnos pero no tendria el ingreso ni tampoco la oportunidad de ascender a un alto rango en la empresa- la miro a los ojos- helga hija dime ¿quieres que nos quedemos? porque si tu me dices que sí, que nos quedemos . Yo renuncio a todo eso por tu felicidad.

-Bob- agarrandose el cuello- no se que decir. Yo quiero que seas feliz pero no sé….. tengo tantos recuerdos aquí….. aqui estan mis amigos pero tampoco quiero que dejes una oportunidad asi en tu carrera- dijo mirándole a los ojos

\- Hija algo que he aprendido que el dinero no lo es todo , sabes las veces que te vi sonreir o las veces que te vi dormir tan placidamente me he dado cuenta que prefiero mil veces verte asi de tranquila y feliz que el dinero- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Bob... papá...yo no sé- sus ojos vibraban de ver asi a su papa tan apegado a ella

-ay cosas que no tienen precio hija- dijo abrazondola- ahora dime que decides-

Helga lo medito tenia a su unica amiga Phoebe aquí, ya no tenia a Arnold. no sabia que hacer quería, o quizá muy dentro de ella se queria quedar por ver solo a Arnold ya que se habia resignado que su inmenso amor nunca seria correspondido como ella hubiera querido pero eso era muy masoquista pensaba. Estaba en un predicamento.

-papa dejame pensarlo, dime hasta cuando puedes dar la respuesta- dijo preocupada

\- hasta dentro de una semana, pero hija piensalo bien porque ni bien me digas tu respuesta, si es si partiremos a mas tardar el dia siguiente y no hay marcha atras- dijo seriamente

\- pero papa, nuestras cosas, la casa- dijo preocupada

\- la casa seguirá igual, las cosas podremos mandar a llamar a una mudanza para que venga por ellas-

-está bien papa, tendrás mi respuesta dentro de unos dias no te preocupes- dijo mientras abrazaba a Bob

Cuando llego la noche, Helga estaba en su cama , insultandose a si misma por ser tan debil por no alejarse de Arnold. Ya lo habia visto con otra chica lucia feliz, Phoebe le habia dicho lo que Gerald le dijo de boca del propio Arnold pero sin embargo muy dentro de ella se conformarba con solo verlo. Porque a pesar de verlo con otra chica estaba tranquila o eso parecía.

-¡basta helga!, deja de pensar asi, no seas estupida tienes que pensar en ti, no en él. Recuerda que si lo dejaste es porque tu te hacias daño no por él . Soy tan estupida- dijo mientras recargaba su cara con su almohada

De pronto sono tu celular . Cuando lo vio, era una videollamada de alex.

-hola geraldine- dijo con una sonrisa

-hola alex. No crees que algo tarde - dijo tristemente

Alex noto su tristeza

-¿pasa algo Geraldine?- dijo intrigado

Helga sabia que a alex era al unico que le podia decir sus cosas. A Phoebe tambien pero ella era novia de Gerald y tarde temprano ella termimaria insinuandole algun sentimiento de ella hacia arnold.

Helga suspiro y le conto la situación. le conto lo que vio, lo que le contaron de Arnold y sobre la propuesta de su papa.

\- ¿que haras Geraldine?- dijo preocupado

-no sé - diji tristemente

-Geraldine tengo algo que mostrarte mira- le enseño una colección de muñecos luchadores en miniatura que le gustaban mucho. Helga trato de conseguirlo pero ya se habia acado.

\- es en serio... lo tienes. Nooooo lo puedo creer- dijo algo emocionada

\- para que veas. ¿Lo quieres?- pregunto . sa coleccion le gustaba mucho a él, pero no le gustaba tanto como le gustaba Helga. Le dolio verla tan triste pero lo que mas le dolio es que ella aun piense en ese amor no correspondido. Él sabia la conocia lo suficiente para saber que ella tenia una pequeña esperanza de estar con Él pero como era orgulloda no lo aceptaba.

\- por supuesto que lo quiero zopenco- dijo desafiante

-tienes que hacer un reto y te lo enviare por tracking- dijo burlonamente

\- hahahahaha muy gracioso niño rico pero ¿como sabras que cumpli el reto?- pregunto

\- espera mi llamada, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir descansa geraldine-

-bye zopenco-

.

Al dia siguiente en la casa de huespedes

Gerald habia ido a visitar a su mejor amigo. Estaban en su dormitotio

\- viejo adivina quien regreso - dijo con picardida

\- ¿quien Gerald? - dijo entrigado

\- ¡Helga!, viejo regreso. Si tu supieras como luce ahora te sorprenderias mucho- dijo coquetamente

Arnold se quedo pensando por un momento en ¿como estará?, En si ir a su casa para visitarla ¿porque me siento asi?

-¿ porque tendria que soprenderme?, Gerald bueno …..yo…. lo importante que ella esta bien ¿no? - dijo tratabdo de minimizar su actitud

\- bueno viejo como tu digas y ¿como vas con ariana?- dijo en forma coqueta

-¿Ariana?, que tiene que ver aqui- dijo incomodo

\- vamos viejo, se te nota que ella te gusta o ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Bueno si pero solo somos amigos, nos estamos conociendo aparte ya se mudo de aqui ahora esta viviendo en su casa cerca de la oficina de correos- tratando de minimizar la situacion

\- bueno viejo lo que tu digas- dijo el moreno

.

Ya habian pasado 3 dias desde que el papa de Helga le habia dicho, sobre la mudanza. Para su buena suerte no se habia encontrado con Arnold en lo que iba de semana. Helga decidio ir a la libreria deseaba que la inspiracion volviera y por eso decidio leer y despejar su mente. Le pidio dinero a su mama y luego se fue.

**En el centro comercial**

-gracias arnold por acompañarme a comprar- dijo ariana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- de nada y ¿que le compraras a tu padre?- tratando de seguir la conversacion

Lo penso y dijo

\- creo que le compraré un libro a mi papa le encanta leer, vamos por alla esta la libreria- lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron hacia alla

Mientras tanto Helga se encontraba en la librería terminando de hacer sus compras, habia comprado un libro de Stephen King y uno de poesía de Neruda.

\- aqui tiene señorita gracias por su compra- dijo la señorita de la tienda

Helga cogio sus compras mientras se colocaba los audifonos no habia notado que Arnold y Ariana estaban entrando. Arnold vio a una niña rubia vestida con un pantalon blanco unas zapatillas floreadas y polo manga cero color plomo y llevaba una media cola . Arnold se le quedo viendo.

\- ¡Arnold! ... ¡Arnold! - decia insistentemente Ariana

\- si dime- volteo la cabeza a verla y en ese preciso momento Helga salia de la libreira.

Helga estaba sentada en un pasillo del centro comercial que lucia vacio, tomando una soda y escuchando musica cuando comenzo a vibrar su celuar.

\- hola zopenco- dijo mientras tomaba su soda

\- bueno Geraldine aqui va tu reto- dijo con una gran sonrisa Alex

\- quien dice que lo voy hacer- dijo mirandole ironicamente

\- vamos geraldine tu no renuncias a un reto ¿que te pasa?- fijo intrigado

\- nada alex ….solo que… no estoy de humor ahora- dijo tristemente

\- bueno que se puede hacer….. si Helga G Pataki no tiene palabra- dijo desafiante

Helga alzo la mirada algo fastiada por lo que habia dicho

\- ¡¿que te pasa alex?! - dijo furiosa queriendo colgar la llamda

\- ya animate Helga has estado asi por días… ¡demonios mujer!... ya reacciona ese chico no vale la pena, tu sabes que siempre el mira el envase primero antes de acercarse, ya reacciona ¡por dios!... no me decias que el te decias "yo creo que tu por dentro no eres asi que eres sensible y amable" pero tu nunca le interesaste lo suficiente porque si lo hubiera hecho el hubiera sacado lo mejor de ti y no lo hizo tu hiciste todo por el para que volteara a verte pero sin embargo no te correspondio como tu querias ya reacciona Helga- dijo fastiado

\- yo ... no estoy asi por el- dijo cabizbaja sin mirar a su amigo porque sentia mucha verguenza

\- entonces haras lo que te digo o ¿no?- dijo desafiante

\- esta bien zopenco, solo porque Helga G Pataki cumple lo que dice- dijo con una actitud positiva

\- bueno Helga tienes que bailar y cantar ahora mismo la cancion que te envie de shaw mendez con los audifonos puesto - dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿que te haz vuelto loco?!, pero como vas a verme que lo hago- dijo intrigada y sorprendida ante el reto de su amigo

\- por lo que veo, estas en un centro comercial, ay algun espejo por ahi-

\- si hay uno aqui enfrente mio-

-¿hay mucha gente? -

\- no la verdad… no hay gente es algo temprano muchas tiendas estan cerrada aun-

-bueno mientras hacemos videollamada bailaras y yo te vere atravez de la camara pero ojo nada de bulla tienes que tener los audifonos puestos- aclaro

\- pero zopenco ¿como escuchare la cancion?- señalo

\- yo la colocare a full volumen desde aqui para que la escuches quiero que la cantes hahahahahahah- dijo burlonamente

\- ¿sabes eres un idiota?- mientras le daba una ligera sonrira

\- lo se por eso sé que me quieres -

\- hahahaha ya quisieras….. los pocos que me veran pensara que estoy loca por bailar y cantar sin musica ya que tendre los audifonos- enfatizo

\- ¿quieres o no Geraldine?- señalando y enfatizando los muñequitos

\- esta bien zopenco prende el ritmo- dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba sus cosas a un lado.

Mientras tanto Arnold salia de haber comprado algunos libro para los papas de Ariana

-muchas gracias, Arnold- dijo con una calida sonrisa- por acompañarme te invitare unas sodas-

\- gracias Ariana pero no es necesario- dijo pensativo

\- si lo es, eres un buen amigo , mira alla hay una maquina esperame aqui que ya vuelvo- dijo mientras se iba

Arnold vio que ariana se iba y de pronto escucho una voz que le parecía muy familiar cantanto una canción que el conocia

_She pulls me in enough_

_(Ella tira de mí lo suficiente)_

_To keep me guessing_

_(para que yo siga creyendo (__adivinando__))._

_And maybe I should stop_

_(Y tal vez debería detenerme,)_

_And start confessing_

_(y empezar a confesar)_

_Confessing, yeah_

_(Confesar, sí)_

Cuando el se acerco hacia donde provenia esa voz, curiosamente vio a la misma niña rubia que bailaba en un pasillo vacio del centro comercial, el estaba detras de ella, la miraba bailar mientras sostenia su celular en la mano (pareciera que se estuviera grabando) y a la vez cantar.

_Oh, I've been shaking_

_(Oh, he estado temblando,) _

_I love it when you go crazy_

_(me encanta cuando te vuelves loca.)_

_You take all my inhibitions_

_(Te llevas todas mis inhibiciones,) _

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_(cielo, no hay nada que me retenga)._

_You take me places_

_(Me llevas a sitios)_

_That tear up my reputation_

_(que destrozan mi reputación.)_

_Manipulate my decisions_

_(Manipulas mis decisiones, )_

_Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

_(Nena, no hay nada que me retenga.)_

_There's nothing holding me back_

_(No hay nada que me retenga.)_

_There's nothing holding me back_

_(No hay nada que me retenga.)_

Vio como se movia, sus pies los cruzaba y luego los separaba, se movia a los costados meneando su cuerpo. Su canto tenia coordinacion con sus movimentos. Arnold se quedo sorprendido de la habilidad de aquella bella chica que cantaba bonito y bailaba mejor. comenzó a escuchar la musica en su mente ya que esa era una de las canciones que mas le gustaba. De pronto pudo ver que la misteriosa niña cruzo sus pies y dio una vuelta. En ese momento parecia que ella giraba en camara lenta, los ojos de Arnold palpitaban de verla era ella, era Helga, mientras giraba su cabello y parte del cable de sus audifonos volaban al igual que su polo que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, noto también que ella tenia sus ojos cerrados. Cuando termino de girar ya la cancion estaba en su coro final. Ella dio unos saltos magnificos mas, mientras se agachaba hacia atras como unos de los pasaos de hip hop que habi aprendido en clase. termino con un salto y sus pies separados como todo un artista.

Arnold no podia creer que Helga estuviera haciendo eso, estaba completamente estupefacto ante lo que esta bien, la helga que conocia nunca haria este tipo de cosas ¿quien era? ¿se habria confundido de persona? ¿quien era esta hermosa niña? que el aun no conocia.

\- ya zopenco, ya cumpli, baile y cante ahora me enviaras los muñequitos entendiste- dijo orgullosa de haber cumplido el reto pero no habia notado que arnold estaba detras de ella.

-hahahahahahaha geraldine porque no volteas- mientras se reia a cargajadas

\- que-

En ese momento Helga volteo y vio a Arnold que la estaba viendo desde ¿que tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿desde hace cuando esta que la observaba?.

Arnold vio girar su cabeza mientras su bellisimo cabello rubio bailo al compas de la vuelta y lo unico que se fijo en pupilas. Sus hermosas pupilas de color azul azul azul ese azul que vio el ultimo dia con una lagrima que salia. Esa pupila azul que le parecia mas bello que nunca.

Sus miradas se cruzan y no saben que decir hacia ya bastante tiempo que no hablaban. Solo se escucho en ese pasillo el silencio un silencio demasiado incomodo sobre todo para ella. Helga sabia que ya no podia aferrarse a el, pero era demasiado pronto para olvidar algo tan profundo asi nada mas, que sus miradas se entralazaron y no habia nadie mas en ese momento. Ella solo atino a decir

-AAAR... AR... ARNOLD- de lo sorprendida que estaba

Continuara...

Gracias a los que siguen mi historia, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

SHAW MENDEZ: **Nothing holdin' me back **mientras escribia me recordé de esta canción, no me resisti y la inclui en mi historia


	6. COMIENZO

COMIENZO

Nota: "oye arnold" pertenece enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

**Desde la perspectiva de Alex**

Estaba hablando con Geraldine por video llamada la obligue a que bailara esa canción que me recordaba tanto a ella, se le miraba tan hermosa mientras bailaba me hacia tan feliz verla así. Yo solo quería hacerla feliz porque los últimos días, ella había estado triste por ese niño que ella decía tanto amar. Mientras la miraba brillar a través de la video llamada. ella dio la vuelta y como volteo el celular pude ver que una persona la observaba. No, note bien como lucia pero grande fue mi sorpresa y mi amargura. cuando le dije que volteara y pudo ver a la razón de su tristeza que la observaba. Cuando escuché su nombre ARNOLD ¡diablos! me sentí muy enojado, ¿porque el destino quiere unirte de nuevo con él? mi querida Geraldine.

.

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Después de verse por largo rato, ambos niños no podían creer encontrarse en tales circunstancias.

-Arnold- dijo sorprendida

El rubio escucho la voz de Helga pronunciar su nombre y se sintió muy extrañado por esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo era como si la hubiera escuchado por primera vez. Pero ¿porque se sentía así? no era la primera vez que escuchaba decir su nombre de los labios de la hermosa niña que estaba delante de él.

\- Helga…. hola ….¿cómo estás?- dijo sonrojado

Arnold evitaba mirar a Helga, realmente él estaba muy apenado ante tan situación, pero también se sentía un poco avergonzado de verla así, ella lucia muy bonita.

En cambio, Helga sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, besarlo y olerle el cabello. Se miraba tan lindo allí parado, ¿desde cuando? el niño con cabeza de balón se había vuelto tan guapo. Helga no pudo resistirse en serio que quería estar con él, en ese momento iba acercársele.

\- Arnold ….¿yo? - alzando el pie para dar un paso para acercársele.

\- Arnoldddd …Arnolddddd …aqui estas- dijo Ariana

En ese momento la hermosa niña de pelo negro coge la mano del rubio de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa, Helga se queda mirando el agarre de ambos niños y siente un gran dolor en pecho. Mientras que Arnold noto la cara de decepción que ponía Helga, cuando ella presto atención al entrelazado de sus manos con Ariana, pero por alguna razón no lo deshizo.

Cuando Helga termino de ver por breves segundos el entrelazado de las manos de su amado Arnold con la bella niña de ojos color marrón, no sabía qué hacer. luego le dio una mirada al rubio que lucía sumamente apenado por la situación.

\- Arnold….. Arnold….. ¿esta todo bien? - dijo extrañada .

Ariana noto que a pesar de su presencia Arnold no quitaba la vista de Helga

\- ¡ahh!... hola ... ¿eres amiga de Arnold? - dijo eso observándola detenidamente- espera…. tu... eres ¿helga?... verdad- dijo sorprendida- hola mi nombre es Ariana, Arnold es amigo mío me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo con amplia sonrisa

-ah… siiii vaya y ¿que te ha dicho?- dijo sarcásticamente

\- bueno que eran buenos amigos en la primaria...- dijo

Cuando Helga escucho esto solo atino a darle una última y fulminante mirada a su ex noviecito, cogió sus cosas (olvidando sus compras) y salió sin despedirse con una mirada disimuladamente agachada. No queria que noten que esta furiosa por tal revelación, ¿amigos? al parecer no era lo suficientemente importante para decir la palabra ex pensaba.

\- Helga... espera- grito arnold zafándose de Ariana al notar que se había olvidado sus compras

Arnold se quedó viendo el andar raudo de Helga, también noto el asombro de Ariana ante tal situación. Quedándose sin saber qué hacer.

\- Arnold ¿esta todo bien?- dijo preocupada al ver al rubio un poco decepcionado- al parecer tu amiga tenía prisa- tratando de minimizar la situación por lo que se fue sin despedirse

Arnold cogió las compras de Helga con suma tristeza, se dio cuenta que en ese preciso momento en serio la extrañaba a Helga. No porque lucia bonita sino por ella era esa persona que lo hacia reír, llorar, enojarse ella era la que le daba color a su vida.

.

**En la casa de Helga**

Luego de que ella caminara raudamente hacia su casa, llego y noto que no había nadie. Subio corriendo las escaleras entro a su cuarto se acostó en su cama y se puso llorar amargamente por lo que había visto.

-¿porque Arnold?… ¿Por qué?... dime ¿porque me duele tanto?, yo aun te amo lo sé, pero no puedo creer que para ti yo no haya significado más que una amiga- mientras lloraba muy amargamente- ella…. tomo tu mano... tu mano... la tomo con tanta facilidad... en cambio, yo... yo que hacia lo que sea para gustarte... para mi no fue tan fácil que me tomaras la mano... porqueeeee… él no puede amarme como yo... esa calidez de su mano ahora es para ella no es justo yo lo he amado toda mi vida, sin embargo, solo soy una simple amiga para él….. porqueeeee- dijo mientras daba manotazos contra su cama.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, Helga se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar en su cama. Su mama entro a despertarla para que bajara a almorzar.

\- Helga ... hija... despierta... vamos a almorzar...- dijo mientras la sacudía para que despertara

\- ahhhhhh... hola mama... está bien ya bajo- decía adormilada

Helga se lavó la cara y bajo. Noto que su papa ese día había ido a comer con ellas. Lo saludo, su mama comenzó a servirles la comida. Era un ambiente ameno, sus papas lucían muy enamorados. Helga nunca había notado esa actitud en sus papas, en la forma que sonreían, se miraban, eran como unos adolescentes. Al parecer la terapia recibida por Miriam y el cambio de actitud de Bob había mejorado su matrimonio.

\- Papa- dijo con la mirada agachada, pero con un tono de voz seguro

\- ¿dime?... hija - dijo algo extrañado

\- he decidido, que quiero que nos mudemos, será importante para ti y para mí - dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

\- hija ... ¿esta todo bien? ...- pregunto esto porque miro en los ojos de su hija dolor

\- si Bob… todo bien solo quiero irme de Hillwood …sera bueno para mi conocer gente, aprender muchas cosas- dijo con una falsa sonrisa

\- bueno ya está decidido, nos iremos a Maine, solo hay que alistar ciertas cosas importantes, la empresa me dijo que nos darían un gran departamento amueblado, así que no será problema la mudanza-

Helga miraba a su papa con una falsa sonrisa, luego de terminar de almorzar. Bob llamo a la empresa confirmando que iba a aceptar el puesto de trabajo. Helga subió a su cuarto para alistar sus cosas, lo importante como había dicho su papa.

Ya eran casi las 9pm de la noche Helga había alistado las cosas importantes para la mudanza. había limpiado parte de su casa, también había ayudado a su mama para alistar todo lo necesario. Estaba sumamente cansada, se acostó en su cama. ella solo no quería pensar en Arnold y la niña bonita que le acompañaba.

\- ¡diablos! ... mis…. mis libros... me los olvide en la tienda, pero que estúpida- mientras se daba un manotazo en la cabeza

Se acordó que tenía que llamar a Phoebe para avisarle que se iba

P: hola

H: hola phoebe

P: hola helga ¿que tal?

H: Phoebe tengo que decirte una cosa (con una voz triste)

P: si…. dime ¿que paso?

H: mañana me mudare Maine

P: ¡queeee!... ¿como que te mudaras?

H: si es porque mi papa ha recibido una propuesta muy interesante de trabajo y por eso nos vamos

P: pero Helga ... y ¿Hillwood?... y ¿la escuela?

H: estudiare allá….. supongo... solo te extrañare a ti ... te llamaba porque no he tenido tiempo para despedirme… mañana pasare por tu casa temprano para despedirme antes de irme

P: me siento contenta por la oportunidad que le han dado a tu papa, pero demasiado triste por tu partida…. me ha caido como un balde de agua fría... me harás mucha falta….. amiga

H: tu también Phoebe…..bueno ya me iré a dormir mañana saldremos temprano y te llamo para que salgas a despedirte de mí ¿te parece?

P:esta bien…. Helga descansa

Cuando Helga se disponía a dormir su celular comenzó a sonar

\- ¡Que!... es arnold, ¿que hago?- dijo un poco sorprendida

H: hola

A: ... hola Helga ... ¿que tal? (dijo timidamnteo)

H: ¿que paso?... porque me llamas ( tono frio)

A: ... disculpa si te incomode…. es que hoy te olvidaste tus libros en el pasillo del centro comercial, si gustas puedo llevártelo mañana a tu casa o puedes venir a la mía (dijo un poco avergonzado)

H: no los necesito, quédatelos o tíralos…. no importa

A: ... pero Helga….. ¿esta todo bien? ( dijo asombrado ante el despotismo de ella)

H: ¡si!… todo está perfectamente, tengo ir a dormir así que… adiós

En ese momento ella colgó y apago su celular para que no le devolviera la llamada.

.

A la mañana siguiente ya habiendo puestas todas las en el auto, Helga dio un último vistazo a su casa y partieron rumbo a la casa de Phoebe.

\- adiós Helga….. te deseo éxitos en tu vida- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras le daba un gran abrazo

\- adiós Phoebe... no exageres vendré a visitarte o tu puedes ir a visitarme pero siempre estaremos en comunicación... Phoebe antes de irme quiero pedirte un favor- dijo preocupada

\- ¿que paso Helga?- dijo intrigada

\- Phoebe... no quiero que le digas a nadie que me he mudado... ¿está bien?- aclaro

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo extrañada

\- solo hazlo... yo…. solo mantenlo en secreto hasta que empiece la temporada escolar ... ¿lo harás? Phoebe- dándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga

\- está bien Helga- dándole un último abrazo

\- esta bien... confió en ti... ni siquiera al cabeza de cepillo- dijo mientras se dirigía al auto- ¡ADIOS PHOEBE!

-Adiós Helga- mientras miraba partir a su amiga en el auto.

.

Así fueron pasando los días, luego se volvieron en semanas, llego la temporada escolar.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, Arnold tomo su lugar, el esperaba a Helga apareciera, ya que habían pasado semanas en no poder verla. Iban pasando las minutos , miraba la puerta pensando en que cualquier momento llegaría. El profesor llego y ella nunca apareció. Arnold no se pudo contener la ansiedad de porque no llegaba.

\- hola Phoebe- dijo preocupado

\- hola Arnold, ¿que paso?- dijo intrigada

\- ¿porque Helga no ha venido aun? ...acaso ¿está enferma?- dijo algo ansioso

\- no arnold… es que - dijo un poco cabizbaja- Helga se mudó hace un par de semanas ella estudiara en otro estado

Cuando Phoebe dijo esto, Arnold sintió un vacío inmenso que oprimía su pecho.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- viendo su reacción

-Por nada - dijo cabizbajo

Cuando termino las clases, salió con Gerald a jugar baseball con sus amigos, pero Arnold no estaba de todo concentrado.

\- ¿que pasa viejo? ... es el segundo juego que nos arruinas- dijo Gerald

\- disculpa- dijo avergonzado

De Regreso a su casa prendió su pc y comenzó a buscar en sus redes sociales a Helga. pero no la puso ubicar luego pensó que ella tenía mucho carácter para tener ese tipo de cosas.

.

Los días se volvieron semanas. A veces Arnold pasaba por la casa de Helga con la esperanza de verla una vez pero nunca paso. Desde que Arnold se separó de ella se sentía muy extraño, pero eso no le impedía ser feliz con sus padres, sus abuelos, sus amigos. Un día Saco del desvánde su cuarto la caja que Helga le había dado y recordó con gran dolor ese día que su relación termino

Los meses pasaron, sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya había pasado 4 años desde que Helga se fue. En ese tiempo las cosas eran distintas para todos, ya habían dejado de ser niños ahora eran adolescentes. , los chicos de la pandilla se habían mantenido juntos incluso en la misma escuela secundaria con la excepción de algunos, por ejemplo Iggy se había trasferido a otra escuela, lila se había hecho novia de Stinky ( era obvio porque tenían mucho en común), Rhonda era novia de Harold ( este último había bajado mucho de peso y se le miraba muy bien).

Faltaba una semana para la nueva temporada de escolar, todo en general se había mantenido igual, con la excepción de que Arnold se había vuelto novio de Ariana en verano de ese año.

.

**EN LA CASA DE HUÉSPEDES**

\- ¿cómo vas con Ariana? viejo- dijo Gerald

\- vamos bien,… supongo recién hemos empezado nuestra relación Gerald- enfatizo

\- ... bueno eso si viejo, ella ha estado contigo este tiempo ya era hora que los dos sean novios... y ¿como te sientes?-

\- me siento feliz ella es una chica maravillosa muy linda y buena persona, siento que ella me hace feliz y espero hacerla feliz- dijo con una sonrisa de enamoradp

\- si viejo... a pasado tanto tiempo... sabes hoy llevare a Phoebe a fiesta de Rhonda, nos podremos desvelas por fin ... sus papas cuidan mucho a mi Phoebe- dijo enamoradísimo

\- hahahahabaha…. estas que babeas por ella, bueno siempre lo has hecho- dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿iras con Ariana?- pregunto el moreno

-no Ariana, tiene cosas que hacer con su papa, pero me dijo que podría ir si quiero- aclaro

-Sabes ahora recuerdo, que Helga babeaba por ti- dijo burlonamente

\- bueno si... eso paso hace mucho tiempo... ¿que será de su vida?- dijo suspirando

\- bueno viejo, aveces recuerdo a Helga, le pregunto a Phoebe por ella pero le incomoda mucho hablar de ella... solo sé que siguen siendo buenas amigas, pero al parecer Phoebe no quiere que yo sepa nada... quizá no quiere porque Helga sigue enamorada de ti- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño topé en la espalda a su amigo

\- No lo creo Gerald... ha pasado mucho tiempo, supongo que ella ya me olvido- dijo mientras perdía su mirada en el lumbral de su techo.

.

**EN EL AEROPUERTO DE HILLWOOD**

Una chica rubia de esbelta figura , de ojos azules y con dos hermosas cejas acaba de arribar a esa ciudad.

\- pensé que no regresaría aquí, pero bueno... ahora las circunstancias son otras…. vaya ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui- pensaba la rubia mientras salía del aeropuerto

-¡Helgaaaaaaa!- decia muy emocionada Phoebe con lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Phoebe!, gracias por venir a recibirme-dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga

**FLASHBACK (HACE 2 DÍAS)**

P: hola

H: ¡hola phoebe!, tengo algo importante que decirte (dijo emocionada)

P: ¿que paso? dime

H: regreso a Hillwood ( dijo emocionada)

P: es en serio…. no lo puedo creer...cuando regresas ( dijo emocionada)

H: yo viajo dentro de dos días, mis papas ya enviaron parte de la mudanza Hillwood

P: me hace muy feliz... no te imaginas cuanto deseaba que regreses... ire a recibirte al aeropuerto a ¿que hora llegaras?

H: ya reservé mis boletos, llegare a las 2pm espero que me esperes y ¿adivina?

P: ¿que paso? ( dijo muy emocionada)

H: estudiare mi último año allá ...ahhhhhhhhh

**END FLASHBACK**

Las amigas habían llegado a la casa de Helga, Phoebe había ayudado con las maletas a su querida amiga. Luego de haber desempacado algunas cosas, decidieron tomarse una malteada en el lugar de siempre.

-Helga, sabes hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de Rhonda- dijo Phoebe

\- ¿Y?...- dijo sin importancia

\- me gustaría que fueras a la fiesta conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa

\- ay Phoebe, no estoy de ánimo para ir a una fiesta…. Aparte estoy muy cansada….- dijo sin ánimo

\- vamos Helga, aparte no has hablado con nadie más, aparte de mi en estos 4 años….. no quieres saber que ha pasado en estos 4 años con todos los de la escuela- enfatizo

\- la verdad… no Phoebe… poco o nada me importa lo que haya pasado con los zopencos de la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa irónica

\- vamos Helga hazlo por mi- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada suplicante

Helga medito por un momento si sería buena idea que fuera, porque tendría que enfrentar a su pasado.

-esta bien…..Phoebe …. Vamos… suspiro

Llego la noche, Phoebe y Helga se dirigieron a la fiesta de Rhonda. Helga se vistió con un pantalón blanco unas zapatillas vans y un polo ceñido a su figura se hizo una media cola, mientras que Phoebe se puso un vestido algo ceñido a su cuerpo y se recogió el cabello. Ambas amigas fueron llevadas a la fiesta por el papa de Phoebe.

.

Mientras tanto Gerald y arnold esperaban en la puerta de la casa de Rhonda.

-Arni… creo que hay algo que no te dicho- dijo medio avergonzado-Helga regreso a la cuidad

Arnold evidentemente sorprendido

\- vaya... bueno ... ¿que habrá sido de ella?... pasaron 4 años desde que no la veo- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

De pronto se estaciono el carro del papa de Phoebe, ella bajo del carro y se acercó a Gerald dándole un beso. Luego bajo Helga, Arnold se sorprendido al verla tan cambiada tenía 2 cejas bien definidas, tenia un hermoso cuerpo y su cabello lucia hermoso. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención la extraña sensación que transmitía ella, era como si fuera una persona demasiado fría e indiferente.

-Hola Pataki- dijo Gerald con una gran sonrisa

-Hola cabeza de cepillo- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

Helga miro a arnold y pudo observar que estaba muy sorprendido de verla

-hola arnold. Como haz estado -le extendió la mano de manera indiferente

-Hola Helga- mientras miraba al rostro, no había duda que se había vuelto toda una mujer

Cuando extendió sus manos se tocaron y ambos muchachos sintieron electricidad, Arnold se le quedo mirando mientras que ella miraba a otro lado.

-Se van a quedar mirando o entran- pregunto Gerald

Entraron a la fiesta todos se sorprendieron de la nueva apariencia Helga, lucia muy linda. Luego se saludar algunas personas, Empezó a tocar la música, Stinky la invito a bailar, pero ella poco o nada quería hacerlo

-No gracias iré, al baño- se dirigió al baño fastidiada

Helga se encerró en uno de los inodoros y se preguntaba porque se sentía tan rara de ver a Arnold. Se sentía sumamente decepcionada de sí misma de permitirse sentir lo que sintió cuando tomo su mano.

Cuando salió, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los bocaditos y las bebidas, cogió un vaso, lo lleno se dirigió al balcón de la casa de Rhonda, mientras miraba hacia la calle, comenzaba a pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida, en estos cuatro años, su familia era estable tenía problemas como toda familia nada que no se podría solucionar, seguía haciendo amiga de Alex, es más él era su mejor amigo hablaban siempre. En eso sintió que alguien se colocaba cerca de ella en el balcón.

-Hola Helga- dijo Arnold mientras se colocaba su costado, un poco alejado de ella

-Hola arnold- dijo fríamente sin mirarlo

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo el con una cálida sonrisa, mirando hacia la calle

-4 años exactamente- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida

-Sí, parece ayer cuando íbamos tomados de la mano- en serio dije eso (pensaba)- se sonrojo un poco pero ella no pudo notarlo

\- si tanto tiempo- dijo sin seguir mirándole

-Helga me gustaría tratarte más….. sabes la última vez que hablamos no quedamos tan bien como me hubiera gustado quedar contigo…..- dijo mientras la miraba

Helga se había quedado muy confundida de lo que hablaba Arnold, lo miro muy extrañada por lo que él había dicho.

-¿quedamos mal?… a que te refieres…ah, bueno si piensas que yo he vivido pendiente del pasado o he vivido pensando con cuantas personas me he peleado estas equivocado, lo pasado se quedó atrás- dijo mientras le daba una fulminante mirada

\- no... yo no… quise decir eso- dijo apenado, no podía mantener la mirada a los ojos de esta nueva Helga que lucía muy intimidante y segura de sí misma

-Bueno Arnold, hablamos luego ya me aburrí de esta fiesta me voy—dijo fastidiada

-Espera-la tomo del brazo -Te llevo a tu casa- dijo preocupado

Helga deshizo el agarre inmediatamente, sentía que quería explotar por tantas emociones que había sentido en esa fiesta.

-No es necesario puedo irme sola- mientras miraba a otro lado

-Pero es muy tarde- dijo preocupado

-Puedo irme sola, gracias, pero no- enfatizo

-Insisto una chica tan bonita como tú, por este lugar debes tener cuidado- en serio dije eso (pensaba)

-No arnold…. dije que no- dijo mientras lo miraba fastidiada y salía raudamente

Salió de la casa de Rhonda. Arnold se quedó muy confundido y preocupado.

Helga caminaba rápido y no noto que la seguían, cuando voltio tenía un hombre desconocido encima de ella.

-¡qué te pasa!…. ¡Suéltame!- reclamaba mientras estaba tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Este sujeto era más grande que ella, si bien Helga era hábil y muy ágil. Estaba demasiada confundida con lo de la fiesta, se sentía débil y vulnerable, por eso no podía defenderse como ella hubiera querido

-hola preciosa-Mientras la olía y la tenía arrinconada contra la pared

La arrastro hasta un callejón donde la comenzó a tocar

-hueles tan bien belleza….. pórtate bien y seré dulce contigo-en ese momento comento a bajar su manos hacia la parte trasera de Helga, ella pudo reaccionar y lo patio en la entre pierna, lo rasguño esto hizo que este desconocido cayera pero logro agarrarla de la pierna para someterla. Helga empezó a gritar

-¡No me toques imbécil!…. ¡Ayudenme!- mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima

-¡Basta preciosa!... me encantan cuando te haces la difícil- mientras trataba de someterla

De pronto alguien se le fue encima, ante la sorpresa de Helga ese alguien era Arnold que de una fuerza impresionante logro separar a la rubia de su agresor. Helga se paró con la ropa algo rasgada, su pantalón se tornó embarrado y tenía un labio roto. De pronto vio a que su agresor empezaba a sacar un arma al parecer era una pistola.

Arnold tomo a Helga de la mano corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a un parque. En ese parque a oscuras Helga se dejó caer y se puso a llorar abrazándose así misma sintiéndose sucia y desprotegida. Arnold la miraba tan vulnerable que solo atinó a decirle.

-Helga tenemos que ir a la policía- mientras posaba su mano encima del hombro de la rubia

-¡No quiero Arnold! – mientras le daba la espalda para que no la mirara a la cara

-Vamos Helga ese hombre trato de abus…..- trato de seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido

-¡Ya basta!... no quiero siento mucha vergüenza entiéndeme- dijo mientras se paraba con un rostro desencajado, con lagrimas en los ojos y con una cara muy roja.

La rubia trato de irse, pero Arnold la detuvo en el acto.

-Helga G. Pataki, que conocí hace 4 años no se comportaría de esa forma- dijo seriamente

-¡Basta!. tu no me conoces no sabes nada de mi déjame tranquila- dijo alterada y trataba de zafarse de Arnold

-Si no lo haces lo hare yo- dijo desafiante

Helga al ver la determinación de arnold solo atino hacer lo que él le decía

.

Luego de 2 horas de estar en la comisaria y de pasar por un médico legista salieron.

-Tus papas …¿dónde están?-pregunto Arnold muy preocupado

-Arnold estoy viviendo sola- mientras se acurrucaba con el suéter que él le había dado

-¡Que! – dijo sorprendido

-Mis papas aún viven en Maine, yo decidí regresar a Hillwood antes que mis papas, quería que arreglar todo antes que empiece la temporada escolar. Mis papas no arreglan del todo sus asuntos allá. Ellos regresaran dentro de unas semanas- dijo cabizbaja

-Te acompaño a tu casa… ¿puedo?- dijo un poco apenado

-Está bien vamos- dijo un poco triste

-Helga, ¿porque no te quedas en la casa de Phoebe?, ahí estarás más segura además estas sola.. creo que no deberías quedarte sola en tu casa- enfatizo

-Arnold gracias por la preocupación pero no lo necesito, sabes mi mama vendrá a vivir conmigo cerca de una semana así que solo tengo cuidarme más ..aparte no quiero ser un estorbo- dijo mientras se tocaba el brazo

Mientras caminaba Arnold pudo notar a Helga que enserio lucia muy asustada, a pesar que ella trataba de disimular se notaba un poco ida, el recordaba lo que la doctora le había dicho.

"jovencito, tu amiga está en estado de post-traumático. Me sorprende que ella puede hablar aun. ella está muy asustada pero no quiere tomar las medicinas que le he recomendado. Le recomendaría que le diga a sus papas que no la dejen sola esta noche ya que puede sufrir ciertas alucinaciones, quizá estados de paranoia "

Él estaba realmente preocupado por ella, la miraba con un labio roto, un ligero moretón en su bello rostro con rasguño en sus brazos y su ropa sucia.

Entonces llegaron a la casa de ella, se miraron. En ese momento Helga se disponía a despedirse pero Arnold antes que ella entrara a su casa. La tomo muy suavemente del brazo, la miro de una forma muy sincera y le dijo

-Helga… déjame cuidarte esta noche- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

Continuara…..


	7. APRENDIENDO A CONOCERLA

APRENDIENDO A CONOCERLA

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

**En el pórtico de la casa de Helga**

Helga estaba muy incómoda por la propuesta de Arnold. Lo miro fijamente, mientras fruncía el ceño .

-¡QUE! ¡NO!- dijo fastidiada

\- Helga, sé que no estas bien por favor déjame cuidarte…. O mejor vamos a la casa de Phoebe- enfatizo- será mejor que te quedes allá, no es buena idea que te quedes sola por lo menos esta noche- dijo preocupado

Helga lo pensó, de verdad ella no quería tener nada que ver con Arnold, le costó mucho olvidarlo pero lo logro. Ella se sentía realmente muy mal por lo que paso.

\- no quiero que me cuides- enfatizo- y no iré a molestar a Phoebe- dijo mientras le daba una fulminante mirada

Arnold, la miro realmente extrañado, por la frialdad que lucía su rostro. Ella había dejado de ser aquella niña delgada e irónica de la escuela. Ahora delante de él se encontraba una chica sumamente orgullosa e independiente.

\- Bueno, si no quieres me quedare aquí toda la noche- la miro desafiante

\- haz lo que quieras- fue directa, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Helga se arrincono en la puerta cabizbaja. Ella pensaba que estaba mal del modo que trato a Arnold, después todo é,l la había rescatado. Lo medito, abrió la puerta

\- Arnold yo…. Me cambiare e iré a la casa de Phoebe -

-Entonces te espero para llevarte con ella- dijo Arnold con una ligera sonrisa

-Esta bien pasa- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado

cuando Arnold entro pudo observar que los muebles seguían cubiertos con telas blancas, vio que muchas cosas tenían polvo. Mientras tanto Helga subió, se sacó la ropa, se disponía entrar a la ducha. Realmente se sentía tan sucia, la hicieron sentir como si fuera una cosa sin valor. se dijo a si misma que no podía ser débil. Cuando se terminó de bañar. Miro el espejo y vio un reflejo de un hombre con un pasamontañas y empezó a gritar.

Arnold escucho su grito, subió inmediatamente a verla. Helga estaba a un rincón de su ducha temblando. Era un evidente estado de estado post-trauma. Arnold la tomo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué PASO?!- dijo mientras la miraba

\- ¡MIRE A UN HOMBRE PARADO ALLI EN MI VENTANA!-dijo mientras señalaba hacia su ventana

-Helga… cálmate…no hay nadie mira solo de tu cortina- dijo mientras le mostraba la verdadera situación

Arnold se había dado cuenta que parte de la toalla de la muchacha dejaba ver parte de sus piernas que lucían muy bien, Helga al darse cuenta de esta situación, se cubrió rápidamente.

-Puedes irte- mientras lo miraba algo incomoda

-Esta bien, lo siento….. te espero abajo- dijo avergonzado

Arnold salió pero no podía sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Helga mojada y tan frágil pero a la vez indomable. se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas, comenzó a pensar en esta nueva persona, en ella, él había notado que se había vuelto alguien muy independiente, sumamente orgullosa y por esto siempre necesitaría su espacio. En ese momento Helga bajo.

-Phoebe no me contesta, le habre llamado unas 10 veces- dijo algo preocupada

-Seguro debe estar con Gerald- dijo Arnold

-Es cierto, aún están en la fiesta son cerca de la 1 recien,…. bueno tendré que quedarme aquí- señalo

\- Helga, sé que no quieres quedarte conmigo, pero de verdad no deseo que te quedes sola por esta noche, ha sido demasiado para ti- dijo preocupado mientras la miraba fijamente

Helga pudo notar la ropa de Arnold estaba sucia, ciertos moretones en sus brazos y un raspón en su rostro, seguro era por el forcejeo pensó. Se sintió realmente mal.

-Puedes dormir en el sofá- señalo- Arnold tu ropa…. Esta sucia, permíteme lavarla-

\- claro- dijo él

Ambos bajaron al cuarto de lavado, Helga Le ofrecio la ropa de su papa para que se las pusiera.

-Bueno cabeza… Arnold me avisas estaré arriba- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Arnold le sonrio- Gracias Helga- dijo mientras la veía subir

Despues de unos 10 minutos. Helga estaba en la sala y escucho la voz de Arnold que la llamaba

-toma helga- dijo mientras le entregaba su ropa

Helga la cogió y la metio a la lavadora espero cerca de 20 min para que estuviera lista. Cuando termino se dirigió hacia su cuarto pero noto que Arnold se había quedado dormido en el sofá de su sala.

Ya en su cuarto se acostó en su cama, se disponía a dormir pero le era difícil. Al cabo de una hora pudo dormir.

Ya eran cerca de 4 de la mañana, Arnold se despertó intempestivamente. Se sentía algo confundido, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado. Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido y se dirigio al cuarto de Helga.

Toco muy suavemente la puerta, pero no le contesto. Se quedo un brevemente pensando si era buena idea entrar o no. El solo quería ver si ella estaba bien, giro la perilla y la vio acostada en su cama, la vio y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, Helga se levantó sudando, esa noche fue demasiado para ella había tenido muchas pesadillas. Oyó unos ruidos que provenían de la planta baja de su casa. Bajo inmediatamente a ver que pasaba

-Buenos días- dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días….Tu…. ¿hiciste eso?- dijo mientras miraba el desayuno que le había preparado

-¿Te gustan son hotcakes?- dijo

-Obviamente son hotcakes Sherlock…¿cómo conseguiste los ingredientes?... yo no tenía nada para preparar esto- enfatizo

-eso lo pude ver cuando abri tu refrigerador, bueno yo fui a comprar lo necesario espero que te guste- dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se sentaron y comieron en silencio. El la miraba, la observaba detenidamente. Mientras que ella no lo miraba, solo estaba allí comiendo. Al cabo de unos minutos el silencio se volvió muy incómodo para él.

-Helga cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido de tu vida estos años?- dijo mientras la miraba

-Nada nuevo que contar…. solo me cambie de escuela y estuve 4 años por Maine- dijo sin importancia

-¿Tuviste amigos?-

-Maso menos, solo hice una amiga se llama Rachel- señalo

-¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Porque tantas preguntas?... Arnold…. ya es hora que debas irte ya son cerca de las 8 mañana, tu ropa está en el cuarto de lavado vístete y por favor déjame sola- dijo fríamente

Arnold ante el evidente fastidio de Helga solo atinó a decirle

-Perdóname…..yo… no quise incomodarte- dijo apenado

De pronto sonó el celular de ella. Helga se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mientras que Arnold recogió los platos y se dirigió a cambiarse

P: Hola, Helga me estuviste llamando toda noche ¿Qué paso?

H: Phoebe, Si mira esto pase ayer

Cuando Arnold termino de cambiarse subio, se dirigía a la cocina para limpiar. Pero él no había notado que en una pequeña mesa junto al sofá que había dormido se encontraba un libro rosa lo abrió y estaba vacío en su mayoría, solo había un poema, al leerlo notó que era el poema que Helga había escrito hace aproximadamente hace 4 años. Arnold se sintió un poco triste porque se dio cuenta que Helga había dejado de escribir.

Helga bajo y algo avergonzada se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arnold.

-Arnold… disculpa por lo de hace rato es que…..- dijo cabizbaja- aun estoy algo nerviosa, ayer tuve muchas pesadillas - aclaro

-No te preocupes, le avisaste a Phoebe- pregunto

-si, pero por el momento no puedo quedarme en su casa- señalo- Porque tienes unos familiares Japón y se están quedando…no tiene espacio-

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en la mía- recalco

-¡Qué!….. pero como…- dijo confundida ante la propuesta

-Hay una habitación vacía. si hablas con tu papa podrías pedirle permiso para que te quedes allí, hasta que ellos vuelva, ¿Ya le dijiste lo que paso?- dijo de manera seria

-No-

Helga no quería, pero a la vez sentía mucho miedo por el sueño que tuvo en la noche.

-bueno, hablare con Bob ahora a ver qué me dice- cogio su celular y se fue a hablar en privado con el

Arnold observa su celular con varias llamadas perdidas de su mama. Entonces decide llamarla. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, Arnold esperaba en la sala.

-Arnold, hable con mi papa- dijo mientras se tomaba el cuello

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto

\- Bob, casi se vuelve loco por lo que paso anoche, me dijo que no quiere que este sola, esta muy preocupado por mi seguridad, me dijo que quería regresarse hoy mismo por mi-

Arnold escuchaba a Helga, quedo muy sorprendido ante la relación tan estrecha que Helga tenía con su papa.

-le dije a Bob que no puedo quedarme con Phoebe, y luego le hable de tu propuesta- señalo

\- ¿Qué te dijo?-

\- Me dijo que si, pero sinceramente no me agrada la idea- le dijo mientras lo miraba con un semblante muy frio- yo estoy bien, puedo cuidarme sola, pero si le digo que quiero estar sola, el sería capaz de regresar, descuidando su trabajo y no quiero eso asi que…..-

\- ¿Que?- pregunto intrigado

\- le dije a mi papa que aceptaría pasar algunos días en tu casa…. Bueno hasta que ellos regresen, pero Bob quiere hacer el trato con tu papa- aclaro

-Esta bien, por mi no hay ningún problema- señalo- ¿Cuando hacemos el trato?-

-Ahora mismo- dijo ella

-Entonces vamos- dijo Arnold

-Esta bien déjame ponerme algo decente- dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

Helga se puso unos de jeans azul con un polo color rosa y unas zapatillas color blanco pero esta vez decidió soltarse el cabello. Cuando estuvo lista bajo, Arnold se quedó viendo su bella persona.

-Vamos- dijo fríamente

Cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes. Todos vieron muy sorprendidos a Helga, hacia 4 años que no la venia. Los primeros en saludarla fueron los padres de Arnold.

-Hola Helga hija …¿como estas?- dijeron Miles y Stella mientras la abrazaban

-Hola-respondió muy avergonzaba, en realidad Helga no pensaba que los padres de Arnold la apreciaran tanto.

Luego Salieron los abuelos de Arnold.

-Arnold trajiste a tu novia- dijo Phill

-Pequeño kimba, debiste decirme que hoy pelaremos junto a Helena de Troya- dijo Puki con una gran sonrisa

Helga al escuchar esto se incomodó, ella sabía que el tenia novia, Phoebe le había contado todo y antes que Arnold dijera algo.

-No Phill, solo somos compañeros de la escuela- ella miraba determinante y seria

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí hija?- dijo Miles

Luego Arnold y Helga se pusieron a hablar con Miles y Stella. Los cuales se quedaron muy impactado por lo que le había pasado a Helga. A pesar que la relación de Arnold y Helga no había acabado hace mucho, los padres de este ultimo le tenían un gran aprecio y gratitud a ella.

-hija- dijo Stella mirando a Helga- puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes- le dio una sonrisa sincera

Luego Helga llamo a Bob y le paso el teléfono. Al cabo de unos minutos ya tenían un trato. Bob pagaría la estancia de comida y hospedaje de Helga. Miles insistió que ella podría quedarse gratis pero ella no acepto.

-Arnold ayúdale a traer lo necesario, para que su estancia aquí sea muy placentera- dijo Miles con una gran sonrisa.

\- si hijo, ayúdala- dijo Stella mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-No es necesario señor, yo puedo ir por mis cosas, gracias de verdad. Regresare dentro de 2 horas quiero dejar todo listo ya que las clases empiezan en unos días- aclaro

.

**En la casa de huéspedes**

Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 horas y Helga no regresaba. Arnold miraba a través de su gran ventana esperando que ella viniera. Él no podía creer lo fría que era Helga y sonreía al recordar aquella niña que siempre se chocaba, aquella niña que hizo lo que fuera para estar con él, aquella niña con la cual había tenido su primer beso. Ahora era toda una adolescente de 15 años.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo ver un taxi que se había estacionado afuera, vio a Helga bajar con dos maletas y una caja.

Arnold bajo rápidamente para ayudarla con su equipaje.

-déjame ayudarte-

\- gracias-

Arnold entro a la habitación que le habían dado sus padres a Helga la cual quedaba muy cerca de su cuarto. Luego de dejar la caja en el piso. Arnold quería decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Gracias, ahora tengo que acomodar todo- le dijo mientras se colocaba al costado de puerta invitándolo a salir.

Arnold no dijo nada, solo salió y ella cerró la puerta. Él se quedó unos minutos parado al frente de la puerta, cabizbajo, pensante, aún no se acostumbraba a esta nueva persona. Nunca en lo que iba de su vida había tenido que tratar con una persona tan fría, por lo general no había persona que Arnold no se hiciera su amiga. Pero Helga era diferente, afloraban los recuerdos de esa niña que lo acosaba y buscaba cualquier excusa de estar con él. Pero bueno solo eran recuerdos, ya esa persona no existía.

-¿Está todo bien hijo?- pregunto Miles

\- Si, papa todo está bien- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa falsa

Ya en la mañana del día siguiente, Helga salió muy temprano a correr, este era su deporte favorito. Se detuvo en el parque que solía ir cuando era niña. Cuando termino su rutina, regreso a la casa de Huéspedes, entro a la ducha y se dio un largo baño. Como era domingo decidió salir sin decirle nada a nadie.

Era la hora de desayunar, todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Stella estaba sirviendo el desayuno a la familia y algunos inquilinos.

-Arnold, puedes pedirle a Helga que venga a desayunar-

-claro-

-no te molestes, chaparrito tu amiga salió muy temprano de aquí- dijo Phill

\- vaya, ¿A dónde abra ido?- dijo muy pensativo- Mama hoy saldré con Ariana a visitar a su papa, está en el hospital-

\- está bien hijo, también quería decirte que le digas a tu novia que venga a almorzar unos de estos días a la casa- dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- está bien mama, me agrada mucho la idea- dijo feliz-

-hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de novios?- pregunto Miles

-bueno, vamos a cumplir 2 meses- aclaro

.

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde Arnold y Ariana se encontraban en el hospital, el papa de ella se había caído de las escaleras y aun no le habían dado de alta. La relación de ambos jóvenes era muy buena Ariana era una buena chica que lo quería mucho, mientras que Arnold estaba enamorado de ella, le gustaba mucho su forma de ser y lo cariñosa que era.

-Así que todo eso paso- dijo Ariana

\- Si Ari, bueno no te molesta que ella viva conmigo- pregunto

\- no Arnold, yo confió en ti. Bueno y con lo que me acabas de decir ella ya no te quiere- enfatizo

Arnold frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

\- Vamos mi amor, esa chica ya te supero por lo que me cuentas. Se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres- dijo mientras sonreia

-y ¿Por qué ?- mientras la abrazaba

\- solo lo sé- mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Ya llegando al pabellón donde estaba en el papa de Ariana, le informaron que solo podría entrar uno a la vez para verlo por el hecho que era domingo y las visitas estaban restringidas sin previo pase.

-Arnold, espérame aquí- señalo

\- Claro, de paso iré al baño- dijo

Arnold se dirigía al baño cuando pasaba por el pabellón de niños con cáncer, realmente era muy conmovedor verlos así, tan jóvenes y aferrándose a la vida. Cuando en uno de los lugares de donde dormían los niños pudo escuchar música no estaba muy alta, cuando se acercó vio a los niños que estaban riendo, saltando y bailando. La escena era muy divertida pero también noto la persona que los animaba, pudo ver a Helga G Pataki con un micrófono de utilería, haciendo playback de una de las canciones de High School Musical, animando a los niños. Arnold sonrió, la vio allí parecía un ángel, los niños brincando alrededor de ella, mientras que ella bailaba al compás de la música.

-Busca a alguien joven- pregunto una enfermera

-no, solo iba al baño, disculpe la joven que está allí con los niños ¿Qué hace?- pregunto

\- no es adorable, bueno esta es una terapia alternativa. Lo llamamos la terapia de risa, la cual ayuda a los niños que están internados a sobrellevar su enfermedad, aunque no lo crea ayuda un mucho- enfatizo

-y ¿esa chica? Desde cuando viene aquí-

\- bueno, ella vino hoy. Me dijo que quería ayudar a los niños internados aquí, que ya había hecho voluntariado en donde ella vivía. No me pude negar, le dije que si quería empezar hoy podía hacerlo- aclaro

.

**En la sala de espera**

Arnold estaba esperando a Ariana, aun no salía de su asombro de lo que se había enterado, Helga ahora ayudaba a otras personas, no olvidaba su sonrisa. Su sonrisa con sus dientes con un esmalte blanco, su cabello un poco ondeado en las puntas bailando al son de la música.

-Helga sí que has cambiado más de lo que me imaginaba, recuerdo cuando antes solo me ayudabas a mi ahora. Eres una chica fuerte, independiente, orgullosa y noble. Pero todo eso no me lo demuestras a mí, ahora se lo demuestras a otras personas- se decía a si mismo

.

Ya caía la noche Helga había llegado cerca de las 7 de la noche a la casa de huéspedes. Entro y se encontró a Miles y Stella en la sala. Los saludo y se disculpó por haber salido sin avisar. Se quedó conversando con ellos. Pasaron unos 40 minutos cuando llego Arnold y Ariana tomados de la mano.

-Hola Miles, Hola Stella- dijo Ariana con una sonrisa

-Hola Querida- dijo Stella

Arnold se quedó viendo a Helga sentada allí, la noto muy bien, ella no se inmuto ni demostraba incomodidad.

-Hola Helga- dijo Ariana-Arnold me dijo que vivirás aquí- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio

\- hola, si me quedare a vivir aquí solo será por unos días- aclaro- bueno me iré a dormir estoy muy cansada.

-hija, quédate a cenar con nosotros- dijo Miles

Helga miro el rostro de Ariana, que lucía sumamente incomoda por la gran familiaridad que tenía sus padres con ella. Quería irse, pero no quería hacerles un desaire a los papas de Arnold.

-está bien- sonrió

La cena trascurrió normal, con una amena platica. Helga lucia muy callada, mientras que Arnold la miraba de vez en cuando. Ariana pudo notar, la situación tensa que había de parte de Arnold hacia Helga. A él lo noto muy pensativo mientras que ella poco o nada le daba importancia la presencia de ellos.

La cena termino, Helga agradeció la comida y se fue a su cuarto. Mientras que Arnold llevo a Ariana a su casa. Una vez allí.

-Arnold, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto ella

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

\- Hoy te vi, muy callado acaso ¿sientes algo por Helga?- dijo tristemente

-no Ari todo está bien, yo no siento nada por ella, aparte lo que paso entre ella y yo fue cosa de niños algo que no tiene importancia- aclaro

Arnold la tomo de la cintura, la beso intensamente, mientras que ella lo rodeo por el cuello y correspondió de la misma forma.

.

Pasaron algunos días la temporada escolar se acercaba, a pesar que vivían juntos no se hablaban más que para saludarse. Helga estaba en lo suyo y no había día que Arnold no se le quedara viendo. Analizando como era ella ahora, en las mañanas la miraba llegar después de correr, se notaba que lo disfrutaba mucho.

Empezó la temporada escolar. Arnold se levantó temprano para salir a bañarse y vio a Helga que salía de la ducha, con una toalla rosada que cubría su cuerpo y otra que cubria su cabello.

-Buenos días- dijo Arnold

-Buenos días- dijo Helga

Ella lo miro fríamente, se metido a su cuarto para cambiarse. Después de una media hora, Helga salió vestida con unas leggins de color negro, un polo ancho con unas zapatillas de color negro también, se hizo un moño alto.

-Helga hija, ven a desayunar- dijo Miles

-Gracias-decía mientras se sentaba, el desayuno fue un momento ameno.

Helga se sentía en familia cuando estaba con la familia de Arnold, en realidad la hacían sentir en casa. Cuando termino se dispuso a lavar los platos pero Stella le dijo que no había problema que se fuera a la escuela. Ella insistió y lo hizo.

Ella había salido antes que Arnold, estaba sola esperando el bus, que la conduciría a la escuela. De pronto un auto deportivo se estaciono enfrente de ella. Como conductor estaba un joven muy bien parecido, que le sonreía

-hola Helga, cuanto tiempo- dijo el joven

-Disculpa te conozco- dijo extrañada y fastidiada

-Soy Max - aclaro

-¿Max?... no te conozco- aclaro

Max era un chico que había compartido kínder con Helga, él se había enamorado de ella en ese tiempo. Este sentimiento nació a raíz que Helga un día le regalo un dibujo de una nube a él. Era un chico que creció, como Helga lo hizo, pero a diferencia de ella, la situación de él nunca cambio. Sus padres compensaban su falta de afecto y atención con dinero. Su familia tenía dinero más que Rhonda incluso, esto sumándole su gran atractivo lo había convertido en el chico más popular de su escuela, pero por azares del destino el último año se había cambiado a la misma escuela que Helga.

-Bueno, nos conocimos en el kínder preciosa- dijo coquetamente

-Ah…. bueno no me recuerdo- dijo sin importancia

-te ves muy linda los años no pasan en vano- ella no le tomo importancia- Sabes que soy el chico más popular de la escuela- enfatizo

-Y-

-No te gustaría salir conmigo-

-No salgo con desconocidos-aclaro-Mira el semáforo esta en verde así que sigue tu camino zopenco- dijo furiosa

-Nos veremos preciosa-

-Idiota-

Llego el autobús, Helga subió y vio a Phoebe

Todos se le quedaron viendo, lucia realmente hermosa con esas leggins y ese moño. Sus facciones bien definidas de su rostro, hacía que resaltara sus ojos. Helga no era la típica rubia bonita y común, ella tenía esa belleza única y particular que hacía que resaltara. Arnold también subió y se sentó con Gerald.

Mientras el bus hacia su recorrido hacia la escuela. Arnold estaba muy pensativo poco o nada le interesaba su conversación con Gerald, quien noto el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Porque me siento así, ya tengo 15 años yo… yo… estoy enamorado de Ariana eso lo sé, pero porque me siento tan extraño, acaso no sé lo que es amar- pensaba

-¡Viejo!- pregunto Gerald

-si- dijo distraído

-¿Estas bien?-

-si, ¿ porque?-

-porque estas pensativo- señalo

-No lo sé-

-Siempre te has puesto así cuando llega Helga- enfatizo

-¿Helga? Estás loco- dijo un poco exaltado

-Arnold antes éramos niños no sabíamos nada pero ahora es diferente si quieres intentar algo con ella mejor que aclares tus sentimientos, porque por lo que pude ver Helga de ser un patito feo ahora es diferente- dijo dándole un ligero codazo a su amigo

-Basta Gerald, yo no siento nada pro ella- aclaro y con fastidio

-Luego no digas que no te lo dije-

Las clases trascurrían normal, la mayoría de los cursos Helga los compartía con Arnold y con Gerald. Lamentablemente solo compartía 3 cursos con Phoebe. Durante todo el trascurso de ese día Helga atino a no hablarse con nadie, cuando había tiempo libre se colocaba sus audífonos y leía un libro. Mientras que Arnold se mensajeaba con Ariana ya que ella estaba en otra escuela y conversaba por supuesto con Gerald.

A la hora del almuerzo Helga estaba sentada con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold, recordando los viejos tiempos. Gerald pudo notar que Helga nunca miraba a Arnold, y le devolvía la conversación muy poco. Arnold se sentía realmente fastidiado porque ella poco o nada notaba que él estaba allí.

.

Los días pasaron poco mas de una semana. Helga había llamado la atención de algunos chicos ya que le parecía una chica sumamente interesante por lo fría que era, aparte su belleza era única, mientras que las chicas decían que tenía un buen gusto para vestir o quizá porque todo lo que se ponía le quedaba genial. Pero para ella no le interesaba lo mas mínimo lo que los demás piensen de ella.

En la hora de almuerzo estaban Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Lorenzo y Harold conversaban.

-así que te pelaste con Rhonda- dijo Sid

\- Es que ella se molestó porque no la lleve de compras- dijo Harold

\- algunas son así, excepto mi Lila ella es muy buena persona y comprensiva- dijo Stinky muy enamorado

-hahahahahaha todos lucen como unos iditas yo soy el único que es libre como el viento- dijo orgullosamente Lorenzo

\- No hay alguna chica que te guste- pregunto Gerald

\- bueno si pero hay una chica que me ha llamado la atención últimamente- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Helga

\- ah…. Bueno si la tienes difícil, porque ella casi no se habla con nadie- señalo Harold

\- solo me gusta, no significa que quiera algo con ella, solo me gusta verla – dijo Lorenzo

\- bueno eso si, Helga esta hermosísima- dijo Stinky

Cuando Arnold escucho esto, sintió una extraña sensación. Esa sensación que solo sentía cuando alguien miraba a Ariana, pero pensó que era otra cosa.

A pesar de vivir juntos y de estar en la misma escuela Helga y Arnold habían mantenido su distancia solo se saludaban, cosa que a Arnold le estaba empezando a fastidiar

.

**En la casa de Huéspedes**

-Arnold, hijo avísale a Helga que baje a cenar- dijo Stella a Arnold que estaba en la cocina

-Está bien mama-

Arnold se dirigía al cuarto de Helga, todo el día estuvo pensando en lo que hablaban los chicos de ella. De pronto noto que la puerta de su cuarto estaba ligeramente abierta. Vio por la abertura que ella estaba haciendo video chat con una persona. Se disponía a tocar, pero la vio muy feliz conversando, así que tomo la decisión de oír el motivo de esa gran sonrisa.

-¡basta Alex!... me harás explotar con tus chistes- dijo mientras tomaba aire

\- Geraldine, tengo algo que decirte-

\- ¿Qué paso Zopenco?- dijo extrañada

-termine con Lorena-

-¡Queeeeee!...noooooooooo…. pero ¿Porque? Acaso no me decías que ella era perfecta para ti- señalo

\- pensaba, pero….-

\- pero que, cuéntame que me muero de la curiosidad- dijo emocionada

\- Yo estoy, enamorado de otra-

-¿de otra?, cuando tu no zopenco tú y tus conquista- mientras rodaba los ojos

\- No Geraldine, no es lo que parece. Yo sigo enamorado de ti, Aun te amo-

Cuando Arnold escucho esto sintió la misma extraña sensación de la tarde.

-Alex ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo un poco avergonzada

-no, Geraldine por favor ¡ya no!- dijo desesperado

\- Alex por favor- dijo sonrojada

-Geraldine te amo siempre lo he hecho, estoy loco por ti, sé que te gusto. También sé que ya superaste ese amor no correspondido del pasado. Porque no me puedes dar una oportunidad ¿tiene miedo acaso?- enfatizo

\- no es Alex, tu sabes que me gustas, pero si no me he animado a estar contigo es porque un amor a distancia no va conmigo, ni funcionaria- señalo

Mientras tanto Arnold salió de la duda que tenia, que ella ya no lo amaba de que le gustaba otro. El por momentos solía pensar que ella se comportaba así con él porque aún no lo había superado típico de todo hombre.

-Geraldine te amo, este amor lo he sentido desde que te conocí. Al principio fue un gusto nada más. Pero ahora te amo no recuerdas la navidad de hace un año. Cuando fui a visitarte a Maine- pregunto

\- Si lo recuerdo-

-Geraldine lo que paso ese día entre nosotros, esa noche fue maravilloso para mí. Fue uno de esos momentos para recordar todo una vida, ¿tú lo olvídate?-

\- por supuesto que no, para mí fue especial y lo sabes- aclaro

Arnold ya no podía mas ¿Especial? ¿fue a verla? ¿Qué rayos hicieron? Sentía que le hervía la sangre ya no pudo más y entro sin tocar.

-Helga, mi madre dice que la cena esta lista- dijo furioso

-¡Arnold! Que haces aquí- dijo mientras cerraba su computadora portátil- Acaso no sabes tocar- dijo molesta

\- ¡QUE! Te estoy interrumpiendo, ¿iras a cenar o no? Para decirle de una buena vez a mi mama- dijo molesto

-ya voy y para la próxima toca, sé que esta es tu casa pero esta es mi habitación así que tienes que respetarla- dijo muy seria

Arnold no respondió y cerro la puerta intempestivamente haciendo que haga un ruido horrible.

-está loco, seguro ha tenido problemas con su novia, por eso se desquita conmigo, idiota- pensaba.

La cena se tornó hostil, Helga comía y conversaba con los papas y abuelos de Arnold. Mientras que el lucia furioso, sin poder decir nada. Cuando todo acabo Helga estaba lavando los platos ayudado por Stella. Mientras que Arnold ya se había ido a su cuarto.

-Que me pasa, ¡Diablos! Porque me siento así Ariana es mi novia la amo, pero Helga…ahhhhhhh….. ella hace que me saque de mis casillas ¡demonios!- pensaba acostado en su cama

Continuara…

¿Qué habrá pasado ente Helga y Alex? Acompáñenme en el siguiente capitulo de UNA DECISION DIFICIL.


	8. APRENDIENDO A CUIDARLA

Aprendiendo a cuidarla

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

**En la casa de Huespedes**

Ya era viernes, habían pasado dos días. Helfga no le había vuelto a hablar a Arnold, él no le había pedido disculpas. En serio ella está muy molesta por la falta de respeto a su intimidad, así que decidió ignorarlo.

Esa mañana Helga se había levantado muy temprano para salir a correr, noto atraves de su ventana que estaba lloviendo levemente cosa que le gustaba mucho. Pero tuvo la mala idea de salir a correr sin su sudadera.

Se cambió rápidamente, salio de la casa pero se quedó en el pórtico, al notar como caía la lluvia, Helga se quedó viéndola caer en su manos, cerraba los ojos sintiendo como se deslizaban por su rostro y sonreía por esa sensación, lo disfrutaba se sentía una con la lluvia. Helga no había notado que Arnold la observaba desde una ventana, la contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba y sonreía.

-Helga- dijo mientras la miraba partir.

Pero mientras trascurría el tiempo, la lluvia empeoraba su precipitación pero igual siguió con su rutina.

Mientras tanto Arnold, estaba en su habitación muy avergonzado con ella por lo que paso. No debió entrar sin permiso, no debió actuar así y sobre todo no debió escuchar esa conversación que era privada. Quien era él de juzgar a Helga lo que hacía con su persona, no tenía derecho.

-Tengo que disculparme, yo…yo no debí reaccionar así aparte tengo novia. Ariana es una buena chica y no merece estas dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Dudas? … creo que si…. Helga me gusta y me gusta mucho. Me atrae mucho pero solo es eso…. Un gusto nada más. Lo que siento por Ariana es más que un gusto o ¿No?- pensaba

Ya en la casa de huéspedes llegaba Helga toda empapada por la lluvia, realmente se sentía muy bien, a ella siempre le gustaba experimentar sensaciones nuevas con la naturaleza. Cuando Arnold la vio lucia realmente linda, pero la noto un poco roja, pero pensaba que era por el largo trajín de su deporte.

-Buenos días, Helga- dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado

*cof*…..*cof* estornudo ella- Buenos días Arnold- se disponía a seguir su camino, sin tomar mucha importancia a Arnold.

-Helga, espera- le dijo

-¿Qué pasa? *cof* *cof- dijo mientras se cubría con el antebrazo su estornudo

-Helga, lamento lo de hace unos días, yo…. No quería ….- dijo avergonzado

\- Esta bien Arnold, ya no importa, solo no entres a mi cuarto y toca- enfatizo, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Ya en su cuarto, Helga se quitó la ropa mojada. Se disponía a salir a bañarse, pero su celular sonó.

B:Helga,hija ¿Cómo estas?

H: bien, papa *cof* *cof*

B:¿Estas enferma? Hija (sonando muy preocupado)

H: No papa, solo me atore con mi saliva

B: Bueno hija, veras….

En el comedor Miles y Stella estaban sirviendo el desayuno, Arnold ayudaba a atender a sus abuelos. Cuando apareció Helga, lucia con un semblante algo cansado, enfermo, no paraba de toser. Arnold la observo preocupado igual que los miembros de su familia.

-Helga, hija ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Miles

\- Buenos días a todos, si estoy bien *cof* solo estoy un poco agripada*cof*- dijo mientras tomaba su sitio en el comedor

\- Bueno, no estaría así, si se pusiera su sudadera para salir a correr- dijo con ironía Arnold

Helga lo ignoro

-Miles, Stella tengo algo que decirles- señalo

-¿dinos Helga?- pregunto Stella

Arnold la miraba, se fijó que cada minuto que pasada lucia más enferma.

-Bueno mis papas no regresaran mañana por motivos de trabajo, asiiii que….- dijo algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes Helga, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites- dijo Stella con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Helga se sintiera cómoda

\- No se preocupes, pagare todo y ayudare más en esta casa- recalco

-eso es lo de menos- dijo Miles

-Bueno muchachos, la hora se pasa volando vayan a la escuela- dijo Stella presurosa para que Arnold y Helga no lleguen tarde

-Adiós Arnold, cuida a tu novia- dijo Phill con una gran sonrisa

\- ay abuelo- rodo los ojos Arnold

Ya en el bus que los llevaría a la escuela, Helga estaba recostada al lado de la ventana. Causando la preocupación de su mejor amiga.

-Helga, ¿estas bien? - dijo preocupada

\- si, Phoebe *cof*

-luces un poco roja amiga- enfatizo

\- no es nada solo es un simple resfriado, dentro de un rato se me quita-

\- pero, ¿Cómo te enfermaste?-

-bueno, me gusta salir a correr y sentir la lluvia, pero *cof* fue una mala idea esta vez- dándole una pequeña sonrisa algo somnolienta

Arnold durante todo el camino estuvo muy pensativo causando la curiosidad de su mejor amigo.

-viejo, ¿ahora qué te pasa?-

\- Gerald, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste si sentía algo por ella- dijo mientras la miraba

\- ¿y?-

-bueno, ella me…- no quería decirlo- me gusta y mucho pero nada más. Lo que siento por Ariana es más fuerte- enfatizo

-Bueno viejo, ya es un avance- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Avance?-pregunto intrigado

-Arnold, escúchame hermano. Ariana me cae muy bien y todo pero cuando uno está realmente enamorado de una chica, no se siente atraído por otra. Si, sé que me vas ha decir un gusto es un gusto pero ¿Por qué Pâtaki? ¿Por qué no otra? acaso ella es la única chica bonita de la escuela- recalco- o acaso sientes ese complejo del perro del hortelano viejo

-No Gerald, sino…-

\- despeja tu mente, Arnold tiene que ser pronto antes que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

\- Gerald, yo amo a Ariana. Además Helga ha estado con otro chico- dijo con un poco de celos

-¿y que tiene que haya estado con otro chico? Acaso ¿no es digna de ti?- pregunto intrigado-¿Cómo tu lo sabes?

\- bueno yo…-

En ese momento el bus había llegado a la escuela.

-te cuento en el recreo- señalo arnold mientras bajaba del bus.

La primera clase que le tocaba era algebra, Helga estaba tratando de mantenerse erguida pero no podía su condición se agravaba con el paso de tiempo. Pero ella no quería que nadie lo notara. Arnold la estuvo observando toda la clase, estaba muy distraído.

-¡Señor Shortman!- dijo un poco molesto el profesor

\- ¡Si!- se levantó rápidamente

\- deje de estar viendo a su compañera, salga delante a resolver este problema- recalco muy serio.

Arnold se dirigió ante algunas risas disimuladas de sus compañeros de clase, pero cuando vio a Helga ella solo estaba mirando su libro un poco ida. Como si no hubiera escuchado nada. La condición de ella empeoraba, como pasaba las horas, Arnold la miraba realmente preocupado, mientras que Gerald empezó a preocuparse no solo por ella sino por su amigo ya que lo miraba muy confundido.

.

**En el comedor**

-Helga, estas muy mal, vamos a la enfermería- dijo Phoebe

\- no, Phoebe estoy bien, aparte ya casi las clases terminan me iré rápido- dijo con una sonrisa

\- bueno, yo te recomendaría que vayas a la enfermería-

\- si si si si como sea, cuéntame como vas con el cabeza de cepillo-

\- estoy muy enamorada Helga no sabes cuánto- dijo un poco sonrojada- y ¿tu? No hay nadie que te interese- pregunto

\- te acuerdas del chico del que te he hablado-

-Alex, si me recuerdo de el-

-bueno, hace unos días hable con él, me dijo que termino con su novia- dijo algo avergonzada

-y ¿porque? No me decías que él estaba feliz-

\- es que termino porque- no lo quería decir- me dijo que me ama- sonrió

-¡QUEEEEEE! Pero Helga y ¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo emocionada

-Phoebe, a mi gusta Alex me gusta mucho, sabes nunca pensé que después de lo que me paso lo de Arnold me volvería a gustar un chico, yo andaba desilusionada, buscándome a mí misma, si sé que me dirás que era cosas de niños. Pero igual el me gustaba y mucho. Pero Alex es diferente- dijo sonriendo- el hace que yo vea lo hermoso que es vivir, recuerdas lo que paso cuando él me fue a visitar-

\- si lo recuerdo- dijo su amiga con una risita coqueta

En otra mesa lejos de las amigas y de la mayoría que almorzaba allí.

-Viejo, estas mal, no debiste, ella merece respeto- diciendo con un tono de regaño

-lo se Gerald, pero….. no pude….. yo solo quería saber porque se reía así, lucia muy hermosa sabes, ella sonreía- dijo mientras miraba al techo tratando de visualizarla sonriendo- Gerald ¿sabes?-

-¿qué?- pregunto muy extrañado

-ella no me sonríe…. Ni siquiera me mira…. aparezco como si yo fuera para ella….NADA- dijo cabizbajo y algo triste

-Viejo en serio debes reaccionar, no está bien que te pongas así, estas muy celoso-

-¿celoso?... yo… no estoy celoso….- recalco

-vamos viejo, se te salen por los poros, date cuenta pero no te sinceras conmigo ni contigo. No sé que te pasa- dijo muy confundido

-Gerald yo…..- dijo sin mirar a su amigo- solo es que yo…..-

\- viejo que esperabas que ella este siempre ahí contigo, que te esté esperando, no viejo así no son las cosas- recalco- ella estuvo contigo cuando eran niños, pero tú mismo lo dijiste que eran cosas de niños, que no importaba, ¿Por qué ahora extrañas que ella sea así de nuevo contigo? Eso no lo entiendo Arnie, o te ¿haz enamorado de ella?- dijo mientras le daba una fulminante mirada a su amigo

\- no Gerald las cosas no son así- recalco

-Arnold, ella siguió con su vida, deja de creer que porque ella te amo de niños. Lo seguirá haciendo ahora. Ella ya paso esa etapa, entonces que te pasa ¿eres egoísta, machista o lo que sea? ¿te has enamorado de ella por el tiempo que llevas conociéndola?

Arnold miro a su amigo, no sabía que contestarle

-Aparte Helga es una chica guapa, talentosa e inteligente ella puede hacer con vida lo que le plazca, estar con quien ella quiere estar-

Cuando Arnold escucho esto de su mejor amigo, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara ¿egoista?¿machista?¿amor?.

-tú no sabes nada Gerald- dijo mientras se levantaba algo fastidiado por los comentarios de su amigo

Gerald lo miraba irse a su amigo

-ay viejo, solo espero que no hagas una tontería de la que ella nunca te perdone- dijo resignado

Los minutos trascurrían, ya quedaba la última clase la de literatura. Arnold estaba muy atento a la clase del profesor, ya que involucraba seguir una lectura importante. Pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Helga. Esta vez la noto que estaba recostada en el pupitre, pero el profesor no se daba cuenta porque estaba con el libro delante de ella.

-Señorita Pataki, continúe con la lectura- dijo el profesor sin percatarse de la condición de Helga- Señorita Pataki…¡Señorita Pataki! Conteste- dijo el profesor muy molesto y se acercó a ver que pasaba

-Despierte señorita- dijo cuándo la tomo del brazo.

El profesor se sorprendió, Helga estaba ardiendo en fiebre, esto lo alarmo porque temía por su vida.

-Santo dios, está ardiendo en fiebre- dijo el profesor preocupado, Arnold lo escucho y se acercó-tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería

-yo la llevare- dijo arnold muy preocupado

\- yo lo ayudo- dijo Gerald viendo a su amigo

Cuando ambos la llevaron a la enfermería, se asustaron de ver la condición de ella ya que tenía una temperatura cercana a los 40.

-Gerald, avísale al profesor que Helga está muy mal, yo me quedare aquí con ella hasta que mejore…. Será mejor que regreses a tu clase- dijo arnold sumamente preocupado.

\- ¡espere jovencito! Ella no puede quedarse aquí está realmente mal, debe irse a su casa pero primero hay que bajarle la fiebre- señalo la enfermera

-Entonces ¿qué hago Arnold?- dijo Gerald

Arnold pensó un momento lo que debía de hacer

-Gerald, dame las llaves de tu auto, yo llevare a Helga a mi casa luego que le baje la fiebre- recalco- luego te llevare las llaves

\- está bien viejo, le diré al profesor lo que pasa, te llevare tus cosas y las de Helga- indico mientras se iba al salón.

Arnold estaba al costado de Helga, ella estaba en la camilla con mucha fiebre mientras el sostenía su mano.

-¿no le dará algo para que se ponga mejor?- dijo desesperación

-tranquilo hijo, necesitamos bajarle la fiebre, como puedes ver allí hay otra niña enferma con la misma condición que tu amiga, no puedo dividirme en dos así que necesitare tu ayuda- recalco

-si dígame que tengo que hacer- dijo preocupado.

La enfermera le saco el suéter que traía Helga, ella tenía un pequeño polo con tiritas de color blanco debajo del suéter . Arnold miro al costado un poco avergonzado por la situación.

-tranquilo hijo, no la desvestiré. Toma- mientras le daba una vasija llena de agua tibia con una toalla- tienes que remojarlo así, y luego le colcas en su frente y también alrededor de su cuello y es brazos- decía mientras le mostraba la manera correcta.

Mientras la enfermera se iba con la otra paciente, Arnold se quedó contemplando a Helga, tenía un poco de vergüenza hacer lo que la enfermera le indico.

-vamos hijos ¿quieres que tu amiga se cure o no?-

Arnold tomo la toalla la remojo, le pasaba por su rostro. Contemplaba cada una de sus facciones, admiraba esa belleza única de su exnovia. Sus ojos palpitaban al ver allí, dormida, temblando y muy roja por la fiebre. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rosaban su piel, sentía como si tocara la tela más suave.

-te pondrás bien- le dijo a una Helga inconsisente

Al cabo de 40 minutos Helga había despertado aún seguía enferma, pero no vio a nadie a su costado, solo a la otra chica de la camilla de al frente. Cuando entro la enfermera y Arnold.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto aun mareada por la fiebre

-Sera mejor que me la lleves a tu casa- indico la enfermera

Arnold ayudo a Helga a movilizarse hasta el auto de Gerald, ella en todo momento estaba muy callada, pareciera como si estuviera caminando dormida. Arnold la recostó en la parte trasera del auto de Gerald y se fue a su casa.

.

**En la casa de Huéspedes**

Arnold llego a su casa, noto que no había nadie. Luego recordó que sus padres irían al museo juntos con sus abuelos. Se dirigió al cuarto de Helga, pero recordó que sus cosas aún permanecían en la escuela, así que opto por llevarla al cuarto de él.

La acostó en su cama, pero traía la ropa muy sudada por la fiebre.

-Helga…. Helga tienes que cambiarte de ropa- dijo muy despacio

-¡ah! ….¡que!...Arnold….. ¿qué hago aquí?- viendo a su alrededor aun con un poco de fiebre

-Helga, te traje, estabas mal, tus cosas siguen en la escuela. Mira ponte esto- le dio un polo de el- cámbiate estas sudando mucho

Helga tomo el polo, lo miro y le dijo

-Arnold…. No te quedaras allí mirando ¿No?- dijo con un ceño un poco fruncido

-claro ya regreso, te traeré sopa- dijo mientras salía de su cuarto

Arnold estuvo alrededor de 15 minutos preparando algo de sopa instantánea, con un té con limón. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Helga estas lista- pregunto, pero no le contesto

Cuando entro vio a Helga muy abrigada, con el polo puesto.

-Vamos Helga, come esto te hará bien- dijo preocupado mientras la levantaba lo suficiente para que pueda sentarse.

Helga abrió sus grandes ojos azules que palpitaban a consecuencia de la fiebre, Arnold se encontró con esa mirada perdida, nublada producto de la enfermedad. Arnold la abrazo y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Helga mientras lo empujaba sin fuerzas

-Helga tienes que comer, toma….-mientras le daba en la comida en la boca

-Puedo hacerlo yo…..- dijo mientras lo empujaba

Helga cogió la cuchara, comenzó a comer, tomo el té con las pastillas que Arnold le había dado sin decir nada se acostó de nuevo. Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Hola, viejo ¿como esta?- pregunto Gerald al entrar a la casa

-Hola, si ya está mejor, ella es muy obstinada, incluso enferma no quiere saber nada de mi- recalco

-Bueno viejo, Phoebe vendrá más tarde aquí están tus cosas, las de ella y la tarea que te falta- dijo mientras le daba todo.

-toma Gerald- le dio las llaves- gracias

Gerald pudo ver el rostro de Arnold que lucía muy preocupado

-viejo, ya verás se pondrá mejor- enfatizo- ya me tengo que ir mi mama tiene visita y quiere que le ayude- ambos amigos se despidieron

.

Ya eran cerca de 11 de la noche, Helga despertó poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue la luna que se podía ver a través del techo de Arnold. Luego giro la cabeza y lo vio durmiendo en una silla recostado a la cama tomando su mano. Cuando vio esto ella atino a zafarse suavemente evitando despertarlo, luego se paró lo cubrió con una manta y para sorpresa de ella tenía puesto el polo de él. Luego comenzó a tratar de recordar que había pasado, algunos pensamientos eran vagos pero recordaba que él le ofreció su polo y ella se lo puso. Se paró y se fue del cuarto de el tratando de no hacer ruido. Antes de cerrar la puerta dijo

-Gracias….cabeza de balón- cerro la puerta suavemente sin voltear a verlo.

A los pocos minutos Arnold despertó y se asustó por no ver a Helga echada en su cama pero escucho unos ruidos que provenían del techo. Subió, se dio con la sorpresa que Helga estaba allí, viendo la luna cubierta con una manta.

-¿Helga?- dijo extrañado

-Hola- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

Arnold se puso a su costado, también viendo hacia donde ella veía.

-No es Hermosa- dijo ella maravillada por ver la luna llena

A pesar que en la mañana estuvo lloviendo, la luna se miraba hermosa, su luz cubría todo el vecindario como una manta luminosa.

-he visto cosas más hermosas- dijo Arnold mirándola a ella, sus ojos palpitaban al verla contemplar la luna.

"Helga, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida"- pensaba

-deberías, irte a dormir. Haz estado muy enferma- le señalo

Arnold dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la luna, sintió la cabeza de ella recostarse en su hombro. El sonrió, cerró los ojos y solo pensaba en la sensación de su cabeza recostada junto a él, sentía cada hebra de su hermoso cabello junto a el. El momento fue breve, pero para él fue eterno, cuando el voltio a verla, se fijó que ella estaba roja y era por la fiebre que le había regresado. Sonrió al fijarse que la situación fue involuntaria de parte de ella.

"ay Arnold, te estás haciendo ilusiones" pensaba con una sonrisa de lo graciosa de la situación

La cargo, esta vez hasta su cuarto y la dejo descansar

A la mañana siguiente, Helga se levantó, un poco confundida de lo que había pasado anoche. Se dio cuenta que tenía el polo de Arnold. vio su reloj se dio cuenta que aun podía llegar a la escuela, se metió a la ducha y se cambió rápido.

Ya en el comedor se encontró con Arnold y sus padres.

-Buenos días- dijo Arnold feliz de verla tan recuperada

-Buenos días-

-Por favor siéntate- indico Arnold

Helga tomo su asiento

-Helga…¿Seguro que podrás ir a la escuela hoy?- pregunto Miles

-Si, no se preocupe. Yo… ya estoy mejor- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Arnold, te cuido ayer- dijo Stella- Estuvo contigo todo el tiempo

Arnold se puso rojo, agacho la mirada. El rostro de ella mostraba solo más que agradecimiento para él, cuando Arnold subió la mirada para verla por breves segundos, se quedó extrañado, esa expresión como si él fuera para ella un extraño, que un extraño le hubiera ayudado. Ella inmediatamente contesto a su madre.

-Arnold, siempre ha sido una persona que ha ayudado mucho a las personas….. desde que lo conocí siempre hizo lo necesario para ayudar a todos…. Se nota que heredo lo mejor- mientras miraba a sus padres, luego lo miro a el a los ojos- Gracias por lo de ayer, eres una buena persona. Sé que tú lo hubieras hecho por cualquier otra- cuando dijo lo último hizo que Arnold estrellara sus ilusiones contra el piso

-Eso si, Arnold ayudaría a quien lo necesite- dijo Miles orgullo de su hijo

Sin embargo, Arnold, se sentía extraño porque para él, lo que paso con ella al cuidarla fue algo especial pero para ella es como si la hubiera cuidado cualquier otra persona. Pero ¿Por qué tendría que ser especial que el la cuidara?¿porque ella tendría que reaccionar de manera distinta?¿acaso no lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera? Son las interrogantes que se tejían en el momento.

Ya en la escuela, todo trascurrió normal pero Arnold estaba molesto que a la hora del almuerzo se sentó lejos de Helga.

-¿Por qué me miro así?... esos ojos…. Estaban vacios….soy un extraño para ella- se decía

-¡hola viejo !- dijo Gerald mientras llegaba con su charola para sentarse al costado de su amigo

-Hola Gerald- dijo con un dejo de fastidio

-Ay viejo, ahora. ¿Qué paso?- dijo Gerald

Arnold le conto todo de cómo fue cuidar de Helga, le conto también de como ella le 'agradecio'

-Arnold, en serio ya me estas preocupando… y que querías que ella hiciera. Que fuera la de antes y se te tirara encima- dijo extrañado

\- no. Yo …no esperaba nada- dijo poco convencido

-viejo, tienes novia, ya olvídate de Pataki-

-Yo amo a Ariana- dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo- solo que esta situación….. esta situación me enferma- dijo fastidiado

\- vaya, que si te gusta la atención- dijo mientras le daba un palmazo a su amigo.

.

**En la casa de Huéspedes**

Arnold se encontraba haciendo su tarea en su cuarto cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta

-adelante-

-hola Arnold- dijo Helga que se quedó parada junto a la puerta

-¡Helga!- dijo mientras se paraba- pasa

\- Arnold te traje su polo toma- dijo mientras se lo entregaba lucia limpio y planchado- bueno me voy, tu mama me dijo que vendría más tarde se fue con tu papa. Tus abuelos acaban de salir- señalo

\- vaya, y ¿a qué hora regresaran?- pregunto

\- sinceramente no se, se iban rápido por eso te lo traje- señalando su polo- se lo iba a entregar a tu mama pero como ya se iba solo me dijo eso- indico sin importancia de sus palabra

Arnold se quedó viendo la prenda que tenía en sus manos, un poco desilusionado por 'visita ' de Helga.

-Bueno ya me voy-

-Helga, te puedo decir algo- dijo Arnold decidido a preguntar la extraña situación que pasaba entre ellos

\- si ¿dime?- pregunto ella un poco extrañada por la situación

-Helga….. últimamente he notado como si yo… no… existiera para ti- dijo mirándola fijamente tratando de buscar una respuesta en su rostro

-¿existir? Pues yo te veo aquí delante mío- dijo con ironia

\- no me refiero a eso, es como todo el tiempo me estuvieras ignorando-

-¿tu crees?, bueno la verdad yo no te he ignorado tan solo creo que no tenemos tema de conversación, ni nada en común o la situación no se presta para tener una conversación- dijo ella con suma tranquilidad

Arnold la vio allí parada frente a él tan fría como un tempano de hielo, pero tenía razón él nunca la busco para conversar, o se sentaron un día a conversar a pesar de que ella vivía con él. El esperaba que ella iniciara todo como ya lo tenía acostumbrado. Ella vio la expresión de su rostro, que lucía muy confundido.

-Bueno Arnold, me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo esto y cerró la puerta suavemente

Arnold vio su prenda en sus manos y con gran frustración la tiro violentamente al suelo. De pronto sonó su celular.

A: hola (dijo agitado)

A:¿Arnold? Amor, ¿Qué paso? (pregunto extrañada Ariana)

A:Nada Ari. Dime ¿Qué paso? (dijo tratando de sonar calmado)

A: mañana acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas ¿podrás?

A: si, mi amor

En la habitación Helga se disponía a hacer su tarea pero sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Whastapp que decía:

"mi amada Geraldine, te extraño tanto. No hay día que no piense en ti. Sabes hoy pase junto a un estanque muy claro y me recordó a aquellos días en el campamento donde nos divertimos ¿lo recuerdas?, pero lo mejor de esos días fue que te conocí y entraste a mi vida para quedarte. TE AMO"

-yo también te extraño…ALEX- dijo mientras sonreía como si estuviera metida en una burbuja

Continuara….


	9. RECUERDOS

**Recuerdos**

Nota: "oye arnold" pertenece enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

**En el centro comercial**

Arnold estaba esperando ya hace aproximadamente 20 minutos a Ariana, el día anterior había quedado con ella para ir de compras. Arnold miraba su reloj un poco impaciente porque no llegaba su bella novia.

-Hola, Amor- dijo una dulce voz.

Cuando Arnold volteo se quedo muy sorprendido de lo bella que lucia su novia, se había puesto una falta algo corta no tanto que dejaba ver sus largas y delgadas piernas, traía puesto un polo blanco de encaje, con unos tacones no muy altos y el cabello suelto, lacio. Tenia un maquillaje con tonos rosas que le quedaban a su color de piel.

-vaya , Ari- abrió los ojos muy sorprendidos de verla tan arreglada para ese dia- luces bellísima

-Gracias- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa y se le acercaba

Los ojos de Ariana y los de Arnold se perdieron uno con el otro. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él. Arnold se le acerco para darle un beso pero ella se puso un lado, dejándole con las ganas.

-vamos mi amor- dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano y una sonrisa traviesa

Ya habían trascurrido cerca de un par de horas, desde que los muchachos habían estado comprando, fue una tarde amena para la pareja.

-Arnold, mi amor tengo que hacer una ultima compra- dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡MAS!- dijo esto puesto que tenia como unas 6 bolsas de compras en sus manos

-¡AY! Arnold no seas lloron, vamos- dijo mientras lo dirigía a la librería

Arnold la jalo suavemente, ambos estaban en un tierno abrazo. Él en realidad apreciaba a Ariana como persona ella tenia un buen corazón. Ellos estaban fundidos en un tierno abrazo, pero ella se percató que cierta chica de rubios cabellos se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Era Helga, Arnold no lo había notado, pero ella si, A pesar que Ariana se sentía en cierta forma "segura" de su relación con Arnold. Pero últimamente había notado que él estaba muy distraído. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro del rostro a Arnold, lo beso apasionadamente, El le correpondio con la misma intensidad tanto asi que ella se atrevio a morderle el labio inferior.

-¡ay! Ari- dijo mientras se tocaba el lado inferior

-Diculpa- dijo de manera coqueta- ¡Que! ¿No te gusto?- dijo ella de manera muys sensual

Helga los observo ante tal vergonzo espectáculo, un poco sorprendia porque no pensaba que Arnold era asi, quería reírse a carcajadas, sentía vergüenza ajena. Quien pensaría que el mas tranquilo del salon, besaba de esa forma pensaba.

-*cof* *cof*- dijo finjiendo tos

-¡ah! Hola helga- dijo Ariana con una falsa sorpresa de verla allí, se sentía triunfante de estar con Arnold, un sentimiento nuevo para ella

Mientras que Arnold se puso sonrojado, tanto como un tomate, sus mejillas, sus orejas ardían. Lucia tan avergonzado como cuando Iggy le dijo que se vistiera de conejo en frente de la ciudad o como cuando Gerald los vio besándose con Helga en la jungla. Quería desaparecer, que se lo trague la tierra. Atrás quedaron los tiernos besos que se daba con Helga, ahora era un chico apasionado con su novia, ¿Quién lo diria?.Vio el rostro burlon de Helga, la conocía lo sufiente ella estaba que moria por reírse. Por un momento sintió como cuando era niño y ella lo avergonzaba.

-es en serio, Helga….aqui…..¡diablos!...¡Que verguenza!- pensaba

-bueno muchachos, me dan permiso- le decía porque ambos estaban en la puerta de la librería haciendo tremendo espectáculo- tengo que pasar

-claro…..disculpa- Arnold y Ariana se pusieron a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Helga lucia un buzo color plomo, unas zapatillas blancas y una sudadera algo grande para muy abrigada, decidio ir asi porque aun estaba algo convaleciente por su enfermedad de hace unos días. Arnold y Ariana también entraron a la tienda, Ariana se quedo viendo la vestimenta de Helga, algo confundida le pregunto.

-¿Helga ha estado enferma?- dijo ella al oído de su novio

Arnold fingio una tranquilidad, porque le avergonzaba hablar de ello, puesto que el la cuido y no le había hablado nada del tema a su novia.

-bueno…si creo- dijo el sin importancia

-bueno, por como viste hoy es obio…..- dijo ella mientras con un tono un poco burlon

-¡Ariana!- dijo el con fastidio, que incomodo mucho a su novia

-disculpa, yo no quería…- dijo tratando de disculparse

Helga estaba mirando algunos libros de novelas románticas, estaba sola en el pasillo de esa sección o eso pensaba. Tomo un libro entre sus mano que se titulaba "el amor en tiempos del colera" de Gabriel Garcia Marquez. A pesar que a Helga solo le atraía la poesía de amor mas no las novelas, ella quería leer algo nuevo porque había leído tanto de misterio y horror que ya estaba un poco aburrida. Mientras miraba atentamente el libro.

-este libro es bueno-

Helga subio la mirada, se encontró con una mirada insistente. Helga miro a Arnold con una mueca en el rostro "tu no sabes nada de libros" e ironia

-no lo creo- le dijo

El libro era el "el cuaderno de Noah" de Nicholas Sparks

-pero porque,….. la historia es hermosa. Una chica que se enamora de un chico que no es su misma condición social, los padres de ella los separan pero su amor perdura con el tiempo. Ella elije quedarse con su primer y único amor…. Su amor prevalece incluso en la enfermedad y la muerte….. como eso no popdria ser hermoso- dijo muy extrañado Arnold

\- yo diría que la historia trata de una chica engreída, que tiene un romance de verano con un chico que la obligo a salir con ella… es obvio que era una relación toxica…. Ella dejo a un chico bueno y desinteresado que la espero hasta que ella se intereso por el…pero bueno ella eligio al borracho que le construyo la casa…..- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-ella se quedo con el amor de su vida… su primer amor- recalco el insistentemente

\- los finales felices no van conmigo….. la vida real no es asi…Lon se merecia estar mas con Ellie que Noah pero ella prefirió a su "amoooorrrrr" toxico- recalco- pisa tierra Arnold-

Diciendo esto Helga se retiro rápidamente dejando a un Arnold algo molesto por su actitud.

-Arnold, aquí estabas… como te despareces bebe y ¿eso?…- señalando el libro que tenia en la mano

-nada, solo es un libro que cogi- dijo sin importancia

\- A mi me encanta esta historia , es tan romántica…- dijo como cual chica romántica

-si…. Claro-

Luego de haber terminado las compras de algunos libros, Arnold y Ariana se dirigieron a una heladería que quedaba a pocos metros de la librería. Arnold miraba a todos lados disimuladamente tratando de ubicar a Helga.

-Arnold, amor ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto intrigada- ¿Por qué ves a todos lados ?...acaso no quieres que nadie me mire- dijo con un tono muy coqueto

-no Ari…..- dijo un poco avergonzado, ya que no podía decirle a su novia lo que estaba pasando interiormente

-Me gusta que seas celoso mi amor- dijo esto y lo beso

Helga pasaba en frente de la heladería y se detuvo en seco. Hubo algo que le llamaba la atención fue un gran mural que adornaba parte del centro comercial. Ella observo maravillada esa gran pintura, no contuvo las ganas para acercarse. El mural era una temática de un paisaje invernal nieve, montañas, Arboles era bellísimo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca poso una de sus manos sobre el, cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar.

.

**Flahback (hace mas de 1 año)**

**22 de diciembre a las 8pm**

En el aeropuerto de Maine se encontraba Helga esperando a su gran amigo quien vendría desde Nueva York a pasar las navidades con ella

-¿Dónde estas niño rico ?- se decía un poco impaciente porque estaba desde hace 15 minutos allí.

Durante estos 3 años que pasaron, la comunicacion de Alex y Helga era muy fluida. Se hicieron muy amigos se retaban en sus juegos, ambos jugaban en línea, se hacían videollamas y todo lo que hacen los amigos a distancia para seguir con los lazos. Esta amistad ayudo mucho a Helga a sobrellevar que ya no estaba con su gran amiga Phoebe y lo mas importante ayudo a que ella fuera olvidando poco a poco a aquel niño de ojos verdes que se había quedado en Hillwood. Alex le había dicho que sus papas se irían a sudamerica (Brasil) para pasar la navidad, pero a el no le gusto la idea. A el le gustaba mucho la nieve para navidad, sabia que si iba no iba disfrutar de su tradición personal. Helga le dijo que si el podría ella lo recibiría en su casa y el acepto con gusto.

Helga alzo la mirada y vio su amigo allí, con una gran maleta azul. Ella se quedo viéndolo por un pequeño instante, no lo recordaba tan guapo. A pesar que chateaban mucho la manera como lucia era diferente.

-¡GERALDINEEEEEE!-dijo al verla corrió y le dio un gran abrazo que hasta la cargo

-Tranquilo, zopenco…. Yo también estoy feliz de verte- dijo ella entre los brazos de su amigo- niño rico puedes bajarme-

-esta bien…. Pero ya no soy un niño Geraldine- dijo mientras giraba con ironia para que ella lo viera como lucia ahora.

-si si si si si como sea, larguémonos de aquí… esta helando mi papa esta afuera- dijo mientras se daba un abrazo a si misma

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al auto de Bob.

-Hola papa, te presento a Alex- dijo dándole un empujon, Helga no lo sabia pero Alex estaba realmente nervioso por conocer a sus papas

\- buenas noches señor, soy Alexander el amigo de Helga- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para saludarlo.

-hola muchacho, soy Bob pataki, el padre de Helga. Mis amigos me dicen Bob pero para ti soy el - dijo esto y le dio una fulminante mirada que Alex se sento intimidado.

Bob ayudo a subir las cosas del muchacho a su auto y se dirigieron a la casa. Helga se sento de copiloto y Alex en la parte de atrás. Bob no quería que Helga este muy apegada al chico ya que tenia como todos los padres, celos. El viaje se torno algo callado, Alex estaba muy nerviso sentía la mirada penetrante de Bob pataki a través del espejo del retrovisor. No era para menos los lazos de Helga y Bob se habían estrechado bastante mas que sus lazos con solo rodaba los ojos y sonreía interiormente al ver el comico comportamiento de su papa y el nerviosimo de sus amigo.

-Mira muchacho, mi hija me convencio para pasarla la navidad contigo…..sinceramente me incomoda la idea que ustedes estén solo- dijo como todo padre que impone sus reglas- pero mi hija insistió tanto que no me pude negar asi que espero que te comportes con ella, ella es una señorita y la debes tratar como tal- recalco

-Señor Pataki, yo jamas le haría daño a Geradline- aclaro

-Tranquilo Bob no haremos nada- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-Evidentemente no harán nada de eso me encargo- señalo

-¡dios papa! Solo somos amigos apart…- afirmo

-mis reglas señorita- interumpio- primero no estaras solo con mi hija, segunda no estaras solo con mi hija y tercera si estas solo con mi hija asegúrate de tener las zapatillas puestas….¡Entendido niño! -Alzo la voz

\- si…..s….se….señor- repondio cual cadete

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Helga, Miriam le recibió con un calido abrazo. Bob le señalo que dormiría abajo.

-Bueno ya es tarde me ire a dormir y cuidadito que estén haciendo algo indecente Helga- señalo su papa

\- no bob, anda duerme y si te sientes mejor duerme en el sofá y haz de guardia- dijo en sentido ironico

\- y que crees que voy hacer jovencita-

Helga y Alex se fueron a la cocina, prepararon algunos sándwiches con crema de maní y chocolate caliente. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron conversando hasta las 12 de la noche, a pesar que hablaban seguido, pareciera que no lo hubieran hecho desde hace mucho. Helga miraba el rostro de alex, sus ojos azules claros, su piel canela y su sonrisa pero que sonrisa tan encantandora pensaba. Mientras que el admiraba su belleza su cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules como el cielo y esa mirada tan ironica que tenia. Luego de conversar largo y tendido ambos muchachos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Bob pataki quien estaba muy celoso, se quedo a dormir en el sofá. Amaba su hija y no quería que nadie la tocara.

.

**23 de diciembre**

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, bob se había ido a hacer algunas compras solo Miriam estaba en la casa.

-Bunos días Helga- dijo Miriam cuando vio a su hija entrar a la cocina

-buenos días Miriam- dijo un poco adormilada

-Buenos días bellas señoritas- dijo con una gran sonrisa Alex

Miriam no esperaba que Alex fuera tan encantador. El desayuno trascurrio normal sin complicaciones a diferencia de bob a Miriam le agaradaba el hecho que su hija trajera aun amigo a su casa, ya que después de la mudanza ella solia estar un poco triste pero con la llegada de alex una luz de felicidad rodeaba su rostro.

-Mama… hoy le mostrare el lugar a Alex… asi que llegaremos tarde puedes hacerme un favor- mirándole suplicante a su mama

-Si, hija dime- dijo un poco confundida

-Mama…. Si bob llega le dices que recién hemos salido porfavor….. es que nos demoraremos llevare al lago a Alex – le dio una sonrisa de complice a su mama

-mmmmmmmmm… bueno hija pero porfavor lleva tu celular para cualquier cosa- recalco

\- gracias mriam eres la mejor- dándole un abrazo

Alex no sabia que estaba pasando, Helga no le había dicho nada, pero sonrio al ver la tierna escena de Madre e hija. Cuando dejaron todo limpio, helga ya tenia algunas cosas listas, le pidieron a Miriam que le prestara su auto lo cual acepto gustosa.

.

**En el auto**

Ya hacia casi 45 minutos que Helga estaba conduciendo sin decirle a donde iban a Alex. El recorrido estaba lleno de vegetación y mucha nieve

-ya, Geraldine dime ¿A dónde Vamos?- pregunto intrigado

-espera, ya llegamos- dijo para que se tranquilizara

Pasaron pocos minutos y Helga se estaciono.

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Alex bajo se quedó petrIficado con el hermoso panorama a donde le había llevado su amada Geraldine. Era un paisaje de un lago congelado con mucha nieve alrededor y muchos pinos. Alex se quedo con la boca abierta, Helga sabia que le gustaría a diferencia de ella a Alex le gustaba los paisajes invernales.

-Cierra la boca Zopenco- dijo riéndose de su amigo

-Geraldine, es hermoso yo no…. Yo no….. – dijo sin completar lo que decía

-Si, soy la mejor… sabia que te gustaría… hace un par de años mi papa me trajo aquí, el es muy amigo del guardabosque, ves allí esta su casa- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña cabaña- le pregunte si podría estar aquí, no dejan estar a nadie por temor a los lobos, pero le dije que me iria temprano asi que acepto, aparte podremos usar su cabaña para cualquier cosa, el me dijo que el dia de hoy no estaría, pero igual la puedo usar.

Alex se le quedo viendo mientras hablaba, la miraba bellísima con una gran sonrisa, su nariz roja por el frio y sus grandes ojos azules que resaltaban al blanco paisaje invernal hacían que la amara mas, porque a pesar de todos estos años de no haberse visto Alex amaba mucho a Helga porque era con la única con quien que se comportaba como realmente era.

Luego Helga se dirigio a la cabaña, ella sabia donde estaba la llave. Entraron dejaron sus cosas en el suelo.

-Vamos- dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

Alex solo asintió y atino a le mostro los diferentes Arboles que habían, le conto sobre que era una zona protegida porque una especie de lobos en peligro de extinción vivía allí. Luego los jóvenes se sentaron cerca de un gran pino y conversaron muy a gusto.

Ya se hacia a la hora de almorzar

-Geraldine tengo mucha hambre- dijo mientras se agarraba la barriga

-vamos a la cabaña, traje algo de comer-

-vaya si que tienes todo listo- dijo mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban

-bueno… vamos-

Cuando iban caminado alex se adelanto un poco para tomar una foto y de pronto sintió que pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

-pero que demoni….- se dio cuenta que Helga le había tirado una bola de nieve y estaba que se burlaba

\- en tu cara zopenco…nunca le des la espalda una pataki…..- dijo con tono triunfante

-ya veras…..- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de nieve entre sus manos

Helga corrió para esconderse pero fue derribada por la bola de nieve que le tiro su amigo. Cayo tan presipitadamente que preocupo a Alex.

-Gerladine..Geraldine…perdóname….¿estas bien?-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo muy preocupado

Helga aprovecho el momento, le jalo el brazo a Alex haciéndolo caer. Pero no quedo ahí ambos muchachos seguían tumbándose en la nieve, se tiraban bola de nieve mientras reian a carcajadas. Hubo terminada la guerra con bolas de nieve, comenzaron hacer muñecos de nieve, Alex le hizo una sola ceja a su muñeco en son de burla para helga, esta lo noto.

-Estas muerto zopenco-dijo mientras lo correteaba

Luego de una gran persecusion, los adolescentes se acostaron sobre la nieve para hacer los angelitos, luego se pararon y observaron lo que habian hecho.

-el mio parece un angelito en cambio el tuyo parece un demonio- dijo Alex mientras señalaba el angel de Helga

-muy gracioso idiota ...bueno mejor vamos a comer- dijo un poco agitada de tanto trajin

Ya llegando cerca de la cabaña.

\- Geraldine ¡¿que es eso?!- dijo alex algo asustado

-¡¿donde?!- dijo preocupada

En un descuido alex agarro el gorro de Helga y lo lanzo lejos, fue a parar en el lago congelado.

\- eres un idiota - dijo Helga algo fastidiada por la falsa alarma

\- vamos Geraldine no te molestes- grito mientras la miraba ir a recoger su gorro.

Alex desvio la mirada hacia un cartel que decia "PELIGRO HIELO DELGADO". Volteo inmediatamente a ver a Helga y le grito con desesperacion.

-GERALDINE...CUIDADOO- grito con desesperacion

Helga en ese momento penso que era una de sus tipicas bromas no le hizo caso, avanzo, escucho como el hielo se quebraba. Alex vio con gran desesperación como su amada Geraldine desaparecia de su vista.

-NOOOOOOO- grito con panico

Alex no lo penso 2 veces se saco sus ropas mas gruesas y se metio por el agujero que se habia hecho en el hielo, despues de unos minutos muy agobiantes logro sacar la cabeza de helga sobre el agua para que pudiera respirar. Para el muchacho fueron los segundo mas eternos de su vida ya que perderia a la persona que era mas importante de su vida. Con mucho esfuerzo Alex salio del lago junto con Helga la cual lucia ida por el momento traumatico de la situacion.

Alex la llevo inmediatamente a la cabaña le saco la ropa mojada dejandola sola con sus prendas mas ligeras, el tambien se saco su ropa mojada dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y la abrazo.

\- ¿que haces?- dijo un poco asustada

-tranquila Geraldine, si te abrigo podrias morir - recalco- estaras bien solo abrazame.

Helga solo escucho el pedido de su amigo y lo abrazo. Los jovenes estuvieron abrazados por un tiempo, Alex besaba la frente de Helga la tenia ahi junto a el.

\- por un momento...- se le quebro la voz- pense que te perdería -

Helga alzo la mirada y vio que los hermosos ojos azules claro de su amigo se inundaron de lagrimas. Ambos jovenes se miraron, su respiracion estaba al mismo ritmo, Helga estaba entre los brazos y el torso desnudo de Alex, la distancia se iba acortando estaban punto de besarse en ese momento magico

\- perdon... mi celular ... tengo que contestar- dijo helga rompiendo el momento

H:hola mama

M: hija, bob te esta buscando, le dije que acabas de salir pero no se quedo contento

H: si mama ya vamos

Helga miro a Alex .

\- tenemos que irnos...yo tengo una ropa de repuesto en mi mochila... hay que cambiarnos- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada para romper el ambiente

-esta bien Geraldine vamos- dijo un poco decepcionado

Ambos muchachos se cambiaron, Helga reviso el auto de su mama y encontro para su buena suerte ropa de bob la cual se la dio a Alex. Despues de unos minutos los muchachos subieron al auto rumbo a la casa de Helga.

-Alex gracias... no se como agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi...- dijo mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba de copiloto

\- Helga...yo... si te hubiera pasado algo yo me morira- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Helga solo atino a sonreir, el resto del viaje fue callado.

**24 de diciembre**

Helga y alex se encontraban en la cuidad haciendo las ultimas compras de navidad. Se detuvieron en una restaurant para comer y tomar algo.

-que van ha pedir niños- dijo la mesera

\- a mi tráigame chocolate caliente y un pie de manzana- dijo Helga

\- para mi lo mismo- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa

\- esta bien- dijo la mesera mientras se iba

-alex ire un momento a los servicios- dijo mientras se levantaba para irse

Alex estaba sentado solo, pero escucho una conversacion muy interesante.

Llego la noche buena, Olga habia venido para pasar las fiestas, esta ultima se llevo muy bien con pensaba que Olga iba ser el centro de atencion de su casa y de Alex, pero no fue asi, sus papas las trataron por igual y él solo tenia ojos para ella. Esto la hacia feliz. Cenaron entre risas, canticos navideños, todo termino muy bien Helga, Alex y Olga ayudaron a Miriam a limpiar la cocina y bob ayudo a limpiar el comedor.

Eran cerca de la 2am

\- Geraldine... Geraldine... despierta- dijo Alex levantando suavemente a Helga de su sueño

-¡ALEX!.. ¿que haces aqui?- dijo sorprendida y con voz baja

-Geraldine aun no te he dado tu regalo de navidad vamos- dijo suavemente

\- Pero Bob no nos dejara salir- recalco

\- tranquila Olga nos cubrira...vamos- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo

Helga no se pudo resistir a esa mirada tan transparente de Alex

-vamos ... solo dejame cambiarme-

Luego de unos minutos ambos jovenes salieron a Hurtadillas, alex le habia pedido el auto de Olga. Luego de un tiempo ya en el auto Alex no queria revelarle a Helga a donde iban, Helga no volvio a preguntar solo ella se centraba en el paisaje invernal atraves de la ventana, noto que estaban subiendo un pendiente algo inclinada cuando de pronto alex freno en seco.

-Geraldine... ponte esto- mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se cubra los ojos

-porque... que tratas de hacer- pregunto

\- Gerladine confia en mi- le dio una sonrisa y una mirada muy sincera para que ella confiara.

Helga atino a obedecer, ya habian pasado alrededor de 40 llegaron Alex noto que Helga se habia quedado dormida.

-Geraldine...Geraldine... despierta- dijo mientras la movia suavemente

-¡que! Ya llegamos-

Se iba a quitar la venda, pero Alex la detuvo. La bajo del carro con sumo cuidado.

-¿a donde me llevas zopenco? - pregunto intrigada

\- ya veras... bueno Geraldine parate ... te quitare la venda pero cierra tus ojos- recalco

\- esta bien zopenco- afirmo

Alex deslizo sus manos detras de la cabellera de la rubia para desatarle. Habiendo quitado la venda le dijo.

-Geraldine abre los ojos-

Cuando los ojos se Helga se abrieron, no pudieron ver vosa mas hermosa delante de ella.

\- Alex... pero... como ... tu...-

Helha no tenia palabras de describir el espectaculo de luces de ese momento. Auroras boreales alumbraban la noche de navidad, se miraban tan enormes y tan cerca. Tanto que podían tocarlas. Era por la altura a donde ellos estaban. Esos colores en plena noche era bellisimo, era lo mas hermoso ante los ojos de Helga.

\- alex pero como tu sabias- dijo sin palabras

-las habías vistos antes- pregunto

\- Si…. Pero no tan cerca…- dijo mientras alzaba las manos como tocándolas

\- escuche a unos leñadores hablar de este espectaculo en la noche de navidad...le pedí que me dijeran donde era... y bueno... aqui esta- luego cogio ambas manos de Helga- feliz navidad Geraldine-

\- feliz navidad Alex-

Ambos jóvenes estaban perdidos uno con el otro en sus miradas. Las luces y ellos ahi en medio de la noche no habia momento mas perfecto en la vida de ambos jovenes. Alex cogio suavemente la barbilla de Helga y le dio un tierno beso. Ella cerro los ojos, pensando en los calidos que eran sus labios, mientras que el pensaba en lo dulce que eran los labios de ella. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando ambos muchachos descubrian la pasion a los que le llevaria.

Alex la tomo de cintura mientras la cercaba mas a el, Helga se dejo llevar por el solo estaban ellos dos y el mundo. Alex era apasionado mientras que Helga era tierna la combinacion perfecta. Ella rodeo con sus manos el cuello de el correspondiendole de la misma forma. Los muchachos seguian besandose sin nisiquiera parar para respirar. Helga sintio que la mano de Alex subia para tocarle busto y ella se detuvo abruptamente.

\- GERALDINE...perdoname... yo no debi...- dijo un poco agitado, luego vio que ella estaba sonrojada.

-Alex ... yo...no... lo siento- dijo avergonzada

\- ¿puedo tomar tu mano? - dijo mientras la extendia

Helga le correspondio y ambos muchachos se tomaron de ambas manos

\- Geraldine... yo estoy enamorado de ti... estos años conociendote... solo me sirvieron para darme cuenta que no puedo encontrar chica mas ideal para mi que tu... - dijo esa mirada trasparente que lo caracterizaba- Geraldine se que no me quieres como yo a ti pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte...- queria seguir hablando pero Helga lo interrumpio

\- Te equivocas- dijo firmemente

-¿que?- dijo un poco desilusionado

\- Alex... yo... te quiero- dijo con una tierna sonrisa mirandolo a los ojos- Alex me gustas mucho, desde que te conoci en el campamento me gustaste pero ahora te puedo decir que te quiero,... no te veo como un simple amigo- dijo esto desde el fondo de su corazon

Al escuchar esto, Alex no salia de su asombro la trajo rapidamente hacia el dandole un gran beso en la frente.

-¡GERALDINE TE AMOOOOO!- grito a los 4 vientos

Luego ambos muchachos se vieron y esta vez ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso de sus tiernos besos se miraron por un momento, el silencio del lugar fue testigo de ese cariño tan puro de ambos jovencitos.

-Geraldine promete que siempre estaras conmigo- dijo mientras besaba su mano

\- te lo prometo y tu promete que siempres estaras conmigo en las buenas y las malas- dijo dandole un tierna sonrisa

\- te lo prometo... que este lugar y estas hermosas luces sean testigo que aqui te dije que te amaba-

dicho esto se volvieron a fundir en un largo beso. Ambos muchachos regresaron a la casa, para suerte de ellos Bob seguia dormido, parquearon el carro Helga subio a su cuarto y el al suyo.

Helga se acosto, sonreia del momento mas romantico de su vida. Mientras que alex se hecho a su cama como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

25 de diciembre a la 1pm

En el aeropuerto de Maine

Alex y Helga estaban despidiéndose, sabian que nada era para siempre que sus momentos magicos solo durarian en sus memorias. Alex tenia que regresar a Nueva York.

-Bueno….. Geraldine…ya me tengo que ir- dijo Alex muy apenado pero no quería que ella lo notara.

-Adios…. Zopenco…. Que te vaya bien- dijo Helga cabizbaja dándole un abrazo frio.

Alex miro a Helga, sabía que estaba ocultando sus sentimientos. Helga se había convertido para él en un libro abierto. Cuando ella se apartó de sus brazos, la vio triste estaba que se contenía de llorar, ella era muy orgullosa y no quería que la viera llorar. Ella quería irse pero el la trajo con un suave tirón.

-Porque eres así Geraldine- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Helga no se pudo contener mas, correspondió al abrazo de su querido Alex, como si ya no lo volvería a ver. Allí estaba Helga, entre los brazos de su querido Alex, llorando, ella no queria que se fuera de su vida. Ella se estaba empezando a enamorar de el y el destino cruel la separaba de ella denuevo.

-No llores Geraldine... me partes el corazon- dijo alex xon las viz quebrada. Trataba de mantenerse fuerte para que ella lo fuera.

\- Es que... Es quee... yo no quiero que te vayas- dijo entre sollozos y aferradonse a su pecho

\- Geraldine mirame...- la tomo de la barbilla- Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, lo sabes….. yo te amo eso no cambiara asi de facil- dijo tratando de tranquilizarte

\- Alex... dime que seguiremos siendo amigos... yo no quiero que te alejes de mi vida...- dijo desesperada

\- Geraldine tu sabes que te quiero mas que una amiga, Te amo y lo sabes. Pero sé tambien que no quieres una relacion a distancia- recalco- siempre estaremos en comunicacion

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo suplicante

\- te lo prometo-

Alex se acerco para besarla de nuevo, le partia el alma verla asi tan fragil, tan bella la amaba y tanto ella como el sabian que este seria un adios porque la distancia siempre enfria los sentimientos. Ambos jovenes se querian pero aun no estaban listos para formalizar su terminarom de besar, alex le dio un beso en la frente y se separo de su amada Geraldine. Queria quedarse, pero no podia, la amaba y muy dentro de el sabia con gran pena que ella un no estaba lista para formalizar. Alex alzo la cabeza le dio la espalda y se fue sabia que si la miraba una vez mas no tendria la fuerza de irse. El se alejaba, Helga lo miraba alejarse, sentia que una parte de ella se fue con el. Pero lo dejo ir porque aun no estaba segura si tener una relación a distancia funcionaria.

Había mucha multitud en el aeropuerto tanto que vio perderse a Alex ente la muchedumbre cosa que le partio el alma a Helga.

Salio del aeropuerto destrozada por la partida de su querido Alex, en ese momento vio a un avión despegando y pensando en que quizá, tan solo quiza alli estea atino a decir.

\- adiós… Mi querido Alex- dijo mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla izquierda

End Flash back

Helga abrio los ojos con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla. Recordando todo lo vivido esos hermosos dias con Alex. Tambien recordaba con gran pesar que su relacion se enfrio porque ambos muchachos tenian muchas que hacer, el tiempo paso y ya no hablaban de esos dias en Maine y solo trataban como mejores amigos.

Alex se hizo novio de Lorena, lo hizo. porque la relación con Helga se habia tornado como muy amigos. El le pregunto si estaba bien, ella le dijo que si cosa que le partió el corazón porque aún seguía amándola a distancia. Ella tambien se sentia triste por la novia de el pero no se lo dijo, fue un gran error.

Continuara...

ALERTA SPOILER: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TITULARÁ LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS


	10. sentimientos verdaderos

**Sentimientos verdaderos**

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

**En el centro comercial**

Helga se encontraba contemplando aquel hermoso mural y recordando los dias vividos por su querido Alex hasta que una sensual y desagradable voz la saco de su burbuja.

\- hola preciosa... porque tan sola- dijo Max de manera muy atrevida

Helga lo vio con asco, se disponia irse sin contestarle pero este la sujeto del brazo, el cual ella se zafo abruptamente.

-¡Que te pasa idiota!... ni si te ocurra volver a tocarme- dijo furiosa

\- tranquila preciosa... te vi tan sola... que solo quise hacerte compañía-

\- solo no te me acerques... porque para la proxima tendran que operarte el rostro para sacarte mi puño de ti cara... ¡entendiste!- grito

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba terminando de besar Ariana cuando se separo de ella, vio a Helga que estaba discutiendo con Max.

-Arnold... ¿estas bien?...- prehunto Ariana

Entonces vio que Max la trato de tomar del brazo cosa que ella no lo permitio. Arnold sentia que una agresividad interiormente afloraba. No le importo que Ariana estea ahi con él. Se levanto abruptamente y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Helga.

-¡te dije que no me vuelvas a tocar!- dijo Helga dandole con fuerte golpe que le hizo retroceder, le rompió la nariz ya que le habia dado con la parte entre la palma y la muñeca.

Max se quedo inmovil sosteniendo el sangrado de su nariz. Nunca pensó que aquella chica de ojos azules fuera tan habil para saber donde golpear.

-¡alejate de ella!- dijo Arnold sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa

Max reacciomo violentamente zafandose del agarre de Arnold. No se inmuto ante la prescencia de el.

-¡Que!... ¿celoso?- dijo con ironia incentivandolo a pelear

-¡callate!... no ves que ella no te quiere cerca- grito

-¿quien eres tu para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer?... Helga es una chica libre yo me le puedo acercar las veces que ¡yo! Quiera- recalco

Esto ultimo hizo que Arnold se le quisiera tirar encima, pero Helga se puso delante de el.

-¡Basta!... en primera alejate de mi... no te quiero cerca mio ...¡Me entendiste!- grito ella

Max al ver la determinacion y temple de Helga retrocedio. Pero se burlaba de ver a Arnold de esa forma.

\- me voy porque tu me lo pides preciosa... y cuida tu novio Ariana que al parecer esta que se muere de celos por otra chica- dijo esto viendo Ariana que estaba que miraba todo ese bochornoso espectaculo.

Helga a escuchar esto ultimo se sintio avergonzada, miro a Ariana que miraba a Arnold confundida tratando de encontrar un explicacion a su reaccion ya que por mas chicos que molestaran a Ariana el nunca habia reaccionado asi. Luego miro a Arnold estaba con los puños cerrados, loco de furia mirando como se iba el imbecil de Max. Helga atino a retirarse.

-Arnold... ¿Que te paso?...tu...tu no eres asi- dijo Ariana muy confundida de lo que le estaba pasando asu novio.

\- es que...es que... ¡ESE IDIOTA QUERIA TOCAR A HELGA! ¡ YO NO PODIA PERMITIRLO!- grito con desesperacion

Ariana lo vio muy confundida y triste puesto que era verdad lo que Max habia dicho que su novio estaba celoso. Max y Ariana se habian conocido hace un tiempo ya en el colegio, en cierta forma eran conocidos.

.

**En la casa de huespedes**

Eran cerca de las 8pm Helga ya Habia cenado y se disponia a ver una pelicula cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo amablemente

\- hola Helga- dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado de verla luego lo de la tarde

\- hola Arnold pasa-

Arnold tomo asiento

-Helga lo de la tarde...yo queria explicarte...yo...- trato de buscar las palabras exactas para describir su comportamiento pero fue interrumpido

-No te preocupes, se que lo hubieras hecho por cualquiera- trato de minimizar la situacion cosa que a Arnold le molesto- Max es un idota- añadió

\- las cosas no son asi Helga- tratando de mantener la calma

\- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo un intrigada

\- lo que yo quiero decir... es que... es que... yo no lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera... lo hice porque somos amigos- lo dijo con dificultad

-¿amigos?-

-si-

\- nosotros no somos amigos- dijo friamante

Cuando dijo esto ultimo, hizo que Arnold se quedara mas desesperado por Helga

-Arnold tu no sabes nada sobre mi... tu solo sabes como yo era antes...ahora yo soy una persona diferente- enfatizo- han pasado 4 años Arnold... la gente cambia-

Arnold estaba muy sorprendido de la respuesta de Helga, no la reconocía era ya no pertenecia a su mundo, el ya no era importante de su vida.

-bueno yo pense... que por lo de ...bueno tu sabes- dijo con un poco de verguenza

-¡ah!... te refieres a que nosotros fuimos novios de niños...- se rio sarcasticamente- se nota que eres muy sensible Arnoldo- dijo en son de burla- si... nosotros fuimos novios...pero eso no importa ahora ... la persona que conociste..solo esta en tus recuerdos... antes que pasara lo de San Lorenzo nosotros no eramos mas que compañeros de escuela... solo me ayudabas cosa que hacias por todo el mundo... siempre fuiste bueno por eso estaba enamorada de ti- dijo sin importancia

Arnold escucho lo ultimo y le dolio mucho porque el se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

-antes yo era una chica con falta de afecto... bueno y no era para menos ya que tenia una familia disfuncional... trataba mal a todos porque trataba de protegerme... te trataba mal a ti porque tu me gustabas es mas yo te amaba- lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero bueno en esos tiempos nunca me conociste de verdad... después de todo ...bueno ya sabes lo que paso despues- lo dijo mientras tomaba un poco de cafe

Arnold no tenia palabras para describir el dolor tan grande que tenia en su pecho, el estaba alli enfrente de la chica que amaba (cosa que el no aceptaba aun) pero para ella no valia nada.

\- ¿podemos ser amigos?-

-yo valoro mucho la amistad...sabes ...porque los amigos estan alli cuando mas los necesitan... me sobran dedos para contar cuantos amigos de verdad tengo ahora ... pero ¿porque el repentino interes?-pregunto intrigada

-bueno creo que ahora... tu me caes mejor que antes... a mi- no queria decirlo- tu me agradas mucho me gustaria ser tu amigo- la miro defrente como suplicandola que le dea un poquito de su afecto.

Helga se quedo analizando si seria buena idea ser amigo de Arnold, despues de todo ella sufrio mucho para olvidarlo. Ella no hizo tanto esfuerzo para tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

-Arnold…. Me gusta como eres- dijo esto de manera muy sinerca- A pesar de todos estos años sigues siendo el mismo chico bueno que me gustaba hace mucho- cuando dijo esto ultimo el corazón de Arnold se comenzó a acelerar de la emoción- pero….. no creo que seria buena idea que seamos amigos-

-¿porque?- alli estaba de nuevo Arnold Shortman, ahora el era que rogaba por unas migajas del afecto de Helga.

-¿porque tu no me conoces?...¿tu no sabes nada sobre mi?...no tenemos nada en comun... olvidate de la persona que conociste hace 4 años ... yo soy diferente ahora... si crees que necesito de tu cariño porque me falta afecto estas equivocado... yo estoy bien ahora….yo…. ya no soy la chica carente de afecto y atención….. si tu quieres ser mi amigo ….. porque crees que estoy sola o bueno por querer ayudarme…- quería seguir hablando pero Arnold la interrumpio

-No Helga… las cosas no son asii- dijo firmente

Arnold estaba cabizbajo cada palabra que salia de sus labios le dolian, ella ya no la necesitaba, el mundo de ella ya no giraba alrededor de el. Ahora el era como un desconocido para ella.

\- espero que podamos ser amigos... porque en serio... me agradas y mucho...- lo dijo de manera segura mirandole a los ojos, tratando de buscar alguna esperanza en su bello rostro pero no habia nada solo habia confusion de parte de ella.

Arnold se paro y se fue, dejo muy confundida a Helga.

-vaya...quien lo dira...Arnold queriendo ser mi amigo...- se sonrio y continuo con sus cosas.

.

**En la escuela**

Llego el lunes, Arnold se habia propuesto ser amigo de Helga y decidió invitarla a comer para conocerla mejor.

-Hola helga- saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola arnold ¿que paso? -

-te gustaria comer conmigo... estaba pensando en que tienes razon... que yo no me he tomado el tiempo de conocerte bien... asi que me gustaria que comieras conmigo... para bueno...tu sabes... conocerte mejor- dijo un poco avergonzado

-...No gracias es que hoy saldré a comer con alguien- señalo

-Y ¿quien es?- dijo un poco molesto

-Con Brainy- señalo

-¡¿Brainy?!- dijo muy sorprendido

-Si bueno es que el últimamente me ha caído bien y acepte almorzar con el…..Bueno hablamos luego- dijo esto y se fue rápidamente a su asiento.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras la miraba irse

Brainy desde que inicio el año escolar se hizo muy amigo de Helga. Atras habian quedado los dias que el era la sombra de Helga, ahora era un chico muy centrado con una novia muy Hermosa que coincidentemente se parecia en algo a Helga.

Ya era la hora de salida, Helga salio rapidamente del salon porque se encontraria con Brainy a la salida. Arnold la vio irse se sentía muy infeliz, sentía celos. Gerald vio todo lo que su mejor amigo estaba conteniendo y se acerco para conversar.

-Hola Viejo-

-No se… que …me pasa- dijo un poco alterado

-En es serio… Viejo- dijo ya cansado por la situacion de su amigo

-¡Porque!...porque ella salio a comer con otro- dijo furioso - yo no quiero

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?... verdad- dijo mirándolo buscando una respuesta en el rostro de su mejor amigo

-Es que…, en todo este tiempo yo he compartido momento con ella tan hermosos…. Pero para ella no signifgica nada- suspiro tristemente

-En serio… ¿nada?- pregunto confundido-ni Si siquiera ¿un abrazo?-

-Siempre que me acerco ella me mira con una cara de espanto y me alejo…. Las veces que me he acercado…. Ella…. Ella me ha rechazado- dijo tristemente

-¿La amas?-

-Solo sé que no quiero estar sin ella …es todo lo que sé- afirmo

Terminaron de hablar, Arnold se disponía a irse a su casa, cuando vio a Helga irse con Brainy no pudo contenerse, los siguió durante toda su cita. ella a veces lo miraba y se reia con su antiguo acosador, Arnold ardía de celos. De pronto él se tropezó, Helga voltio a ver aquel bullicio, para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de vergüenza de el. Para su suerte Brainy no se dio cuenta.

-Brainy ya me voy….. la pase muy bien contigo Zopenco… saludos a Rose- dijo mientras se paraba

-te llevo-

-ire sola… no te preocupes- se levanto y se retiro rápidamente

.

**En la casa de Huespedes**

Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes estaba confundido miraba su techo buscando una respuesta a lo que sentía. Tenia que sincerarse, debía hacerlo, debía aclarar sus sentimientos.

-que me pasa… que me pasa…. ¿estoy celoso?... ella le sonreía….. como ella me sonreía hace 4 años , Por que lo miraba de esa forma…. porque lo mira asi…..- dijo mientras daba vuelta en círculos en su cuarto.

De pronto sono la puerta.

-Adelante-

Era Helga, Arnold se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir, mientras que Helga estaba preguntandose si habia sido coincidencia o que si Arnold habia ido intrncionalmente ya que al verlo su rostro decia muchas cosas

-Hola Arnold-

-Ho...Hola Helga- dijo nervioso

-hoy te vi ... cerca ... de donde estaba con Brainy ... bueno me preguntaba... si... bueno ... tu ... me seguiste- dijo algo incomoda de preguntar

-Solo estaba por casualidad- dijo nervioso

Helga vio el rostro de Arnold, sabia que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Muy dentro de ella temia mucho sobre los sentimientos de Arnold, fruncio el ceño y le dijo

-bueno... en fin... adios-

Cuando helga se disponía a irse, Arnold se dirigio a ella la tomo sopresivamente del brazo sin darle tiempo a reaacionar y la encerro en su cuarto.

-Helga...¿ porque saliste con brainy?- dijo mirandola molesto

\- ¡sueltame!...No tengo que darte explicaiones- dijo mirandole fijamente

-¡Dime porque!- dijo con desesperacion

-Tengo que irme- dijo deseperadamente tratando de evitar la situacion, ya que Helga habia notado un extraño comportamiento de Arnold hacia ella que la incomodara.

Arnold se puso entre la puerta y ella. El queria afrontar a ella, a sus sentimientos, a todo lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón. Ya no podia mas seguir negando lo evidente.Helga estaba incomoda y fastidiada.

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!...¡¿ eres un idiota o que?! -dijo algo agitada- pareciera que estuvieras celoso Arnoldo- le dio la espalda

-lo estoy-ya no podia mas con lo que sentia

Helga volteo rapidamente se quedo sorprendida, observo los ojos de Arnold estaban nublados, palpitaban de celos, estaba molesto con todo sobre todo con ella, esto hizo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa. Ya que nunca lo habia visto de esa forma tan agresiva.

-¡Déjame salir!... Arnold- dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta

-Acaso ya me olvidaste- dijo mientras se ponia enfrente de ella, buscaba en su mirada alguna esperanza que el gran amor que ella le habia tenido todavia estuviera alli.

-¡Disculpa¡- dijo ofendida-¡ aun lado Shortman!...- tratando de apartarlo

Arnol ya no podia mas toda su paciencia y su caballerosidad estaban colapsando por aquella niña que hace 4 años rechazo. La tomo del rostro y sin ningun reparo la beso a la fuerza sus labios tenian urgencia de ella, queria sentirla de nuevo, sentir sus dulces labios. Mientras que Helga apreto sus labios, tratando de negarle aquel anhelado beso, tratando de forcejear con él, lucho hasta logro apartarlo. Luego de apartarlo algo agitada lo abofeteo como nunca lo habia hecho, estaba indignada se sentia mal por todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Helga ...yo- fue interrumpido porque ella lo volvio a abofetear para ella no habia motivo que excuse lo que el habia hecho

Arnold la miro, en su rostro solo habia odio, indignacion y frustracion. Ella estaba alli con sus ojos apunto de colapsar, limpiandose practicamente raspandose los labios con las palmas de sus manos por aquel beso forzado. Arnold al ver esto se sentia peor, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento y por el daño que evidentemente le hizo a aquella persona que decia amar. Pero solo fue un beso, pero no sabe las consecuencias que podia acarrear todo su comportamiemto.

-Lo siento helga... estoy enamorado de ti... no se desde cuando pero TE AMO- dijo suplicante

-Porque eres asi...¡ dimelo!... Arnold acoso eres un...¡ idiota!- dijo furiosa

-Porque, acaso no lo entiendes... yo estoy enamorado de ti... ahora todo este tiempo te he visto tan madura y con mucho carácter, eres hermoso e intekliogente. Quiza antes…. Bueno yo AHORA ¡TE AMO!- dijo muy confundido y fuera de si

-¡Tu no sabes nada arnold!...-grito-el amor es lo que te permite dejar a la persona que amas por su felicidad, es aquello que te impulsa a ser mejor cada dia, es tu inspiracion. Es aquello muy valioso-empezo a llorar - sabes... eso eras para mi cuando yo era una niña eras mi esperanza de que alguien me amara pero tu estabas confundido...yo no podia atarte a estar con alguien que solo te sentias en deuda... yo te deje ir- dijo agitada tratando de respirar

-Helga no es asi yo estaba confundido pero ahora ya no- aclaro con suma desesperacion pqra que ella le creyera

-¡Y que quieres que haga!... que me tire en tus brazos que te diga me haces muy feliz... No arnold no es asi como funciona... si tu me hubieras querido. Me hubieras buscado... las cosas hubieran sido diferente...pero no lo hiciste... yo me hize a un lado para que tu despejaras tu mente. Asi que ahora ¡dejame en paz!...- le dio una fulmiante mirada y lo aparto violentamente para que la dejara pasar

Arnold se impactado por la respuesta de su amada Helga. Deslizo sus manos por su cabellera en señal de deseperacion. Se habia dado cuenta que si queria ganarse el corazon de ella no debio hacer eso. Con mucha ira tiro las cosas que estaban encima de su escritorio.

Mientras tanto Helga salio llorando desconsoladamente del cuarto de este dandose con la desafradable sorpresa que algunos inquilos, los papas y abuelos de Arnold habian escuchado toda la discusion. Helga no le importo no saludo a nadie solo queria estar lejos de Arnold, de la casa de huepedes. Luego de andar sin rumbo, se sento en una de las bancas del parque donde solia jugar de niña, comenzo a recordar su pasado, todo con respecto a Arnold y lo que llevo a que ella lo olvidará.Luego de un buen rato sentada, no sabia si regresar, a ella no le parecia justo que el le digera todo esto ahora.

En ese momento, vio a alguien que estaba observandola. Levanto la mirada y vio que Arbold se acercaba a ella. Lucia agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo y no era para menos ya que la habia estado buscando. Helga en ese instante se paro y comenzo a caminar casi correr para que el no la alcanze. Arnold corrio mas y la cogio del brazo para que se detuviera pero ella deshizo el agarre violentamente.

-¡Nunca en tu vida...vuelvas a tocarme!- lo amenazo- ¡alejate de mi!- lo miro con odio.

Arnold le partio el corazon ver esos ojos que reflejaban tanto rechazo, odio y hasta asco. El la amaba pero con su comportamiento la alejo mas de lo que nunca habia estado.

-Dime porque...porque no puedes darme una oportunidad...porque no crees que mis sentimientos son sinceros... helga- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba

-sabes Arnold... me decepciona mucho todo lo que estas haciendo... nunca pense que fueras asi... te recuerdo que tienes novia... y su nombre es Ariana- recalco- no deberias hacerle esto... tratar de besar a otra chica que no sea ella ... te deja horrible ante mis ojos y cualquiera... todo el buen concepto que he tenido de ti se ha ido a la basura-

\- sé que no tiene justificación lo que hize... pero ya no podia mas... me enamore de ti... acaso no lo entiendes... estoy desesperado por un poco de tu amor... desde que empeze a sentir esto solo he tenido tu rechazo... tu frialdad...- dijo con desesperacion

Helga lo vio indignada, luego le dio la espalda no queria verlo.

-Arnold el dia que te di esa caja ...ese dia donde te hable de mis sentimientos ...yo tenia la esperanza que te dolieria... que me dijeras.." no espera las cosas no son asi puedo llegar a amarte" o "te estoy empezando amar"...pero no... solo me dijiste GRACIAS... cuando me dijiste eso...supe que tu no me querias... que solo me dabas migajas...yo hize muchas cosas por ti, nunca quise nada, solo queria que fueras feliz...cuando por fin tu me correspondiste yo era la niña mas feliz del mundo...pero no era amor solo era migajas...yo... yo estaba destrozada ese dia te di todo mis recuerdos...parte de mi vida...mis sentimientos... parte de mi... y tu solo me dijiste Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo-sabes Arnold a pesar que haz dicho toda esta mierda no puedo odiarte porque yo... ya no siento nada por ti... yo me propuse olvidarte y lo hize...Ahora sigue con tu vida que yo seguire con la mia-

Helga salio llorando, cabizbaja para que él no la viera. Mientras que él sentia su corazon partido en mil pedazos. Se preguntaba y se daba golpes de pecho haciendo un mea culpa de sus errores y de haber dejado ir a aquella hernosa chica que le ofrecio un amor sincero sin condiciones y que ahora solo sentia por el, NADA.

.

**En la casa de Gerald**

-te lo dije viejo...sabia que ibas hacer una estupidez- dijo su amigo

-Gerald ella... ella- se le quebro la voz- ella no siente nada por mi... yo estoy muy enamorado de ella...nunca he sentido esto por nadie...es algo que no me cabe en el pecho- dijo tristrmente

Gerald vio a si amigo qur estaba realmente triste.

\- ¿que haras Arni?- mientras le podia su mano en su hombro

\- lo que siento es muy grande... olvidarla no es una opcion para mi... tratare que ella se enamore de mi... que vuelva a confiar en mi... la amo Gerald no tienes ni idea-

-¿que haras con Ariana?... ella sigue siendo tu novia- diji preocupado por la situacion.

\- terminare con ella... ella no se merece esto... me siento una basura por hacerle daño sabes... Ariana es una excelente mujer... ella merece alguien que la quiera... yo le dire todo lo de mis sentimientos... ella merece la verdad- dijo firmemente.

\- estas en lo cierto... viejo-

.

**En la casa de Huespedes**

Arnold regresaba de la casa de su mejor amigo aun triste y sobre todo avergonzado de su comportamiento. Decidio ir a pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento no le importaba si ella lo rechazaba de nuevo solo queria hacerle saber que su amor era sincero y que lucharia por eso. Se acerco a su cuarto y dispuesto a tocar pero fue interrumpido.

-hijo... hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Miles preocupado ya que todos se habían enterado lo que paso.

-papa... ahora no... tengo que hacer algo importante- dijo seriamente

\- Hijo... Helga se fue- trato de sonar lo mas gentil posible

Cuando Arnold escucho esto sentía que sus esperanzas de reconquistarla desaparecian. Miro a su papa sorprendido y triste.

-pero...pero... sus….papas no regresaran dentro de unos dias... ella no puede estar sola... no puede estar sola- dijo con desesperacion mientras se iba con intencion de buscarla.

Miles lo detuvo

\- Hijo debemos hablar- dijo esto mientras se dirigia el y su hijo a la alcoba de este ultimo.

Ya en la alcoba, Miles vio a su hijo muy triste, desesperado por el amor de Helga. Padre e hijo hablaron largo y tendido. Arnold no dudo en llorar en los brazos de su padre lamentandose de haberla dejado ir hace 4 años, le dijo lo que hizo y Miles entendio porque ella se fue asi derepente.

\- hijo... Helga es una buena chica... solo deja que pase el tiempo para que ella asimile lo que le has dicho- dijo con un tono de consuelo a su hijo

\- pero ella... ella me dijo que no siente nada por mi...-dijo resignado

-hijo... si la amas... si crees que ella vale lo suficiente para ti... entonces no dejes de luchar-dijo con una sonrisa

Arnold vio el rostro de su papas y sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Luchar por el amor de termino de hablar con él, tomo la decision de hablar con Ariana ya estaba mas tranquilo y si queria luchar por el amor de Helga debia empezar de aclarar sus sentimientos con Ariana.

.

**En el parque junto al estanque (al dia siguiente)**

Arnold habia citado a Ariana, porque tenía que decirle todo. Ya hacia como 15 mimutos que el la estaba esperando.

\- hola Arnold- dijo Ariana

Cuando Arnold la vio, la noto diferente temorosa, triste, no tenia esa luz que solia irradiar cada vez que se veian. Su bella sonrisa no aparecio ese dia.

\- hola Ariana- dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ariana se puso al costado de Arnold, habia una tension y silencio muy grande. Arnold decidio romper ese silencio.

\- Ariana... yo- queria seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido

\- es Helga ¿ verdad?- dijo tristemente cabizabaja

Arnold la vio muy sorprendido, ariana era una chica unica y muy inteligente. Ella conocia lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pasando.

-¿la amas?- dijo cabizabaja no queria que el la miraba triste

\- Ariana yo... no quiero hacerte daño... no se que decirte- dijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta para que no le doliera

-Arnold recuerdas el dia que me llevaste a mi casa... el dia que te pregunte por primera vez si sentias algo por ella-

\- si... pero porque me lo preguntas- dijo un poco confundido

-Arnold... ese dia yo me di cuenta que tu no eras el mismo...yo... yo me negaba a aceptarlo sabes... cuando me besaste...yo...no... sentia nada... ese beso estaba vacio... cuando terminamos de besarnos me di cuenta que tu lo hiciste para demostrarte a ti mismo que no sentias nada por ella... yo sabia que ella especial para ti... todos estos años... ella era ese recuerdo especial que tu nunca olvidaste... nunca te lo dije... pero aveces... me decias Helga- dijo tristemente que se le quebro la voz

Arnold no salia de su asombro ante las palabras de Ariana.

\- cuando emepzamos a salir... yo miraba con suma tristeza que la recordabas en cada lugar de Hillwood... yo pense que con mi amor ... tu lo podrias superarla... yo por un momento lo pense... pense tontamente que la habias superado por la manera que me besabas- ya no pudo conterse mas y empezo a llorar amargamente- pero cuando ella regreso tuve miedo... me senti mas tranquila al verla... me di cuenta que ella no sentia nada por ti... era evidente que todo lo que tu hacias a ella no le importaba pero... para mi desgracia eso no paso contigo... ese amor que tu me decias que no era importante... porque era de niños... ese amor volvio a florecer... me termine de dar cuenta por tu escena de celos... eras tan sobreprotector con ella... Tu nunca fuiste asi conmigo- Ariana no resistio mas y miro a los ojos de Arnold que reflejaban culpa

\- Ariana... yo no sé que decirte... al parecer... hasta tu te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos...mas rapido que yo tristemente

-y dime... ella te correspondio-pregunto

\- No ella ... ella no me quiere- dijo muy triste

Ariana pudo observar todo el infierno que Arnold pasaba por dentro, ella lo queria y no queria que su predicamento se alargue mas por mas que a ella le partiera el corazón.

-Arnold... fuiste un gran novio... apesar de esto... yo no me arrepiento de nada... duro poco... y sabes no me equivoqué- recalco

-¿equivoqué?-

\- sabia que tu eras un buen hombre... si lloro no es porque tu estes enamorado de otra... lloro porque me dijiste la verdad... me hace muy feliz que me hayas hablado con esa verdad que aunque es dolorosa es hermosa... Gracias Arnold- le dio una sonrisa triste

Ariana se acerco se puso de puntillas y le dio un ultimo beso a su querido Arnold, este le abrazo y luego de unos breves minutos se separaron.

-te deseo felicidad en todo... te lo mereces... eres una gran chica- dijo muy sincero Arnold

\- para ti tambien... cualquier chica que estea contigo sera muy afortunada... Adios- dijo esto le dio la espalda y se fue.

Mientras ella se iba Arnold se le quedo viendo.

-Este es el amor del que me hablabas Helga...- se preguntaba

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia. :3


	11. un poco de ti

UN POCO DE TI

Nota: "oye arnold" pertenece enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

En la escuela

Ya era lunes, había pasado un día desde aquel beso en la casa de Huéspedes. Helga estaba muy molesta ante tal situación, no quería ver a Arnold, pero estudiaban y tenían todas las clases juntos. Ella pensó que sería difícil pero no imposible. Helga estaba sacando sus últimos libros para irse a su primera clase. cuando cerró la puerta de su casillero se encontró con aquel chico de ojos verdes, que la miraba suplicante por un poco de su tiempo.

-Que se te ofrece….- dijo molesta

-Helga tenemos que hablar…..- dijo desesperadamente

-¿tenemos?... yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte… te recuerdo que también te dije que no me volvieras hablar- dijo sin titubear

Helga le dio la espalda se disponía a irse

-Helga termine con Ariana- dijo firmemente

Helga volteo a verlo muy confundida de lo que estaba pasando

-¡¿Qué?!...- se quedó sin palabras- me da igual…. Eso no cambia nada…. Solo déjame en paz

-Helga lo hizo porque …. Yo voy enserio con esto…..- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- si termine con Ariana es porque lo que siento por ti es real.

-Y que quieres que yo haga….- dijo con sarcasmo

-no… yo…..- dijo cabizbajo muy triste ante la cruda realidad de los sentimientos de ella

-Sabes lo que más rabia me da ... es que cuando me dijiste todo esto tu pensabas que yo te correspondería…..- dijo con fastidio- quien te has creído tu para pensar que en estos 4 años... yo seguiría queriendo un poco de ti... entiende de una vez que yo ya no soy la niña carente de afecto y atención…. ya no soy así… no necesito de ti …..ni de nadie – recalco-así que ahora no te me vuelvas acercar- dijo tratándose de irse

-Helga yo sé que tu no me necesitas….. ahora el que te necesita soy yo- dijo esto causando más confusión en ella- yo necesito de tu amor….. tú eras la persona que le daba…. Ese extra a mi vida….

-Arnold….. no lo intentes…. Ya me estoy cansando de rechazarte…. nadie vale la pena lo suficiente para que le insistan tanto- dijo esto último en referencia a todo lo que ella hizo por el para que la notara, al final supo que ella era más valiosa que nadie, que nadie se merecía mas su tiempo que ella misma.

-Para mí... tú lo vales...- dijo mirándola tristemente

En ese momento sonó la campana. Helga no salía de su asombro, Arnold Shortman estaba allí luchando por un poco de su atención, pero que ironía. Ella le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Durante todo ese día, Helga se concentró en sus cosas mientras que el trataba de analizar como podría llegar a ella. Sabía que era muy orgullosa, algo soberbia, irónica y que siempre necesita su espacio. Era una chica difícil.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo Phoebe y Helga estaban comiendo juntas.

-Helga….. ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Si…. Phoebe…. Todo bien- no quería decir mucho

-Es por Arnold…. Verdad-

Helga voltio a mirar a su amiga asombrada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...- pregunto algo asustada

-Gerald me lo dijo….- aclaro- Helga yo sé de tus sentimientos ahora pero Arnold…- quería seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida

-¡Phoebe!…. Eres mi mejor amiga…. No quiero seguir hablando de el…. Yo le dedique mucho de mi tiempo antes…. Así que no le dedicare ningún segundo más- recalco- así que te agradecería que no me hables de el-

-pero Helga…. Arnold es un buen chico….. sé que se comportó como un idiota

-¡QUEE!... no me digas que el cabeza de cepillo…- vio que su amiga movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación por el beso- ¡voy a matarlo!

En ese momento Arnold y Gerald se acercaban para comer. Arnold estaba muy nervioso de verla casi temblando.

-Hola chicas- dijo Gerald

-Ho…holaa- dijo un temeroso Arnold

-bueno ya terminé de comer…. Me retiro- dijo Helga mientras se levantaba

-Pero Helga…. No haz comido nada….- señalo Phoebe

-ya se me quito el hambre…- dijo mientras miraba a Arnold y a Gerald por decirle lo que paso a Phoebe

Arnold vio como ella se iba raudamente, se sintió realmente mal.

-vamos Viejo…. Anímate- dijo Gerald como Consuelo a su amigo

Helga se sentía un poco débil no había comido nada la noche anterior y tampoco había querido comer su almuerzo. Cuando sintió que alguien la jalo bruscamente a un salón vacío.

-Hola preciosa…. – dijo Max mientras la trataba de arrinconarla

Pero Helga reacciono rápido para empujarlo y mantenerlo a una distancia.

-¡Aléjate de mí!...¡imbécil!... no te tengo miedo- dijo desafiante

-Me gusta que te pongas así….. que te hagas la difícil… no sabes cuánto me excita- dijo con una asquerosa sonrisa

Helga sintió asco de escucharlo hablar de esa forma, le iba tirar un puñete. Pero el la detuvo en seco.

-No te atrevas a golpearme…. sabes que gusta los animalitos como tu…. Eres como un potro salvaje…. esos que son bellos e indomables…- dijo mientras se le acercaba

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!- grito en ese momento le tiro un rodillazo que lo hizo flaquear y pudo salir del salón.

Helga salió rápidamente pero Max la alcanzo en los pasillos.

-A ¿dónde vas?... - dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo

-¡Suéltame!- exigía

-Noo… quédate quieta- dijo mientras forcejeaban

-¡Suéltala!-

Arnold que estaba buscando a Helga se encontró con esta desagradable escena y sin meditarlo un poco se le fue encima. Helga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Arnold el niño tranquilo y bueno quien siempre se rehusó a pelear, estaba allí dando de puños como un salvaje. El profesor de deportes se acercó y separando a los adolescentes dijo fuertemente.

-¡Basta! todos a la dirección- dijo mientras llevaba a Arnold y a Max

Helga fue tras ellos, Una vez adentro ella entro sin avisar e intervino en la discusión frente a la directora.

-¡Que pasa señorita!- dijo la directora

-Disculpe, pero yo tengo que decirle que este sujeto- señalando a Max- me ha estado acosando me encerró en un salón e intento tocarme…. me escape y luego Arnold me defendió- dijo de manera muy segura

-¡Eso es mentira!... ella me provoca siempre me provoca- dijo cínicamente

Cuando dijo esto Arnold se le iba en encima pero Helga lo detuvo lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Arnold no vale la pena- dijo con voz suave mientras que ponía su mano en su hombro.

-¿Eso paso señor shortman?- pregunto la directora

Arnold estaba concentrado mirando los ojos de Helga que en ese momento solo expresaban paz y quietud.

-Si directora- afirmo

-¡Es mentira!- gritaba Max

Pero como Helga era muy inteligente tenía un plan B para esta situación.

-Directora en los pasillos hay cámaras de seguridad….. revíselas y vera como este idiota me ha estado molestando- dijo indignada

En ese momento la actitud de Max cambió, la profesora vio y supo que ambos muchachos no mentían.

-No abalo su comportamiento señor shortman pero tampoco defiendo su comportamiento señor Smith …. así que usted quedara suspendido y no puede acercarse a la señorita Pataki entendido- dijo firmante la profesora

Max salió furioso sin antes decir

-Helga no entiendo que haces con este imbécil… si lo único que siempre ha provocado en ti es que tus saques lo peor- lo miro a Arnold furioso- Sabes…. A mí me gustaba Helga en el Kínder… ella era la niña mas tierna y hermosa que había conocido ella fue….ella fue la única que me dio algo que no tiene precio…. Pero cuando empezó su estúpida obsesión contigo…. Ella se convirtió en esto…- dijo mientras la señalaba.

Arnold no sabía que decir y Helga también estaba extrañada de lo que decía.

-Espero que te haga muy feliz…..- dijo con sarcasmo y la miraba de manera furiosa como maldiciendo el día que la conoció

-Señor Shortman y Pataki váyanse a su salón- dijo el profesor de deportes

Luego de salir a los pasillos, Arnold quería agradecerle a Helga, pero antes que diga algo ella dijo

-No me agradezcas…. yo solo hice lo que era correcto…. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera no te sientas especial- dijo sin mirarlo

-Helga….. tu siempre me has ayudado…. a veces sin que yo tuviera conocimiento…. Gracias – le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Helga miro el rostro de Arnold, el cual tenía el labio partido y una herida en la ceja

-Vamos a la enfermería… no puedes ir así…. El profesor de Arte sentirá asco de verte - dijo sin mirarlo

-Gracias ….. por tu preocupación- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-Si…. Si….. Si- dijo fastidiada

Luego de unos minutos arnold salió mientras Helga lo esperaba en el pasillo, la vio allí sentada.

-Que linda eres…. Que idiota fui de haberte dejado ir- pensaba

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la clase de Arte, en esa ocasión tocaba danza. El profesor de ese curso era una persona muy excéntrica e exigente. Arnold toca la puerta, temeroso por la reacción de este.

-Pasen…. Niños- una vez adentro- Bueno muchachos no quiero que esto se repita por para la próxima me asegurare que ambos no pasen este curso…- lo miro retándolos

Helga pudo notar que todos tenían parejas

-¡OH RAYOS!- pensaba

-Bueno jóvenes… solo ustedes faltan…. Así que harán pareja… supongo que no me dirán nada por la falta de respeto que acaban de cometer…. ¿no es así?- dijo con ironía

Ambos jovencitos movieron la cabeza para los costados

-Bueno el examen de la próxima semana consiste en armas una coreografía del género que sea… debe expresar lo que ambos deseen - dijo mientras hacia sus ademanes de un excéntrico- bueno ahora seguiremos en la clase tomen asiento.

Todos los chicos de esa clase se sentaron en el suelo del auditorio escuchando a su excéntrico profesor. Helga quien se había apartado de Arnold lucia muy incómoda, mientras que él sentía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella

Ya en la hora de salida, Helga se apresuró en salir no quería ver a Arnold por lo menos no hoy.

-¡Diablos!... es enserio me toca bailar con el ¡estúpido cabeza de balón! ...y ahora...¿que hago? ... - pensaba

Cuando escucho una voz familiar que la llamaba

-¡Helga!... espera- dijo un agitado Arnold

-¿Que quieres?...- dijo von mucho fastidio

\- quería hablar sobre el trabajo que nos acaban de dar... bueno a mí me gustaría ...- se tomó el cuello un poco avergonzado- me gustaría empezar hoy

\- es en serio Arnoldo…. yo no quiero…. practicaremos un día antes...- dijo cortante y se disponía a irse

\- Helga... yo no soy muy bueno…. para bailar... es mas no lo he hecho desde hace mucho... ¿te acuerdas cuando baile como loco?...solo sirvo para ese tipo de bailes- dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¡Dios que hare contigo!..Arnold en serio... yo no quiero tenerte cera...- dijo seriamente

\- ya lo sé... pero por esta vez... dejemos nuestros problemas personales a un lado... y hagamos esto en equipo... - le dio una cálida sonrisa

Helga lo miro y sabía que no tenía opción, tenía que hacerlo además pensó que si le dejaba en claro que ella no quería nada con él. Este la dejaría en paz.

\- Esta bien... iré a tu casa ... a ver que baile se nos ocurre...adiós- le dio la espalda y se fue

Arnold se quedó contemplándola mientras se iba y una gran sonrisa de esperanza se dibujaba en su rostro.

.

**En la casa de Huéspedes**

Arnold llegaba muy feliz puesto que estaría con Helga. Estaba emocionado además se había preparado mentalmente para ser rechazado muchas veces. Su papa y su mama lo estaban esperando en el pórtico con una gran sonrisa.

-¿mama?...¿papa?...¿que hacen aquí?...¿esperan a alguien?...- dijo confundido

-Hijo tu madre y to hemos decidido que es tiempo que tengas esto-

Arnold no salía de su asombro sus papas le regalaron un lindo auto de color crema estilo clásico, cogió las llaves y le dio un fuerte abrazo a sus papas.

Día 1

Ya eran casi las 6, Helga no se aparecía. Arnold estaba muy desilusionado, pero escuchó que alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo un poco triste

Cuando vio a su amada Helga pasar a través de la puerta hizo que se sintiera muy feliz. ella lucia muy seria, se había demorado porque estuvo pensando si era buena idea ir pero tenia que hacerlo era un trabajo de la escuela aparte esto sería un reto que ella traspasaría ya que se demostraría a si misma que no se permitiría sentir algo por Arnold.

-viniste- dijo feliz

\- Si Si Si como sea... quiero terminar rápido- dijo seriamente

Helga lucía un buzo ancho con un polo algo ceñido al cuerpo, tenía zapatillas para que lograra moverse con facilidad. Se había recogido el cabello von un mono. Ella miro a Arnold y vio que tenía una ropa que le seria difícil bailar.

-Arnold... hazme un favor ...anda cámbiate porque con lo que tienes puesto no te moverás nada- dijo regañándolo

Arnold se sonrojo

\- si claro... perdón... usa mi computadora ... ahí podemos ver alguna coreografía- dijo mientras cogía una ropa más cómoda para bailar y se dirigía al baño

Al cabo de unos minutos, Arnold salía con un cambio de ropa más cómodo. Helga lo vio y se levantó.

\- Mira Arnoldo... soy buena bailando- dijo orgullosa- el género que me gusta es el hip hop... y para serte sincera no es muy difícil- señalo

\- ¿Hip Hop? ... ¿dónde aprendiste?...- se preguntó extrañado

\- eso a ti no te importa... ya te había dicho que tu no sabes nada sobre mí- dijo muy hiriente

Arnold no perdió la sonrisa

-hasta donde sabia... tu bailabas ballet...-

Helga voltio a verlo como si hubiera visto un fantasma

\- ¿como diablos sabe esto?... yo no practico ballet desde la primaria- pensaba

\- si como sea... bien párate a mi costado…ahora abre las piernas... y haz uno dos...- dijo mientras le mostraba unos pasos de baile- vamos hazlo... no es muy difícil-

Arnold trato de moverse, pero no podía lograr la fluidez del baile, se miraba sumamente tieso. Cosa que frustraba a Helga porque los pasos le parecían fáciles.

Ya habían pasado maso menos 3 horas, no habían conseguido ningún avance. Arnold se había caído varias veces, Helga no se reía solo renegaba por la frustración de no llegar a ningún lado. Probaron con varios géneros de música pero Arnold era realmente malo.

-¡Rayos!... no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 3 horas ...¡3 malditas horas! ... y nada- dijo con suma frustración.

\- yo... lo ...lo siento- dijo apenado y triste

Helga lo vio rodo los ojos y comenzó a pensar que coreografía sería ideal para ellos. Una donde el chico no haga mucho y ella tenga que hacer la mayor parte. Una coreografía donde el este parado no era una opción así que se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ya lo tengo- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos- Arnold tengo la coreografía para los dos... yo tendré que hacer todo el trabajo... pero no me importa... con tal de librarme de esto... está bien- dijo resignada

\- claro... por mi normal...- dijo con tranquilidad

\- pero hay un problema...hay muchas cargadas…. ¿podrás hacerlo?- enfatizo

\- si... si puedo-afirmo

\- bueno... probemos…. cárgame- se colocó delante de el

-¡que! - dijo un poco asustado

\- ¡cárgame!...¡maldicion!... quiero ver si puedes resistir mi peso...- dijo un poco molesta

Arnold se paró en frente de ella la cogió de la cintura y la cargó con algo de dificultad, pero la cargo. Helga que evitaba mirarlo al rostro, noto que comenzó a temblar era porque no estaba muy acostumbrado. Bueno Arnold había practicado karate pero eso no quería decir que podía mantener el peso tanto tiempo.

\- bájame...- ordenó

Arnold la bajo con sumo cuidado y ella pudo notar que estaba algo rojo del cansancio.

Helga encendió la computadora, le mostro el video. La coreografía no era muy difícil para Arnold, básicamente Helga haría todo el trabajo, el solo tenía que cargarla sin titubear. La parte difícil para Helga era que tenía que hacer un mortal sin manos, ella podía hacerlo ya que practico ballet y le enseñaron como hacerlo.

Arnold estaba allí con Helga sentado uno al lado del otro viendo el video. él por momentos dejaba de mirar la pantalla de la computadora para ver el rostro iluminado de su querida Helga.

-déjame de mirarme... me incomoda que me mires... no me mires así- dijo sin mirarlo y molesta

\- per... perdona- dijo avergonzado

Ya eran cerca de la 10 de la noche, Helga le había enseñado algunos pasos a Arnold, por lo menos ese día fue fructífero ya que habían llegado a un avance.

\- Ya me voy... es tarde- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas

\- Helga te llevo... mis papas me acaban de comprar un auto... así que puedo llevarte sin problema- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

\- bueno por la hora... está bien... acepto vámonos que estoy cansada- dijo mientras se iba

Arnold se sintió muy feliz porque a pesar de las cosas hirientes que ella le había dicho durante el trascurso del ensayo, no lo había rechazo para irse con él.

Día 2 del ensayo

Ya eran cerca de las 5, Helga no llegaba. Arnold estaba un poco impaciente ya que durante todo el día en la escuela ella no le había hablado, es más andaba evitándolo. Cuando pudieron conversar Helga le dijo que iría a la 5 a su casa, cosa que le hacía muy feliz ya que podría estar solo con ella. Tocaron la puerta

-adelante- dijo algo emocionado

Cuando ella entro Arnold se había quedado con la boca abierta. Helga se había vestido para practicar unas leggins negras con un top.

-¡Arnold!.. ¡Arnold!- grito

-Sii...- dijo saliendo de su trance viéndola tan bella

-Déjame de verme así... me incomoda yo no elegí esto...- dijo mirándole a los ojos

-Es que... es que te ves muy bonita- dijo un poco sonrojado

-Lástima que siempre te fijes en el exterior- dijo muy hiriente

Vieron el video, este duraba aproximadamente casi 5 minutos, así que Helga se había propuesto que aprendieran hasta un minuto y medio a dos minutos y medio. Ella le mostraba lo que Arnold debía hacer, El la miraba de tal forma que ella no se diera cuenta . Miraba su rostro fino y piel tan suave. Esa belleza tan inusual que le gustaba cada día mas. Pero no todo era bonito, ya que ella era muy hiriente con él, cosa que le dolía su rechazo y su indiferencia.

Practicaron hasta que anocheció Arnold podía sentir el aroma de su piel cada vez que rozaba su nariz. Se estremecía al sentirla tan cerca en cada cargada.

.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que empezaron a bailar. A pesar que Helga le había puesto en claro la situación, Arnold estaba cada día mas enamorado de ella sin embargo dentro de ella solo había vacío sentía que ya no podía darle una oportunidad a el, por eso era muy hiriente.

Arnold admiraba lo buena bailarina que era Helga, su cuerpo perfecto para esa canción. Cada paso que daba era perfecto. Nunca pensó que Helga tendría ese talento oculto que ahora el admiraba, se había vuelto su admirador.

Dia 5

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ensayando, Arnold la tenía cargando según la coreografía, Pero se distrajo.

\- ¡Auuuuuu!...¡Rayos!- dijo Helga de dolor mientras se tomaba el pie

Arnold estaba distraído admirándola entre sus brazos que olvido sostenerla bien que la hizo pisar mal.

-¡Helga!... ¿estas bien?..- dijo sumamente preocupado

-aléjate de mí... tu siempre me lastimas...- dijo mientras se sobaba de dolor

Helga no había medido sus palabras, esto último hizo que Arnold se sintiera realmente mal. Había aguantado su desprecio durante casi una semana pero ya no podía mas . La chica que le gustaba esta allí, una vez más dejándole en claro que no lo amaba.

Helga alzo la mirada, vio el rostro triste de su compañero de baile.

\- Basta ... Arnoldo... estoy bien- trato de pararse, pero cayo

\- ¿que te duele?...- dijo cabizbajo no quería que ella lo viera así

\- un poco el pie...- dijo sin verlo

\- te traeré hielo... ya vuelvo - dijo mientras se iba

Cuando Arnold salió de la habitación se sintió muy triste, voto algunas lágrimas de amargura, queria desahogarse por el dolor de no ser correspondido.

\- Helga... soy un idiota... nunca pensé que este dolor... fuera asi…esta sensación de vacio... perdóname... todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa...- pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos Arnold entro a su cuarto con una bolsa de hielo. Vio a Helga sentada en su cama.

-Déjame ayudarte...- dijo mientras le tomaba el pie para ponérselo

\- No gracias Arnoldo ... yo puedo- dijo mientras trataba de quitarle la bolsa de hielo

-¡Basta!..- dijo mirándola con mucha cólera- ¡Demonios Helga! Déjate ayudar-

Arnold tomo el pie de Helga con sumo cuidado, le coloco la bolsa de hielo, esto hizo que ella se retorciera de dolor. Vio el rostro de Helga que estaba que se contenía del dolor.

\- Bailas muy bien... nunca antes había visto a alguien bailar como tú lo haces- dijo sin mirarla solo estaba concentrado en que el pie de ella se curara

\- soy buena para muchas cosas...- dijo orgullosamente- creo que el ensayo por hoy se acabó... tengo que regresar a mi casa

\- Bueno tienes dos días para recuperarte-

\- si si si como sea- dijo desganada

\- bueno vamos para que descanses- dijo mientras dejaba suavemente su pie- Vamos- dijo tratando de cargarla

-¡Basta Arnoldo yo puedo!..- Helga trato de parase pero cayó abruptamente

\- Helga ya basta con ese maldito orgullo que tienes... te lastimaras mas...- esta vez sin pedirle permiso la alzo entre sus brazos

Helga estaba allí, una vez más suspendida en los brazos de aquel muchacho que moría por ella, ella solo atino a mirar a otro lado. Mientras estaba entre sus brazos él pudo ver muy de cerca aquella cabellera tan suave de rubios cabellos, pudo sentir ese olor que ella desprendía. Arnold la llevo hasta su auto, la puso en la parte trasera y se dirigieron a la casa de ella.

.

**En el auto**

El viaje se tornó callado como siempre, ella miraba a través de la ventana. Pero hoy era diferente había mucho tráfico eso haría que el viaje se torne más largo. Arnold miraba mucho a Helga a través del espejo, mientras que ella estaba allí callada. Ya le había llamado a Bob que cuando llegara la lleve por el pequeño invidente que había pasado.

\- Déjame de mirarme- dijo ella sin mirarlo con fastidio en su voz

\- yo no te miro…- dijo el respondiéndole tratando de verse frio

\- Arnold... en serio... ya déjame de verme...- luego su tono de voz cambio a calmado- Yo... yo sé ... lo que se siente... cuando miras a alguien de lejos... y saber que no te va a corresponder...- dijo tristemente-... ese ... sentimiento ... de que estas cerca de la persona que amas... es horrible... no se lo deseo a nadie...- dijo sinceramente

Arnold la vio, lucia triste su cara denotaba que ella no le correspondería cosa que le partía el corazón.

\- Helga... yo...- dijo melancólico

\- Arnold... no digas nada... solo estoy siendo sincera... por lo menos te dejo las cosas claras desde un principio... yo no te ilusiono-

Arnold se estaciono en el pórtico de la casa de ella, Bob la esperaba para llevarla a su cuarto ya que no podía caminar mucho. Ya rumbo a su casa, Arnold se sentía sumamente decepcionado de sí mismo. Helga era más que una buena chica era sincera, como no lo vio antes, aunque le doliera sus palabras el cada día la admiraba más y sobre todo estaba empezando sentir mucho respeto hacia ella.

Continuara...

Gracias por seguir mi historia, también agradezco los bonitos comentarios. :3


	12. SALVAME

Sálvame

Nota: "oye arnold" perteneces enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

.

Ya era sabado Helga se estaba recuperando de su lesión del día anterior. Estaba en su habitación terminando de hacer las tareas que le habían mandado en la escuela, cuando escucho sonar su celular. Ella pudo ver que era una llamada de Alex. Ellos no habían conversado ya hace una semana, Helga estaba algo nerviosa porque sabia que a él no le gustaria nada que ella estaria bailando con Arnold, pero trataria de evitar el tema porque no queria pelearse con él.

H: Hola (dijo temorosa)

A: hola... Geraldine... ¿que paso? Porque te demoraste en contestar ¿Acaso estas ocupada?

H: no... no es nada zopenco... y ¿como estas?

A: aqui pensando en ti... con ganas de verte... (dijo mientras sonreia)

H: mucha cursileria... zopenco...( tratando de disimular que le gusto sus halagos)

Helga podria ser fria pero en realidad le gustaba mucho que Alex fuera asi de romantico con ella.

A: hahahahahahaha... nunca vas ha cambiar... Gerladine ultimamente veo que has estado ocupada... incluso ya no te conectas en los juegos en linea... ni tampoco comentas en el blog de libros... ¿Qué haz estado haciendo o que ha pasado? (Pregunto intrigado)

H:ahhhh...no... nada... todo normal. ( dijo muy nerviosa)

Alex la conocia lo suficiente, sabia que ella ocultaba algo pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se trataba.

A: Geladine... ya dime... ¿que paso?... tu sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada ...(dijo con una gran sonrisa)

H:ya te dije... que no pasa nada zopenco... sabes creo que luego hablamos estoy terminando de hacer algunas de mis cosas... adios. (dijo dispuesta a colgar)

A: ¡Helga!...si me cuelgas me molestare mucho contigo...( dijo muy serio)

Alex solo la llamaba Helga cuando se molestaba con ella.

H:...(se quedo pensando que decir, mientras respiraba algo nerviosa atraves del telefono)

A: ¡ya dime!...¡por dios!

H: yo... Alex... es que... bueno tu sabes lo que me paso….. que estaba viviendo en la casa de Arnold... bueno yo me fui de su casa... porque el...(no queria decirlo)

A:...( comenzo a molestarse)... ¿que paso?

H: Bueno... él me dijo que está enamorado de mi ( dijo con algo de pena)

A:...(comenzo a respirar muy rápido)...¿y?

H: bueno... yo le dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros

A: ...(comenzó a tranquilizarse)

H: Alex... Arnold...el me... el me besó

A: ¡Que!... pero ¡que demonios!... ¡Helga!... ¡¿y tu?!...¿que hiciste?...(gritaba muy alterado)

H: tranquilízate... zopenco... no pasó nada... yo lo abofeteé

A:... ¡ese idiota!... ¡yo sabía que ese imbécil iba hacer algo así!...¡ te lo dije!...¡ te dije que era una mala idea que te quedaras a vivir en su casa!...(seguía alterado)

H: ¡ya Alex!... ya estoy aquí... así que no me importa... yo no siento nada por él (recalco)

A:¿hay algo más ?...verdad...( la conocía lo suficiente, sabia que no le había dicho toda la verdad)

H:.. Alex.. ya no importa... Arnold no me interesa (aclaro)

A: dime Geraldine...( dijo tratando de sonar calmado para que ella le contara)

H: es que el profesor de arte nos puso como pareja... y hemos estado ensayando esta semana...

Alex se sentía muy desesperado, ya que sentía que le iban a quitar a la chica de sus sueños.

H: Geraldine... dime la verdad...¿aún lo amas? (pregunto tristemente)

H:¡Que!...¡No!... no siento nada por él (recalco)

A:¿y porque no me lo querías decir? (dijo tristemente)

H: es que no tiene importancia para mí... no es importante (enfatizo)

Alex sentía un gran vacío en su pecho, amaba a Helga y quería que ella fuera feliz. Tenía mucho miedo de que ella lo dejara de querer, la vio llorar tantas veces por Arnold que si, la miraba así una vez más sentiría que la hubiera perdido.

A: será mejor... que hablemos en otro momento (dijo con la voz entre cortada)

H: Alex... no porfavor..(dijo suplicante)

A: ¡no Geraldine!... despeja tu mente... hablamos luego

H:Alex... espera no….no es lo que tú piensas ( escucho el timbre era que le había colgado)

Helga vio su celular, con mucha tristeza ya que la única persona con la que sentía tan bien se alejaba de ella.

-Nooooooo...Alex... ¿porque?...- dijo muy triste.

Ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Helga se sentía mucho mejor de su pie. Le incomodaba un poco, nada que no podría soportar, pero aun así trataba de hacer un esfuerzo ya que el lunes era la presentación de su baile. De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Adelante-

-Helga hija... ¿bajaras a comer?- dijo Miriam

\- No.… mama... es que no tengo hambre- dijo ya que se sentía muy triste por la forma en que Alex le había cortado. Le volvió a escribir y llamar pero no le contestaba cosa que la hacía sentir peor.

-Hija... tienes come si quieres recuperarte- dijo muy preocupada

Helga vio el rostro de su madre, que lucía preocupada.

-está bien, Miriam... ¿puedes traerme mi comida por favor?- dijo tratando de verse animada

\- esta bien hija... ya subo- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando su madre se fue, Helga se quedó pensando en cómo poder arreglar sus cosas con Alex.

-¿porque?... ¿porque?... Alex...¿porque no me crees?...-dijo mientras miraba a su techo

De pronto sonó su celular.

H: Phoebe..¿qué paso?

P: Helga no sabes que ha pasado...

Phoebe le conto que se había peleado con Gerald, ella se molesto con el porque se entero que fue a una fiesta sin decirle nada, cuando ella le pregunto porque no le había dicho, le dijo que solo acompaño a su hermano y no hizo nada.

H: Phoebe creo que estas exagerando...Geraldo sería incapaz de engañarte... él siempre te ha amado... y lo sabes- recalco

P: si Helga... pero me da mucha cólera que él no haya tenido la confianza de decírmelo

H: ¡Phoebe!... el cabeza de cepillo siempre ha tenido claro de sus sentimientos hacia ti... no te preocupes

P: si pero igual tengo que darle una lección...hoy en la noche hay una fiesta en la casa de kate... quiero que me acompañes... no iré con Gerald... quiero una noche de chicas sin mi novio

H:¿kate?...¿quién es?

P: es una chica que estudio el año pasado con nosotros, hoy es su cumpleaños... y bueno invito a todos los que conoce...vamos Helga (dijo suplicante)

H: Phoebe... es enserio... bueno... ahora no estoy de humor..- dijo desganada

P: porfavor... Helga... solo acompáñame ... solo estaremos ahí... yo no quiero bailar con nadie que no sea Gerald... solo quiero despejarme ...ayudame sip-

H:Phoebe….. es que no sé… me duele un poco el pie…. Creo que te arruinaría la fiesta si voy en estas condiciones

P:¿Qué te paso?- pregunto sorprendida

H: como ya te habia dicho…. Estoy practicando un baile con el estúpido cabeza de balón…. El me solto y pise mal

P:que mal…. Pero solo quiero que me acompañes porfavor-

Helga pensó que salir de su casa estaría bien ya que no paraba de pensar en Alex.

H: Esta bien Phoebe….. pero no bailare con nadie… no quiero que nadie se me acerque-

P:No te preocupes… yo me encargare de eso…. gracias amiga... pasare por ti a las 9 ¿está bien?

H: claro...

Ambas amigas se despidieron.

.

**En la casa de huéspedes**

-entonces se molestó contigo...- dijo Arnold

\- si viejo... yo amo a Phoebe... pero ella es algo celosa... por eso no le dije nada... creo que fue un error- dijo tristemente

\- tranquilízate- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Amo a Phoebe... pero a veces es tan... celosa-

-¡vamos Gerald!... tu también eres muy celoso- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo

-¡claro!... si amo a mi Phoebe con todo el corazón...sabes- dijo preocupado- me he enterado que ella ira a la fiesta de kate...- dijo molesto

-es cierto... a mi también me invito...¿iras?-

-obviamente que iré... ella estará sola... y conociendo a tanto chico que esta detrás de ella...tengo que estar ahí... a pesar que ella este molesta...¿iras tú?...- pregunto

-No sé... no estoy de humor- dijo tristemente

-¡Vamos Arni!- dijo tratando de animarlo- deja de pensar en Pataki... vamos para que te despejes

-no sé... si es buena idea- dijo dudoso

-¡Vamos viejo!... aparte no quiero estar solo en esto- dijo suplicante

.

**En la casa de kate**

Ya eran cerca de 9:15pm. Helga y Phoebe iban llegando a la fiesta. Cuando entraron vieron un enorme salón, con música, luces de Neón y mucha gente. Phoebe buscaba con la mirada a su novio al parecer aun no había llegado.

-¡Helga mira!- dijo mientras señalaba- allí están las chicas vamos para allá.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Rhonda, Nadien, Sheena, paty y lila.

-Hola chicas...- dijeron Helga y Phoebe

-¡Helga! Querida porque has venido vestida así... no ves que es una fiesta- dijo Rhonda

-si si si como sea princesa... igual no tengo intención de bailar con nadie esta noche- dijo molesta.

Helga se había puesto un pantalón blanco con un polo negro manga larga con un cuello alto. Se le miraba muy tapada a comparación de sus compañeras. Todas se pusieron a conversar sobre sus relaciones, sus familias o cosas que quieran hacer más delante. El centro de atención fue Lila ya que estaba un poco triste de haberse peleado con Stinky.

-vamos... lila anímate- decía Paty

\- todos los hombres son iguales….. por eso prefiero estar sola- añadió Sheena

-pero tú, no tenías novio- pregunto Lila

-Tenia…. Tu misma lo has dicho… termine con el ayer- aclaro

Todas las chicas comenzaron a bombardearle con preguntas a Sheena porque había terminado con su novio. Lila alzo la mirada y se encontró con la insistente mirada de Arnold, por un momento volvió un poco ese pequeño ego que tenía cuando era niña, pero duro poco ya que noto que la mirada era hacia Helga que estaba a su costado. Helga solo estaba concentrada en su celular enviándole mensajes a su amigo para que le contestara, desde que llego solo pensaba en Alex.

"¡Demonios Zopenco!...¡contéstame!...¡eres un idiota Alex!...- pensaba mientras le escribía

Lila pudo ver que Helga no había notado la insistente mirada de Arnold.

-vaya….Helga…. parece que ahora tienes… lo que siempre quisiste de niña- dijo Lila

Helga dejo su celular y alzo su Mirada.

-¿A que te refieres señorita perfección?- pregunto intrigada

-al parecer Arnold no ha dejado de verte durante todo lo que va la fiesta- dijo mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa- tanto que te gustaba de niña y míralo allí- lo señalo disimuladamente- mirándote insistentemente

Helga se fastidio un poco con la actitud de Lila, pero había notado que había bebido un poco así que no le dio mucha importancia.

-¡Vamos Helga!... cuéntanos ¿porque terminaste con Arnold?... nunca nos enteramos el por qué- dijo Rhonda

Helga miro con mucha ironía a todas ya que estaban expectantes a lo que ella dijera.

-para mi también fue raro… cuando terminaron…. Ya que tú siempre te has estado enamoradísima de el…. Incluso antes de que fueran novios…- dijo lila

Este comentario la incomodo mucho.

-¿desde cuando?- pregunto Rhonda a Lila

-No lo sé, pero Helga me confesó que estaba enamorada de el, cuándo hicieron la obra escolar….. es más me insistió tanto de que le diera el papel para que ella fuera Julieta-

Este comentario causo algunas risas de sus compañeras, pero Helga ya había soportado bastante.

-Bueno siii…. No niego que me gustaba Arnoldo….- dijo con sarcasmo- pero sabes lila- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con algo de burla en su cara- Stinky no te ha dicho que fuimos novios-

-¡fueron novios!...¡Que!... pero como nadie se enteró- dijo Rhonda muy asombrada.

Helga solo miraba con un rostro ganador a Lila ya que le había sacado de sus Casillas.

-si fuimos novios… princesita…. Pero sabes cuando él y yo terminamos…. estaba muy mal y me dijo para volver a salir ya que estaba muy enamorado de mi- dijo de manera burlona con algo de sarcasmo- pero Bueno yo le dije que no…. y comenzó a salir con una chica…. Como se llamaba…..¡Gloria!...- mientras chasqueaba los dedos- que se vestía como yo y era rubia…..¿qué coincidencia no crees lila?- dijo mientras le daba una fulminante mirada.

Lila estaba muy molesta y su linda dulzura ya había colapsado

-Bueno no me había dicho nada…. Pero Bueno…. Te insistió tanto como Arnold me insistió a mí- dijo mirándola fijamente

Todas estaban en silencio esperando que respondía Helga, pero ella la miro acerco un poco su cara hacia a ella le sonrió y le dijo.

-si puede ser…. ¡ah escucha!- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- ahora que hablamos del cabeza de balón…. me recuerdo de Arnie…recuerdo que el día que termino contigo, cuando te dejo llorando en la cafetería, sabes…él me dijo que me amaba y por eso termino contigo- Lila abrió los ojos de lo sorprendida, no se lo esperaba porque a pesar de querer a Stinky muy dentro de ella Arnie le parecía más atractivo- pero Bueno… obviamente me parecía repulsivo así que le dijo que No- miro a Lila con una ligera sonrisa ganadora

Todas estaban calladas, Lila no sabía que decir.

-Bueno…. Ya regreso- dijo mientras se iba

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Helga era Alex, la idea de perder a su mejor amigo no le gustaba para nada. Ella vio la mesa de bocaditos que estaba al lado de la pista de baile se dirigio alli con un poco de dificultad , pasando entre las personas que bailaban. Tomo una soda, la abrió y bebió un poco. Luego volteo mirando el panorama de la fiesta, pero en el fondo solo quería aclarar las cosas con Alex. Miro su celular y tenía una llamada perdida de él, cosa que le agrado mucho, no sintió el sonido por la bulla de la fiesta. Se dirigió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa de Kate, cuando ya estaba allí, en su jardín se dio cuenta que se había olvidado la soda en la mesa. Regreso a recogerla, cuando volteo se encontró con la mirada insistente de Arnold.

Ambos jóvenes estaban parados frente a frente, él quería decirle algo, preguntarle por su lesión ya que aun cojeaba un poco, pero antes que dijera algo ella lo esquivo y se fue. Ella no quería saber nada de Arnold, solo quería arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo. Salió al jardín, termino de beber su soda y llamo a Alex.

H:¡Criminal!¡Alex!... recién me contestas (dijo molesta)

A:…..Geraldine… es que no quería hablar contigo

H:¡Que rayos te pasa Zopenco!...ya te dije que no tengo nada con él

A:no te creo….(dijo seriamente)

H: ¿porque?...(pregunto intrigada)

A:Geraldine….. solo quiero que despejes tus sentimientos….. tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti…. Solo quiero que seas feliz… (dijo tristemente)

H:¡Que parte de que no siento nada por el no entiendes!... (grito)

A:¡Basta Helga!... no entiendes que me da mucha rabia que tu… te hayas besado con el (dijo agitado)

H: ¡Yo no lo bese…. El me beso!... (dijo agitada)

A: ¡él es un imbécil!... de solo imaginarte con el…. Que te toca …..¡Demonios!... me da mucha colera

H:¡No tengo nada con Arnold!...¡entiende!...¡eres mi mejor amigo!... ¡debes creerme!

Cuando Helga le dijo "mejor amigo", Alex se sintió muy triste y desesperado.

A: Bueno como soy tu "mejor amigo"… no tienes que darme explicaciones…,. Ya que los "mejores amigos"… son solo eso "mejores amigos"…(dijo muy molesto)

H:no….No es lo que quise decir..(dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente en señal de lo que había dicho)

A: asi que…. Puede besarte… y estar con quien ¡TU!... quieras… no tienes nada que aclararme Helga (dijo muy dolido)

H: ¡demonios Zopenco!... no te pongas así..,. (dijo regañándolo)

A: Esta conversación ya termino para mi…. Adiós que te vaya bien…. Con tu ¡estúpido Ex novio!...¡Amiga Helga!...(dijo sumamente dolido)

H:No….. espera Zopenco.. (en ese momento escucho el sonido del celular)

Helga vi su celular con gran frustración ya que no había podido aclarar las cosas.

-¡Demonios Alex!...¡eres un idiota!..- dijo con mucha frustración

En ese momento comenzó a marearse, sentía como si todo le daba vueltas.

-Qu…que… me pasa- dijo mientras trataba de no caerse

Helga comenzó a caminar tratando de no tropezar y caerse, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Sentía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera en un eco constante. No sabía porque estaba así, comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero no podía hablar mucho, sentía que gritaba interiormente pero no podía expresarlo. Entonces comenzó a sentir mucho miedo. Temía que alguien se aproveche de su condición. Entro a la fiesta muy mareada, tambaleándose sosteniéndose de la pared, quería buscar a Phoebe, a alguien que le ayudara. Entre su conciencia vio la puerta del baño se dirigió allí, quería estar a salvo. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la cogía del brazo.

-hola…. Linda porque tan sola- dijo un joven desconocido

Helga lo vio, quería zafarse pero no podía, lo insultaba dentro de ella misma. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para que alguien la ayudara pero nadie había. la situación empezó a empeorar, ella miraba los labios de aquel desconocido chico que le hablaba, pero solo miraba sus movimientos mas no escuchaba su voz, miraba a su alrededor y todo le daba vueltas y vueltas, se sentía muy débil.

El joven al ver la condición de Helga, la miro maliciosamente. Ella estaba muy vulnerable, al parecer estaba sola, eso pensaba. Que oportunidad perfecta para no desaprovecharla, la acercó a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y la comenzó a dirigir a afuera de la fiesta. Ella no dijo nada, solo atinaba a seguirlo. El no quería que nadie se metería así que trato de caminar lo mas rápido posible de manera disimulada, pero como había mucho gente y ella cojeaba, hizo que tropezara cayendo aparatosamente.

Helga estaba en el suelo miraba a su al redor muy desorientada, tocaba el piso porque sentia que se movia, cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba un poco apresurado.

-Vamos... que nos vamos a divertir- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

*Arnold*

Vi a una chica que estaba en el suelo, con alguien que la jaloneaba para que se parara. Me iba acercar pero Gerald me distrajo. Seguí hablando con él. Pero Gerald me dijo -Arnold... esa que no va a allá no es Helga... luce algo extraña- dijo mientras la señalaba. Yo volteé inmediatamente vi que ese tipo, la ayudaba a pararse, ella no lucia como habitualmente, lucia ida, nublada como si no estuviera consiente de lo que pasaba. Entonces me preocupe, me dirigí rápidamente hacia a ella, cuando estaban apunto de salir, la tome del brazo- Helga...¿estás bien?..- le pregunté. Ella volteo apenas a verme, lucia mal muy mal, como si ella no estuviera aquí. De pronto sentí un empujón - ella se va conmigo- me dijo el idiota que la estaba sosteniendola. Solo me quede allí no podía creer que Helga estuviera haciendo eso, sentí mi corazón romperse lentamente pero de pronto ella volteo a verme pero esta vez como pidiendo mi ayuda, entonces vi que sus bellos labios pronunciaba- a..ayu...ayudame-con algo de dificultad, no me hizo falta escuchar más. Me dirigí hacia ella antes que subiera al carro, la aparte del lado de ese tipo- ¡Que te pasa idiota!...¡Ella es mi chica me dijo!- tratando de pelarse conmigo- Ella no se ira contigo... algo le pasa... no se ira... no permitiré que se vaya contigo- le dije sin ese momento estaba dispuesto de pelarme con él, abrace a Helga de tal forma para que él no se le acercara. En ese momento bajo Gerald y los muchachos viendo el escándalo que estaba pasando. Él se puso nervioso, vi en su feo rostro que le quería hacer daño a la persona más importante de mi vida. Me dio una rabia, quería abalanzarme hacia a él pero Gerald me detuvo. El imbécil subió a su auto y se fue rápidamente. Me sentí muy aliviado al saber que no le paso nada a ella, me sentía tan bien de tenerla entre mis brazos.*

-¡Helga!..¿estas bien?- decía Phoebe ya que ella también había salido junto a su novio

-menos mal que saliste Arnie... - diji Gerald

-hay que llevarla al hospital... no me responde... luce como drogada- dijo Phoebe muy preocupada

Cuando Arnold escucho esto le hirvió la sangre ya que le iban hacer algo a la mujer que él amaba con todo su ser.

-Phoebe…. vamos ... mi auto esta allá- dijo sumamente preocupado Arnold

\- Claro, ayúdame Gerald-

El grupo de muchachos se dirigieron al auto. Arnold conducía rápidamente, tenía al lado a Gerald, mientras que Helga y Phoebe iban en la parte trasera. Helga estaba recostada en el regazo de su amiga. Al parecer estaba dormida, cuando de pronto abrio sus ojos con algo de dificultad.

-Helga...¿estas bien amiga?- dijo Phoebe sumamente preocupada

Helga seguía en su mundo, estaba alucinando. En su mente solo estaba una cosa.

-A...ALEX…. - dijo con dificultad mientras miraba Phoebe.

Luego ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez dejo caer du mano al piso del auto

-¡Helga!...¡Helga!... ¡Gerald no responde!...- dijo Phoebe desesperadamente con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Que!...¡No!- dijo desesperado Arnold

El piso el acelerador, iba a toda velocidad. Cuando pudo ver el hospital. Se estaciono aparatosamente, salió del auto rápidamente abrió la puerta de atrás cargó a Helga entre sus brazos y entro corriendo a emergencia.

\- ¡Ayúdenme!...- gritaba

-¿que paso?...- dijo un médico de emergencia mientras le tomaba el pulso

\- ella... no responde... creo que fue drogada... no se- dijo con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos

-póngala en la camilla- dijo el medico

Arnold coloco en la camilla a su amada Helga y vio como se la llevaban. Se recostó en la pared pidiendo que no le pase nada. Phoebe y Gerald que habían observado todo estaban muy preocupados no solo por ella sino también por él.

-¡Es mi culpa!...¡Es mi culpa!...ella no queria venir…..ella lo hize venir- dijo con pánico y lagrimas Phoebe

Gerald abrazo a su novia para que pusiera calmarse.

.

Ya había pasado cerca de 1 hora. Los padres de Helga habían llegado sumamente preocupados. Arnold estaba de un lado para otro ya que nadie le había dicho nada sobre el estado de Helga.

.

Paralelamente, Helga estaba levantándose con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo mientras fruncía el seno por el dolor

-Qué bueno que despertaste... llamare a tus familiares-dijo la enfermera.

**En la sala de esperaba.**

-los familiares de la señorita pataki- dijo la enfermera en voz alta

Al escuchar esto Miriam, Bob, Phoebe, Gerald y sobre todo Arnold se acercaron.

-¿como esta mi hija?... - dijo sumamente preocupado Bob

\- No se preocupe... ella está bien... pueden pasar a verla... pero solo pueden entrar de dos en dos- dijo la enfermera.

-Vamos- Dijo Bob a Miriam.

Arnold estaba muy impaciente de verla, caminaba de un lado a otro. Gerald al ver la desesperación de su amigo.

-Tranquilo. Arni... tú la salvaste...- dijo mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

Arnold al ver el rostro de su amigo tomo asiento.

Ya habían pasado los papas de ella, Phoebe y Gerald ya habían entrado después de ellos. Arnold estaba muy impaciente.

-Te toca... Arni- dijo Gerald

Arnold se paró, comenzó a dirigirse a la habitacion. Cuando abrió la puerta la vio sentada en la cama, lucia bien y eso hizo que estuviera muy feliz. él entro y se sentó a su costado.

-¿xomo te sientes?...- dijo temeroso

-Gracias...- dijo dándole una cálida mirada de agradecimiento- gracias por ayudarme...Phoebe y Gerald... me contaron todo... Gracias de verdad Arnold- le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Arnold se quedó mudo, solo contemplaba esos ojos tan azules que reflejaban agradecimiento.

-¿recuerdas lo que paso?..- pregunto intrigado

-sinceramente no recuerdo mucho... solo recuerdo estar un poco mareada en la fiesta y... estar en el regazo de Phoebe- dijo un poco confundida- según lo que dijo el médico... al parecer me drogaron-dijo muy preocupada

-Si me di cuenta... había un tipo... que te estaba llevando...¿lo recuerdas?-

-No... yo... no recuerdo... solo bebí una soda... yo...yo no acostumbro a beber... bueno tu sabes que la bebida destruyo parte de mi infancia... así que no lo hago... creo que me pusieron algo en mi soda- aclaro

-Helga... yo...-

\- Disculpe... tengo que revisarla para que ya pueda irse a su casa señorita- dijo el doctor- debe retirarse joven.

-Esta bien…- dijo mientras se paraba

Helga tomo su mano antes que se retirara

-Gracias…Arnold-

Arnold le sonrio y se fue de la habitación. Ya estaba un poco más aliviado ya que ella estaba bien y se iría con sus papas a su casa. Ya en el pasillo se disponía irse, pero se encontró con Bob.

-Muchacho..- dijo mientras lo detenía- Gracias por ayudar a mi hija

-no hay nada que agradecer…Helga es mi amiga... yo siempre estaré allí para ella- recalco

\- ella está bien... el medico la terminara de revisar y nos iremos a casa... le practicaron un examen de sangre... los resultados saldrán dentro de unos días...- afirmó

\- espero... que... ella se encuentre bien- dijo preocupado

-Bueno hablamos luego muchacho... adiós….gracias una vez mas- le dio un fuerte apretón de mano y se fue.

.

**En la casa de huéspedes**

Arnold estaba acostado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Se demoró un poco en regresar ya que había tenido que ir a dejar a Phoebe y a Gerald a su casa.

-Mi querida Helga... te amo tanto... nunca permitiré que alguien te haga daño- se decía mientras trataba de dormir.

Continuara...

Nota: esta historia esta disponible en la plataforma de Wattpad con Fly…saludos :3


	13. EL BAILE DEL LISTON

El Baile del Liston

Nota: "oye arnold" pertenece enteramente a Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon

Nota: los eventos se desarrollan después de la película de la jungla

Nota: video de referencia del baile thinking out loud- Ed sheeran

.

Ya era Lunes dia de la presentación del baile. Helga había estado al cuidado de sus padres ya que no querían dejarla por lo que paso el día sábado, se encontraba bien a pesar de lo que paso, aun le dolía el pie ya que con la caída que paso en la fiesta al parecer intensifico un poco su dolor pero nada que no pudiera soportar, ella no había querido ver a Arnold porque ya estaba un poco cansada de la situación que había entre ellos pero estaba muy agradecida con el, pero no quería que malinterpretaba su agradecimiento con otra cosa. Se habían estado comunicando por WhatsApp para coordinar el tipo de ropa que usarían, ella le dijo que se pusiera una ropa similar a Ed Sheeran en el video pero con zapatillas para que se sienta un poco mas cómodo.

Sonó la campana ya tocaba la primera clase del lunes, Arnold estaba impaciente de ver a Helga. Estaba muy atento a la puerta hasta que la vio entrar, lucia algo cansada como si no hubiera dormido bien pero lo que más le preocupo era que cojeaba un poco.

Helga traía una maleta extra, donde cargaba con su vestuario. Se sentó algo lejos de Arnold, ella solo quería que todo esto acabe porque se estaba empezando a sentir mal como trataba a Arnold ya que había sido muy hiriente toda la semana que paso.

Todo trascurrió normal, la clase de arte era después del almuerzo. A la hora de comer Helga y Phoebe estaban conversando.

-Helga... ¿esta todo bien?...- dijo Phoebe ya que había notado a Helga muy pensativa.

\- Si... Phoebe... solo que todo este asunto... me tiene muy estresada...- dijo mientras se acariciaba la frente- solo quiero que termine de una vez.

Helga vio triste a su amiga

-Phoebe... ya no estés triste... ya paso... mírame estoy bien... solo me duele el pie... es todo- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

-es que aún me siento culpable... te prometo que te lo compensare- dijo mientras trataba de sonreír

Helga le dio una cálida sonrisa

\- dejémoslo atrás... sip...hay que hablar de otra cosa.

\- Helga... puedo hacerte una pregunta-

\- claro ... dime- pregunto extrañada al ver a su amiga muy curiosa

\- Helga...¿ Porque no le puedes dar una oportunidad a Arnold?

Cuando dijo esto Helga se quedó muy sorprendida por la pregunta de su mejor amiga, la miro con el seño fruncido en señal de molestia.

\- Phoebe solo te lo diré una vez más y quiero que esto quede aqui... yo no puedo vivir de un espejismo Phoebe... yo me ilusione como una estúpida de un niño que yo no le gustaba... ahora que él quiera regresar no es mi problema...- dijo firmemente

\- Pero... Helga... los sentimientos de Arnold son reales y lo sabes- recalco

-¡Phoebe ya basta! Eres mi amiga y te quiero pero ya paso... ya es tarde... yo seguí con mi vida... que él se haya dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi o que se haya enamorado de mi eso escapa de mis manos... yo no puedo hacer nada- aclaro

\- Pero... en serio... ¿ no sientes nada por Arnold?

En ese preciso momento llegaban Arnold y Gerald.

-Hola Pataki...¿ como te sientes?...¿como esta tu pie?...- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa

\- estoy bien... me siento bien... solo me duele un poco el pie, pero Nada que no pueda soportar ... cabeza de cepillo- dijo Helga incomoda

\- Helga... no me gustaría que te lesionaras... si... quieres... yo- dijo mientras se tomaba el cuello- yo le puedo decir al profesor que nos posponga el baile hasta la siguiente clase- dijo Arnold preocupado

\- y ser los únicos idiotas en bailar la próxima semana... Nooooo ...Arnoldo...- dijo con ironía- yo puedo hacerlo-afirmó

\- Pero Helga... aun cojeas... - dijo insistentemente

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia…. aparte he soportado dolores mucho peores que el físico- dijo de manera muy hiriente mirándole a los ojos.

Ya ha la llegado la hora del baile, los otros alumnos ya estaban listo con su vestuario y música correspondiente.

-anda y dale la música al profesor…. toma- le dio un Usb- yo me iré a cambiar ya que somos los últimos… quiero practicar un poco.

\- está bien- dijo mientras cogía el usb.

Arnold vio como Helga se iba a los cambiadores, la vio cojear y se sentía muy preocupado por ella pero sobre todo triste ya que él había sido el culpable de su lesión.

Helga ya se había puesto su vestuario que consistía en un leotardo con tiras delgadas de color negro, Unas mayas del color de su piel, una faldita un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas en punta. Lucia como toda una bailarina de ballet, se miró en el espejo tratando de hacerse una media cola con una liga muy delgada para que no se notara. Luego que terminó se quedo viendo como lucia, miro su rostro que ya no era esa niña de 9 años desesperada por un poco del amor de Arnold. Comenzó a recordar la vez que de la obra de romero y Julieta, donde ella se sentía realmente emocionada por participar. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas ella solo quería que todo acabe.

Helga salió de los vestidores rápidamente tratando de resistir el dolor de su pie. Arnold estaba parado a un costado del auditorio, detrás del telón esperando su turno para salir a bailar. Cuando de pronto vio a una hermosa chica vestida como un sueño que se acercaba rápidamente, mientras cojeaba de un pie. En ese momento parecía que ella se acercaba en cámara lenta, no escucho más que sus pasos aproximarse, sus pupilas de dilataron cuando vio el bello rostro de la chica que estaba locamente enamorado.

Helga vio la reacción de Arnold, se puso nerviosa ya que él no paraba de verla. Pero no era para menos lucia bellísima como toda una bailarina de ballet.

\- Helga... luces...- dijo totalmente atónito

\- mejor cierra la boca Arnoldo... que no estoy de humor- dijo molesta

\- pero hay algo que falta...- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Helga lo miro extrañada. En ese momento Arnold se puso detrás de ella.

-ya está...ahora luces exactamente ... como el primer día que te conocí.. - dijo mientras la miraba totalmente enamorado

Helga se había quedado sin palabras, Arnold le había traído la cinta con el que se hacía su moño rosa y se la había puesto en el cabello. Ella toco la tela suave nuevamente, no lo había hecho por casi 5 años. No podía creer que a pesar de estos años aun conservara esa cinta, no sabía que decir desde que regreso era la primera vez que no sabía como arruinar este momento.

Ella lo miro muy confundida mientras que el solo la miraba, había mucho silencio entre los dos.

-que pasen... Pataki y Shortman- dijo el profesor

Ambos adolescentes estaban perdidos en sus miradas, el buscaba algún rastro del intenso amor que ella algún día le tubo mientras que ella solo estaba confundida. Ella deshizo aquel momento dirigiéndose al auditorio, puedo escuchar algunos murmullos y uno que otro silbido de sus compañeros de clase cosa que molesto a Arnold. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones.

\- Bueno que empiece la música- dijo el profesor

***Arnold***

La música empezó a tocar .

When your legs don't work like they used to before

Cuando tus piernas dejen de ser como solían ser

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Y ya no pueda volverte loca

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

¿Tu boca aún recordaría el sabor de mi amor?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

¿Tus ojos seguirían sonriendo al son de tus mejillas?

Vi ha Helga aproximarse a mi, como lo habíamos practicado lucia nerviosa y algo molesta. Realmente me había quedado atónito de verla más hermosa que nunca su belleza natural sin ninguna gota de maquillaje, hacia ver que ella era única entre todas. La canción sonaba todos nos observaban, pero mis ojos estaban puestos en ella, nos acercamos nuestras cabezas se sostuvieron tal como lo habíamos practicado, puse mis manos en su cintura, vi su rostro estaba nerviosa pero muy bella... ¡Dios! Era tan hermosa, sus ojos azules hacían que me perdiera en ellos.

And darling I will be loving you till we're seventy

Nena, te seguiré amando hasta que tengamos 70

Tomamos nuestras manos, ella se alejó y tire lo más suave que pude para que ella regresará a mí. Mi amada Helga ver como su hermoso cabello giraba al compás de la música me hacía querer estar con ella toda la vida. Ella me guio para hacer la otra parte de la coreografía, ya estaba muy distraído con su belleza y todo lo que ella proyectaba allí.

And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three

Nena, mi corazón te seguiría amando como ahora a los 23.

And I'm thinking about how

Yo me pregunto,

People fall in love in mysterious ways

cómo las personas se enamoran de una manera tan mística

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Y quizá sea por solo tocar sus manos

Me dijo ¡concéntrate!... Estaba algo incomoda porque a como trascurría el baile nuestra cercanía era más, ponía sus manos sobre su cintura, la vio mover sus piernas y sus caderas al compás de la música era tan bella, al verla moverse así delante mío con ese vestimenta, en los ensayos no me había demostrado todo el talento que ella tenía , bailábamos al compás de aquella hermosa canción que revelaba todo lo que sentía por ella, la amaba, la amaba y no me daría por vencido. Tuve el gran agrado de poner mi nariz entre su cuello tan fino, tanto así que olí su perfume, pero no cualquier perfume ese perfume que su piel emanaba ese aroma natural me volvía loco. Estaba perdido en su delicioso aroma.

Well me, I fall in love with you every single day

Cada día me enamoro más de ti

And I just wanna tell you I am

Y quiero decirte que aún lo estoy...

Llego la parte donde tenía que cargarla, estaba temeroso mucho a decir verdad ya que la última vez en esta parte ella se cayó, ella me miro me hizo una seña algo nerviosa seguimos la coreografía tan cual como estaba el video…. ella se arqueo para que la sostuviera, y lo logre...estaba muy nervioso... pero allí estaba bailando con la mujer que amaba... estaba entre mis brazos haciendola girar... para decir verdad, no sentía su peso, supongo que era que ya estaba con más confianza conmigo mismo. No permitiria que se volviera a lastimar.

So honey, now, take me into your loving arms

Así que nena,Llévame hacia tus brazos provocativos

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Dame un beso bajo la luz de miles de estrellas

Place your head on my beating heart

Coloca tu cabeza en mi corazón latente,

I'm thinking out loud

Y ahora pienso en voz alta

And maybe we found love right where we are

Que a lo mejor encontramos el amor justo donde estamos

Cuando la baje sin ningún problema, me sentí más tranquilo. Ella lucia más en confianza conmigo, de nuevo me perdí en la piel de su hermoso cuello, sentí su aroma que se impregnaba en mi... la sentía tan mía, la coreografía seguía teníamos que hacer como una pareja muy enamorados, a diferencia de los ensayos esta vez ella me permitió acercarme más, yo... la vi a los ojos... pero esta vez... ella me correspondió la mirada. ¡dios!... que feliz me hacía que ella me mirara.. me sonrió y seguimos con la parte de la coreografía en el piso. Nos colocamos al compás de la música, ajuntamos nuestros rostros cual enamorados, ella me cubría con su hermoso cabello rubio. La vi girar junto a ese listón rosa de suave tela, esa tela que pareciera que volaba junto a su hermoso cabello rubio también al igual que su suave tela de su falda. Ese listón que me atrevía a decir que era tan suave como su cabello rubio. Mi amada Helga… siempre ame ese listón rosa... amo ver bailar a ese listón rosa... siempre fue parte de ti... por eso lo traje... porque también es parte de lo que empecé a sentir por ti.

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

Cuando mi cabello se haya caído y comience a perder mi memoria,

And the crowds don't remember my name

Y la gente ya no recuerde mi nombre,

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

Cuando mis manos no tocan las cuerdas de la misma manera

I know you will still love me the same

Sé que todavía me seguirás amando de la misma manera

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

Porque la dulzura de tu alma nunca podrá envejecer,Será siempre natural.

Seguimos en la parte en el piso, ella se estiró perfectamente para bailar encima mío como lo habíamos practicado vi sus hermosas y largas piernas. Seguía danzando delante mío, podía ver como su ropa se movía al compás de la música y al movimiento de su cuerpo perfecto. Llego la parte donde tenía que tomar unas de sus piernas como guitarra…. ella no se incomodo es mas me sonrió y yo le correspondí. Estaba feliz... por fin pude recibir una sonrisa... de esta hermosa chica que me tenía como loco.

And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

Nena tu sonrisa siempre la llevaré en mi mente.

And I'm thinking about how

Yo me pregunto

Nos paramos la vi saltar como la bailarina del video, moverse. Helga era una excelente bailarina es más nunca en mi vida había visto bailar a alguien como lo hacia ella. Pero estaba preocupado... llego la parte del mortal sin manos, en los ensayos nunca lo hizo ya que me decía que no había espacio y esas cosas. La vi alejarse girando cual muñeca de caja musical estirando sus piernas y girando en un pie. Pude notar que su hermoso listón se estaba desatando... y yo creyendo que se le iba a caer con el mortal... pero no fue así... Helga se impulsó.. ante la sorpresa mía y de todos dio un mortal sin manos perfecto pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue que cuando lo hizo sostuvo el listón en el aire. Escuche los aplausos de nuestros compañeros y del profesor... pero no me importó solo mi mente estaba en ella y es su lesión.

People fall in love in mysterious ways

cómo las personas se enamoran de una manera tan mística

And maybe it's all part of a plan

Y quizá todo esto sea parte de un plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Yo seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores

Hoping that you'll understand

Esperando a que entiendas todo.

Then, baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Llévame hacia tus brazos provocativos

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Dame un beso bajo la luz de miles de estrellas

Place your head on my beating heart

Coloca tu cabeza en mi corazón latente,

I'm thinking out loud

Y ahora pienso en voz alta

That maybe we found love right where we are

Que a lo mejor encontramos el amor justo donde estamos

Helga seguía bailando de manera tan precisa que despertaba mi admiración hacia ella, pero no solo el movimiento de ella llamaba mi atención sino también el movimiento del listón que traía en la mano se movía al compás de los movimientos de sus delicadas manos. Yo... yo... quería que ella tuviera puesto ese listón que siempre me gusto verlo en su hermosa cabellera rubia.

So baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Nena, Llévame hacia tus brazos provocativos

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Dame un beso bajo la luz de miles de estrellas

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart

Querida,Coloca tu cabeza en mi corazón latente,

I'm thinking out loud

Y ahora pienso en voz alta

That maybe we found love right where we are

Que a lo mejor encontramos el amor justo donde estamos

Oh baby, we found love right where we are

Oh, encontramos el amor justo donde estamos

And we found love right where we are

Oh, encontramos el amor justo donde estamos

Seguimos bailando, ella era única, era perfecta, era mi Helga bailando como nadie más lo hacía… como no pude ver esto antes. La amo y no por como luce sino por cómo es ella realmente. Seguía la música ella enrollo sus piernas en mis caderas y ambos giramos juntos como dos enamorados. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella sostenía mi rostro y yo le sonreía. No había nadie más en ese momento que ella y yo. No quería que terminara….. no quería que esta hermosa canción terminara. Quería seguir bailando con ella todo el dia... si es posible toda la vida. Vi su rostro no estaba molesta, no estaba incomoda, solo estaba allí disfrutando mi compañía y disfrutando la música. Era nuestra canción….. mía y la de ella. Era nuestra, eso sería un secreto entre los dos, porque quizá no lo habíamos dicho pero sería nuestra canción. La entrega que ella demostraba al bailar y también la mía…. no había combinación perfecta. Ya escuchaba la última parte de la canción, no quería que terminara incluso puedo decir que vote una lagrima. Seguí bailando…. en la última parte acaricie sus curvas perfectas, ella no se opuso pase mi mano sobre su cuerpo tal como estaba el video y ella me miro coquetamente que me hizo sonrojar. Teníamos que terminar echados formando un corazón con nuestras manos pero lo modificamos terminamos de pie formando un corazón para el público. Lo hicimos y pude notar el listón que ella nunca soltó que colgaba de la mano donde hacíamos nuestro corazón, gire la cabeza para verla y ella también y ambos supimos que era nuestra canción.*

Cuando hubo terminado la canción todos en el auditorio estaban boquiabiertos, se pararon en aplausos de ver tan hermoso performance de ambos chicos. Helga estaba agitada, arnold también ambos muchachos no paraban de mirarse y ella le sonrió. Cuando Arnold pudo ver esa expresión que tanto había esperado le devolvió la misma cálida sonrisa, la tomo de la mano le dio una vuelta y ambos muchachos terminaron con una reverencia al público y una gran sonrisa

-¡Bravo!...¡Bravo!- decía el profesor apresuradamente mientras aplaudía- nunca había visto algo más hermoso... déjame felicitarla señorita Pataki... nunca había visto... tanto talento en esta escuela. Usted podría hacer una gran bailarina... ustedes hacen una pareja fenomenal... ese baile... esa canción ... se contó por si sola cuando vi su rostro...- dijo muy emocionado

Ambos muchachos estaban felices ya que habían hecho el baile casi a la perfección. Luego se fueron aun costado del auditorio para felicitarse mutuamente. Cuando estuvieron solos se abrazaron en señal de felicitación y admiración.

-¡estuviste fantástica Helga!- dijo emocionado- Eres muy talentosa... ¡Dios eres perfecta bailando! - dijo Arnold muy emocionado

\- Gracias... tu tampoco lo haces mal... cabeza de balón- dijo mientras le sonreía

Arnold se quedó inmóvil

\- ¿que me dijiste?...- pregunto confundido

-que no lo haces mal... - añadió

\- No... antes-recalco

\- gracias- dijo confundida

\- me refiero... a que me dijiste cabeza de balón... Helga ... hace mucho que no me decías así- dijo muy emocionado al punto de las lágrimas, la miraba más enamorado que nunca

Ambos muchachos no se habían percatado que seguían tomados de las manos, cuando Helga se dio cuenta soltó rápidamente el agarre y se disponía a irse.

\- Helga espera- la tomo del brazo- No te vayas... yo...

\- No arnold...- dijo mientras se zafaba- no hagas esto... ya termino... las cosas siguen igual- se dio vuelta y se fue rápidamente cojeando

Arnold se quedó allí parado mientras miraba como el amor de su vida se iba de sus manos una vez más. Pero esta vez sintió una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, una esperanza que alimentaba sus esperanzas de estar con ella.

Ya era la hora de salida Helga había salido rápidamente del salón. No quería encontrase con Arnold, el baile la tenia muy confundida, se dirigió al parque se colocó en el puente donde solía pensar de niña.

\- yo... no... ¿porque?... ¡Dios!...¿que rayos me pasa?- dijo mientras se miraba reflejada en el agua que pasaba por debajo de ese pequeño puente.

Después de un tiempo sola, se disponía irse cuando se encontró con la mirada de aquel chico que la amaba más que a su vida.

\- Helga...-dijo emocionado

Ella se disponía a ignorarlo pero el, la detuvo.

\- porfavor... ¿podemos caminar?... porfavor- dijo suplicante

Helga lo miro, lucia tan desesperado que accedió. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, el viaje se torno muy callado. Ambos se detuvieron en un mirador, estaban contemplando el atardece.

\- Helga... lo de hoy... fue hermoso- dijo mientras la miraba- de la manera que estabas entre mis brazos...de la manera como me mirabas...Helga yo... yo te amo... no sabes cuánto- dijo mientras se aproximaba a tomarle la mano

Helga solo estaba callado, cuando vio la aproximación de la mano de Arnold se puso sumamente nerviosa.

\- ya es tarde... me tengo que ir..- dijo mientras trataba de irse

-¿poque siempre huyes?- le dijo con desesperación, ella volteo y él se aproximó a ella hasta estar cara a cara- Helga yo te amo... no sabes cuánto... haría cualquier cosa por ti... sabes cuando vi tu listón en esa caja, recordé el día que te conocí... Helga yo... - empezó a acercarse a su rostro

-no Arnold... - dijo mientras lo hacia más lejos

-¿porque Helga?...-

-Arnold... no sigas... - dijo mientras le daba la espalda

-Helga yo te amo... tu eres esa parte que me complementa ...

Arnold seguía halándola, mientras que Helga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, emociones, sentimientos. Ya no podía mas, no podía con los sentimientos de su antiguo amor, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía por dura que fuera

\- ¡hay alguien mas!...- le grito para que se callara

-¿que?...- dijo con el corazón roto

\- estoy enamorada de otra persona- dijo con los ojos apunto de llorar- él es alguien maravilloso que ha sabido esperarme estos años... yo ... - no quiera decirlo- yo lo quiero... olvídate de mi...Arnold yo nunca quise que esto pasara así... okey... nunca quise que esto pasara así... yo... yo... yo regrese a Hillwood con la intención que mi vida siga como estaba... yo no quiera involucrarme contigo... porque me fue difícil olvidarme de ti... cuando terminamos... yo estaba destrozada... pero él... él se volvió mi mejor amigo...mi confidente, él es muchas cosas para mí... el vio lo que tú nunca viste en mi... vio mas allá de como lucia... de cómo lo trataba... yo no necesite hacer nada...Absolutamente nada por el para que el me amara... muy diferente contigo...olvídate de mí... nunca quise que esto pasara así... no mal interpretes mis miradas o si yo te sonrió... para mí no significan NADA . ..- dijo firmemente-Arnold... escucha... yo...yo estoy muy agradecida contigo...te agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser todo lo que hiciste por mi...eres una buena persona...eres un chico lindo, tierno, bueno...cualquier chica estaría muy contenta de estar con alguien como tú-

-yo no quiero a cualquier chica... yo te quiero a ti- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Helga inmediatamente puso distancia con sus manos

-Arnold... escucha... yo te quise...en verdad te quise...te ame durante muchos años... pero lo que yo sentía nunca fue suficiente para ti... yo...yo me aleje para que puedas ser feliz...te di todo lo que podía darte... ya no puedo darte más de mi...ahora esta….. esta situación donde tú eres bueno conmigo y quieres que te corresponda... no es justo para mi...-alzo la mirada- Perdóname pero yo no puedo corresponderte...no puedo... lo que siento por ti... es un profundo agradecimiento... el amor y el agradecimiento son dos cosas muy diferentes….yo...- no quiera decirlo-yo no...quiero cometer el mismo error que tu...de verdad... lo siento...no quiero lastimarte...eres un buen chico pero te puedo corresponderte como tu mereces...en esta ocasión no puedo...- dijo firmemente

Arnold agacho la mirada, sentía que su orgullo estaba en la basura. Helga opto por dejarlo allí y se fue.

**En la casa de Helga**

Helga se sentía realmente mal por la manera de como le hablo a Arnold, pero sentía que fue necesario para hacerle entender que ya no podia haber nada entre ellos, lo peor que no fue por su elección sino fue por la elección de él.

Helga se había metido a la bañera, queria tomarse un largo baño de burbujas. Mientras estaba allí pensando en cómo le rompió el corazón a Arnold, vio el listón que estaba colgado junto con su ropa.

\- porque... porque Arnold... porque tienes que decirme todo esto ahora... lo que yo hubiera dado porque me lo hubieras dicho hace casi 5 años... - se decía a misma

Ella sentía mucho agradecimiento por todo lo que Arnold había hecho por ella, pero eso no quiera decir que estaba enamorada de él o que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él. Por eso a ella le dolió decirle todo eso porque él fue bueno con ella pero no cometería el mismo error que él hace casi 5 años de estar con alguien solo por agradecimiento.

.

**En la casa de huéspedes**

Arnold se había quedado destrozado por el rechazo de Helga, cuando llego no hablo con nadie y no quiso cenar, causando la preocupación de sus papas. Estaba allí en su cama, llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Que idiota fui!... Helga... ¿porque no puedes amarme una vez más?... acaso soy una basura... tan repulsivo soy... ¿Acaso no valgo la pena?... Helga te amo tanto... no tienes idea... ¿quien es ese imbécil?... me siento tan miserable...- se decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Continuara...

La historia entra en una etapa difícil para Helga y Arnold

Estaría muy agradecida de saber su opinión con respecto a lo que viene sucediendo

¿Arnold merece una oportunidad?

¿ Helga debe olvidar a Alex?

¿que debería hacer Helga?


	14. ¿Amigos?

**¿AMIGOS?**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Arnold y Helga no se habían hablado. El estaba muy triste por la respuesta de su amada, mientras que ella había querido mantenerse al margen de los sentimientos de él.

**En la cafetería**

Helga estaba almorzando sola ya que su mejor amiga no había asistido a la escuela ya que esta un poco enferma, asi que decidio no disfrutaba la atención que los demás tenían hacia ella, ya que después del baile su popularidad había ido en aumento, cosa que la pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos se acerco, aquel jovel que moria por ella.

-hola Hela….-dijo Arnold de manera muy timida

-Hola- dijo sin mirarlo

-¿puedo sentarme?-

-Es un país libre….- dijo con fastidio

Arnold había tomado una dolorosa decisión, la cual seria dejar de insistirle a Helga, por lo menos por un tiempo. El la amaba mas que a nadie, estos días fueron cruciales para el ya que pudo comprender todo lo que ella padecio siendo niña. Se dio cuenta que Helga tenia razón que por mas que ella hizo muchas cosas buenas por el, el nunca volteo a verla de manera distinta ya que en cierta forma su manera grosera, mandona y posesiva lo alejaban y estaba pasando lo mismo su manera de actuar de Arnold tan asfixiante, posesiva y obsesiva la estaba alejando de el. Por fin entendio ese dolor que ella sentía al amarlo, admirarlo de cosa tras cosa buena por el sin esperar nada a cambio era una prueba que ahora el debería enfrentar por el amor de ella.

Arnold llego al punto de la resignación, el la amaba de eso no había duda y no quería que ella se se conformaba con tenerla cerca y cuidarla, pero eso no quería decir que renunciaría a su infinito amor, solo estaría allí para cuando ella si algún dia decidiera corresponderle.

-Helga…..yo….yo quería decirte que ya no voy a molestarte mas- sintió un gran dolor en su pecho ya que a pesar de que ella lo rechazaba, el le gustaba hablarle-ya entendí la situación actual…y- dijo mientras se le hacia un nudo en la gargante y se le rompia el corazón- ya no voy a molestarte- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-que bueno que lo tengas claro- dijo fríamente

Helga se paro rápidamente, se alejo del el sin mirar a atrás. Arnold la vio irse sintiendo un gran dolor en su ser, le dolia tanto verla asi tan distante de el. Ahora la situación era peor que al principio ya que se sentía que su amor iba en aumento, esto generaba en el una gran desesperación pero debería mantenerse firme y ganarse su confianza primero antes de insistirle para que estea con el.

**En la clase de deportes**

Helga desde el accidente que tuvo hace un par de años, había evitado tener mucho contacto con alguna actividada bajo el agua ya que desde ese dia, había quedado un poco temerosa de estar bajo el agua ya que esa sensación de pánico, esa sensación de muerte que nunca antes la había experimentado antes.

Helga fue al baño a cambiarse junto a sus demás compañeras, desde que incio el año escolar no habia tenido una clase en la piscina, esta era su primera y estaba sumamente nerviosa. Trataba de mantenerse en calma pero no dejaba de pensar en aquel dia donde sintió a la muerte tocándole la espalda. Luego de terminar de cambiarse todas las alumnas estaban esperando su turno ya que los chicos empezaban antes que ellas.

Helga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sentada en unas de las bancas que estaba en los cambiadores. Llego la hora, todas comenzaron a salir de los cambiadores, pero aquella chica de rubios cabellos tenia miedo, si, tenia miedo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, cuando estuvo afuera pudo ver nuevamente aquella piscina de aguas trasparentes, ella estaba cabizbaja, miro su reflejo en aquellas aguas y en sus pensamientos solo estaba el color blanco, aquel color de ese dia que marco uno de sus mas grandes miedos.

la profesora comenzó a mostrarle la posición correcta del primer estilo de natación que iba a enseñarles con ayuda de su alumna estrella. El estilo crol era el primero que iba a enseñarles.

-vamos chicas…..entren a la piscina…y hagan parejas…..- dijo la profesora

Comenzaron a entrar alegremente a aquella gran piscina, helga entro muy lentamente y comenzó a buscar una pareja.

-hola helga…que te parece si hacemos hoy pareja…-dijo Lila con una gran sonrisa

Helga la miro incomoda porque a pesar que habían pasado algunos días, el comentario de lila le parecio muy inapropiado.

-buscate otra pareja…. Señorita perfeccion- dijo molesta

Ella se disponía a irse, pero Lila la tomo del brazo.

-Helga….perdon por lo que paso la otra noche….- dijo muy triste- no quise incomodarte….tu me caes muy bien…me disculpas- dijo con una calida sonrisa

Helga la miro fastidiada, ya que odiaba esa cara de inocencia que ponía Lila cuando se disculpaba.

-Si….Si…..Si… como sea- dijo con fastidio- esta bien señorita perfeccion…hoy tendras el honor de hacer pareja conmigo- acoto

Ambas hicieron todo lo indicado por la profesora, helga ayudo a Lila a aprender a flotar, la sostenia para que pudiera patelear entre otras cosas. A pesar de los miedos que tenia Helga, estaba cómoda ya que estaba tratando de que sus miedos no la limitaran para aprender algo nuevo.

Cuando termino la primera hora, la profesora dispuso que por grupo se coloquen en posición para nadar, Helga estaba un poco nerviosa ya que salir de la posición de "listos" implicaría sumergirse cosa que había evitado hacer en la practica con Lila. Llego el turno del grupo donde estaba ella, de pronto escucho que los chicos habían ingresado y se habían colocado cerca para ver a las chicas. Se escuchaban silbidos, porras y mucho bullicio, entre aquellos muchachos se encontraba Arnold, que observaba muy disimuladamente a aquella hermosa chica que temia sumergirse.

-vamos chicas…..- gritaba sid

-Helga… se ve…- dijo con mucha coquetería Lorenzo

Aquel comentario molesto mucho a Arnold, pero Gerald lo detuvo antes que dijera algo.

-viejo tranquilo- dijo disimuladamente Gerald

-A sus marcas…Listos….¡YA!- dijo la profesora

Todas las chicas partideron tal como se le había enseñado pero Helga se quedo allí, no pudo salir del podio de salida, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y muy nerviosa. Solo atinaba a mirar el agua y respirar muy rápido.

-¡SEÑORITA PATAKI!...¡SEÑORITA PATAKI!...-grito la profesora

-no puedo hacerlo…..- dijo para si misma

-¡DISCULPE!...- dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!...- grito de tal forma que todos lo escucharon

La profesora pudo ver el pánico que tenia aquella salio corriendo, no quería que la vieran tan débil. No se percato que tenia que pasar por aquel grupo de chicos que estaban atentos por la situación.

-Helga….querida….. si quieres puedo darte clases privadas- dijo Lorenzo de manera muy coqueta

Helga fingio no escucharlo, pero Lorenzo no contento con lo que le dijo se atrevio a tomarla del brazo.

-¡vamos Helga!... conmigo aprenderás a nadar muy bien- dijo cerca de su oído.

Helga no resistio mas, tomo la mano de Lorenzo y con una fuerza muy impresionante lo arrojo a la piscina, ante la sorpresa y la burlas de todos.

-¡QUE TE PASA!...-grito mientras escupia el agua que se había tragado

-¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A TOCARME IMBECIL!- grito mientras respiraba apresuradamente

-¡SEÑORITA PATAKI!...-grito la profesora- usted queda suspendida…. Reportense después de las clases- afirmo

Helga se fue corriendo a los vestidores. Mientras que Arnold que había observado toda la escena quería ir corriendo a consolarla, a preguntar como estaba pero sabia que tenia que darle su espacio ya que todo entre ellos había pasado muy rápido. Despues de cambiarse y secarse las lagrimas de frustración por no vencer sus miedos, se disponía a irse pero se encontró en la puerta a la profesora y a Arnold, que estaban conversando. Helga se disponía a ignorarlos pero la profesora la detuvo.

-señorita Pataki….. espere- ordeno la profesora

-Ahora que….- dijo con fastidio

-Señorita Pataki… he visto su rendimiento de hoy…. Y usted debe mejorar… ya que la próxima semana se tomara una evaluación del estilo crol… tiene que aprenderlo ya que empezaremos con otro estilo después…- aclaro la profesora- Señorita Pataki….¿quiere que le revoque la suspensión?- pregunto

Helga la miro muy confundida

-claro…. Pero cual es la condición- dijo intrigada

-Señorita Pataki… he nombrado a un tutor para que le ayude a mejorar su estilo…. El es el señor Shortman…- dijo mientras lo señalaba- apartir de hoy…. El le enseñara a mejorar su estilo- la profesora pudo ver el rostro de horror de ella, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpio- nada señorita Pataki….no acepto un no….. si quiere pasar mi curso… o que le envie una notificación a sus padres me obedecerá…. Entendido- recalco

La profesora vio el rostro de ambos jóvenes que no dejaban de verse, el de ella denotaba fastidio e incomodidad mientras que el de él un poco avergonzado. Ella atino a irse dejando a los jóvenes solos.

"¡demonios!...es en serio…..¡porque Arnold nuevamente!...rayos"- pensaba

Hubo un breve e incomodo silencio entre ambos pero Arnold decidio romperlo.

-Helga…. Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada que ver en esto- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su corazón en señal de sinceridad

Helga rodo los ojos y movio su cabeza a los costados en señal de su incomodidad. Esta actitud molesto mucho a Arnold ya que estaba siendo sincero.

-Mira Arnoldo…. No te quiero cerca mio- dijo firmemente

-¡BASTA HELGA!- grito-¡ YA SE QUE NO TE GUSTO!...¡YA SE QUE NO SIENTES NADA POR MI!- grito con desesperación.

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME ARNOLDO!-replico-¡ QUE BUENO QUE LO TENGAS EN CUENTA!-grito

-¡MIRA HELGA!... si quieres estar tan a la defensiva conmigo hazlo si quieres…. Yo tengo un limite…. Solo quiero ser amable-afirmo

-¡NADIE TE LO PIDIÓ!…- dijo mirándolo con mucha cólera

-¡BUENO ESTA BIEN!...- replico- si asi lo quieres que asi sea….. si quieres hacer esta clase conmigo yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte…. Y quiero que sepas que ya no te molestare con mis sentimientos- dijo muy dolido- ya tengo en claro los tuyos… y te dije que no te insistiré….. asi que si no quieres hacer esto… entonces no lo hagas….- dijo con mucha rabia y frustración

-no te necesito…..- aclaro

-¡BIEN HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!...- grito y se fue rápidamente dejando a una Helga con muchas cosas que decir.

**Al dia siguiente**

Helga se encontraba después de clases en la pisicina se había dispuesto a practicar a su ritmo, ya se habia puesto su traje de baño enterizo, su gorrito y sus lentes. Se metio lentamente a la piscina, tomo una de las tablas que sirven para los principiantes a nadar. Trataba de mantenerse en calma pero no quería entrar al medio de la piscina ya que tenia cierto pánico.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 37 minutos, Helga no había dejado la orilla de la piscina ya que se sostenia de las paredes para poder patalear. Luego de unos minutos salio de la piscina, se dirigio hacia su mochila que estaba a un lado, saco una bolsa de frituras y se dispuso a estaba prohibido ingerir cualquier alimento pero ese dia la piscina estaba desocupada. Helga tuvo la bolsa en sus manos comenzó a retroceder pero no se fijo bien que la piscina estaba muy cerca de ella, dio unos pasos y cayo aparatosamente sin poder reaccionar.

*Helga*

Sentia que me cuerpo de hundia como aquel dia, el agua era fría….sentia que estaba helada como ese dia. ¿Quién me ayudaria?... Alex no estaba.. estaba sola en ese lugar ya que no le había avisado a nadie. Sentía mis manos peleando con el agua, mi cabello que estaba al compas del agua, me sentía tan débil… de pronto sentí que alguien se sumergio…. O me parecía…¿Quién era esa persona?... de pronto sentí que me tomo de la cintura y me saco a flote…. Cuando pude estar por encima del agua… di una gran bocanada de aire… como nunca lo había hecho…. Comencé a toser…y sentí que aquella persona me empujaba para que pudiera salir de la piscina cuando estuve un poco mas tranquila alcé mi mirada y me encontré con él…. Con Arnold….Arnold una vez mas estando allí…..vi que se había metido con todo y zapatillas a la piscina y estaba muy preocupado…-¿estas bien?- me pregunto mientras me miraba sumamente preocupado…. Yo solo estaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire*

Después de unos minutos Helga estuvo mas calmada, Arnold había salido de la piscina y se había puesto al costado de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto mientras trataba de respirar

-Bueno… la profesora me dijo que le trajera unos documentos que están en los vestidores… pensé que no había nadie…. Pero pude ver que alguien estaba batallando por salir- aclaro

Helga lo miro, un poco avergonzada.

-gracias…- dijo sin mirarlo ya que estaba avergonzada de verla ante tal situación tan vergonsoza situación

-Helga…. No puedes practicar tu sola….. tienes que estar con alguien para que te supervise…. Si quieres puedo pedirle a Gerald que te ayude….. o a alguien mas si quieres….- dijo un poco molesto ya que la idea de que ella estuviera sola con otro lo molestaba.

Helga penso que el tenia razon, ella temia estar por debajo del agua.

-Arnold... acepto tu ayuda...pero- dijo un poco avergonzada

Arnold la miro dulcemente

-Helga escucha... yo no pensare nada... solo te ayudare... no quiero que te sientas incomoda... quiero en cierta forma devolverte el favor... tu me ayudaste a bailar... ahora yo quiero ayudarte a nadar...- dijo mientras le daba una calida sonrisa

-Esta bien Arnoldo...- dijo un poco mas animada

\- bueno... esta piscina estara en reparacion dentro de unos dias... conozco una piscina temperada cerca de nuestras casas... si quieres podemos practicar alli... el dueño es amigo mio... y podremos utilizarla completamente gratis- aclaro

\- esta bien Arnoldo...¿cuando empezamos?- dijo ella

Arnold miro su reloj

\- son cerca de 4:40... si quieres podremos ir mañana o a las 8p.m... es temperada asi que no te moriras de frio- dijo con una calida sonrisa- por cierto..¿has comido algo?- pregunto

\- bueno no... es que Miriam invito a unos amigos del trabajo de Bob a mi casa... y sinceramente me fastidia ver gente extraña alli- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos- ¿no vas ha cambiarte?... estas todo empapado- enfatizo

\- es cierto... en mi casillero tengo una sudadera con un pantalon... ire a traerlo - dijo mientras se paraba

.

Apartir de ese dia ambos jovenes se iban a las 6 de tarde a la piscina que Arnold sugirio. Al principio era dificil ya que apesar de la disposición de ambos de no hablar sobre sus sentimientos habia cierta tension, pero la paciencia de Arnold ayudaba mucho. El ya dejo de atormentar a Helga con sus incesantes miradas furtivas o sus comentarios acerca de ella. Ahora el solo se dedicaba a ayudarla a nadar, Helga sentía un poco mas en confianza ya que sentía que ya no la asfixiaba para que lo correspondiera. Asi fueron pasando los dias, Arnold habia mantenido su promesa de no atormentar a Helga, cosa que habia provocado que ella se sintiera un poco mas tranquila.

-¡Vamos Helga! Tu puedes..- dijo mientras la animaba

Habian pasado 4 dias desde que empezaron su entrenamiento, ese dia se pusieron a practicar algo tarde cerca de las 9p.m ya que Helga no pudo salir mas trmprano por algunas cosas que no habia acabado en su casa. Su nado habia mejorado bastante, los constantes animos de Arnold y su paciencia habían ayudado mucho a aque ella venciera su miedo a sumergirse.

Ambos jovenes estaban sentados al borde de la piscina, Helga estaba cubierta con una toalla y Arnold habia traido un poco de chocolate caliente en un thermo y le estaba sirviendo.

-gracias- dijo mientras cogia la taza

Arnold se sirvio un poco y comenzo a beber. Era una noche muy despejada con una luna enorme llena de estrellas. Ambos se habian quedado maravillados viendo aquel cielo oscuro pero ilumimado.

-Helga... creo que ya estas lista para tu examen... unas clases mas y dominaras el estilo crol- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate.

\- gracias a tu ayuda... Arnoldo...tengo que admitir que el baile no es lo tuyo... pero si los deporte- dijo animadamente

Ellos habian logrado tener una habitual conversación despues de cada practica, su conversación se ponia cada vez mas amena como pasaban los días. Arnold se sentia muy feliz ya que sentia que estaba ayudando a esa chica que amaba, fueron unos dias muy duros ya que ganas de abrazarla, besarla y de tenerla cerca, esas ideas a veces inundaba su cuerpo, pero tenia que contenerse ya que le habia prometido eso a ella.

Arnold volteo a verla, vio como se tomaba su chocolate. Ella estaba con el cabello mojado, algunas mechones en su hermoso rostro y estaba que se acurrucaba en esa gran toalla.

\- ¿quieres mas chocolate?- le ofreció

-No gracias Arnoldo... sera mejor que nos vayamos... tengo algo de frio... aparte estoy echa un desastre- dijo mientras tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Arnold la vio, para el, ella no lucia como un desastre esa noche. La miro y le dijo.

\- te equivocas... no estas hecha un desastre... luces perfecta esta noche- Arnold la miro completamente enamorado, alzo su mano muy temoroso aproximo hacia un mechon que cubria esos hermoso ojos azules que el tanto amaba, lo tomo con suavidad y lo coloco detras de la oreja de ella.

Helga no dijo nada, ni siquiera se incomodo. Ambos jovenes no dejaban de mirarse, estaban perdidos uno en la mirada del otro.

-sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el mientras rompia aquel magico momento

\- si... es lo mejor- afirmo un poco avergonzada por la situacion.

**En el auto**

Ambos muchachos estaban muy callados, aquel momento entre ellos los tenian muy confundidos. A el porque se prometio a si mismo no hacer nada para asfixiarla pero no podía contenerse ya que la amaba, de verdad la amaba más que a su vida, mientras que ella estaba sumamente confundida ya que se preguntaba porque actuo asi y no le dijo nada. Muy dentro de ella, Arnold le agradaba como amigo. El era una persona muy tratable y con muchos temas de conversacion y como ahora ya no la asfixiaba se sentia muy agusto con su compañia.

\- llegamos...- dijo tristemente, ya que la parte mas triste para el era dejarla en su casa.

-gracias por traerme...- dijo mientras abria la puerta.

Helga salio del auto rapidamente sin ver a Arnold. El la vio entrar a su casa, siempre que despues la dejaba en su casa, la miraba entrar. Era un habito que habia adoptado. Arnold se quedo por unos breves minutos estacionado frente a la casa de ella pensando en que solo queria que ella fuera feliz. Luego arranco su carro, estaba a una cierta distancia de la casa y vio atraves del espejo que estaba a uno de los costados de su carro que Helga estaba haciendo una señal para que regresara. Arnold se quedo muy intrigado asi que dio marcha atras hacia donde estaba ella.

-Helga...¿Que paso?...-dijo intrigado entonces vio el rostro de desesperacion de Helga y lo peor es que la vio cubierta de sagre.

-Arnold...mi mama...la encontre tiraba al borde de las escaleras... esta cubierta de sangre... ¡Ayudame!- dijo con desesperacion

Arnold salio rapidamente del auto, subio las escaleras del portico de Helga. Entro a la casa y vio a Miriam tendida en el piso inconsiente y una gran herida. Se asuto mucho pero vio a Helga que estaba peor que el, asi que decidio tranquilizarse, alzo a Miriam y la llevo rapidamente a su auto.

Helga subio con el y rápidamente la llevaron al hospital.

**En el hospital**

Luego de haberla puesto en una camilla y que los doctores se le habian , Bob y Arnold esperaban noticias. Lo que habia pasado es que Miriam se cayo de las escalera y fue a toparse con la mesita que noche que era vidrio, esto hizo que se cortara y la caida la dejo inconsciente.

-Familia de la Señora Miriam Pataki- dijo el doctor

\- como esta mi esposa... doctor- dijo sumamente preocupado Bob

\- señor su esposa esta estable... pero ha perdido mucha sangre... necesitamos por lo menos 2 unidades de su sangre- aclaro- su sangre es dificil de conseguir... digame usted tiene mismo el tipo de sangre- pregunto

\- No... Helga tampoco...la que tiene el tipo de sangre es Olga... mi otra hija pero ahora esta en Europa- dijo muy desesperado- ahora que haremos doctor- pregunto

-preguntare en otros hospitales... si tienen ese tipo de sangre...bueno los dejo- dicho esto se fue

Bob y Helga estaban fundidos en un gran abrazo, bob estaba sumamente preocupado y Helga estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte por su papa. Ambos tomaron asiento, de pronto Helga noto que Arnold no estaba, penso que se habia ido porque tenia cosas que hacer.

Fueron pasando las horas, Bob habia llamado a muchos de sus conocidos. Buscando el tipo de sangre para Miriam. Mientras que Helga hacia lo mismo con sus conocidos, cuando de pronto ella alzo la mirada y vio en la recepcion del hospital que estaba Arnold pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue que no estaba solo que estaba con una chica que ella muy bien conocía. Era Ariana, también estaba un señor que al parecer era su papa.

-vamos...- le dijo una enfermera a Ariana y su papa

Helga los vio muy confundida, mientras que Ariana paso por su costado evitando mirarla. Arnold se acerco hacia donde estaba Bob y Helga.

-No se preocupen... ya conseguí los donantes para la señora Pataki- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Helga y Bob no podian creer lo que habian escuchado.

\- ¿que?...¿pero como?... como lo conseguiste Alfred- dijo sumamente pasmado Bob

\- soy Arnold... Ariana es una amiga mia... aparte conozco a su papa hace mucho... hable con ellos y aceptaron venir a ayudar- explico

Al decir esto Bob le dio un gran abrazo de agradecimiento a Arnold. Con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo.

\- primero mi hija... ahora mi esposa... gracias muchacho- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Helga que se habia quedado petrificada ante tal revelación, vio como su papa abrazaba a Arnold. No lo podia creer asi que en su asombro salio corriendo lejos de alli. Estando en un lugar apartado, estaba llorando como hace mucho no lo hacia. Cuando sintio una mano en su homrbo, cuando volteo se encontro con aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que la amaba.

\- tranquila Helga... tu mama se pondra bien- dijo mientras le daba una calida sonrisa

Ella lo seguia mirando, el rostro de el denotaba tanta bondad que ella no lo podia creer

\- Arnold... despues de todo... lo que te dije... después de esas cosas tan feas que te dije...- dijo moviendo la caneza a los costados en señal de confusion- después de todo... tu me sigues ayudando...¿porque?- dijo sumamente confundida

Arnold la vio, sabia que tenia que elejir las palabras correctas en ese momento.

-porque... somos amigos- dijo esto y le sonrio

Helga lo vio con tanta extrañeza, no lo pensó y se aferro al torso de el, dandole un gran abrazo. El le correspondio y la abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Gracias... cabeza de balon... no tengo como agradecerte- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

Arnold le correspondio el abrazo, no dijo nada solo la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar ese cabello tan suave que ella poseía. Sintio como las lagrimas de ella mojaban su polo pero no le importo. El hecho de tenerla cerca, para el era mas que suficiente.

**En la sala de espera**

Arnold estaba al costado de Helga y Bob estaba de un lado para otro.

-¿como esta mi esposa?... - dijo antes que el doctor dijera algo.

\- tranquilo señor... su esposa esta fuera de peligro- dijo sonriente

Arnold y Helga estaban tan felices que se dieron un gran abrazo. Bob le dio un gran abrazo al doctor.

-Gracias doctor...- dijo Bob sumamente feliz

\- ha sido una noche larga para ustedes... son cerca de las 3 de la mañana... deben irse a descansar mañana podran ver a la señora... las unidades de sangre ayudaron mucho..-aclaro

En ese momento Helga vio que se estaban saliendo del hospital Ariana y su papa. Asi que le pidio a Bob que fueran a agradecerle. Se dirigieron raudamente antes que salieran, bob se quedo hablando con el papa de Ariana. Helga aparto a un lado algo lejos de los señores a Arina para agradecerle.

\- Gracias por ayudar a mi mama Ariana... no sabes cuan agradecida estoy- dijo mientras le daba una calida sonrisa

\- Helga... escucha no lo hice por ti...- aclaro- lo hice por Arnold... el fue a mi casa sumamente desesperado... y no pude negarme...a pesar de haber terminado con el... yo aun lo amo- dijo muy triste- pero algo que sé... es que el amor no es egoista... sé que el te ama a ti... y quiero que el sea feliz... por lo que veo ustedes no son nada, no es asi- pregunto

-bueno... el es amigo- aclaro

\- sabes... sé que no deberia decirte esto pero de la forma en la que el te mira... a mi nunca me miro asi...- dijo tristemente- el te ama de verdad lo hace desde hace mucho... creeme - puso su mano en su hombro

Despues de dicho esto Ariana se despidio de Helga. Ella se quedo muy confundida por lo que le había dicho.

.

Los días pasaron Miriam había salido del hospital con algunos puntos pero eso no le importaba. Ella solo queria estar cerca de su esposo y de su hija.

-es bueno estar en casa….- dijo Miriam cuando acaba de entrar a la sala

-todos estamos muy felices que hayas regresado- dijo Helga con una gran sonrisa

.

Habían pasado poco menos de una semana desde que Miriam regreso del hospital. La situación había cambiado mucho, Helga ya no se mostraba reacia con la presencia de Arnold es mas se habían vuelto amigos, no tan cercanos pero si, se habían vuelto amigos. Ahora ella podía disfrutar un almuerzo en la cafetería con el sin que estuviera diciendo cosas hirientes. Arnold por su parte seguía con lo que él ya había decidido darle su espacio a Helga y tratar de que ella lo conozca mejor y sobre todo de asfixiarla con sus sentimientos ya que la última vez no funciono, porque el tenia la esperanza que ella lo volviera amar algún día.

.

**En el auditorio de la escuela**

La directora había reunido a todos los alumnos para decirle sobre una actividad extracurricular.

-Buenas tardes señores… la primera actividad extracurricular de este año….. será realizar un voluntariado…- dijo firmemente la profesora.

Helga sintió como una invisible sonrisa se formaba dentro de ella, su voluntariado en el hospital la animaba mucho, esos niños sonrientes a su alrededor la hacían feliz. Cuando era niña siempre pensó que no podía ser feliz a nadie que ella solo podía ser feliz a Arnold pero eso cambio. Todos los domingos salía de su casa rumbo al hospital con alguna cosas en su mochila para hacer reír a esos niños.

En el auditorio se pudo escuchar silbidos y algunas pifias, pero la directora no Retrocedió seguía firme en su decisión, señalo que cada aula haría parejas para ir a una institución o una labor benéfica.

.

**En el aula**

-Bueno…. El voluntariado… tiene que ser en parejas- dijo el profesor mientras miraba su lista de alumnos- haber…haber- dijo

Arnold no había quitado la vista de Helga, recordaba el día en que la vio con aquellos niños parecía un Angel. Lo emocionaba la idea de tener esta actividad con ella.

-Bueno….alguna pareja voluntaria…- pregunto el profesor

Arnold quería elegir a Helga como su pareja ganas no le faltaban pero se contuvo. Entonces vio que la mano de Lorenzo se alzó rápidamente reclamando a Helga como su pareja.

-Profesor… yo quiero ser la pareja de la señorita Pataki- dijo con una gran sonrisa coqueta mientras la miraba

Helga lo vio con fastidio

-Señorita Pataki tiene algún inconveniente en hacer pareja con Lorenzo- pregunto el profesor.

Helga rodo los ojos

-Me gustaría tanto…- dijo con ironía- pero ya hice pareja con Arnoldo- dijo mientras lo señalaba

Arnold volteo rápidamente y la miro muy confundido ya que ellos no habían dicho nada. Cuando vio su rostro ella le hacia una mueca diciendo "sígueme la corriente".

-Es cierto señor Shortman- pregunto el profesor

-Ahhhh…..si claro- afirmo luego le dio una sonrisa algo juguetona a Helga ya que no entendía que pasaba.

.

**El día domingo**

Arnold había ido a recoger a Helga a su casa, ella le estaba explicando que es lo que deberían hacer y también le conto que ya había tenido un voluntariado antes, a él se ponía muy feliz que ella poco a poco le tuviera la confianza de contarle alguna de sus cosas.

-bueno nos toca ir al pabellón de niños con cáncer…- dijo

-los niños deben amarte- dijo mientras conducía

Helga lo miro confundida

-¿de que hablas Arnoldo?- pregunto mientras le daba un pequeño tope en su brazo

-Un día estaba en el hospital….. y te vi bailando junto a los niños que estaban en ese pabellón- aclaro

-eres un mirón Arnoldo….. Sabes que es de mala educación mirar a las personas sin su consentimiento- refuto

-hahahahaha…- rio- por favor Helga me espiaste por toda mi infancia…. Y que te haya mirado por casualidad….porque quiero aclarar que fue por casualidad y yo no te segui- dijo viéndola con ironica y recordándole su pasado de acosadora- nos pone en condiciones iguales…. Hahahaha- rio un poco

Helga rodo los ojos mientras sonreía. Cuando escucho su celular sonar, lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que era un mensaje de Alex. Ella sonrio, comenzó a responderle rápidamente. Ellos seguían en constante comunicación, además habían arreglado sus problemas. Arnold vio la gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara de ella, se sintió tan triste pero debía mantenerse fuerte, seguía conduciendo mientras la miraba disimuladamente.

-y…..¿te gusta mucho?...- pregunto y trato de que sonara un poco frio

Helga alzo la mirada

-¿A que te refieres Arnoldo?...- pregunto mientras escondida su celular en su bolsillo

Arnold trato de disimular su incomodidad con una falsa sonrisa.

-se te ve muy feliz… pienso que es la persona que me dijiste…- aclaro

-bueno… si…. Es el…. Me gusta mucho…- dijo mientras sonreía-…. Pero eso no es tu asunto Arnoldo- aclaro con sarcasmo mientras sonreía

Le dolió la respuesta de ella pero el hecho de no tenerla tan a la defensiva, de tenerla tan cerca pasando un breve momento ameno con ella era suficiente, así le doliera en el alma que ella estuviera pensando en alguien más.

Continuara…

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y sus críticas.

Con respecto a las preguntas anterior me agrado mucho leer sus comentarios. Aquí les traigo otra pregunta.

¿Esta bien como está actuando Arnold, de ir a ese ritmo con ella?


	15. EL DOLOR DE MI AMIGO

El dolor de mi amigo

**Flashback (hace unos días)**

**En los vestidores **

Despues de un duro entrenamiento y del accidentado suceso con Miriam. Llego el dia del examen de natación, Helga estaba muy emocionada. Habia mejorado mucho y su mama saldría del hospital el dia siguiente.

-vamos Helga... tu puedes... entrenaste mucho para este dia...fue dificil pero no imposible... espero que sirva todo lo que me enseñaste estupido cabeza de balon- pensaba mientras terminaba de alistarse.

.

**En la piscina**

Los chicos estaban en posicion, el segundo grupo estaba por salir donde se encontraba Arnold y Gerald.

-bueno muchachos... a sus marcas... listos...¡Ya!-ordeno en voz alta la profesora.

En ese instante los muchachos se sumergieron rapidamente. Empezaron a nadar, Gerald iba a la delantera, seguido de Sid y en tercer lugar Arnold. Gerald era un nadador muy rapido pero tenia la debilidad de cansarse rápidamente, sid por su estatura sacaba ventaja de los demas pero no tenia mucja tecnica, mientras que Arnold era el mejor nadador de la clase, apesar de tener una talla promedio (1.75mts), el contaba con una gran tecnica y resistencia.

Ya estaban en la vuelta de regreso, Sid habia quedado muy rezagado en el quinto lugar. Arnold iba a la delantera con una clara ventaja de su mejor amigo.

.

***Arnold***

Ya estabamos en la recta final. Si bien sabia que Gerald era mas rapido que yo, tambien conocia si gran debilidad... se cansaba muy rapido. Cuando estaba en el agua te vuelves uno con ella... nadar me hace sentir tan bien. Desde que he comenzado a sentir tanto dolor por la situacion actual... he nadado mas seguido. Este dolor... esta sensacion de vacio... de desamor... nunca lo había experimentado. Estar tan cerca de la persona que amas, pero no poder expresarlo... es peor que un castigo... es como no tener voz... es como una tortura. Helga... mi amada Helga... algun dia te pedire perdon por haberte sometido a todo esto... tenia tu amor... te tenia completamente para mi... pero ahora... no te tengo... o quiza... tengo lo mas dolorosa que pueda poseer una persona enamorada... Poseo la amistad de esa persona... esa amistad que me carcome cada dia... verla de lejos reir, llorar y suspirar por otra persona... me carcome por dentro... ahora te entiendo Helga... te tiendo tanto... todo lo que sentiste al verme con otras... con Lila, Ruth y Summer... Que ciego fui... porque nunca puede ver como realmente eras... esos libros rosas... era tu letra... cuando investigue junto von Gerald... era tu letra... como no lo vi... me arrepiento tanto... tus libros rosas son lo único que me queda de ti... tus diarios rosas son lo univo que me queda de ese amor que algun dia... tú me tuviste... tus diarios rosas son mi tesoro mas preciado que poseo...y... el amor... que ahora guardo es mi gran dolor*

Termino, Arnold fue el primero en sacar tu cabeza del agua, seguido de Gerald y Lorenzo.

-Muy bien señor Shortman... tiene el mejor tiempo como siempre- dijo la profesora

-gracias...- dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes y la gorra.

-Muy bien viejo... - felicito Gerald, mientras le daba su saludo tradicional.

\- Chicas... ustedes siguen- ordeno la profesora

En ese momento todos los muchachos que estaban en la piscina salieron rapidamente colocándose a un costado de la piscina. Arnold buscaba con la mirada a Helga, en ese preciso momento la vio, lucía algo nerviosa, busco su mirada insistentemente. Helga alzo la mirada y ambos se vieron. Arnold la miro muy serio, asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "ya sabes que hacer" y ella tambien le dio una mirada muy seria, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-A sus marcas... listos... ¡Ya!- grito la profesora

En ese momento, todas las chicas que estaban en el podio partieron.

***Helga***

Me sumergi al agua... no estaba nerviosa... estaba ansiosa... mi entrenamiento fue muy duro... perderle miedo a estar por debajo del agua fue dificil... pero Arnold me ayudo... el ha sido tan bueno conmigo... en los ultimos dias se ha comportado como todo un amigo... sentia el agua... me sentia una con el agua... recordaba las palabras de Arnold... que no me desesperara cuando estea alli... Arnold fue mi fuerza para sobrellevar mi miedo... le tengo aprecio... apesar de que sé de sus sentimientos hacia mi... ha dejado de incomodarme su prescencia... es mas ... ahora no hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos... te lo agradeceré Arnold... ya estaba en la recta final... no sabia quien estaba adelante... solo estaba nadando... pude ver la pared de la piscina... apresure el ritmo...y me senti tan bien de poder terminar*

-muy bien señorita Pataki...tiene muy buen tiempo- felicito la profesora

Helga se saco la gorra rapidamente, pudo ver que habia llegado primera en ese grupo y estaba muy contenta. Busco con la mirada a Arnold, cuando lo encontro vio que el estaba mas que feliz, ella le correspondio con una calida sonrisa mientras asentia con la cabeza como diciendole "gracias".

Helga se puso a un costado a descansar, Arnold se dirigio hacia a ella.

-sabia que lo lograrias Helga- dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy la mejor... hahahahaha-rio- quiero competir contigo- dijo firmemente

-Acepto...- dijo seriamente

Cuando la clase termino, Helga y Arnold se quedaron para comparar sus habilidades.

-bueno Arnoldo... ¿quien dara la señal?- dijo Helga mientras subia al podio

-disculpe...- dijo mientras se dirigia a la persona que hacia la limpieza- puede darnos la señal- pregunto

-claro muchacho...- dijo gentilmente el conserje

Arnold se dirigio a su lugar de salida.

-a sus marcas... listos... ¡Ya!- grito el conserje

Fue una carrera muy disputada, si bien Arnold iba a la delantera, Helga se le asoma en cada brazada. Ya en la recta final parecia que Helga iba a ganar porque le habia sacado una ligera ventaja.

cuando ambos muchachos sacaron sus cabezas del agua, quedaron un poco confundidos por quien habia ganado, asi que le preguntaron al conserje quien se habia quedado a ver la peculiar competencia.

-usted gano... jovencito... pero por poco- dijo

-¡RAYOS!... - dijo Helga mientras golpeaba el agua.

Arnold sonrio al ver la peculiar escena.

-Tranquila... Helga..- dijo mientras hacía un ademan para que se calmara- si quieres... te invito u mantecado..- dijo mientras sonreia

Helga lo miro con cierto escepticismo.

-¿Mantecado?... - dijo mientras lo miraba de costado- claro... pero yo puedo pagarmelo- dijo mientras se señalaba.

-claro-

Despues de cambiarse, ambos muchachos se dirigieron al lugar donde niños tomaban sus Helados. En el viaje iban conversando de lo que habia pasado en la carrera, de sus habilidades y sus debilidades.

Cuando llegaron Helga se pidio una malteada de chocolate doble con mucha crema batida, Arnold sonrio ligeramente ya que siempre le gusto ese pedido a ella y él se pidio un bananasplit. Conversaron muy agusto, tanto asi que se hizo de noche.

-ya es muy tarde... me tengo que ir...- dijo Helga mientras cogia sus cosas.

-si quieres te llevo...- dijo un poco avergonzado

-esta bien... pero no te acostumbres cabezon- dijo mientras salia antes que él.

-lo que tu digas Helga- dijo mientras sonreia

Ambos muchachos habian comenzado a hablar mucho, ya sus viajes callados habian quedado atras. Siempre tenian una conversación amena, Helga siempre sacaba su lado brabucon pero tambien su lado profundo. Mientras que Arnold disfrutaba como era ella y la escuchaba.

**End flashback**

.

Ambos muchachos ya habia llegado al hospital, se dirigieron al pabellon donde les tocaria ser su voluntariado.

Cuando los niños vieron entrar a Helga, se abalanzaron a ella con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Arnold al ver tal tierna escena, atino a sonreir. Ella se veia tan dulce, Tan linda.

-ya mis niños... hoy les traje una visita especial...- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Arnold, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco- El es Arnold... el es...- queria seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida.

-el es tu novio...-grito una niñita

Helga se rio dulcemente

\- No... mi amor... el no es mi novio... el es mi amigo... y el jugara con nosotros hoy...¿verdad?- dijo mientras le sonreia

-claro...- contesto algo nervioso

Todos los niños a viva voz gritaron ¡Yeehhhhh!. Arnold se sorprendió por la manera como los niños miraban y obedecían a Helga. Atras habia quedado esa chica mandona, ahora era todl un angel.

-Bueno mis niños ahora hay que formar un circulo...¡Vamos!- dijo mientras daba una palmada con sus manos.

Los niños se acomodaron como indico Helga,Arnold tambien formo rapidamente parte del circulo. Helga puso la cancion de shake it off de Taylor swift, se coloco en medio del circulo.

-a ver mis corazones... hay que hacer como dice la cancion y sacudirnos asi...- en ese momento Helga comenzo a sacudir su cuerpo muy alegremente causando la sonrisa de todos esos niños- vamos- ordeno

Helga comenzo a llevar al medio a cada niño mientras sonaba aquella jocosa cancion.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off (whoo, whoo, whoo)

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off (whoo, whoo, whoo)

Ya todos los niños habian salido, le tocaba al turno de Arnold.

-Vamos Arnoldo...- Helga tomo la mano de Arnold, haciendolo sonrojar- sacudente... vamos... asi..- dijo mientras sonreia

Arnold sonrio picaramente y comenzo a obedecer a su amada Helga. Ambos muchachos saltaron rieron y siguieron bailando con los niños.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off (whoo, whoo, whoo)

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off (whoo, whoo, whoo)

Ya terminado la musica y los juegos. Helga se iba a despedir pero Arnold le pidio un momento.

-bueno niños... le tengo una sorpresa- Arnold saco de su mochila su set de magia, ante la alegria de los niños y la sorpresa de Helga- a ver quien quiere que le haga un truco...- dijo misteriosamente como un mago

Todos los niños a viva voz dijeron ¡Yo!.

Arnold hizo un pequeño show de magia, todos los niños aplaudian muy contentos tambien Helga, quien no se esperaba tal sorpresa. Para finalizar Arnold les regalo un animal hecho de globos a cada uno de los niños.

-bueno... ya nos tenemos que ir..- dijo Helga en ese momento todos los niños se abalanzaron hacia ella y Arnold.

Se despidieron de cada uno, con una gran sonrisa y diciendole que regresarian.

Ambos muchachos salieron muy contentos aunque un poco cansados, pero eso no era excusa para que no dejaron de sonreir.

.

**En el auto**

\- gracias... cabeza de balon... no pensé que lo de hoy- dijo Helga mientras lo miraba conducir

-yo me diverti mucho... no tienes nada que agradecer...- dijo mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa.

-Te parece si vamos al parque... quiero respirar aire puro...-

Arnold se quedo un poco asombrado, ya que la iniciativa la puso ella.

-claro- afirmo

El desvio su auto al parque mas cercano, se dirigieron hacia un mirador y vieron la puesta de sol mientras se recostaban en la baranda del mirador. Ellos seguian viendo la puesta de sol, no decían nada. Ambos estaban perdidos en esos colores en el cielo. De pronto ambas manos se rozaron haciendo que giren sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mirada. Arnold vio esos grandes ojos azules que se matizaban con los colores del atardecer y Helga vio esos ojos verdes que lucian mas hermosos que nunca. Cuando de pronto se empezaron a acercar, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, el estaba nervioso ya que se aproximaba hacia a ella y esta vez no sentia su rechazo.

-"¿Que hago? ... si la beso... ¿la estare presionando?... deseo besarla... quiero besarla"- pensaba

Para la mala suerte de Arnold, sono el celular de Helga. Ambos muchachos detuvieron en seco su cercania. Helga atino a contestar.

H:Hola Phoebe... ¿Que paso? ( dijo mientras se alejaba para hablar en privado)

Arnold vio a Helga que se alejaba, se quedo sumamente confundido ya que hora antes ella le habia dicho que le gustaba otro pero estaban apunto de besarse.

Ella termino de conversar, se dirigio hacia el que estaba recostado a un lado del mirador.

-Arnold... yo... bueno... ya me voy...- dijo sin verlo a la cara ya que estaba un poco avergonzada

-claro... te llevo- dijo sumamente avergonzado

\- No... no... es necesario... mi casa estan a unas cuadras... puedo irme sola...- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y acomodaba su mochila.

\- esta bien... - dijo tristemente

.

**En la casa de Helga**

Helga estaba terminando de hacer sus cosas, cuandp vi su diario rosa, lo tomo entre sus manos, cogio un lapiz y se recosto en su cama.

Abrio su cuaderno rosa, alli estaba escrito aquel poema que gano el concurso de poesía hace ya mucho tiempo y comenzó a escribir.

-El amor... es tan dificil entender... aveces aparece sin... espera que estoy haciendo...- Helga se quedo muy sorprendida porque hace mucho que no escribia- No... no... puedo volver a lo mismo...- cogio su libro rosa y lo tiro contra la pared, haciendo que haga un ruido horrible.

Helga se recosto boca abajo, estuvo asi hasta que se quedo dormida.

.

**En la casa de ****huespedes**

Arnold estaba mirando al umbral de su gran techo, pensando en los ultimos momentos que habia pasado con ella. Primero la piscina y ahora lo del parque.

-¿Que deberia hacer?... si la invito a salir...¿se molestara?...¿como reaccionara?...- se decia

Cuando sintio la vibracion de su celular.

A:¿Que paso Gerald?

G:viejo... tengo dos entradas para una presentacion de buena banda de rock

A: y como las conseguiste

G: Jamie O. Me las regalo... vamos

A:claro... me toca despejarme un poco... ¿cuando es?

G: es el domingo...

.

**El dia domingo**

Despues del suceso del parque, todo trascurrio igual. Helga se encontraba curiosamente en el mismo lugar donde Gerald y Arnold irian. Phoebe le habia invitado a ir al mismo evento ya que esa banda tocaba las canciones de unos de los grupos favoritos de Helga, Aerosmith. Estaba algo impaciente ya que a ella no le gustaba que le hagan esperar.

-Por fin llegas...- dijo mirando a su amiga

-disculpa Helga...tengo algo que decirte...-dijo mientras se acercaba

-No importa...- la tomo del brazo- vamos a entrar la banda ya empezo a tocar

Phoebe mostro las entradas, comenzo a ver como habia ido vestida su amiga, el look se Helga se parecia mucho al de Avril Lavigne en el videoclip de Girlfriend pero la diferencia era que ella llevaba un ceñido pantalon color negro.

-vaya Helga... si que luces como una rockera...- dijo con una sonrisa

-cierra la boca Phoebe...- dijo mientras jalaba a su amiga para que caminara mas rapido- mira alli estan...- dijo mientras señalaba y escucho que empezaban a tocar aquella cancion que le gustaba tanto.

En ese momento llegaban Gerald y Arnold. Arnold cuando vio a Helga no la reconocio lucía tan hermosa como peligrosa. Los muchachos se acercaron, Helga quien habia soltado de su agarre de su amiga, cerro los ojos y comenzo a escuchar la primera parte de esa cancion. Arnold quien no habia despegado su mirada desde que llego, sonrio ya que esa cancion tambien le gustaba mucho a el, vio que ella la disfrutaba y se puso a su costado. Mientras que sus amigos se apartaron disimuladamente dejándolos a mitad de la pista. Helga empezo a cantar junto a la banda y a los presentes aquella cancion que decia.

Looking for a way

(Debo encontrar la manera)

Maybe now, maybe in a day

(Si, No puedo esperar otro día)

Cause nothing gonna change

(No es que nada vaya a cambiar)

If we stay around here

Si nos quedamos por aquí

Arnold la miraba con los ojos cerrados, la miro cantar con un gran sentimiento, en ese instante ella abrio sus grandes ojos azules, vio a su lado a Arnold y siguió cantanto.

***Arnold***

Cuando Helga abrio sus grandes ojos azules... me miro... y siguio cantanto... yo tambien conocia esa cancion... en ese momento comencé a cantar junto con ella.

We gotta do what it takes

(Debo hacer lo que se necesita)

Cause it's all in our hands

(Porque esta todo en nuestras manos)

We all make mistakes

(Todos cometemos errores, sí)

But it's never too late to start again

(Pero no es demasiado tarde para comenzar de nuevo)

Ella y yo estabamos en una sola voz... sinceramente esa cancion hablaba mucho por mi... ella lucia tan bella con ese look rockero... pero eso poco o nada me importaba... todo este tiempo aprendi a conocerla... aver realmente quien era

Take another breath

(Toma otro respiro)

And say another prayer

(Y di otra oracion)

Sabia que se acercaba el coro... pude ver... que los demas se abrazaban para cantar... la vi a ella tan emocionada cantanto a viva voz... algo temoroso pase mi brazo por su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro... la abrace... estaba tan contento que no me rechazara... pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella me abrazo... ella puso su mano en mi cintura... estabamos abrazados de costado como amigos... estaba tan feliz y seguimos cantanto.

And fly away from here

(Y volar de aqui)

Anywhere, I don't care

(A cualquier lado, si, no me importa)

We'll just fly away from here

(Simplemente volaremos de aquí)

Our hopes and dreams

(Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están)

Are out there somewhere

(Fuera de allí en alguna parte)

We won't let them pass us by

(No dejaremos que el tiempo nos pase por encima)

We'll just fly

(Simplemente volaremos de aquí)

En serio queria hacer eso con ella... volar de alli... adonde sea... no me importaba con tal de estar con ella... queria irme muy lejos... cumplir mis sueños junto con ella... parecia una locura... pero en realidad asi estoy... estoy loco por ella... la amo con locura... como nunca pense amar a nadie*

Ambos muchachos cantaron a todo pulmón esa cancion de Aerosmith, Si bien el vocalista de la banda no era un Steven Tyler lo que transmitía era muy intenso. Cantaron tanto que se quedaron sin voz.

-Vamos a buscar a Phoebe...- dijo Helga en voz alta ya que habia mucha bulla.

-Mira...- dijo señalando- alli estan vamos.

Los jovenes se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus mejores amigos.

***Gerald***

Vi aproximarse Arnold y Helga... para mi sorpresa estaban abrazados pero no como pareja... lucia como buenos amigos... venian riendose... ella tenia esa mirada hacia a el que reflejaba un gran cariño... y Arnold... ay viejo... cada dia se te ve mas enamorado de ella... has sufrido tanto por sus desplantes como nunca lo has hecho... apesar que no soy fan de Pataki... debo admitir que es una chica muy atractiva... no es mi tipo... pero en realidad lo es... Phoebe me conto del interes de ella hacia un tal Alex... no se lo he querido decir a Arnold... pero creo que esta vez... tienes que aceptar que perdiste viejo*

El grupo de adolescentes estaban teniendo una plática muy amena, de pronto Rhonda y Harold se acercaron.

-como estan muchachos...- saludo del brazo de su novio.

De pronto Helga vio que ella traia una botella que al parecer era agua, ella no tomaba ninguna clase de bebida alcholica ya que le recordaba las veces que vio a Miriam sin poder levantarse, fue una epoca muy oscura en su infancia. Sin pedirle permiso, ella le arrebato la botella y se bebio hasta la ultima gota.

-Helga... espera eso no es agua...-Dijo Harold

Helga termino de beber, sintiendo un sabor muy raro.

-¿que es?...*cof* *cof*- dijo mientras tosia...- tenia un sabor raro- dijo mientras le devolvía la botella

-Ay Helga... era whisky...- dijo Rhonda- sabiamos que aqui solo habia cerveza... en lo personal no me gusta... asi que decidí hacer pasar mi agua por whisky... mira ya te tomaste todo- dijo mientras señalaba la botella vacía

Helga quien se habia quedado muda por tal revelacion, comenzo a sentirse mareada.

-me duele la cabeza...- dijo un poco desonrientada

Arnold la abrazo para que no se cayera.

-vamos Helga... sientate aqui- dijo mientras la llevaba a un lugar para sentarse.

A medida que pasaban los minutos Helga se sentia muy ebria. Arnold la cuidaba, ya que la ultima vez se prometio que no la dejaria sola.

-Arnold... *hip*... sabes estupido cabeza de balon... me agradas...*hip*... me agradas mucho... eres un buen amigo- decia Helga muy borracha

Arnold al ver la pintoresca escena sonrio.

-Arnold...- dijo Phoebe- llevala a mi casa... que de quede alli... no hay nadie...- le dio las llaves- escucha si sus papas la ven llegar en ese estado... se molestaran mucho... yo les avisare que se quedara conmigo..- dijo sumamente preocupada.

-claro...- afirmo

Arnold saco a Helga del evento, ella se sostenia de él. Mientras caminaban hasta su auto, Helga jugaba con su cabello.

-Ya falta poco... Helga...no te duermas- dijo apunto de abrir la puerta de su auto.

El metio delicadamente a Helga en los asientos de atras. Estaba acomodando su cabeza, ella estaba dormida o eso parecia. Cuando de pronto ella empezo a moverse y con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Alex... Alex...-dijo mientras movia la cabeza

Al parecer estaba soñando con el, cosa que a Arnold le dolio mucho ya que ese desconocido estaba en la mente de la chica que amaba. De pronto Helga alzo sus manos hasta el rostro de Arnold, comenzo a acariciar sus mejillas.

-Te extraño tanto... Alex...- dijo con los ojos aun cerrados.

Arnold sintio sus suaves manos acariciar su rostro, hace mucho que no sentia esa sensacion tan tierna. Cuando de pronto Helga acerco el rostro de Arnold y le dio un apasionado beso.

***Arnold***

Senti sus ardiente labios sobre los mios... era la clara representacion de la pasion... sabia que estaba mal... sabia que estaba pensando en otro... pero... como no resistirme... nunca en mi vida me habian besado con esa pasio ... sus labios carnosos color rosa... no me dejaban respirar... estaba perdido en ese apasionado momento... me deje llevar... de pronto senti que su lengua toco la mia...y senti... senti... electricidad... no habia duda que ella era todo lo que yo queria*

El beso fue interrumpido abruptamente ya que ella se quedo dormida, dejando con las ganas de mas a aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. La termino de acomodar.

-Alex...- dijo a duras penas con una sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

Arnold sentia que su corazon se rompía lentamente, trato de mantenerse fuerte para poder conducir hasta la casa de Phoebe.

Ya en la casa de esta ultima, se dirigio hasta el cuarto de ella. Coloco en la cama a Helga, le dio un beso en la frente. Causando una sonrisa en su durmiente rostro.

-Mi querido Alex...- suspiro

Arnold quien aun seguia muy cerca de su rostro, voto una pequeña lagrima derramandola en el rostro de ella. El se sentia tan triste que ya no podia contenerse. Al sentir aquella fria lagrima, ella abrio apenas sus ojos, pudo ver su rostro triste y los volvio a cerrar.

.

**El dia Lunes en la casa de Helga**

En la escuela habian dejado un trabajo grupal, Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe y Helga habian quedado en empezar a realizar su trabajo en la casa de Helga ya que sus papas estaban algo molestos porque se habia quedado a dormir sin pedirles permiso.

Arnold quien no le habia contado a nadie lo que paso la noche anterior, estaba muy triste ya que Helga no recordaba nada. Gerald estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo ya que sentia que el no era el mismo.

Arnold estaba en la cocina preparando algunas palomitas ayudado por Helga quien estaba haciendo Limonada, sabian que iba ser un trabajo dificil y decidieron preparar algo para comer. Mientras que Gerald y Phoebe estaban en la mesa del comedor organizando como harían los trabajos.

-sabes Arnold...- dijo Helga mientras preparaba la limonada- ayer tuve un sueño extraño...-dijo mientras fruncia el seño

Arnold se quedo estatico, no podía verla a la cara. Se puso tan nervioso que tenia que decir algo par disimular.

-Su...su...sueño...¿que tipo de sueño?- tratando de sonar tranquilo

\- Me soñe contigo...- Helga miro al techo tratando de visualizar aquel extraño sueño- estabas triste... vi tu rostro... lucias tan triste... nunca te he visto asi... pero ese sueño... si que estabas triste... tan real fue...que pude sentir tus lagrimas- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

Arnold se quedo inmovil, estaba tan sorprendido de lo que decia Helga.

\- Es un sueño... es todo- dijo tratando de minimizar la situacion

Arnold le habia pedido a Phoebe que no le diga que el la habia llevado a su casa, ya que no queria que Helga malinterpretara su gentil gesto.

-sabes que combinaria bien con esto...una gran bolsa de frituras... ire a comprar una..- dijo mientras iba por su monedero

-No... yo las compro...ﹰ Gerald- grito

\- ¿Que paso viejo?..- respondio en voz alta

-vamos a comprar...- dijo mientras tomaba su casaca.

Gerald y Arnold salieron de la casa de Helga.

-¿A dónde iban Helga?..- pregunto Phoebe

-le dije al cabeza de balon... que seria buena idea que compraramos una bolsa de frituras ya que la tarea seria larga- aclaro

En ese momento Helga escucho un llamado que provenian de las afueras de su casa. Al parecer era la voz de Gerald quien la llamaba.

-ahora... que querra tu novio- dijo muy molesta mientras abria la puerta.

Cuando Helga abrio la puerta se quedo catatonica, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian.

-Geraldine...- dijo una sensual voz con una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa

Continuara...

¿quien sera?

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus criticas. He leido cada uno de sus comentarios y tengo que decirles que todos tienen un punto muy interesante.

Dejenme sus comentarios con los

#teamalex

#teamarnold

O sin ellos es muy constructivo leer sus puntos de vista

Saludos.


	16. LA LLEGADA

La llegada

Helga estaba completamente sorprendida de lo que veian sus hermosos ojos azules. Esa tez canela, esos ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa que adoraba estaba a las afueras de su casa. Tanto era la impresion de ella que no se podia mover.

-Geraldineeeeee...- alzo la voz- no me vas ha saludar...- dijo mientras sonreia

Ella pudo salir de su mundo de sorpresa cuando vio esa sonrisa encantadora y supo que era real, que Alex, su Alex estaba alli.

-¡ALEX!...-grito de felicidad mientras corria hacia donde estaba él.

Ella bajo las escaleras de su portico rapidamente como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, aparto a Arnold ya que estaba en su camino y se lanzo a los brazos de su querido Alex, es mas ella se trepo de su cuello enrollando sus piernas en su cintura, él giro con ella en sus brazos. Ella acariciaba su rostro, para constatar que era real que el estaba allí, mientras que el no apartaba su mirada fija de sus ojos.

Cuando ambos jovencitos terminaron de girar mientras reían, Alex bajo suavemente a Helga y esta le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Alex...Alex...estas aqui- dijo muy acurrucada en sus brazos

-Geraldine... te extrañe tanto- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ambos jovenes se apartaron, se tomaron de las manos y no dejaban de verse. Parecia que no hubiera nadie mas en ese momento solo estaban ellos, sus manos estaban tan entrelazadas que podian sentir cada poro de sus palmas. Se empezaron a acercar, lentamente cuando fueron interrumpidos.

***Arnold***

Sali a comprar con Gerald, cuando de pronto pudimos ver un convertible azul estacionado a las afueras de la casa de Helga... habia un joven... al parecer era de nuestras... o eso pensaba... que tenia un papel en la mano y en la otra su celular... parecia desonrientado... me acerque y le pregunte...-¿necesita ayuda?- el me contesto...-si estoy buscando esta direccion-... me dio el papel que llevaba en la mano... -si es aqui-... el sonrio... aquel joven era muy atractivo, parecia que tuviera dinero... es mas pense que era un actor de cine por el tremendo carro que tenia... me sorprendio que buscara la casa de Helga... pense que estaba buscando al papa de ella para ser imagen y esas cosas... pero tuve un mal presentimiento... tuve miedo... sentia que si escalofrío me recorria el cuerpo... ¿Y si buscaba a Helga?... ese joven tan bien parecido estaba interesado en ella*

***Gerald***

Cuando estabamos saliendo de la casa de Helga, nos encontramos con un joven muy guapo... no queria que mi Phoebe lo viera... parecia confundido... Arnold se acerco para ayudarlo era propio de el... ser un buen samaritano... cuando el constató que estaba era la direccion correcta... vi la cara de Arnold... parecia temoroso... no quizo seguir preguntando o eso note... aquel joven estaba muy feliz... observaba el lugar... observaba la casa de Helga de arriba y abajo... en ese preciso momento se iba acercar a tocar... Arnold parecia ido... tenia miedo... eso vi en su rostro... me puse en su camino y le pregunte...-¿Aquien busca?-... el me dijo...-Busco a Geraldine Pataki-... vi el rostro de Arnold... se puso palido... ¿Geraldine?... ese era el segundo nombre de Helga... Arnold me habia dicho que el chico que le gustaba a ella le decia asi... solo atine a gritar...¡PATAKI!...cuando Helga salio vi el rostro de sorpresa de ella y vi la galanteria y coqueteria de ese chico... era Alex... el chico que Phoebe me habia comentado... el amor de Helga... el rival de Arnold... ahora que ellos se habian vuelto amigos y el tenia mas esperanza de reconquistarla... precisamente ahora el se aparecia... ay viejo... ahora todo estara mas dificil que al principio... cuando ambos se encontraron vi el rostro de ella... estaba completamente ida por el... parecia la chica mas enamorada del mundo... tanto asi que se trepo de el sin dudarlo causando mi admiracion... la atencion de el estaba en ella... se estaban dando cariño... mucho cariño tanto asi que me hizo voltear a un costado... cuando vi el rostro de mi amigo... tenia los labios apretados... los puños cerrados... estaba tan sorprendido de ver aquella romantico reencuentro... pero estaba celoso... mi amigo estaba hirviendo de celos... cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos... los vi tomados de la mano... estaban aproximándose para besarse... vi a Arnold parecia que iba colapsar... tenia que hacer algo... tenia que hacer algo por mi mejor amigo*

*cof*..*cof tosio muy fuertemente Gerald, esto hizo que ambos muchachos se soltaron de las manos y voltearon un poco sonrojados.

-¿que haces aqui zopenco?...- dijo aun sorprendida

Alex sonrio

-mis padres se mudaron a Hillwood por negocios... y- la abrazo- me dije... que seria buena idea ir a ver a mi querida amiga...- dijo mientras la miraba muy feliz

-entonces... te quedaras en Hillwood- pregunto muy ansiosa

-claro...Geraldine..-sonrio- o quieres que me vaya- dijo con ironia

-olvidaba que eres un idiota...- sonrio-¡CLARO QUE NO!...-enfatizo

-hahahahahaha...- rio- no me vas ha presentar a tus amigos...- recalco

-¡ah!... cierto- movio la cabeza a los costados volviendo a la realidad

Cuando Helga miro a Arnold, Pudo ver esa expresion de un corazón totalmente decepcionado con las esperanzas hechas trizas y muchos celos.

-él es Gerald...- dijo mientras se acercaba ya que estaba mas cerca

-que tal hermano... soy Alex- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte apreton de manos con una palmada en la espalda

-él... él es Arnold...- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para no verlo a la cara

Alex vio la expresion en la cara de ella, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Hola...- dijo sin perder la sonrisa- soy Alex amigo de Geraldine- dijo firmemente

Ambos jovenes se saludaron con un seco apreton de manos, Arnold le dio una fulminante mirada a el, mientras que el sonreia ya que la situacion le parecia un poco infantil. El ex de su amada Geraldine muriéndose de celos.

Alex habia cambiado mucho desde que conocio a Helga. Se expresaba mas, ya no seguia tantos las reglas, ni los protocolos de sus padres. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba la relacion con sus padres era mas fria, mas distante. Se crio solo en todos los años de su infancia, su unica relacion estrecha era con los empleados de su casa el jardinero, su chef y su amada nana. Su nana era su madre para el, gracias a ella y la cultura de la familia de esta, fue su gusto por el rap y la musica. Habia dias donde su nana lo llevaba a su casa, alli conocio a su hijo, el cual se volvió su hermano, apesar de ser una familia muy humilde y que su madre se empeñaba a decirle de las clases sociales, a el no le importo. Ambos comenzaron a compartir sus gustos musicales, alex era de una familia muy pudiente habia tenido una educación muy estricta, tambien una educacion con el arte muy profunda. Su infancia se fue en libros, clases de arte y musica. El se sentia libre cuando salia de su casa a la casa de su nana. Pero lamentablemente un dia su amada nana fue despedida porque su mama considero que era una mala influencia para el, cosa que le destrozó a el, he hizo que la relacion con sus padres empeorará. En ese momento es donde lo envian al campamento para que su depresion desapareciera, es alli donde conoce a Helga. Esa chica que le enseño a romper las reglas y ser el mismo. Despues del campamento se aislo de sus padres, busco a su nana y a su hermano del alma, comenzo a tocar y cantar mas a menudo, las notas en la escuela eran excelentes, pero esta vez no lo hacia por sus padres lo hacia por el, por su sueño de convertirse en un gran compositor, pero no cualquier compositor uno que exprese poesia en sus canciones en sus melodias, desde que conocio a Helga y escucho su poesia pudo encontrar ese empujón que necesitaba. Ella le regalo un poema, antes de despedirse. Ella le escribio un poema muy bello, esa y muchas mas fueron las razones por la que nunca pudo olvidarla.

-Alex... pasa..- dijo mientras lo dirigia hacia la puerta de su casa, el obedecio.- tengo que presentarte a mi mejor amiga..- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abria la puerta.

Arnold quien se habia quedado viendo como el entraba del brazo de ella a su casa, lucía bastante desencajado.

-Viejo... ¿vamos?- dijo mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-¿vamos?...¿a donde?..- dijo un poco desencajado

-viejo reacciona...- lo tomo de los hombros- tenemos que ir a comprar o a otro lado... no puedes estar aqui... no por ahora- dijo tratando que su amigo reaccione

Arnold obedecio. Ambos amigos fueron a una tienda lejana, luego fueron al parque para comversar. Ya tenian como quince minutos sentados sin decir nada.

-no me vas ha decir nada..- dijo muy serio Gerald

-no tengo nada que decir...- dijo muy serio y herido

\- viejo... ya basta... desde que Pataki volvio... tu vida ha estado de cabeza... te dije que reaccionaras lo antes posible no me hiciste caso.. te dije que la olvidaras y no me hiciste caso...- quiso seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido abruptamente

-¡CALLATE GERALD!..-grito mientras respiraba muy rapido- tu no sabes como me siento ahora...- dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y miraba con furia a su amigo

-¡YA BASTA VIEJO!..- dijo serio mientras se paraba- tu dejaste ir a Pataki... luego ella te trato como un trapo y sigues como idiota detras de ella... ya olvidate de ella..- dijo firmemente

Arnold desvio la mirada, estaba que se contenia ya que tenia muchas ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo.

-será mejor que volvamos..- indico tratando de calmarse- tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo esto le dio la espalda y se adelantó raudamente.

Gerald miraba la espalda de su mejor amigo con mucha pena, el era como su hermano y odiaba mucho esta situacion.

Arnold habia camino muy rapido a la casa de Helga ya que la idea que este sola con Alex no le gustaba nada. Cuando llego Phoebe le abrio la puerta, entro rapidamente y se encontro que Alex no se habia ido, es mas se habia quedado y estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Helga y se estaban riendo a mas no poder.

-¡ARNOLD!..- dijo sorprendido ya que se habia aparecido de improviso.

Alex solo miraba a Arnold disimuladamente esperando que me dijera algo.

-¿Donde estan los snacks?...¿donde esta el cabeza de cepillo?-pregunto extrañada

-Gerald los trae... mejor hay que apresurarnos... es mucha tarea y ya nos hemos distraido bastante- dijo mirando a Alex.

El entendió perfectamente la indirecta, asi que rio con cierta ironia.

-Bueno... bueno... ya me voy preciosa...- dijo mientras le sonreia a Helga

-si zopenco... sera mejor que te vayas... en realidad tenemos mucho que hacer...- dijo muy seria

-dame unos minutos te traje unos obsequios los traigo en mi auto ya regresó..- se paro y se fue raudamente a su auto, en la puerta se encontró con Gerald quien lucia muy serio.

Helga quien no habia notado aun el extraño comportamiento de Arnold, siguio con sus cosas.

-tu amigo es muy agradable ...- dijo con una dulce sonrisa Phoebe- ¿que te habra traido?...- pregunto intrigada

-no lo se...- dijo sin importancia

\- Geraldine...- dijo coquetamente desde la puerta

-¿que paso?... - pregunto extrañada ya que se habia quedado en la puerta

-date la vuelta...- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-ay zopenco...- ella rodó los ojos, se paro y se dio la vuelta.

Alex entro y se coloco detras de ella. Todos los demas se habian quedado sorprendidos del pequeño detalle que le habia traido.

\- ya voltea...- ordeno

Helga sonrio al ver al tierno detalle, a ella no le gustaban los tipicos osos con corazones. Alex le habia comprado un gran gorila de color negro muy oscuro.

-gracias zopenco...- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- me encanta...- dijo mientras abrazaba a su gorila

-esto tambien Geraldine...- dijo mientras lo miraba completamente enamorado

-¿puedo abrirlo?...- pregunto

-claro... espero que te guste- sonrio

Cuando lo terminó de desenvolverlo, vio que era una camiseta pero al revisarla se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver que estaba autografiada por sus cantantes favoritos.

-¡NOooo!... no lo puedo creer- dijo mientras se colocaba la mano en la boca como señal de asombro- ¿bono?...¿steven tyler?...¿Jay-z?...- lo miro perpleja- pero... pero...¿como?..- dijo sin salir de su asombro

-esa es la ventaja de vivir en New York...- dijo con una sonrisa

Helga le dio un gran abrazo ya que nunca penso que Alex podria reunir tremendos autografos para ella.  
Phoebe quien estaba totalmente conmovida por tal escena de afecto le dio un prqueño codazo a su novio.

-que envidia..- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a su novio

Gerald atino a sonreir nerviosamente. Dirigio su mirada hacia donde estaba Arnold, quien contemplaba la escena con cierto revanchismo.

-me tengo que ir Geraldine...- dijo mientras miraba su reloj y se alejaba de ella- tengo que arreglar todo para empezar a estudiar aqui...nos vemos- le dio un ultimo abrazo.

-Gracias de nuevo niño rico...- sonrio

-Adios a todos...- dijo esto y salio de la casa rapidamente.

Helga estaba muy feliz, contemplaba sus obsequios con mucha alegria. Cuando volteo se encontro con el rostro de su mejor amigo, el sonrojo de Gerald y el rostro de ironia de Arnold.

\- ya bajo... dejare esto arriba...- dijo mientras se dirigia a su habitacion

Despues de unas horas, terminaron de hacer gran parte de la tarea.

Helga estaba hechada en su cama junto a su gran gorila, preguntandose donde estudiaria ya que no le habia dicho nada. Ella tampoco sabia que el se quedaría a vivir en Hillwood.

**En la casa de Huéspedes**

Arnold estaba hechado en su cama, pensando que deberia de hacer ahora. Se habia vuelto amigo de ella, habian estado a punto de besarse, es mas se besaron pero ese beso no conto para él ya que ella estaba pensando en otro. Él pensaba que algo en ella habia cambiado, tenia ese pequeño sentimiento.

-No me rendire... no ahora que te siento mas cerca mio..- se decia

**Al dia siguiente**

Ya todos habian tomado sus lugares. Desde que Helga se hicieron amigos, solian sentarse cerca, uno al costado del otro o uno detras de otro. Ella pensaba que Arnold se sentaria lejos de ella pero no fue asi, él llego, la saludo y se sento a su costado. se sintio tranquila.

El profesor de Fisica entro y junto a él entro para el asombro de Helga aquel chico que conocia muy bien.

-bueno jovenes... hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno... presentese- ordeno

-mi nombre es Alexander Jordan... vengo de New York- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa

Alex inmediatamente capto la atencion de todas las chicas de salon y tambien de los chicos ya que tenian sus novias alli.

\- sientate alli...- señalando al costado de Gerald

El se dirigio muy lentamente hacia su sitio. Las clases continuaron normal, Helga tenia muchas ganas de hablar con su amigo pero los profesores no se lo permitían.

**En la cafeteria**

A la hora del receso estaban almorzando. Helga estaba al lado de Alex, tenian una amena conversación. Gerald trataba de mantener la atencion de su mejor amigo ya que estaba demasiado incomodo con la situacion.

***Phoebe***

Helga estaba muy feliz de la llegada de Alex... el realmente era todo lo que ella me habia dicho... vi a Gerald tratando de mantener a Arnold ocupado pero siempre miraba hacia donde estaba ella... mi amiga sufrio tanto por Arnold... ahora que he ella estaba bien... el se enamora perdidamente de ella pero... pero siento que algo ha cambiado en ella.. y si todavia Arnold tiene una oportunidad con Helga*

\- ahora tendre que soportarte aqui- dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo

-pues si...- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus miradas y Arnold observaba la escena con muchos celos. De pronto una de las chicas mas populares se le acercó de manera muy sensual hacia donde estaban.

-hola..- dijo muy sensual

Christine era una chica muy popular su cabello largo de color negro y su piel bronceada la habian hecho acreedora de ese titulo. Alex era un chico muy coqueto tambien, le gustaba seguir el juego cuando las chicas faciles se le acercaban.

-Hola...- dijo con una sonrisa

Helga miraba la escena con muchos celos. Alex sw dio cuenta y queria sacarla de sus casillas.

-se que eres nuevo en la escuela... no te gustaria que te haga un recorrido..- dijo mientras se le aproximaba peligrosamente

-me encantaria...- dijo mientras le sonreia- pero ahora estoy ocupado preciosa..- aclaro

-claro... cuando gustes te acompaño...- le dio un papel- aqui esta mi numero si deseas conversar conmigo...adios- le quiño el ojo y se fue meneando sus caderas

Gerald quien se habia quedado muy sorprendido de la escena, se quedo hipnotizado de andar sensual de la chica causando la imcomodidad de su novia quien le piso el pie.

-¡ay!..-grito de dolor

Vio a su novia quien le dio una fulminante.

-que agradable chica...- dijo y volteo a ver a Helga quien estaba realmente molesta- ¿que te pasa Geraldine?...- dijo ironicamente ya que sabia que estaba celosa

-No me pasa nada Zopenco... sabes ahora tengo que irme- en eso se levanto pero Alex la sostuvo de brazo

-vamos Geraldine... solo estaba jugando- explico

-¿jugando?...- dijo molesta- entonces sigue jugando como idiota- ella se zafo y se fue rapidamente

Phoebe fue tras su amiga quien estaba molesta con Gerald. Arnold estaba muy celoso ya que estaba presenciando la escena de celos de su amada Helga.

Alex se paro rapidamente y fue tras ella.

**En los pasillos**

-vamos Geraldine... sabes que solo tu me gustas- la tomo del menton

\- pues no me gustan tus estupidas bromas Zopenco- se alejo de el

-deja de ser tan celosa Geraldine- dijo mientras sonreia

-¡CELOSA!... ni que tuvieras tanta suerte...- dijo sarcasticamente

En eso ella se fue rapidamente a su salon.

En la hora de salida Helga habia evitado a Alex ya que aun seguia molesta. Iba caminando muy rapido y cayo al suelo ya que se habia tropezado con alguien.

-ten cuidado estupido..- dijo con mucha colera

-perdon helga..- dijo mientras extendia su mano

-gracias cabeza de balon..- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Arnold vio la cara de molestia de Helga y sintio un gran dolor dentro de el ya que sabia la razon de su molestia.

-Arnold...- dijo sin verlo a la cara- quieres ir al parque- pregunto

El se quedo inmovil ya que era la segunda vez que ella le proponia ir a ese lugar.

-claro...-

Ambos subieron al auto de Arnold y se fueron de la escuela. Ya en el parque se sentaron en las bancas y el le invito un algodon de azúcar.

-gracias cabeza de balon..- dijo mientras daba una gran mordida a su algodon

-¿porque estas tan molesta?...- dijo mientras miraba hacia los arboles

-¿molesta?...yo...¿de que hablas cabezon?- dijo tratando dw minimizar la situacion

-eres un poco celosa- dijo esto y sonrio

-hahahahaha... helga G Pataki no es celosa...- dijo mientras se daba golpes de pecho

-lo que tu digas Helga...- sonrio

Despues de una tarde muy callada ya que no habian hablado mucho. Arnold la dejo y antes que ella saliera.

-gracias...- dijo Helga

-de nada Helga..-

Ella salio ya un poco mas tranquila, subio rapidamente las escaleras de portico y entro.

Ya en su cuarto se acostó en su cama, su celular sono.

"Mi querida Geraldine, perdon por lo de hoy. Fui un idiota solo queria que estuvieras celosa. Perdoname :). Te he extraño tanto todo este tiempo. Te invito a salir hoy en la noche que dices ¿quieres venir?"

Helga sonrio

"Esta bien zopenco pero para la proxima si sigues con tus estupideces te las veras con la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores"  
.

**En la casa de Huespedes**

Arnold habia terminado de estacionar su carro en la parte trasera de su casa. Cuando termino se dirigio a la parte delantera y se encontro con su mejor amigo.

Ya en la habitacion de Arnold, estaban conversando de muchas cosas. Arnold no queria tocar el tema de Helga con su amigo.

-¿ porque te gusta la tortura viejo?...- dijo mientras estaba en la cama

Arnold no dijo nada

-viejo escucha... somos hermanos nos conocemos de toda la vida... sé que estas enamorado de Pataki pero ella quiere a ese chico... porque no tratas de salir con otras chicas..-

-Gerald se que suena algo loco pero no puedo quitarme a ella de la cabeza...- aclaro- sabes... el dia del concierto ella me beso..- dijo tristemente

\- ¡TE BESO!...- dijo exaltado

\- no es lo que te imaginas... ella estaba muy ebria... mientras me besaba decia el nombre de Alex- dijo sumamente triste

Gerald al ver el rostro de su amigo se le ocurrio una cosa.

-viejo... Jamie O. Me dijo que a las afueras de Hillwood hay un grandioso karaoke... muy alegre que te parece si vamos- propuso alegremente

-no lo se Gerald... no tengo muchos ánimos-

-vamos viejo... vamos tener una noche solo de chicos..- declaro

Arnold se animo

-esta bien... entonces vamos- dijo con una sonrisa

A las afueras de Hillwood habia un lugar muy popular. Se llamaba Rizz este lugar tenia cuartos de karokes privados y otros abiertos, tambien contaban con una gran plataforma donde hacian concursos. Era muy visitado por todas las edades.

Cuando Arnold y Gerald entraron vieron que el lugar era enorme. Habia luces y mucha gente. Habian mucho grupo de chicas y chicos cantando en sus espacios, al parecer estaba todo lleno.

-mira viejo... alli esta la recepcion... hay que preguntar si tienen una plataforma libre- de pronto pasaron un grupo de chicas que se les quedaron viendo, Gerald sonrio y le dio un leve codazo a su amigo- Hoy sera tu noche

-basta Gerald..- dijo mientras sonreia

Continuara...

Gracias por sus comentarios, por fin el rival de Arnold llego para hacerle mas dificil reconquistar a su amada Helga.

¿Sera la noche de Arnold?

Muchisimas gracias a los que siguen mi historia

Un saludo especial a

Lyn

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y criticas, se que amas a Alex y Helga, creeme que ahora vas ha tener muchas escenas de ellos. El es un personaje de suma importancia en mi historia ya que quiero enfatizar que por mas que una persona pueda estar enamorada, la puede olvidar y puede seguir. Arnold es un chico que ha evolucionado en mi historia ya que el aprendio a conocerse mejor asi mismo y lidiar con sus nuevos sentimientos.

Saludos :3

Eliza Namikaze

Siempre me tomo un tiempo en leer tus comentarios y sobre todo tu buen punto de vista, Gracias por seguir mi Historia, déjame felicitarte por tus criticas muy constructivas. Eres una persona que analiza la situación de los personajes, eres un buen critico.

Saludos :3

sk8tpnkz24

Gracias por seguir y leer mi historia, me siento sumamente halagada de que te haya gustado mi capitulo del baile del Liston, creeme que fue difícil narrarlo desde la perpectiva de Arnold, también fue difícil escribir ese dialogo tan triste pero ellos a pesar que se pueda ver la situación por ahora son buenos amigos y por ultimo antes tenia la nocion como terminar la historia pero ahora ha evolucionado tanto que no se como terminara.

Saludos :3

Kaialina

Gracias por seguir mi Fic, ahora le estoy publicando mi siguiente parte espero que te guste, gracias poir tus comentarios. Espero que sigas dándome a conocer tu punto de vista que me ayudan mucho. Saludos a tu hija, estare escribiendo mas historias.

Psdt: A mi también me gusta Slayers.

Saludos :3


	17. noche de karaoke

Noche de Karaoke

Arnold estaba contemplando el lugar mientras Gerald hacia la reservacion en la recepcion.

-viejo...- dijo un poco triste

-¿que paso Gerald?...-

-no hay plataformas... ni privadas... ni publicas..- dijo un poco desanimado

de pronto escucharon una voz que gritaba "vamos zopenco... muestrame tu talento". ambos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que en el lugar estaban Helga y Alex. el estaba con el microfono entonando una cancion que lo identificaba mucho. Arnold y Gerald no se contuvieron y se acercaron manteniendo su distancia.

Soy un chico de la calle  
Camino la ciudad con mi guitarra  
Sin molestar a nadie  
Voy cortando cadenas  
Estoy creciendo contra la miseria  
Y alguna que otra pena  
Pero pierdo el control  
Llego a casa y escucho su voz  
Siempre la misma canción

Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande  
Estrella de "rock and roll"  
Presidente de la nación  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando alguien apriete el botón

Estoy casi condenado  
A tener éxito para no ser  
Un perro fracasado  
Así, así, así, así yo fui enseñado  
Generaciones tras generaciones  
Marchan a mi lado  
Solo quiero jugar  
Soy el sueño de mamá y papá  
Yo, no les puedo fallar

Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande  
Estrella de rock and roll  
Presidente de la nación  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando alguien apriete el botón  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande

(Cuando seas grande)  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande  
(Cuando seas grande)  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande  
(Cuando seas grande)  
Nene, nene-ne que vas a ser  
Cuando seas grande

helga estaba muy animada, estaba feliz. el mal rato que le habia hecho pasar en la escuela, se habia ido. Alex le gustaba mucho esa cancion porque lo identificaba mucho por la relacion que tenia con sus padres, el se habia en cierta forma desligado de algunos asuntos pero igual sus padres querian seguir manejando su vida.

-viejo... sera mejor que nos vayamos..- dijo Gerald mientras ponia su mano en unos de sus hombros.

-si tienes razon vamonos...- dijo un poco triste ya que miraba que Helga estaba muy feliz, disfrutando la compañia de aquel encantador muchacho.

Cuando se disponian a irse, Alex y Helga voltiaron a verlos.

-Geraldine... esos no son tus amigos- pregunto

-si... son el cabeza de cepillo y Arnold- respondio

-el lugar esta lleno... ¿porque no los invitas a que compartan nuestro espacio?...¿o te incomoda?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-no nada que ver zopenco... esta bien los llamare..- dijo con una sonrisa

en eso Helga se paro de su asiento y se dirigio donde estaban ellos.

-Hola cabeza de cepillo... hola Arnold...- dijo con una gran sonrisa

ella no podia ocultar su animo ya que estaba mas feliz que su amigo del alma estuviera en Hillwood. Arnold trataba de sidimular si incomodidad con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola Pataki- dijo Gerald

-Hola Helga- dijo Arnold mirando a un costado

-Veo que el lugar esta lleno... les parece si compartimos el espacio...- dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- no creo que le guste a tu amigo- dijo Gerald

\- te equivocas Geraldo... Alex fue de la idea- aclaro- Vamos... que dicen... nos divertiremos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Arnold y Gerald se vieron ambos sabian que no era una buena idea.

\- esta bien...vamos- dijo Arnold con una falsa sonrisa

Helga se adelanto, ya estando solos. Gerald tomo del brazo a su amigo.

-viejo...¿estas seguro?...- pregunto

Arnold quien estaba con una cara de pocos amigos

-claro...- dijo muy serio ya que estaba que contenia sus celos

Arnold deshizo el agarre, se dirigio raudamente hacia donde movio la cabeza a los costados ya que le parecia una pesima idea.

_"ojala no se agarren a golpes"_-pensaba

el habia aceptado quedarse ya que no queria que Helga se vaya sola con Alex, miles de ideas innundaban su mente como de ella sola con el, hacia que no pensara, mientras que Gerald sabia que no debia dejar a su mejor amigo solo.

-buenas noches..-dijo Arnold muy escuetamente a Alex

-hola Hermano...- dijo con una sonrisa

-hola...- dijo con una sonrisa Gerald

-hola Hermano- dijo con una gran sonrisa

A Alex le agradaba mucho Gerald ya que le hacia recordar al hijo de su nana, el era como su hermano. cada vez que miraba a Gerald le recordaba a el ya que se parecia mucho. ambos amigos tomaron asiento al costado de Helga.

-me toca cantar a mi...- dijo Helga mientras se paraba

Arnold la miraba muy intrigado, ya que era una de las pocas veces que la habia visto tan animada. Helga se acerco al reproductor y coloco una cancion que queria dedicarsele a una persona.

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_(Uh, eh, la vida es así)_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_(Eh, eh, eh, así son las cosas)_

_Cause life's like this_

_(Porque la vida es así)_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_(Eh, eh, eh, así son las cosas)_

-esta cancion va para ti Arnold...- dijo mientras se escuchaba la cancion

El se quedo perplejo ya que no pensaba que Helga le dedicaria una cancion. ella se habia dado cuenta que el estaba incomodo, lo conocia tan bien. tantos años de acoso constante el se habia vuelto un libro abierto para ella. mientras que Alex sonreia al ver la pintorezca escena, el se sentia muy seguro de sus sentimientos, ademas habia visto sufrir tanto a Helga por el asunto con aquel muchacho con cabeza de balon y sentia que helga no se merecia una escena.

_Chill out, what you're yelling for?_

_(Relájate, ¿por qué estás gritando?)_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_(Recuéstate, todo se ha hecho antes)_

_And if you could only let it be, you would see_

_(Y si pudieras dejarlo así, verías)_

_I like you the way you are_

_(Me gustas como eres)_

_When we're driving in your car_

_(Cuando estamos conduciendo en su coche)_

_And you're talking to me one on one, but you've become_

_(Y me estás hablando uno a uno, pero te has convertido en)_

Somebody else round everyone else

(Alguien más alrededor de todos los demás)

Watching your back, like you can't relax

(Mirándote la espalda, como si no te relajaras)

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

(Estás tratando de ser genial, me pareces un tonto)

Tell me

(Dímelo)

ella volteo le dio una mirada amistosa y lo señalo cantando con mucho sentimiento esta cancion de Avril lavigne.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_(¿Por qué tienes que ir y complicar las cosas?)_

_I see the way you're (Veo la forma en que estás)_

_Acting like you're somebody else, it gets me frustrated_

_(Actuando como si fueras otra persona, me frustra)_

_And life's like this, you_

_(Y la vida es así, tú)_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_(Te caes y te arrastras y te rompes y tomas lo que consigues)_

_And you turn it into_

_(Y lo conviértes en)_

_Honestly, you promised me I'll never going to find you fake it_

_(Honestamente, me prometiste que nunca te encontraré fingiéndolo)_

_No, no, no_

Su hermosa voz cautivaba hasta a Gerald, ella era una cajita de sorpresas, ella tan talentosa como Arnold no lo vio antes. Alex levantaba la mano y sonriendo con ese ritmo rockero, aunque seria dificil creerlo a el no le incomodaba que le dedicara esa cancion ya que sabia que ella debia de cerrar ese circulo con el. Arnold solo la escuchaba, su voz lo hacia sonreir, el la amaba y comportarse como alguien celoso no ayudaba mucho.

_You come over unannounced_

_(Vienes de imprevisto)_

_Dressed up like you're something else_

_(vestido como si fueras otra cosa,)_

_Where you are and where it's sad you see_

_(el lugar donde estás, y en el que es triste, verás,)_

_You're making me laugh out when you strike your pose_

_(me estás haciendo reir cuando pones tu pose,)_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_(quítate toda tu ropa tan bonita,)_

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

_(sabes que no engañas a nadie,)_

_When you've become somebody else round everyone else_

_(cuando te conviertes en otro, alrededor de todos los demás)_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_

_(estás cubriéndote las espaldas como si no pudieras relajarte,)_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to_

_(me intentando ser genial, a mí me pareces un tonto,)_

_Tell me_

_(dime:)_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_(¿Por qué tienes que ir y complicar las cosas?)_

_I see the way you're_

_(Veo la forma en que estás)_

_Acting like you're somebody else, it gets me frustrated_

_(Actuando como si fueras otra persona, me frustra)_

_And life's like this, you_

_(Y la vida es así, tú)_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_(Te caes y te arrastras y te rompes y tomas lo que consigues)_

_And you turn it into_

_(Y lo conviértes en)_

_Honestly, you promised me I'll never going to find you fake it_

_(Honestamente, me prometiste que nunca te encontraré fingiéndolo)_

_No, no, no_

Ella cerraba los ojos y sentia la musica recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba hipnotizada. solo pensaba que tenia que dedicarle esa cancion. ya que desde que Alex habia llegado el habia dejado de ser el mismo, pero no era para menos ya que el tenia sentimientos por ella. Arnold le agradaba mucho pero no queria obligarlo a estar en esas circunstancias con ella.

ya la cancion habia terminado, dio una exagerada reverencia y aplaudieron. ella dejo el microfono a un lado y sento con una gran sonrisa al costado de Arnold.

-¿te gusto cabeza de balon?...- dijo con una sonrisa

el le sonrio

-si... gracias- le dio una calida mirada, el ya estaba un poco calmado.

-vaya Pataki si que cantas muy bien...- dijo Gerald

-Si...Si...Si...soy muy buena para muchas cosas Geraldo- dijo de manera ironica

-¿y mi cancion?...- dijo con una sonrisa Alex, haciendole una carita super tierna pero ironica

\- Quiza mas tarde Zopenco... hahahahahah- rio- ¿Quien sigue?

En ese momento Gerald se disponia a levantarse pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- Disculpen...- dijo una mujer muy hermosa

-Si...- dijo Alex

todos voltearon a verla.

-hay un concurso de duos... no se si quieen participar..- dijo con una sonrisa

\- y que ganamos- pregunto Helga

-el primer lugar se lleva un dia gratis en el Rizz... todo pagado desde bebida y nuestra mejor sala- dijo una sonrisa

-¿hay alguna inscripcion?...- dijo Alex animado

\- no es gratis... el concurso es ahora...- dijo mientras señalaba la plataforma principal- espero que participen- dijo esto y se fue

-¿Que dices Geraldine?...vamos- dijo Alex con una mirada retadora

Helga le dio la misma mirada con una sonrisa de costado

-vamos zopenco...- dijo mientras se levantaba

ella le extendio la mano a Alex, le dio un fuerte apreton y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma. Arnold y Gerald que se habian quedado practicamente como si no existieran.

-vaya si que esos dos... viven en su mundo- dijo Gerald mientras los miraba irse

Arnold solo miraba con mucho celos a su rival que se llevaba a su amada Helga. De pronto el se paro y fue tras ellos.

-Arnold... espera... ¿ A donde vas?- alzo la voz Gerald, el tambien atino a pararse y seguirlo.

ya en la plataforma principal, Helga y Alex estaban coordinando que cancion cantar.

-¿estas seguro zopenco?..- dijo Helga un poco confundida por la eleccion de la cancion

-los siguientes en participar son Geraldine y Alex... ofrezcanle un fuerte aplauso...- dijo el presentador

ellos subieron al escenario, el tenia una enorme sonrisa en rostro ya que el ambiente de la musica le encantaba, mientras que ella estaba un poco nerviosa. entonces el apreto su mano y le susurro al oido.

-vamos Geraldine... se que puedes... eres sensacional cuando cantas- dijo mientras tomaba su mano

ella lo miro, vio tanta confianza en su mirada. el creia en ella mas que a nada, ella le dio una tierna sonrisa y asintio. Arnold miraba desde el publico a Helga, con mucha expectativa. el presentador dio a cada uno un microfono y empezo tocar la musica.

_[Dua Lipa:]_

_Feel your eyes, they all over me_

_(siento tus ojos, estan sobre de mi)_

_Don't be shy, take control of me_

_(no seas timido, toma control de mi)_

_Get the vibe it's gonna be lit tonight_

_(agarra la vibra va estar genial esta noche)_

_Alex se acerco con su caracteristica coqueteria a Helga y empezo a cantar muy cerca de ella. siguiendo el ritmo de esa pegajosa cancion. le miraba todo su hermoso cuerpo de arriba a abajo, mientras que ella le sonreia_

_[Sean Paul:]_

_Baby girl yuh a carry ten ton a fatness, gimme some a dat_

(Nena tienes mucha carne, dame algo de eso)

_Mixed with the badness, look how she act_

_(mezclado con malicia, mira como actua ella)_

_Shaped like a goddess, but turn up, don't stop_

_(formada como diosa, pero alzada, no para)_

_It's a good piece of mentals under the cap_

_(es una buena pieza de locuras debajo de su sombreso)_

_Hot piece of gear, mami love all your chat_

_(que pieza tan candente, mami amo tu platica)_

_Watching every step of the pep of the what you got_

_(mirando cada paso de lo que tienes)_

_Stayin' in my brain, mama when you're out of touch_

_(quedandote en mi cerebro, mamita cuando estas aquí)_

_And my aim is to give you this love_

_(y mi objetivo es darte este amor)_

Alex se acerco a helga posicionandose detras de ella, ella lo miro de costado sonriendole y el le rapeaba al oido. todos en el publico gritaban "uhmmmmm" observaban la gran quimica de ambos jovenes.

_Hypnotic the way you move_

_(me hipnotiza como te mueves)_

_Let me acknowledge the way you do_

_(dejame reconocer lo que haces)_

_And I would not lie or play you_

_(y no te mentire o engañare)_

_Beam me up like Scottie_

_(iluminame todo)_

_It's so hypnotic, the way you move_

_(es tan hipnotico, el modo en que te mueves)_

_That's why I wanted to get to you_

_(es por eso que queria tenerte)_

_And I would not lie or play you_

_(y no te mentire o engañare)_

_It's so hypnotic_

_(es tan hipnotico)_

Alex puso unas de sus manos en la cintura de Helga, la vio directamente a los ojos haciendola sonrojar, ella levanto una de sus cejas y le siguio el coqueto juego, ella empezo mover sus caderas de manera sensual sin llegar a la vulgaridad. todos en el publico seguian gritando "vamos... rompe a la chica blanca" "que bien te mueves ", ella se sentia tan en confianza con el que salio a relucir lo sexi y buena bailarina que podia ser. ella se puso en frente de el caminando muy sensual mientras que el movia sus manos haciendo una siluta. los jovenes del publico sobre todo los varones la miraban atonitos.

_[Dua Lipa & Sean Paul:]_

_No lie-i-ie_

_sin mentir_

_Gyal we never miss_

_nunca nos perdemos_

_Feel your eyes, they're all over me_

_Siente tus ojos, están encima de mí_

_Don't be shy, take control of me_

no seas timida, toma control de mi

_Get the vibe it's gonna be lit tonight_

_Consigue la vibración que va a estar encendida esta noche_

_Gyal we never miss, gyal we never miss_

_Nunca fallamos, nunca fallamos_

_No li-i-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_Hypnotized, pull another one_

_Hipnotizado, tira de otro_

_It's alright, I know what you want_

_Está bien, sé lo que quieres_

_Get the vibe it's gonna be lit tonight_

_Consigue la vibración que va a estar encendida esta noche_

_Gyal we never miss, gyal we never miss_

_nunca fallamos, nunca fallamos_

_No li-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_Feels how we do it_

_Siente cómo lo hacemos_

_No li-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_It's always how we do it_

_Siempre es como lo hacemos_

_No li-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_Feels how we do it_

_Siente como lo hacemos_

_It's gonna be lit tonight_

_Se encenderá esta noche_

_No li-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_Feels how we do it_

_Siente como lo hacemos_

_No li-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_It's always how we do it_

_Siempre es como lo hacemos_

_No li-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

_Feels how we do it_

_Siente cómo lo hacemos_

_It's gonna be lit tonight_

_Se encenderá esta noche_

_No lie-i-ie_

_Sin mentir_

Helga se movia con tal sensualidad que dejaba a cualquier chico con la boca abierta, alex solo sonreia mientras la miraba moverse al ritmo de musica. ella se sentia super comoda con el. Alex se acerco un posesivo y la abrazo, se sintio con la necesidad de hacer esto ya que todos en el publico la miraba con deseo a su amada.

-vaya si que esos dos tienen myucha quimica...- dijo Gerald a Arnold quien estaba hirviendo de celos

el ignoro a su amigo.

"quien demonios se cree... porque rayos tiene que coquetearle de esa forma... porque ella no le dice nada... acaso ya se le olvido que no le gustaba que la tocaron"- pensaba con el ceño fruncido

la musica seguia ellos eran un gran duo la coqueteria de Alex y la sensualidad hacian que la cancion sea paropiada para ellos. pero lo que mas resaltaba de ambos jovenes era el gran talento, el era un gran rapero y ella sabia cantar muy bien.

-vamos viejo... ya vamonos... o seguiras viendola como idiota- regaño Gerald

-vaya si que esa chica se mueve bastante bien...- dijo un joven que estaba en publico

-Siiiii le doy 10 puntos a esa chica... tiene un hermoso cuerpo...- dijo el amigo de aquel desconocido

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!- dijo Arnold mientras lo tomaba del cuello

-tranquilo viejo...- dijo Gerald tratando de separarlo

-tranquilo hermano... solo digo la verdad...esa chica esta mas buena...- dijo aquel joven

/Poom/ sono el golpe que se asomo sorpresivamente a la cara de aquel muchscho. ya en suelo, Arnold lo volvio a coger del cuello.

-Ah ella... me la respetas... o sino te enseñare a respetarla- dijo mirandolo con mucho odio

-ya hermano... sueltalo- dijo el amigo del desconocido

-Tranquilo Arnold...- dijo Gerald mientras lo separaba

Arnold estaba realmente fastidiado por los comentarios de esa noche. la cancion ya habia terminado Helga y Alex terminaron de cantar ante la ovacion de aquel publico ansioso.

-bravo...bravo... estos jovenes cantan muy bien... otro aplauso para Geraldine y Alex- dijo el presentador

Alex y Helga estaban fuera de la plataforma felicitandose.

-vaya... vaya... Geraldine no sabia que fueras tan sensual- dijo Alex coquetamente mientras la abrazaba por atras

-y yo no sabia que tu habias aprendido a rapear... la ultima vez que nos vimos que lo hacias muy bien- dijo mientras se separaba un poco

-debemos cantar juntos mas seguido... no lo haces nada mas- dijo mientras le daba un palmaso en la espalda a su amiga

-tu tampoco zopenco...- dijo ella mientras le daba un finjido puñete en su menton

ambos muchachos se vieron y se sonrieron tiernamente. habian pasado cerca de 20 minutos, ellos estaban apartados de Arnold y Gerald quien se rehuzo a irse a apesar de la insistencia de su mejor amigo. Alex estaba muy confiado que ganarian.

-bueno la competencia ha estado muy reñida...y...-dijo el presentador provocando intriga- tenemos un empate- dijo ocasionando silbidos en el publico- tenemos a dos grandes parejas que tienen el mismo puntaje... la primera George y Annie... porfavor suban... y la siguiente pero no menos importante...Geraldine y Alex... suban porfavor- dijo el presentador.

Helga estaba nerviosa, alex la tomo de la mano para que subieran.

-tienen... cinco minutos para elegir su cancion los primeros seran Annie y George..- indico. Helga y Alex bajaron de la plataforma.

-Zopenco ahora...¿Que hacemos?- dijo Helga

-tranquilizate Geraldine... tengo la cancion perfecta para nosotros- dijo

-¿cual es?-

-una cancion que describe a mi hermosa ciudad... _Empire State Of Mind de Jay z- d_ijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Que!... acso estas demente- dijo muy sorprendida

-¿porque Geraldine?- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa

-Yo...Yo... Yo no tengo el registro vocal de Alicia Keys...- dijo moviendo la cabeza a los costado

el la tomo de los hombros

-Geraldine...- dijo mirandola a los ojos- eres mas talentosa de lo que crees... tu puedes- dijo esto mirandola a los ojos con mucha fe, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

ella cerro los ojos y sintio la cercania de su amigo.

.

Ya era el turno de Alex y Helga, pusieron la pista y empezaron a cantar. Alex tomo el microfono al ritmo de la cancion, animando a la gente como todo un gran rapero.

-¡COMO DICE!- grito al publico ocasionando el alboroto de este

_Yeah_

_Yeah, I'ma up at Brooklyn_

_Now I'm down in Tribeca_

_Right next to DeNiro_

_But I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra_

_And since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere_

_Yeah, they love me everywhere_

_I used to cop in Harlem_

_All of my dominicanos_

_Right there up on Broadway_

_Brought me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stash spot_

_Five Sixty State street_

_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons whipping pastry_

_Cruising down 8th street_

_Off white Lexus_

_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas_

_Me I'm up at Bedsty_

_Home of that boy Biggie_

_Now I live on billboard_

_And I brought my boys with me_

_Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta_

_Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives_

_Nigga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee_

_Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from?_

le tocaba cantar a Helga, ella vio a Alex quien asintio con la cabeza. ella se sentia un poco mas nerviosa a compracion de la otra cancion ya que esta tenia otro registro vocal que quiza ella no llegaria. empezo a cantar dejando sus miedos atras y dejando con la boca abierta al publico y una gran sonrisa en su amigo.

_[Alicia Keys]_

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_I love New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Alex movia la cabeza al ritmo de la musica. Arnold quien se habia quedado estatico viendo cantar asu amada Helga. en ese momento todo se movia en camara lenta y los sonidos se alejaban. el la miraba solo a ella, en un breve momento ella bajo la mirada y sus miradas se cruzaron. las pupilas de el se dilataron y en su mente aparecia los hermosos ojos azules de ella viendolo fijamente

"desde cuando Helga cambio tanto...ella mucho mas de lo que pense"- pensaba tristemente

_[Jay-Z]_

_I made you hot nigga_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game_

_Shit I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can_

_You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a crip though_

_But I got a gang of niggas walking with my click though_

_Welcome to the melting pot_

_Corners where we selling rocks_

_Afrika bambaataa shit_

_Home of the hip hop_

_Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back_

_For foreigners it ain't fit, they act like they forgot how to act_

_8 million stories out there and their naked_

_City is a pity half of y'all won't make it_

_Me I gotta plug a special and I got it made_

_If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade_

_3 dice Cee-lo_

_3 card Marley_

_Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade_

_Long live the king yo_

_I'm from the empire state that's_

El publico disfrutaba el reapeo de alex, las chicas murmuraban sobre aquel joven de tez canela y ojos azules y odiaban a la hermosa rubia que cantaba a su lado. llegaba la parte final de la cancion era el mayor esfuerzo de Helga, Alex la tomo de la mano y la llevo al borde del escenario para que luzca todo el talento de ella.

_[Alicia Keys]_

_In New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_I love New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_One hand in the air for the big city_  
_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_  
_No place in the world that can compare_  
_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeeah yeeah yeeah yeeah_  
_Come on, come on_

helga sonrio al poder llegar al registro de aquella gran cantante, causando los aplausos del publico y termino la cancion. todo los presentes apludieron tanto que no podian contenerse. ya fuera de plataforma.

-te dije que lo lograrias...- dijo Alex mientras la abrazaba

ella solo sonreia, en ese momento se acercaron Gerald y Arnold quien tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vaya Pataki... si que tenias un gran talento- dijo Gerald en señal de felicitacion

-cantas muy bien Helga...- dijo Arnold escuetamente mientras miraba a los costados

-gracias chicos..- dijo algo sonrojada

ya habian pasado cerca de 10 minutos y estaban esperando los resultados. Helga hablaba mucho con Gerald y Alex mientras que Arnold permanecia un poco callado, viendola de reojo.

-Fue dificil pero ya tenemos los resultados...- dijo el presentador- los ganadores son...Geraldine y Alex...vamos suban- dijo ante los aplusos de todos ya que su performance habia sido muy buena.

ambos muchachos subieron a la plataforma muy felices, Arnold quien la miraba muy serio se preguntaba que haria despues de esa noche. ya habianedo recibido su premio, fueron de nuevo a su lugar donde estaban al inicio. luego de cantar algunas canciones eran cerca de las 12 a.m y se disponian a irse.

-me esperan... ire al baño..- dijo Gerald

-claro... anda... te esperamos afuera..- dijo Helga

Gerald se fue, Arnold, Alex y Helga estaban saliendo. cuando ella sintio una asquerosa mano que le dio una nalgada. ella volteo rapidamente encontrandose con la cara de un joven que la miraba de manera asquerosa. ella se dirigio rapidamente para encararlo, tambien Arnold queria golpearlo pero Alex se lo impidio colocando su brazo como barrera.

-espera Arnold...- dijo mirandolo a los ojos- Ella puede defenderse sola...- dijo muy serio

Arnold dirigio su mirada hacia donde estaba helga.

-¿te gusto?...- pregunto helga a ese horrible chico de manera sarcastica

-claro.. si tu tienes un buen..-

en ese momento el puño se dirigio violentamente a la nariz de aquel chico haciendolo retroceder.

-para la proxima vez que me toques te ira peor imbecil..-dijo propinandole un rodillaso en sus partes bajas

esto causo las risas de los amigos de aque chico, helga salio molesta del lugar. Alex sonrio y Arnold se quedo perplejo al ver esa escena.

-de que me perdi..- dijo Gerald

-de nada...- señalo Arnold

ya estando en el estacionamiento, Alex abrio la puerta de su convertible a Helga.

-vamos Geraldine... la noche es joven..- dijo mientras se subia

-vamonos Arnold...- dijo disimuladamente Gerald a su amigo

-Adios...- dijo Helga mientras partia junto Alex

-¡ADIOS!...- grito Alex mientras conducia rapidamente

Arnold se quedo viendo como ella se iba con el, tenia muchas ganas de seguirlo pero Gerald le dijo que se calmara. Alex llevo a su amada a un mirador un poco cerca de ese lugar. estaban solos comtemplando a Hillwood. conversaban de muchas cosas. el volteo a verla y la beso apasionadamente, mientras que ella correspondia de la misma forma. luego se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, ella bajo la miraba algo avergonzada.

-sera mejor que lleves a mi casa...- dijo timidamente

-Perdon...por besarte asi... no queria que te incomodaras... solo.. es que te extrañe mucho..- dijo un poco avergonzado

-es que... es que... hace unos dias soñe contigo..- ella sonrio al recordar ese supuesto sueño-soñe que te besaba pero...-

-¿pero que?- pregunto intrigado

-ese beso...- se toco los labios- ese beso era mas tierno..- aclaro

-disculpa... sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo esto y piso el acelerador rumbo a la casa de ella.

durante el viaje helga miraba por la ventana pensando en aquel extraño sueño

continuara...


	18. LAS COSAS CLARAS

**LAS COSAS CLARAS**

**En la cafeteria de la escuela**

-asi que te castigaron tus papas...- dijo phoebe mientras cogia una fruta del mostrador

-si... bob se molesto mucho ya que llegue tarde con Alex..- suspiro- me dijo que no podre salir con el por un tiempo- explico

-vaya... que mal- se lamento- dime Helga que haras con Alex... aceptaras ser su novia- pregunto con una sonrisa Phoebe

/Cof...cof/ Helga trataba de respirar ya que se habia atorado ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-vamos Helga no lo niegues el te gusta y tu a el... no podria ser mas perfecto- enfatizo

-no es tan simple Phoebe...- dijo un poco triste

-¿Que paso?... acaso ¿estas confundida?- dijo con mucha curiosidad

Helga no respondió

-esa confusión se llama Arnold- dijo mirando picaramente a su amiga

Helga miro con el ceño fruncido a Phoebe

-el no tiene nada que ver... Arnold y yo solo somos amigos.. - enfatizo

\- sabes Helga... a mi personalmente me gustaria que vuelvas con Arnold- dijo sinceramente

-¡QUE!...¡PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO PHOEBE!...¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE SERIA MEJOR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ESTAR CON ALEX!..-dijo un poco exaltada

-Tranquila Helga... solo es que...-

-¡QUE PHOEBE!...-dijo un poco fastidiada

Phoebe respiro hondo para continuar

-Helga es que en estos meses que hemos estado en la escuela he visto ha Arnold tan pendiente de ti... te ha apoyado... te ha ayudado... ha sabido entender tu caracter por las innumerables veces que lo rechazaste pero aun asi... el...aun...sigue alli para ti- Helga fruncio el ceño- Arnold se ha estado enamorado de ti como nunca lo he visto antes... yo se que el se sentia confundido.. pero ahora lo que el siente por ti es real... Helga- puso una de sus manos encima de su amiga- Sé que Alex es maravilloso... si eliges estar con el esta bien amiga... pero no trates los sentimientos de Arnold como si no fueran nada... el te quiere...es mas te ama... asi que piensalo bien..- dijo Phoebe de la manera mas sincera que podria ser.

Helga solo miraba la mesa donde estaban sentadas tratando de hallar un respuesta.

-Phoebe...a mi... a mi me gusta Arnold...pero no de la manera que tu piensas... yo no quiero estar con el porque sencilla razon que no puedo regresar a como era... yo cambie... ahora ya no me escudo en una mascara para poder protegerme de lo que digan los demas... Arnold es maravilloso pero el no sabe nada sobre mi ahora... en cambio Alex.. el ha valorado y me ha conocido mucho mas alla de lo que nadie lo ha hecho..sabes..- de puso melancolica- cuando lo conoci... yo lo trate mal... fui grosera, malcriada y mala pero.. pero.. a el no le importo- miro fijamente a su amiga- el siguio intentando conocerme... el no espero que yo fuera tierna, linda ni femenina. Yo le guste tal como era... en cambio Arnold... siempre espero que yo fuera como Lila o como Ruth... y cuando por fin se fijo en mi.. yo no le gustaba del todo..- dijo tristemente

Phoebe quien por fin entendio porque su amiga no le daba una oportunidad a Arnold solo atino a decir.

-te entiendo Helga- puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga- tomes la decision que tomes yo estare siempre del lado de tu felicidad- le sonrio

-Gracias Phoebe- ella le devolvio la sonrisa.

.

**En la hora de salida**

/Ring...ring/ la campana de salida habia sonado Gerald y Arnold se encontraban saliendo.

-Viejo ¿que haras mañana?... Sid,Stinky y Harold iremos a jugar baloncesto- dijo Gerald

-Mañana es mi ultimo de voluntariado con Helga... asi que no puedo faltar- explico

Gerald entrecerro los ojos

-Vamos viejo... es en serio... Pataki no se molestara si va sola... ademas ya tiene quien la acompañe- dijo picaramente

Arnold cerro los puños y fruncio el ceño

-No lo hago por ella... solo es trabajo... Noooo- enfatizo

-Arnold estas mal... pero ya no te insistire desde que Alex vino a la escuela ella solo para con él... lo sabes viejo... todo el mundo dicen que son novios... Porque te empeñas en seguir tortutandote- dijo fastidiado

Arnold se detuvo y miro fijamente a su amigo

-Sabes... es porque la amo... se que no lo entiendes.. pero es asi... la amo... estoy loco por ella.. desesperado por su atencion... no te pido que me apoyes pero si que respetes lo que siento... se que ella no me corresponde... se que ella esta con el... pero tambien se... lo que vale como ser humano lo que hace con esos niños, lo talentosa que es... y no pienso alejar a una persona tan maravillosa como ella por mis sentimientos... me conformo con ser su amigo.- dijo tristemente

Gerald miraba a su amigo muy asombrado ya que nunca Arnold habia demostrado tanto temple para afrontar una situacion asi.

-sé que no lo entiendes... tienes suerte Phoebe es una gran chica y ella te ama por lo que eres... eres afortunado... somos hermanos... y como mi hermano debes respetar lo que siento- dijo seriamente

-solo no quiero que sufras- recalco Gerald

-¡Ya estoy sufriendo!- dijo exaltado-... desde el dia que me di cuenta que me habia enamorado de ella.. ya estaba sufriendo.. desde ese dia y hasta ahora no hay dia que mi corazon no sufra por ella... ya no se si puedo sufrir mas... ya la vi con el.. vi que ella era feliz... Que puedo hacer ¡dime Gerald!- se exalto mas- no me quitare lo que siento asi de facil... el amor no es egoista... ella se merece feliz.. yo tontamente pense que ella seguia enamorada de mi cuando regreso pero fui un idiota... ella ya no estaba alli... sus sentimientos se fueron... ella me miraba diferente... Yo no puedo hacer nada Gerald... solo puedo amarla en silencio..- dijo sin mirar a su amigo

Gerald fruncio el ceño, estaba realmente triste por su amigo. Nunca lo habia visto asi, le dolia verlo en ese estado. El se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Perdoname viejo... hagas lo que hagas... yo siempre estare apoyandote como un hermano- dijo sinceramente

Arnold miro a su amigo

-Gracias Gerald- dijo cabizbajo.

.  
Al dia siguiente Arnold habia ido a recoger a Helga a su casa para ir a su ultima dia de voluntariado.

-¿Estas listo cabezon?- dijo Helga mientras entraba al auto de Arnold

El sonrio

-Claro Helga...- dijo esto y piso el acelerador.

-Ya tengo preparado todo... - dijo muy contenta

Arnold la miro, se sentio muy feliz de poder compartir estos momentos tan especiales con ella. Se sentia feliz de verla asi junto a el.

-cabezon me olvide decirte una cosa-

-¿Que paso Helga?- dijo intrigado

-He invitado a alex... el tiene una guitarra.. pense que seria buena idea cantar con los niños- dijo con una tenue sonrisa

Arnold estaba incomodo pero trato de mantener la calma para que ella no lo notara.

-No...¿No te molesta...verdad?-pregunto viendolo al rostro tratando de encontrar alguna reaccion.

-No... no te preocupes... no me incomoda...- dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado

-¿seguro?-

-Que quieres que te diga Helga...- dijo un poco fastidiado- el es tu amigo... lo unico que se de el es que canta muy bien- dijo sin importancia

-lo que tu digas cabeza de balon- cruzo los brazos.

.  
Despues de 20 minutos de viaje, ya estaban en el estacionamiento. Cuando Helga salio del auto, se encontro con alguien que ella muy bien conocia.

-¡GERALDINE!..- dijo Alex mientras se acercaba corriendo

-¡Alex!..- dijo helga muy emocionada

Ellos se encontraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo ante la mirada celosa de Arnold.

-Que bueno que viniste zopenco... y trajiste tu guitarra..- dijo al verla detras de su espalda.

-en eso habiamos quedado- alex le sonrio y se atrevio se acomodarle el cabello

Arnold quien miraba la escena muy incomodo

*cof*..*cof* fingio toser

Alex alzo la mirada encontranse con la mirada celosa y muy verde de Armold.

-buenos dias- dijo escuetamente Arnold

-Buenos dias Arnold- Alex se acerco y le dio fuerte apreton de manos.

ambos jovenes se quedaron viendo. Arnold tenia el ceño fruncido mientras que Alex tenia los labios apretados. era una guerra de miradas el primero que la bajara seria el perdedor. Helga quien miraba todo desde un punto muy neutral alzo la voz.

-¡basta!...- se puso en medio de los dos- ¡esto es estupido!...- vio a ambos muy fastidiada y se fue.

Arnold bajo la mirada muy avergonzado, no era habitual que el se comportara de esa forma. miro a Helga como se iba. tomo su mochila y queria ir tras ella pero Alex lo detuvo.

-tenemos que hablar- Arnold alzo la mirada y se encontro con la fulminante pupila del encantador Alex

Arnold se zafo inmediatamente

-despues...- dijo sin bajar la mirada- no es el momento ni el lugar... yo tratare de mantenerme tranquilo por ella...-lo miro fijamente-.. lo hare por Helga y por los niños- aclaro

Alex asintio. Arnold se adelanto y fue tras Helga.

Cuando Helga llego al cuarto donde estaban los niños se alborotaron al verla.

-¡señorita Helga !-

-¡que bueno que vino!-

todos la rodearon para abrazarla. ella solo sonreia. De pronto llegaron Alex y Arnold y se pusieron en el marco de la puerta. Una de las niñas vio a Alex, este le sonrio y causo su sonrojo.

-¿estas bien Lo?...acaso estas enferma- dijo Helga muy preocupada ya que los colores que asomaba al rostro de la niña eran adorables.

la niña no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, Helga miro hacia alla y se encontro a sus pretendientes alli.

-¡señorita Helga!... su novio trajo aun amigo- dijo inocentemente uno de los niños.

Arnold ya era conocido por ellos, aun los niños seguian pensando que el era su novio.

-¡vaya Geraldine no sabia que le habias dicho a estos niños que hoy vendria!- dijo Alex muy coqueto. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

/uhmmmmmm/ gritaron todos los niños al ver esta pintorezca escena.

Helga se sonrojo, aparto abruptamente a Alex de su lado. todos los niños estaban alboratados.

-señorita Helga.. yo pense que Arnold era su novio- dijo una tierna niña

helga fruncio el ceño

-¿Acaso tiene dos novios?- dijo otra niña

Arnold se acerco a los niños los cuales lo rodearon.

-No kim... solo somos amigos- dijo Arnold que estaba en cunclillas.

Arnold bajo la mirada, de verdad estaba muy triste. supuestamente este momento con los niños era algo muy especial para él ya que lo compartia con ella, pero al traer a Alex se dio cuenta que para ella no era especial y eso le destrozaba el corazon.

-¡Quien quiere un juego!- dijo Helga alegremente.

/YOOOOOO/ gritaron los niños a una sola voz

-Bueno.. le presento a este zopenco..- dijo mientras señalaba a Alex- su nombre es Alex y sera nuestro esclavo- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos desafiante

-¿esclavo?- dijo sin entender nada

/yehhhhh/ volvieron a alborotarse

-¡vamos niños...Alex nos tocara una cancion y Arnold... les hara un truco de magia!- dijo mientra tomaba de la mano a cada uno.

Despues de una linda tarde de cantos, juegos y muchas sonrisas. ya habian terminado, Arnold se encontraba guardando sus objetos de magia y una de las niñas se le acerco.

-¿Que pasa kim?...- dijo el muy intrigado

-bue..Bueno yo..- dijo timidamente mientras apretaba sus puños

Arnold sonrio a tal escena de ternura

-¿que pasa?.. dime- dijo sonriendole

-creo que tu haces mejor pareja con la señorita Helga...- dijo mirandole a los ojos.

Arnold sonrio y alzo la mirada para ver a Helga, la cual estaba dandole los ultimos abrazos a los niños, mientras que la mayoria de las niñas estaban abrazando a Alex.

-pero bueno... solo somos amigos kim- suspiro tristemente

kim se dio cuenta del gran amor que tenia Arnold por Helga. ella era muy perceptiva ya que el cancer que poadecia le hacia apreciar la vida y los sentimientos de las personas. Cada dia que su madre iba a visitarla, sentia su profundo amor ya sea por sus abrazos, besos o caricias. ella miraba a Arnold y sentia su gran amor en cada mirada que ella le daba a Helga.

-Arnold.. es mejor y mas guapo que Alex..-sonrio-.. yo se que Arnold podra estar con la señorita Helga- dijo sonrojada

Arnold solo atino a abrazarla, luego la miro y le dijo.

-gracias kim-

-¡Adios niños!- dijo Helga quien salia de la habitacion

todos los niños sonrieron y la despidieron en voz alta.

Helga tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente amaba dar ese tipo de voluntariado. Alex estaba realmente feliz de compartir un momento tan especial con su Geraldine. Arnold estaba mas atras viendo como ellos se adelantaban. en su cabeza retumbaba la voz de su amigo Gerald.

_"olvidate de ella"_\- pensaba con el ceño fruncido

En la mente de Arnold recordo los intentos fallidos de Helga en llegar a su corazon. la veces que arruino las citas con Lila o las veces que trato de hacerlo feliz. recordo esto con un gran dolor en su corazon pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara ya que si ella nunca se rindio porque el lo haria.

"lo intentare... lo intentare... solo una vez mas... "- pensaba muy decididio

estaban a punto de llegar al estacionamiento, se apresuro para estar junto con ella. la tomo del brazo y la miro muy decidido.

-Helga.. te invito una hamburguesa..- dijo Arnold muy decidido, alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba Alex, el cual no lucia nada contento con la situacion.

-lo siento Arnold pero yo ya le habia invitado a ir al cine...- dijo muy posesivo- noooo Geraldine- dijo mirandola a ella-

Helga miro a ambos lados, se notaba que fue mala idea invitar a Alex a ir, por un momento penso que Arnold se habia olvidado de sus sentimientos hacia a ella pero se euqivoco. ella penso que si no se hubieran conocidos en esas circunstancias asi quiza, tan solo quiza hubieran sido buenos amigos.

\- espera- Helga se zafo del agarre de Arnold- lo siento Arnold pero no puedo ir a comer contigo- dijo muy seria

Alex sonrio interiormente, tenia intenciones de abrazarla pero Helga se aparto rapidamente.

-lo siento Alex pero no tengo ganas de ir al cine- dijo muy seria

la situacion de que dos chicos se estean peleando por ella la fastidiaba bastante.

-Entonces te llevo a tu casa- dijeron ambos a una sola voz.

-no gracias.. ire con Phoebe- le dio la espalda y se disponia irse- que no se vuelva repertir... Arnold tu eres mi amigo pense que tenias claro eso.. y tu Alex ya deja de comportarte asi..- dijo sin mirara a ambos.

tanto Alex como Arnold bajaron la mirada avergonzados por su comportamiento tan infantil. vieron como Helga se alejaba y sus miradas de ambos se encontratron. Arnold tenia el ceño bastante fruncido y Alex tenia los labios apretados con los puuños apretados. Arnold queria irse pero Alex lo detuvo.

-te dije que tenia que hablar contigo- dijo muy serio

Arnold se detuvo

-dime..- dijo muy seco

-¿que quieres con Geraldine?- dijo mientras le daba una mirada fria

-creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ella- recalco Arnold

el aire se sentia hostil en ese momento, ninguno tenia intenciones de abdicar en sus senti mientos.

-si lo se... solo un verdadero idiota besaria una chica a la fuerza- dijo muy hiriente Alex al recordar lo que Helga le habia dicho hace dias

Arnold abrio los ojos

\- eso a ti no te importa... lo que yo haga... no te incumbe- respondio con los ojos palpitando de colera

alex sonrio ironicamente

-Geraldine es lo que mas amo... la amo tanto de que si supiera que ella te ama y es correpondida .. yo.. no haria nada- dijo de forma muy segura- pero sabes... se que tengo una oportunidad con ella... y tambien se que tu no eres para ella.. asi que deberia alejarte- ordeno

Arnold se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara

\- tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer... y si.. tambien la amo.. por ahora solo somos amigos... se que me equivoque... no hay dia que no me arrepienta... pero no puedo hacer nada- dijo tristemente

Alex se conmovido de la mirada de aquel chico, esa mirada vacia y de desamor. la mirada que el tenia cada vez que miraba a sus padres.

\- me tengo que ir... amo a Geraldine solo queria decirte eso- le dio la espalda y se fue

Arnold quien se quedo parado viendo su espalda, se sintio como un gran peso recaia en su espalda. amaba a Helga pero tambien se sentia un poco mal por Alex. parecia una buena persona y de verdad queria a Helga. Subio a su auto y se dirigio hacia su casa.

.

Arnold iba manejando mientras recordaba cada momento con Helga.

"me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa"

"Callate estupido cabeza de balon"

"muevete cabeza de balon"

le saco una recordo las veces de que ella estuvo a su lado apoyandolo sin que se diera cuenta.

"hay muchos peces en el mar Arnold"

"no se si funcione.. solo esta enchapado en oro"

las lagrimas empezaron a salir, reflejando la gran tristeza que embargaba su cuerpo. este ultimo recuerdo hizo esto lo de San Lorenzo y su beso.

-¡demonios Helga!...- dijo mientras estrujaba su camisa a la altura de su pecho.

Arndol se limpio las lagrimas, ya habia llegado a su casa. Estaciono su auto, se miro al espejo para que no hubiera rastro de que haya estado llorando. subio las escaleras de su portico algo ido por todo lo que sentia, abrio la puerta de su casa.

-Ya llegue- dijo en voz alta

-estamos aqui Arnold- grito estella desde la cocina

Se dirigio hacia la cocina algo cabizbajo.

-hola Arnold- dijo una voz muy particular la cual le hizo subir la mirada

Se encontro con los ojos marrones, el bigote ya conocido.

-¡Eduardo!- grito Arnold mientras se dirigia hacia el.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-¿que haces aqui Eduardo?... acaso te vienes a llevar a una mision a mis padres otra vez- dijo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas

Eduardo nego con la cabeza

-Nada que ver con eso Arnold.. solo estoy de visita- dijo con su particular acento latino

Arnold sonrio interiormente, ya que la idea de alejarse sus padres un vez mas lo aterraba.

-sientate chaparrito- dijo Philp

Arnold tomo asiento

-perdon abuelo... no te salude- dijo mientras se aproximaba para darle un beso

/hahahahahaha/ rio Puki escandolasamente

-hola abuela..-

-y tu quien eres- dijo Puki

Arnold sonrio y nego con la cabeza

Fue una cena amena,Eduardo le conto lo que los ojos verde hacian, ahora eran protegido por el gobierno de San Lorenzo y su cultura era patrimonio de la humanidad, gracias a eso los caza tesoros ya no podian aprovecharse, ahora toda esa zona estaba restringida y solo esta abierta para visitas cientificas y algunos dias turisticas. Arnold estaba escuchando atento cada palabra, sentia algo de temor de que sus padres se vayan nuevamente, pero Eduarno no toco el tema, al parecer la intervencion del gobierno para proteger ese patrimonio habia yudado mucho.

Luego de terminar de cenar, Stella y Miles recogieron la mesa. Eduardo agradecio la comida, se disponia irse pero Miles insistio que se quedara con ellos por esa noche. Eduarno se nego rotundamente, entoces Stella intervino y termino por quedarse. como no habia habitaciones disponibles, Arnold ofrecio compartir la suya con el, la cual Eduardo acepto gustoso.

.

**en la habitacion de Arnold**

-¿estas seguro que te sientes comodo en el sofa?- cuestiono Arnold ya que le habia ofrecido su cama lo cual se nego de aceptar

-no te preocues Arnold... ya suficiente han hecho hoy por mi tus padres- dijo mientras miraba el umbral del gran techo de la habitacion

-esta bien.., descansa Eduardo..- dijo mientras se disponia dormir

-dime Arnold.. ¿Que paso con la chica de una sola ceja?... ¿siguen siendo novios?- pregunto Eduardo

Arnold se acurro entre sus sabanas

-no... hace mucho que terminamos- aclaro tristemente

Eduardo suspiro

-es una lastima... esa niña te queria mucho..- Eduartdo cerro los ojos tratando de mentalizar aquella tierna escena que siempre le hacia sonreir- Aun recuerdo como ella te dio ese pequeño relicario en forma de corazon... se notaba que te amaba ... sabes para la edad que tenian se notaba que esa niña hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti... es una lastima que hayan terminado.. seria tierno que aun siguieran.. pero bueno..- dijo esto y se dispuso a dormir

Arnold se quedo pensando en las palabras de Eduardo. se volteo dandole la espalda.

"Helga..."- suspiro mientras trataba de domir

.

habian pasado cerca de tres horas, los ronquidos de Eduardo se escuchaban alrededor de todo la habitacion. el no podia dormir pero no era por los dichosos ronquidos era por el recuerdo de Helga en su mente. se sento en su cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

/ahg..ahg/ eran los horribles ronquidos de su invitado

Arnold no queria estar en su habitacion asi que subio a su tejado. la noche era realmente hermosa, las estrellas iluminaban la ciudad de Hillwood. de pronto un recuerdo muy bonito vino a su mente.

"No es hermosa..."- recordo la voz de su amada la vez que estuvo bajo su cuidado y la encontro viendo la luna.

-Helga..Helga.. - dijo tristemente mientra su vista no dejaba a las estrellas en el firmamente

**Paralelamente en la habitacion de Helga**

"¡no entiendes que te amo!...¡solo he recibido tu desprecio y tu rechazo!..."

Helga abria los ojos despues de tener ese sueño, mas bien dicho un recuerdo.

-estupido cabeza de balon... arruinas hasta mis sueños..- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

en ese momento vio el pequeño diario rosa en su mesita de noche, lo abrio.

-hace mucho que no escribo... - dijo mientras sostenia aquel cuaderno rosa, lo cerro- me gustaria volver a escribir.. dijo esto y llevo aquel cuaderno rosa a su closet.

.

Las horas pasaban, el sol se asomaba.

-¡Arnold!..¡Arnold!..con que aqui estabas- dijo Stella

Arnold se habia quedado dormido en el techo.

*cof*..*cof*- tosio fuertemente

-mirate Arnold... ahora ya te enfermaste..- regaño su mama

-estoy bien..*cof*- dijo mientras se levantaba

.

**en los pasillos de la escuela**

-luces terrible viejo..- dijo Gerald

*cof*..*cof* estoy bien Gerald...*cof*..*cof*- dijo Arnold con un mal semblante

Cuando Arnold entro al salon de clases, se sento algo apartado ya que no queria contagiar a nadie. Helga al verlo fruncio el ceño ya que lo veia un poco mal.

-¡Geraldine!- grito Alex

-¿Que pasa?..- dijo un poco distraida

-¿Que dices?- volvio a pregunrtar Alex

Helga seguia mirando a Arnold, ya que se preocupo por su salud

-¡Geraldine!- grito mas fuerte Alex

-¡que pasa... porque gritas!- dijo un poco molesta por la manera que Alex levanto la voz

-no me estas prestando atencion..- dijo fastidiado Alex

en ese momento entro el profesor.

-buenos dias jovenes.. abran su libro en el capitulo 4 - dijo muy serio mientras ponia sus cosas en su lugar

la clase trascurria normal, pero Arnold lucia muy enfermo. Helga estaba muy preocupado por eso. Arnold en su momento la ayudo cuando estaba enferma, ademas el era su amigo independientemente de que el sintiera algo por ella. Alex durante el tiempo que trascurria la clase estaba tratando de llamar su atencion pero ella solo tenia ojos para Arnold el cual lucia cada vez peor.

-profesor..*cof*..*cof*- levanto la mano a duras penas Arnold

-¿Que paso señor Shortman?- dijo muy serio el profesor

-¿Puedo ir a la enfermeria?... me siento un poco mal- dijo cabizbajo

el profesor se acerco

-levante la cara- ordeno

Arnold obedecio, el profesor observo su semblante y le tomo la temperatura con una de sus manos.

-Adelante señor Shortman.. creo que tiene principio de fiebre- aclaro muy serio

Arnold se disponia a irse pero estaba tan mal que casi se cae. Helga estaba muy preocupada

\- permitame acompañarlo señor Shortman- dijo el profesor

Arnold nego con una de sus manos

-no se preocupe.. yo puedo ir- dijo mientras salia lentamente del salon

\- yo lo acompaño- dijo Helga en voz alta

todos voltearon a verla, Arnold levanto la mirada para encontrarse a su querida helga que se dirigia hacia el.

\- yo lo llevo profesor- dijo muy seria mientra ponia uno de los brazos de arnold sobre ella para darle apoyo

el profesor levanto una de sus cejas

\- esta bien señorita Pataki...- dicho esto el profesor les abrio la puerta

.

\- no debiste Helga... perderas la clase- dijo Arnold

-callate estupido cabeza de balon.. al demonio las clases... primero es tu salud- dijo muy serio mientras miraba hacia delante

Arnold sonrio, ambos llegaron a la enfermeria. la enfermera atendio rapidamente a Arnold. Helga insistio en quedarse ya que no queria dejarlo solo. Despues de unos minutos Arnold se quedo dormido.

-¿Desde cuando se dedica a la enfemeria?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Helga

\- desde hace 10 años...- respondio rapidamente

Helga miro hacia donde estaba Arnold, la enfermera vio la mirada muy preocuapada de ella.

-tu novio se pondra bien... solo dale tiempo a la medicina para que haga efecto en su cuerpo- recalco

Helga se sonrojo

-no es mi novio- dijo un poco nerviosa

-que si... pense que era tu novio..-

-¿porque lo dice?- pregunto muy intrigada

la enferma sonrio

\- recuerdo el dia que te enfermaste.. el vino muy preocupado- Helga escuchaba atentamente- me ayudo a bajarte la fiebre... estabas ardiendo... me ayudo ya que tenia otra paciente ese dia.. pense que era tu novio por la manera en como te miraba... pero me equivoque- dijo sin importancia

Helga miro un poco triste hacia donde estaba Arnold

\- cuida a tu amigo ya vuelvo- dijo esto y salio de la habitacion

Ella se aproximo hacia donde estaba y tomo asiento a su costado. le tomo la temperatura con una de sus manos, al aparecer ya la fiebre le estaba bajando. le tomo una de sus manos.

-te pondras bien cabeza de balon- dijo preocupada

ella volvio a colocar la mano de el en su lugar. tomo una revista y se disponia leerla.

-He...Helga- dijo Arnold quien estaba empezando a despertarse

Ella sonrio

-que bueno que te levantaste cabeza de balon..- dijo con una sonrisa

Arnold trato de sentarse

-basta Arnoldo... tienes que descansar- regaño mientras usaba una de sus manos para que se volviera a acostar.

Arnold miro que estaban solos, luego dirigio su mirada hacia su pecho el cual tenia una de las manos de helga quien lo estaba impulsando hacia atras. el tomo la mano de ella.

-tranquila Helga.. estoy bien- le sonrio

helga alzo la mirada y se encontro con un tierno Arnold un poco sonrojado por la fiebre o eso parecia.

-solo no quiero que te enfermes- recalco ella

el le sonrio

\- te preocupa que me enferme- dijo muy sincero

-claro.. - dijo por impulso, Arnold se encontro con un sonrojado rostro de ella- bueno somos amigos...- aclaro

estaban tan cerca que cada uno podia sentir la respiracion del otro. Arnold alzo la mano de ella y le dio un tierno beso, luego la vio directamente a ella como buscando una respuesta en su mirada.

-gracias por cuidar de mi..-

Helga se quedo viendo el rostro de el, no sabia que hacer. la aproximacion se hizo presente, el corazon de ella retumba mientras que el solo estaba concentrado en el color de su pupila azul.

"Helga"- pensaba mientras seguia aproximandose

en ese momento Helga cerro los ojos. Arnold abrio los ojos no podia creerlo por fin, por fin se sentia correspondido. ella queria besarlo, el tambien. cerro los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. los labios de el estaban calientes producto de la fiebre y los de ella eran dulces. el se atrevio de llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, mientras que ella puso una de sus manos en el pecho de el y sentia su corazon exaltado y emocionado.

continuara...

perdon por la ausencia tendremos capitulos seguidos esta semana, no se olviden de comentar

saludos a los que siguen esta pequeña historia.

psdt: gracias por los comentarios


	19. CONFUSION

CONFUSION

Helga se aparto lentamente de Arnold, abrio los ojos y se encontro con esa mirada tan enamorada de él. Mientras que Arnold la vio tan bella, aparto su mano de la suave mejilla de ella y le dio una tierna sonrisa, pero luego aquel romantico momento se fue, ya que Helga fruncio el ceño y desvio la mirada hacia el piso.

-sera mejor que descanses- dijo en un tono frio mientras se alejaba de él.

Arnold estaba confundido ¿porque reacciona asi?.

-espera.- la tomo de la mano- Helga no te vayas- ella se zafo rapidamente del agarre de él.

Helga le dio la espalda.

-¿porque no me dijiste que paso?.. ¿porque no me dijiste que nos besamos despues del concierto de rock?..- dijo muy seria sin verlo a la cara.

-Helga.. yo..- Arnold no sabia que decir

-¡NO DEBISTE ARNOLD... NO DEBISTE BESARME... ¿QUE MAS PASÓ?!- dijo muy molesta

-Helga no es lo que piensas estabas muy tomada.. yo.. bueno.. yo te lleve a la casa de Phoebe.. me besaste.. susurando el nombre de Alex- apreto los puños- Helga todo paso tan rapido... yo no queria faltarte al respeto.. lo lamento- dijo muy apenado con su comportamiento.

Helga quien lo miraba desde un punto de aquella pequeña habitacion, estaba molesta ya que lo que soñó fue real.

-será mejor que me vaya- dijo esta dispuesta a irse.

-Helga lo lamento.. no debi..-insistió en disculparse- no te vayas.. tenemos que hablar-

-No tengo nada que decir por ahora-

Helga iba a coger su chaqueta que estaba encima de la silla al costado de la cama de Arnold, pero él la volvió a tomar de la mano.

¡SUELTAME ARNOLD-exigio

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo mirandola fijamente

En ese momento alguien entro sin tocar.

-Hola viejo me dijeron que estabas aqui- Gerald habia entrado sin avisar, entonces vio a su amigo tomando la mano de Helga fuertemente.- perdon.. yo.. no queria interrumpir- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Helga se soltó del agarre.

-no interrumpes nada Geraldo.. yo ya me iba- dijo esto y salio de la habitacion.

Arnold solo se quedo viendo como ella salia, sintio un gran dolor en su corazón.

-¿Que paso viejo?- dijo gerald mientras se sentaba al costado de su silla

-nada Gerald..- dijo sin verlo a su amigo.

-Viejo sera mejor que descanses... falta poco para que terminen las clases... te llevaré a tu casa- indico Gerald.

.  
Las clases trascurrian normal, el reloj marcaba casi la hora de salida.

_"Estúpido cabeza de balón como se atreve a besarme sin que yo este consciente.. pero.. pero porque lo besé... acaso yo.. yo siento algo por él"_\- Helga negó con la cabeza esta última idea.

-Geraldine... Geraldine- dijo Alex mientras tocaba su hombro

-¿Que paso Alex?- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atras sin voltear a verlo

-¿estas bien?... - preguntó con mucha curiosidad

Helga se tenso.

-Po...Porque lo preguntas zopenco- dijo tratando de minimizar sus sentimientos.

Alex fruncio el ceño, ya habia notado lo que le pasaba aunque se negaba ha aceptarlo.

-¿Que paso con Arnold?- dijo muy serio

-Que dices Alex no paso nada... porque tanta pregunta-

-¿Que paso?...¡Dime Geraldine..!- exigio

-¡Basta! No es el momento para hablar de esas cosas... estamos en clase- dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchará

Alex tomo el brazo de Helga de manera disimulada.

-perdón Geraldine- dijo apenado- Te parece si mañana vamos a correr- dijo con una sonrisa

-Alex yo..-

/Ring...Ring../ sono la campana dando fin a las clases.

En ese momento Gerald entraba al salón, Helga se paró rápidamente y se acercó hacia él, ignorando a Alex quien estaba bastante celoso por el comportamiento de ella. Él miraba desde su asiento a Helga quien lucia bastante preocupada. ¿De que estaban hablando?¿porque se comportaba asi? Eran las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza en ese momento. Alex espero que ellos terminarán para poder conversar con ella. Helga termino de hablar con Gerald, se acerco a su lugar para poder coger sus cosas, ignoró a Alex quien la aguardaba y salio rápidamente del salon.

-¡GERALDINE... ESPERA!- grito alex antes que saliera del salon, Helga volteó un poco confundida.

-¡Alex!.. perdon.. ¿Que paso?- dijo mientras lo miraba muy confundida.

Dentro de ella estaba un sin fin de sentimientos, ya que el beso con Arnold habia revivido diversos sentimientos que hace mucho no sentia por Él, estaba tan distraida que solo miraba los labios de Alex moverse, alzo la mirada hasta llegar a esos hermoso ojos azules y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-que dices Geraldine vamos ha comer un mantecado- dijo Alex con su tipica sonrisa.

Helga seguia viendolo a los ojos, esto ultimo fue lo único que escucho. ¿Que pasara con Alex?¿que le diria a él? Eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de aquella bella adolescente.

-claro...- ella fingió sonreir.

Alex y ella salieron de salon, caminaron hasta llegar por el estacionamiento. Alex como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta para que se subiera de copiloto, Helga accedió y subio sin ningun problema.

Ella lucía muy pensativa, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, apoyo uno de sus codos en la puerta del auto mientras su mano acariciaba su frente en señal de estrés. Alex subio, notando el comportamiento de su querida Helga le hizo una cara graciosa tratando de llamar su atencion. Ella volteó a verlo.

-¡Basta no estoy de humor!- dijo un poco fastidiada pero Alex no se detenía- ¡Basta zopenco!- replico.

-Sabes que puedo ser muy molesto...- dijo esto e hizo otra cara graciosa.

Helga volteó y sonrio. Luego con la pluma que tenia su llavero, lo acercó hasta llegar a su cuello haciendola reir a carcajadas, él se acercaba a ella y esta lo alejaba con sus manos.

-Esta.. esta... esta bien zopenco tu ganas- dijo entre risas Helga

Alex sonrio, se posicionó para conducir, piso el acelerador y se fueron. Lo que ellos no notaron que desde lejos un convaleciente Arnold miraba todo muy triste.

-Ya viejo...- dijo Gerald mientras empujaba a su amigo para que subiera a su auto ya que la impresion de ver de esa forma a la chica que hace instantes habia besado le hacía sentir mil veces peor que la enfermedad que lo aquejaba.

Gerald ayudo ha subir a su mejor amigo, lo acomodo al lado del copiloto, le puso el cinturon y noto que él evitó verlo a la cara, luego notó que las lagrimas de su amigos caían en sus mejillas, esas lagrima de amargura, de celos, de pérdida, de resignacion. Gerald evito decir algo al respecto cerro la puerta, subió y se fueron de allí.

.  
Helga y Alex habian llegado a la heladería de siempre. Ella se pidió una malteada de siempre y el una copa grande con mucho chocolate. Alex hablaba de muchas cosas, de su musica, de la escuela, de lo que queria ser mas adelante mientras que ella solo seguía la conversación sin mucjo interés. Alex habia notado el comportamiento de ella, sintió miedo ya que sentia que la estaba perdiendo.

-Entonces Geraldine... mañana nos vemos allá- dijo cabizbajo ya que habia notado la poca atencion que ella tenía hacia a él.

-¡Que!.. - dijo volviendo en sí-.. perdon estaba distraida- dijo mientras trataba de sonreir.

Alex fruncio el ceño pero de tristeza.

-Te acuerdas que te dije en el salon para salir a correr mañana- dijo tristemente

Helga miro a su amigo con cierta culpa ya que ella le habia correspondido pero ahora estaba muy confundida por todo el asunto de Arnold.

-¡Si es cierto.. lo olvide!..- mintió en esto último- mañana nos vemos en el parque que queda cerca de mi casa zopenco- dijo mientras le daba un falso puñete en su hombro para animar a su amigo.

Él alzo la cabeza y la miró fijamente como tratando de descifrar todo lo que ocurría interiormente dentro de ella, su corazón se estrujo ya que aquella pupila azul que él tanto amaba ya no brillaba para él.

-esta bien- asintio sin muchos animos.

Alex dejo a Helga en su casa, pero sus despedidas ya no eran las mismas, ella se bajó del auto dándole una ligera sonrisa, ya no habian aquellas miradas seductoras llenas de mucho cariño o aquellas despedidas con la mano desde el pórtico o aquellos besos de antes. Ella entro a su casa, no volteó a verlo. El espero que entrará apreto el volante y piso el acelerador con mucha cólera. Mientras iba manejando sin medir la velocidad a la que iba, comenzo recordar aquellas sonrisas de ella, esas miradas llenas de alegría o aquellas aventuras vividas todo este tiempo.

-Geraldine... Que diablos esta pasando...- dijo mientras conducía.

Alex tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, ira, celos, impotencia, desamor. Esos sentimientos le oprimian el pecho y nublaban su mente. Él cuando llego a Hillwood estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella hacía el pero despues de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no estaba seguro de nada. La idea de perderla, era una idea a la que él no estaba preparado. Helga se habia convertido en la persona mas importante en su vida, pero ¿Que pasaría si ella ya no estaba con él? ¿él sería capaz de continuar?¿era amor o apego emocional?.

.  
Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Arnold abría los ojos, notó que estaba en su habitación, trato de levantarse con cierta dificultad.

-Por fin de levantaste Arnie- Dijo Gerald quien se acerca a la cama de su amigo.

Gerald se habia quedado cuidando a Arnold ya que sus padres no estaban, durante todo él tiempo la fiebre de Arnold hizo que solo dijera una cosa "Helga".

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- pregunto mientras se llevaba un de sus manos a la cabeza.

Gerald se sento a su costado.

-como unas cuatro horas masomenos- dijo mientras miraba el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca de la mano izquierda.

-tanto tiempo..- dijo sorprendido

-Haz estado con mucha fiebre- explicó

En ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Arnold, aquel beso, aquella risa de ella hacía Alex y las lagrimas de amargura en el auto de su amigo. Gerald notó el repentino cambio en el rostro de su amigo, los ojos tristes y nublados que no eran producto de la enfermedad, esa mirada era producto de un corazon roto.

-viejo...¿Que paso con Pataki?- dijo muy serio mientras lo miraba fijamente

Arnold desvio la mirada

-¿Que quieres saber?- dijo mientras apretaba las sabanas- No pasa nada entre ella y yo.. creo que ella ya eligió a alguien mas- dijo con el corazon oprimido

Gerald suspiró, él ya se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba pero no solo con él sino tambien con ella. A él no le agradaba Pataki pero queria como un hermano a Arnold asi que tenia que decirle todo lo que él realmente pensaba apesar de que aquello quizá le daria una pizca de esperanza a su amigo.

-creo que eso no es asi Arnold- dijo muy serio, se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y su semblante era muy determinante.

Arnold dirigio la mirada hacia su amigo, lo vio serio demasiado para él. Las veces que lo habia visto de esa forma era casi nulas, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, pero esta ocasion era diferente, Gerald debía decirle todo lo que pensaba.

-¿Porque lo dices?- dijo Arnold con él ceño fruncido

Gerald suspiro

-creo que Pataki esta enamorada de ti- dijo muy serio

Arnold abrio los ojos y su corazon se exalto al escuchar lo que su mejor amigo le habia dicho.

-¿Porque dices eso?- dijo sin poder creerlo

-he notado muchas cosas Arnold-

\- ella está enamorada de Alex... recuerda lo felices que estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela, yo.. yo ni siquiera puedo provocar esa felicidad- dijo tristemente

-ella estaba muy preocupada por ti...-

-ella solo lo hizo porque es una buena persona... nada mas..- replicó

-Viejo escucha... Pataki no me cae bien pero ella se ha enamorado de ti... no te ayudo porque debia hacerlo... ella te ayudo porque ella queria hacerlo- Arnold se tenso y comenzo a escuchar con mas atención las aclaraciones de su amigo- cuando llegue al salon por tus cosas vi que estaba hablando con Alex... ella lo ignoró completamente.. se acercó hacia mi y me pregunto como estabas... lucía muy preocupada... me dijo que te cuidara sino me caería un gran golpe...- Gerald sonrio con ironía

Arnold no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿era cierto lo que decia Gerald o era solo una percepción de él?.

-Pero.. pero lo del esta..- dijo perl fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo

-No paso nada... ella solo se estaba riendo... Alex me cae muy bien, me parece una buena persona.. pero ella ya no lo mira como antes... ella solo estaba correspondiendo al buen momento que estaban pasando en ese instante... ella lo miraba como un amigo... en cambio cuando los encontré en la enfermería.. ella te miraba- Gerald cerró los ojos- ella te miraba como hace 4 años...- sentenció Gerald

Arnold comenzo a unir todo los bonitos momentos vividos con ella con las palabras de su mejor amigo

\- no quería decirte nada de esto... Pataki me parece una buena chica.. pero no creo que sea la indicada para ti.. pero eres mi amigo.. eres mi hermano y estas sufriendo... no quiero que sufras... Arnie.. ella esta enamorada de ti.. solo que es muy orgullosa... sé que Phoebe me va ha matar por esto.. pero.. - junto valor para lo que tenía que decir- Phoebe me dijo que tu le gustas... -

-¡¿Yo le gusto?!- dijo sorprendido

-si.. ella le dijo eso.. lo que creo que pasa es que ella es muy orgullosa para aceptar que se enamoró de la misma persona que le rompió el corazon... creo que ella es muy orgullosa-

Arnold entristecio despues que escuchó "le rompio el corazon".

-será mejor que dejemos las cosas alli- dijo desviando la mirada

-¡¿Porque?!- dijo muy soprendido Gerald

-Asi fuera verdad lo que me dices.. será mejor que deje las cosas alli- insistió

-¡ES ENSERIO VIEJO.. TU LE GUSTAS!- grito sin poder creer lo que decía su mejor amigo

\- todos tenemos un límite... ella merece ser feliz.. yo tengo las cosas claras... sé lo que siento por ella... sin embargo.. no sé lo que quiere ella... no me gusta que un día me besé y al otro este de esa forma con otro chico- dijo con muchos celos en su tono de voz

Gerald movió la cabeza hacía los costados.

\- estas malinterpretando las cosas-

-no es cierto- dijo esto y se hecho en su cama acurrucandose entre sus sábanas

Gerald se rió de su amigo

-bueno creo que ya estas bien.. será mejor que me vaya- dijo sin preocupación

.  
Alex estaba en la sala de su casa, estaba con su guitarra tratando de tocar cualquier melodia que le nazca pero apesar de todo sus intentos eran envano ya que no tenia inspiración.

-Hola hijo como estas- dijo su madre quien llegaba muy elegante.

-ah hola- dijo sin importancia

-Hola Hijo- saludo su papa

Alex solo lo vio y lo saludo con un gesto con la cabeza.

Sus padres sin dar mucha importancia de lo que hacia su hijo se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Alex escuchaba desde la sala las risas y los comentarios frívolos de sus padres, escuchaba el sonido de los corchos saliendo disparado de las botellas de champaña. El puso las manos al costado de su cabeza, tratando de abstraerse de ese lugar, pero aquellas risas falsas de sus padres lo atraian. Cerro los ojos con amargura tratando de no oirlos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi cuando los abrió sus padres ya no estaban.

Alex se quedo contemplando un punto en su techo tratando de encontrar alguna pizca de felicidad en la vida tan falsa que era su familia, luego recordó, miro el estuche de su guitarra que estaba a un costado de su sofá, abrió el bolsillo pequeño y sacó una hoja vieja algo arrugada. Cuando la extendió una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Aquel papel viejo era el poema que Helga le habia escrito en el campamento de verano, los hermosos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al recordar que ella ya no era la misma con él, apartó la mirada de aquella hoja la volvió a guardar en su estuche. Se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina, vio una botella de champaña que le quedaba un poco, la tomo entre sus manos y se la tomo con mucha amargura.

"_Tu eres lo unico bueno en mi vida"_\- pensaba mientras se bebía hasta la ultima gota

Cuando termino se limpio la boca y miro la botella. Era la primera vez que él bebía un licor.

.  
Las horas pasaban Helga no habia podido dormir, durante toda la noche hizo diferentes actividades ya que evitaba a toda costa pensar en lo ocurrido con Arnold en la enfermería y tambie sobre los nuevos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en su corazón. Ella se negaba a ver a Arnold de otra forma mas que un buen amigo, pero luego la pregunta surgía ¿porque lo beso?.

.  
Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, Helga estaba esperando en el parque a Alex. Era una mañana muy lluviosa pero estaba vez ella habia tomado sus precauciones ya que la ultima vez que corrio bajo la lluvia la llevo a la cama.

\- Donde estas zopenco..- dijo miraba su reloj, ella estaba algo impaciente ya que Alex no llegaba y por lo general él era muy puntual.

-Hola Geraldine- dijo a lo lejos Alex quien saluda con la mano y se dirigía corriendo

Helga cruzo los brazos y separo una de sus piernas en señal de descontento.

-mira la hora que llegas zopenco..- regaño Ella

Alex río

-Vamos geraldine... esta lloviendo.. me dio flojera salir de mi comoda cama-

Ella rodo los ojos

-vamos zopenco- dijo ella dándole la espalda

Ambos jovencitos corrieron durante una hora, la lluvia hacia mas placentera el ejercicio, Helga amaba estar bajo la lluvia ya que sentía que sus problemas desaparecían cuando estaba debajo de esta. Alex durante todo el ejercicio se dedico a verla, lucia tan linda bajo la lluvia y esa expresion de chica molesta siempre lo hacía reir.

-¡Vamos zopenco..!-animo Helga al ver que Alex se habia quedado rezagado, esto paso ya que se habia quedado viendo.

Era cerca de las 6:30, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y el sol comenzaba a hacerse presente levemente. Se sentaron en un lugar estratégico para ver el amanecer, se miraba tan hermoso, el cielo despejandose, el aire puro, las flores cubiertas por las gotas de lluvia y los sonidos que era la señal que la cuidad estaba empezando a despertar.

Alex volteó a verla, la tomó de las manos rapidamente, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a ella quien miro sorprendida.

-Geraldine... te conozco desde hace mucho... no hay dia que no ame cada manía tuya.. yo.. yo.. yo quería pedirte que seas mi novia- dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Helga estaba mas que sorprendida ya que no sé esperaba tan declaración, desde que él llego a Hillwood, se habian besado, habian compartido mucho tiempo juntos pero esta era la primera vez que él le pedia ser su novia formal.

Ella al ver los ojos lleno de ilusion de Alex sintio un gran dolor en el pecho, arrugo el ceño y aparto la vista hacia un costado. Alex sintio que su corazon se hacia una pequeña grieta al ver aquella implicita respuesta.

-¿Que.. que pasa?- dijo sin poder creerlo.

Helga se zafo del agarre de su amigo, cerro los ojos respiró profundo y le dijo.

-Lo lamento Alex.. yo.. no puedo corresponderte- dijo muy seria.

Ella sabia lo que Alex sentía hacia a su persona y no queria hacerle daño, aunque de todas formas al negarle su amor lo haria pero trataria de hacerle el menor daño posible, ya no queria seguir llenando las ilusiones de aquel guapo chico. Ahora ella estaba confundida y sentia que Alex no se merecia una chica que tuviera conflictos adentro, él se merecia una chica que le correspondiera de la forma como él ama.

-pe.. pero porque- dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

El no podia creer que todos sus malos presentimientos acerca sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amada Geraldine estaban haciendose realidad.

-Lo siento Alex.. Yo no puedo corresponderte..- dijo muy seria

-¡Es por Arnold verdad!- dijo mientras se paraba rapidamente

Helga vio con algo de asombro la actitud de su amigo ya que él nunca habia demostrado ese comportamiento un poco furioso.

-él no tiene nada que ver-

-¡no me mientas!- dijo de manera dura y fria

Helga se paro para estar frente a frente con él.

-Alex no quiero estar en una relacion ahora.. yo. Me siento bien asi- aclaro

Alex en ese momento de un impulso la beso con una desesperacion y ella le correspondio en cierta forma, cuando se apartaron, él la vio a los ojos y encontro la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-eres mi mejor amigo... Nunca me habia agradado tanto una persona... eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte... una relacion entre los dos no podría funcionar- dicho esto ella se apartó de él.

Alex no pudo sostenerle la mirada, miro hacia un costado frustrado con los puños cerrados y se fue sin despedirse.

Helga quien miraba como él se alejaba, sintió una presión en su pecho y la culpa comenzaba ha anidarse en su corazón.

-perdoname Alex.. creo que es lo mejor... no mereces a una chica llena de dudas como yo- dijo mientras miraba con mucha tristeza la silueta lejana de su mejor amigo.

.  
Ya se acerca la hora de entrar a la escuela, Gerald y Arnold estaban apunto de entrar pero Gerald detuvo a Arnold.

-mira Arnold- dijo Gerald mientras señalaba hacia a un lado del estacionamiento

Cuando Arnold dirigio su mirada se encontro a una Lila llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Que le habra pasado?- dijo Gerald

-Alguien tiene que hablar con ella- propuso Arnold

Gerald sonrio con picardía

-anda Arnie...- dijo dandole un empujón

-¿que te pasa Gerald?- dijo un poco fastidiado

-tu eres el buen samaritano... ademas tú la conoces mas que yo ya que estuviste enamorado de ella- dijo esto mientras le daba un codazo.

Arnold miro con mucho fastidio a su amigo, luego dirigio su mirada hacia donde estaba Lila y sintió lastima por ella. Sin decir nada se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

-como siempre un bue samaritano- dijo Gerald mientras movia la cabeza.

Una vez que llego hacia donde estaba Lila, Arnold tomo asiento a su costado.

-Hola Lila- dijo con voz suave

Lila alzo la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

-Ho.. hola Arnold- dijo mientras miraba a un costado y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Arnold se sobo el cuello ya que hace mucho que no hablaba con Lila de cosas personales y no sabia por donde empezar.

-¿que paso Lila...porque lloras?- dijo con una voz comprensiva

Los ojos de Lila se llenaron de lagrimas

-Arnold... Stinky y yo nos peleamos... tengo miedo de terminar con él..- dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-¿es algo grave?-

-No.. solo es un mal entendido.. pero igual tengo miedo- dijo muy triste

-solo habla con él... estoy seguro que podran solucionarlo..-

-pe.. pero él no ha querido hablarme.. - dijo mientras trataba de estar calmada.

-stinky esta muy enamorado de ti.. estoy seguro que podran solucionarlo..ademas no esperes que él tome la iniciativa... tu tambien puedes hacerlo- dijo esto y le dio una tierna sonrisa de esperanza

Lila le correspondio con una tenue sonrisa y se limpio las lagrimas.

-gracias por decirme todo esto Arnold... eres muy amable-

Cuando ella dijo esto ultimo le dio un fuerte abrazo, Arnold quien estaba muy sorprendido no sabia como reaccionar, trago saliva y correspondio aquel furtivo abrazo timidamente.

-¡Adios Bob!- Helga habia llegado a la escuela.

Cuando se disponia ha entrar se encontró con aquel abrazo entre Arnold y Lila, abrió los ojos y comenzo a respirar rapidamente. Siguió mirando por un breve momento, fruncio el ceño y siguio su camino.

-Buenos dias Helga- saludo sid

-Que tienen de buenos zopenco- gruño Helga.

-Buenos dias Helga- saludó harold

-a un lado niño rosa- dijo mientras apartaba bruscamente a Harold

-vaya si hoy amanecio con un humor horrible- dijo mientras miraba como caminaba de manera bruzca y matonezca.

Las horas trascurrian, Helga estuvo de mal humor durante todo lo que iba de las clases, se sento apartada de Arnold y de Alex quien lucia con cara de poco amigos.

_"Que demonios me pasa... Arnold y la señorita perfeccion... a mi que me interesa"_\- pensaba ella

Ya Era la hora del almuerzo, Helga se encontraba almorzando con Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold. En todo momento Helga evito hablar con Arnold o cada vez que él le dirigia la palabra ella le respondía de mala gana.

-Pataki hoy estas de un humor terrible- señalo Gerald

-cierra la boca Geraldo- dijo sin verlo a la cara

-Helga.. hoy nos toca laboratorio de quimica... te parece si hacemos grupo.. hoy mi pareja de trabajo no ha asistido - dijo Arnold tratando de sonar amable

-porque no se lo pides a la señorita perfeccion- dijo con sarcasmo

Arnold no entendia lo que estaba pasando, Gerald miraba cpn cierta sopresa la reaccion de Helga quien estaba celosa.

-Ya no tengo Hambre- dicho esto se levantó de manera abrupta y se fue rapidamente.

Arnold miraba como ella se alejaba. Lo que ellos no contaban que Alex habia escuchado todo y habia visto aquella escena de celos que hizo que le hirviera la sangre, dejo su charola aun la lado y fue tras Helga.

-Bueno... yo me tengo que ir.. tengo entrenamiento de baloncesto.. phoebe me esperas en la salida- dijo dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-claro- sonrio

.

-¡Maldito cabeza de balon... como te atreves de pedirme hacer pareja... si tienes a la señorita perfeccion.. pero a mi que me importa lo que hagan ellos!-

Helga habia llegado al patio trasero de la escuela y estaba renegando.

-y asi me dice que él no tiene nada que ver- dijo con una voz fría

Helga dirigio su mirada hacia donde provenia aquella voz y se encontro con Alex quien lucia bastante molesto.

-Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de conversar contigo zopenco- dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta

Cuando ella se dispuso a irse, el la sostuvo de manera bruzca el brazo.

-¡QUE TE PASA ALEX... SUELTAME!- exigió pero con algo de debilidad ya que era la primera vez que Alex la trataba asi.

-¡DIME LA VERDAD!- grito

Helga estaba tratando de zafarse pero él se lo impedía.

-¡Basta Alex me lastimas!-

Apesar del pedido de ella, el no hacia caso.

-¡Sueltala!-

En ese momento Gerald hacia acto de prescencia esperándolos, puso a Helga detras de él.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!..- regaño en voz alta Gerald

Alex quien no habia apartado la vista de Helga, se sintio mal ya que la vio asustada y también que se sobaba el brazo producto de su agarre, desvió la mirada y se fue avergonzado.

Helga quien miraba aun soprendida a su amiga, comenzo a sentirse culpable del comportamiento de éste.

-¿Estas bien Pataki?- pregunto Gerald

Helga seguia viendo como Alex se alejaba.

-Si.. si estoy bien..- dijo timidamente

Helga se fue sin decir nada mas, se dirigió a un punto alejado de la escuela tomo asiento, miro al cielo. Comenzo a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, sus sentimientos, el comportamiento de Alex y llego a una conclusión.

-me he enamorado del estupido cabeza de balon- dijo esto mientras miraba a un punto en el suelo como reflexión

Continuara...


	20. tus sentimientos

Tus sentimientos

Habían pasado exactamente tres diasd desde aquel incidente con Alex, él aún no se había disculpado con ella. Helga había querido tomar distancia de su mejor amigo ya que se sentía culpable del estado de él.

Phoebe había ido a ver a Helga con la escusa de hacer una tarea pero lo que en realidad quería saber era el porque la había visto tan decaida los últimos dias.

-Bueno Helga.. ¿me acompañas a realizar una compras?- dijo Phoebe

Helga no le hizo caso

-¡Helgaaaa!...- Grito a su amiga para que le prestara atención

-¿Que Paso Phoebe?… -dijo mientras pestañaba rápidamente ya que el grito de su amiga la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Helga desde ¿cuando nos conocemos?- pregunto Phoebe muy seria

Helga fruncio el ceño levemente ante la pregunta tan obvia de su amiga

-¿Porque la pregunta phoebe?- sonrio con sarcasmo

Phoebe estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga, los últimos días no había comido bien, ya no sonreía ni siquiera para burlarse de la personas, su luz se estaba apagando. Gerald le había comentado acerca del incidente con Alex, le entristecia que su amiga no confiara en ella pero tampoco se atrevia ha preguntar ya que respetaba su intimidad.

-Solo contéstame-insitio

Helga apareció meditarlo por un instante.

-Desde que teníamos 4 … desde el kínder- respondio con naturalidad

Phoebe respiro hondo y endurecio la mirada

-Helga sabes que te quiero como una hermana… tu misma me dijiste que nos conocemos de toda la vida pero ultimamnete veo que te haz encerrado en tu burbuja- Helga se entristecio al escucharla- dime porfavor... me preocupas.. nunca te había visto asi de triste… ni siquiera con lo de Arnold.. tu dolor es tan intenso que ni siquiera lloras y sufres en silencio… dime Helga.. ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Phoebe mientras ponía una de sus manos encima de las manos de su amiga

Helga aparto la mirada de su amiga, respiro hondo y trago saliva- te contare todo Phoebe… pero no aquí.. no me siento comoda hablando de esto en mi casa..- dijo tristemente

-claro Helga te parece si vamos al centro comercial por un frapuchino..- sonrio para darle animo a su amiga

Helga le devolvió una triste sonrisa- claro Phoebe-

.  
-vamos viejo no puedes retractarte- dijo Gerald mientras le daba un lapo en la espalda de su amigo

\- no se si es buena idea Gerald- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello- yo….- se entristecio-..yo aun sigo pensando en Helga- suspiro tristemente

Gerlad rodo los ojos- vamos viejo solo serán unas horas… además es el cumpleaños de Ariana no puedes hacerle esto….- dijo muy serio- a pesar que terminaron... ella ha seguido siendo muy amable contigo… además son solo unas horas…- dijo para animarlo que vaya

Arnold respiro hondo- no lo se Gerald.. no quiero arruinarle la fiesta a Ariana..- dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta que estaba a un lado de su espejo

-vamos Arnie… Ariana es una buena amiga nuestra.. además es muy bonita- dijo mientras le sonreia pícaramente a su amigo

Arnold negó con la cabeza- ¡basta Gerald!.. solo somos amigos..-dijo un poco fastidiado

-vamos viejo yo solo digo que es muy bonita, además ella es tu ex y ya saben que dicen- dijo incisivamente

-y ¿que dicen?..- djo sin comprender lo que insinuaba su amigo

-donde hubo fuego… cenizas quedan- dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo

Arnold negó con la cabeza-solo somos amigos… además habrá mucha gente allí..- aclaró para que su amigo dejara de insunar cosas que no son.

-lo que tu digas Arnie..- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos

-sera mejor que nos vayamos es casi la hora..-

Arnold y Gerald salieron rápidamente hacia el cumpleaños de Ariana.

.  
Phoebe había llevado a Helga a una cafetería donde servían los mejores frapuchinos de la ciudad, pero a pesar del ambiente tan agradable, ella lucia distraída, asi que Phoebe reunio todo el valor que tenia para hablarle con dureza a su amiga de toda la vida.

-me vas ha decir que te pasa- dijo muy seria

Helga la miro con suma tristeza, su respiración se acelero. Phoebe se sorprendio al verla tan frágil, se tento a llorar con ella pero debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte por su amiga y darle un hombro para saber donde llorar si en caso se quebrara.

-phoebe… creo que estoy enamorada de Arnold- dijo en voz muy baja sin verla al rostro

Phoebe abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, internamente estaba muy feliz ya que deseaba mucho que su amiga volviera con el, pero trato de disimular. ¿Por qué ella estaba triste?,¿Arnold también estaba enamorado de ella, porque se sentía asi? eran las preguntas que surgían en la cabeza de ella.

-no creo que el hecho de enamorarte de Arnold te ponga de esa forma..- Helga seguía sin mirarala- ¿Qué paso?..- phoebe respiro hondo-..¿dime que paso con Alex?

El corazón de Helga se estrujo al escuchar el nombre de la razón de su tristeza

-phoebe.. me siento muy confundida.. si me hubieras dicho hace unos meses si estaba enamorad de alex te hubiera contestado sin dudarlo pero ahora… pero ahora me siento triste ya que mis sentimientos han cambiado y Alex esta pagando por todo esto.. yo.. yo lo ilusione.. ahora el esta actuando..- no pudo terminar lo que iba ha decir ya que se negaba a aceptarlo

Phoebe entendio por fin lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga y queria ayudarla

-¿haz hablado con Arnold?- pregunto

-no… tampoco deseo hacerlo… será mejor que dejemos las cosas asi… se lo que el siente por mi pero no significa que yo vaya corriendo a sus brazos diciéndole "te amo cabeza de balon"- dijo muy seria

Phoebe fruncio el ceño en señal de molestia

-creo que estas pecando de orgullosa Helga… sabes que los entimientos de Arnold son sinceros y tu solo no quieres estar con el por orgullo- dijo con suma molestia en su tono de voz

-quizas tengas razón Phoebe.. quizás soy orgullosa pero ahora estoy bien asi… me siento tan bien siendo yo, sin tenerle que darle explicaciones a alguien de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.. pero hay una cosa que me preocupa…-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Phoebe con suma intriga

-me preocupa Alex, la ultima vez que nos vimos el me..- se sobo el brazo recordando el moretón que le había dejado hace unos días- el me lastimo.. si no hubiera sido por el cabeza de cepillo.. no se hasta donde hubiera llegado.. y todo es por mi culpa.. yo lo ilusione.. ahora el se esta comportando de esa forma- dijo con un gran dolor en su corazón

Phoebe negó con la cabeza- no es culpa tuya.. pero el tiene que disculparse.. esta mal como te trato.. pero el estará bien.. el es un buen chico solo dale tiempo..- dijo con un tono muy suave para consolar asu amiga que lucia bastante triste

-eso espero.. alex es alguien muy importante para mi.. y no quiero perderlo- dijo mientras recordaba los bonitos momentos a su lado

-se que no lo perderas.. el entenderá- dijo muy seria

-gracias Phoebe… ¡Y DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LOS FRAPUCHINOS.. TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR AL DUEÑO PARA QUE NO LOS TRAIGAN!- dijo enérgicamente

Phoebe sonrio al ver a su amiga de esa forma ya que en cierta manera se estaba recuperando.

-te parece si pedimos unos muffins para acompañarlos- propuso Phobe

-creo que si.. tengo mucha hambre- señalo Helga

.  
-Felicidades Ariana!- dijo arnold mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- te traje esto..- extendió sus manos para darle su regalo- espero que te guste..- sonrio tímidamente

-gracias Arnold… no debiste… con que vinieras era suficiente- le dio una tierna sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojada

Amobos jóvenes se quedaron viendo, la mirada de Ariana era calida y la de Arnold era timida.

/cof..cof/ los sonidos de una tos fingida los atrajo a la realidad

-felicidaes Ariana- dijo Gerald haciéndose notar ya que estaba un poco incomodo por aquel momento tan intimo entre aquellos muchachos.

-gracias Gerald- Ariana lo abrazo

A pesar de haber terminado su relación, Gerald y Ariana seguían siendo buenos amigos ya que ella siempre quería caerle bien a todos los allegados de su querido Arnold.

Después de separarse los tres se quedaron sentados en una pequeña mesa, el lugar estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas. El papá de ariana había querido hacerle su cumpleaños en el lugar favorito de ella, la librería y como era amigo del dueño accedió gustoso en realizar su cumpleaños en ese lugar. Sus padres se habían esforzado mucho en realizar ese pequeña fiesta, aunque Ariana siempre era amable y le caia bien a todos, los amigos que tenía eran pocos pero ella era muy feliz.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención de Arnold fue el collage con algunas fotos de Ariana que tenían un titulo enorme "felices 16" con letras doradas pero lo que le hizo sonrojar era que en ese collage estaba una de sus fotos cuando ellos eran novios.

Luego de unos minutos, le cantaron el "happy birthday" y comenzó la pequeña reunión. Ya eran casi cerca de las 7 de la noche. la fiesta estaba cerca de teminar.

-me tengo que ir Ariana- dijo Arnold

-gracias por venir… te acompaño a la puerta- dijo ella cortesmente

Gerald ya se había ido, el esperaba que Arnold pase un buen momento con ella ya que aun estaba triste por la situación de Helga, ambos se dirigieron a la salida. ella le sonreía y el correspondia a aquella hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando estuvieron afuera se encontraron a una chica de rubios cabellos que estaba sumamanete molesta por la situación de aquellos jovencitos.

-He..Helga- dijo Arnold muy nervioso ya Ariana estaba tomada de su brazo

-Hola A-r-n-o-l-d-o- deletreo su nombre ya que estaba muy celosa por esa muestra de afecto de ellos

-hola Helga- saludo Ariana educadamente

Helga cruzo los brazos y separo una de sus piernas- hola ariana…- la miro de pies a cabeza disimuladmente- lucen muy elegantes..- dijo con un tono de celos

Phoebe sonrio al ver la escena de celos de su amiga

-es el cumpleñaos de ariana- dijo Arnold tratando de dar una explicacion- esta es su fiesta..- señalo la librería adornada para la ocasion

-Feliz cumpleaños Ariana- dijo Phoebe educadamente

-gracias Phoebe- dijo mientras recibia el abrazo de la novia de Gerald

Helga rodo los ojos ante tal abrazo y miro molestisima a Arnold.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Helga de manera escueta

Luego se acerco para abrazarla

-Gra..gracias Helga- dijo timidamente Ariana

Helga volvio a mirar a los ojos a Arnold quien no bajo la mirada en ningun momento.

-vamonos Phobe.. - dijo esto y se fue rapidamente sin despedirse

-Esperame Helga.. adios chicos- dijo Phoebe despidiéndose apresuradamente.

Ariana sonrio ya que dentro de ella se sentia feliz por Arnold.

-debes estar muy contento- dijo Ariana mientras miraba a Helga irse

Arnold fruncio el ceño ya que no entendia lo que le decía- ¿a que te refieres?-

Ariana nego con la cabeza- los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada..- dijo esto mientras le sonreia

El seguia sin entender el comportamiento de Helga.

.  
Era el dia domingo, Helga se encontraba terminando de hacer sus cosas.

-como se hace realiza este problema.. creo que debe... o quiza- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza ya que el curso de quimica no era su fuerte.

/Helgaaa/ aquel llamado la saco de su concentracion

-¡Dime miriam!...- dijo mientras miraba su cuaderno

-Tu amigo te esta buscando..-

Helga se quedo sorprendida. Se alisto rapidamente ya que sabia de quien se trataba, no tenia otro amigo mas que Alex. Hacia una semana y media que no lo veia.

-ya voy...- respondio

Helga bajo presurosamente las escaleras de su casa, tanto asi que casi se cae. Cuando estuvo en la sala se dio cuenta que Alex no habia entrado a su casa, llego a su puerta y estaba nerviosa al girar la perilla. Abrio la puerta lentamente y vio entonces a Alex que estaba dandole la espalda mirando al piso.

Alex volteo y vio como ella salia timidamente de su casa.

-Buenos dias Geraldine- dijo sin verla a la cara

-Hola.. Alex- dijo esto y cerro la puerta

Amnos estaban en la calle, ella lo miraba y él solo miraba al piso avergonzado.

-Geraldine.. queria disculparme por lo del otro dia..no debi tratarte de esa forma..¿Me perdonas?- dijo esto y extendio unas flores que le habia comprado.

Apesar de que a Helga no le gustaban las flores, ella las acepto porque de verdad miraba arrepentido a su amigo y le era muy difícil estar enojada con el.

-Te disculpo Alex- el levantó la mirada y se encontro con una tierna sonrisa de ella pero.

/AUUU/ grito al sentir el fuerte puño de ella en su rostro.

Alex se limpio la sangre que salia de su nariz y luego su corazon de detuvo al ver la lagrimas que salian de los ojos de ella.

-¡SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA POR TI!...¡SABES TODO LO QUE SUFRI ESTOS DIAS POR TI!..¡SABES QUE TE QUIERO... TE QUIERO MALDITA SEA.. Y SIENTO QUE TE HAGO DAÑO..!..-alex escuchaba asombrado- ¡TE QUIERO.. PERO NO DE LA FORMA QUE QUIERES... PERO MI AMOR NO ES MENOS IMPORTANTE SOLO PORQUE NO TE VEO COMO HOMBRE... ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.. CON EL UNICO QUE HE TENIDO UN VÍNCULO... Y NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-  
Helga termino de decir todo esto y su respiracion era agitada, estaba molesta, molesta con él, pero como no estarlo ya que el era muy especial para ella.

-perdon..- dijo muy apenado por su comportamiento

Helga lo abrazo con tal desesperacion como si nunca lo vaya a ver. él correspondio y la apreto mas hacia su torso, puso su nariz en su hombro y cerro los ojos mientras olia ese aroma que ella desprendia.

-no vuelvas hacerme esto... ¡TE ODIO... ESTUPIDO ZOPENCO!..- dijo entre el abrazo de su amigo

-Tu compañia me hace tambien Geraldine- suspiro.

Alex se aparto de ella, la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente. Al verlo asi, de esa forma a su querido amigo entonces lo supo. Alex estaba mas solo de lo que ella imaginaba y no lo dejaria solo, seguiria siendo su amiga apesar de todo.

.  
Dia martes  
ha helga le tocaba la clase de Historia , no era su favorita pero igual le gustaba escuchar los relatos, los cuales la trasportaban a lugares lejanos en su imaginacion.

-Bueno jovenes... dejaremos una tarea en pareja..- dijo el profesor seriamente mientras miraba su libro para repartir los temas.

Helga habia decidio estar con Alex como su amiga, queria dejarle en claro que podria contar con ella en las buenas y las malas como una amiga. Arnold se entristecia ya que no habia podido hablar con ella desde el cumpleaños de Ariana pero la esperanza dentro de el crecia ya que la habia estado observando los ultimos dias y entonces le dio la razón a Gerald. cuando le dijo que ella miraba a Alex como un amigo, tambien noto que él lucia bastante decaido, pareciera como si estuviera deprimido y ya no lo saludaba.

-espero que me toque conmigo Geraldine- dijo Alex mientras la tocaba en uno de sus hombros para llamar su atencion

-Creo que tuviste suerte en los ultimos trabajos- respondio con ironia

El le sonrio. Helga tenia el corazon tan grande y los sentimientos por su amigo eran tan puros que queria estar con él, hasta que se aconstumbrara a la idea de que solo seran amigos y sus sentimientos por Arnold pasaron a segundo plano.

\- al señor Smith le tocara con la señorita Rhonda wellington-

Alex apreto los puños en señal de frustracion pero Rhonda volteo y le quiño un ojo. Queria sacarle celos a Harold ya que estaba molesta con el porque se olvido de su aniversario y que mejor oportunidad que esta, al estar junto al chico mas popular y guapo de la escuela.

Helga sonrio con sarcasmo

-Que suerte tienes zopenco te toco con la princesita- sonrio de costado

-hahahaha...muy graciosa Geradine- sonrio sarcasmo

Helga escuchaba al profesor sin tomarle mucha importancia ya que le daba igual con quien le tocaria ha excepcion de Arnold.

-Pataki Helga con Shortman Arnold-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Arnold, pero el corazon de ella se asusto ya que no queria hablar con él porque estaba segura que flaquearia ante sus sentimientos.

-Quiero el trabajo mañana temprano en mi oficina... no quiero excusas ni nada... asi que pueden retirarse- señalo el profesor

En ese momento la campana sono y todos estaban alistando sus cosas para irse.

-Vamos geraldine..- dijo Alex quien se estaba adelantando para salir

-Alex tengo unos asuntos que arreglar...- dijo mirando a Arnold quien se habia quedado-.. nos vemos mañana..- dijo esto enseñal de despedida

-Adios- dijo friamente y salio sin voltear a verla ya que sabia el porque se habia quedado.

Rhonda salio tras Alex ya que el trabajo tenia que entregarse el dia de siguiente y Harold miraba desde su asiento muy fastidiado por el comportamiento de su novia.

-Arnoldo...- dijo Helga mientras se acercaba al sitio de el

-Dime helga- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo ya que estaba emocionado de hacer este trabajo con ella ya que hace mucho que no le habia hablado.

-te parece si hacemos de una vez el trabajo... vamos a la biblioteca central... quiero terminar de una vez- dijo friamente

-Claro.. pero no iras a almorzar- pregunto preocupado por la idea de que ella no comiera

-No tengo Hambre... si terminaos rapido podremos comer mas tranquilos-

Helga no midio sus ultimas palabras, "podremos comer mas tranquilos" esto hizo que Arnold se sonrojara ya que la idea de cenar con ella le gustaba mucho.

-vamos... te llevo en mi auto- dijo amablemente.

-Si... como sea..- dijo tratando de sonar brabucona.

-lo que tu digas Helga..- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la miraba salir por la puerta.

El viaje se torno callado, ella le dijo que pasaran por su casa ya que tenia que sacar su laptop para llevarla a la biblioteca.

El solia mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor, ella solo miraba por la ventana ya que estaba muy nerviosa por estar tan cerca de Arnold.

-Helga.. queria decirte algo- dijo con un leve sonrojo Arnold

Helga se tenso y sintio que una electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Mira ya llegamos...- dijo evadiendo el tema.

Arnold se estaciono, cuando salieron del auto miraron que el cielo se estaba nublando al parecer iba a llover mucho.

-sera mejor que entremos... parece que va ha llover- dijo Helga mientras miraba el cielo.

Arnold asintio con la cabeza y la siguio.

Ambos pidieron un cúbiculo ya que querian la maxima concentracion para su trabajo, Helga apesar de estar muy nerviosa, ella trataba de concentrarse y Arnold no dejaba de verla. Esos ojos azules lo hipnotizaban, cuando esas pupilas azules miraban la pantalla de la laptop se hacían mas claros.

Mientras tanto Alex estaba en la casa de Rhonda, estaba tratando de concentrarse para terminar el trabajo pero la sola idea de que ella estea sola con Arnold hacia que se le nublara la mente.

.  
Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche ya estaban a punto de cerrar la biblioteca, lo mejor de todo es que ya estaban apunto de terminar su trabajo.

-solo falta aqui...- dijo Helga

Arnold tenia una pila de libros a su costado, el preferia los libros antiguos que el internet ya que los datos de esta ultima no eran 100% reales.

-ya esta cabeza de balon...- dijo esto mientras daba clic en el icono de guardar.

-terminamos..- suspiro Arnold

-sera mejor que nos vayamos... tengo mucha hambre...- dijo esto mientras colocaba su laptop en su mochila y se disponia a irse.

Arnold observaba como ella se levantaba para irse, sabia que si se iba ya no podria hablarle sobre lo que paso entre ellos, asi que la tomo de la mano.

-¡Sueltame Arnoldo!..- exigio pero el no le hizo caso

-Helga.. dime... ¿Que paso entre nosotros?- dijo muy serio mientras la miraba a los ojos

-No paso nada...- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse

-¡DEJA DE MENTIRME...!- alzo la voz- dime que sientes por mi- suavizo su tono para que le hablara con sinceridad

Helga bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que se sentia tan debil ante él, sus ojos verdes desnudaban la verdad de sus sentimientos, entonces el lo supo.

-vamos Arnoldo.. no paso nada... solo fue un beso nada mas... ademas no podria estar con alguien tan aburrido como tu..- dijo en tono burlesco

Arnold la solto. Ella se apresuro en salir, dudo en salir por la puerta principal porque estaba lluviendo fuertemente pero queria estar lejos de él.

-Helga espera...- dijo Arnold tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella volteo a verlo, estaba empapada y el traia un paraguas. Cuando llego ambos quedaron frente a frente, ella estaba muy empapada y el tenia aquel gran paraguas. Ella alzo la mirada y aquel recuerdo que marco el gran amor que le tuvo paso por su memoria.

_"Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa_"- esa tierna voz retumbo y ella nego con la cabeza.

La lluvia sonaba, ella tenia el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de ahuyentarlo con su mirada. El trato de cubrirla pero ella lo alejo abruptamente.

-me gusta mojarme... me gusta la lluvia Arnoldo-

-solo no quiero que te enfermes como la ultima vez- dijo preocupado

-ese no es tu problema... ademas es normal que la gente se enferme... que se caiga.. que se golpee... eso es vivir... la personas como tu que siempre quieren evitar algunas cosas son aburridas...- dijo en forma de insulto

Arnold sintio que le hirvio la sangre ya que se sentia muy subestimado. Ella cruzo los brazos.

-olvidalo Arnoldo... No puede haber nada entre nosotros.. tu y yo somos como el agua y el aceite...- dijo esto y le dio la espalda

-espera...- Arnold la tomo gentilmente del brazo

Ella volteo a verlo, el cerro su paraguas y lo tiro a un lado.

-sabes que no soy lo que dices... tu lo sabes mas que nadie- dijo muy serio mientras levantaba una de sus cejas

-no se de que hablas-

-es en serio Helga... me vigilaste durante años... asi dices eso de mi..- dijo con ironia

Ella trato de sonreir con su clásico sarcasmo pero la cercania de el, la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-eso es pasado Arnoldo...- dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La lluvia se hacia cada vez mas intensa pero ninguno queria dar marcha atras.

-Te amo Helga Pataki.. no se que quieres que haga... sé lo que sientes algo por mi... solo dejame entrar a tu corazon una vez mas y te juro por lo mas sagrado que te hare muy feliz- dijo muy sincero

Helga se puso muy nerviosa por la confesión.

Arnold yo...- trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por los labios de él.

El la besaba con tal desesperacion como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella correspondio al beso poniendo sus manos en los lados de la cara de Arnold.

La lluvia se hacia mas intensa pero aquellos jovencitos no les importo, se amaban y lo demostraban besandose con tanta pasión. Luego se separaron para repirar, el la vio tan empapada y agitada. Ella le sonrio y vio como el vapor salia de la boca de ambos.

-Yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti-

Arnold sonrio, se sintio tan feliz de escuchar aquella anheladas palabras de parte della. Al fin era correspondido pero vio su rostro y su corazón se detuvo

\- pero no podemos estar juntos... Alex me necesita.. el me necesita.. es mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo ahora- señalo mientras se alejaba de el

-pero.. pero.. ¿que tiene que ver él?- dijo sin poder creer en sus palabras- lo unico que importa es lo que sentimos... ahora que se lo que sientes por mi... no te dejaré- dijo con firmeza

-Arnold.. lo siento.. olvidalo no podemos estar juntos.. Alex se pondria mal.. y no quiero que el este ha triste...- cada palabra que salia de su boca se le rompia el corazon

Arnold negaba con la cabeza ya que no podria creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Yo quiero estar contigo... tu quieres estar conmigo... es lo único que importa.. Alex estara bien-

-no Arnold... el esta mal... no sabes como esta... yo no quiero ser feliz en base de la infelicidad de otro.. lo lamento olvidate de mi... lo lamento... pero que dos personas se amen no significa que puedan estar juntas... lo lamento..-

Helga no podia, salio corriendo dejando a un Arnold nuevamente triste y frustado.

_"Perdoname Arnold... Alex me necesita y no puedo pedirte que me esperes hasta que el este ha bien... lo lamento_"- ella pensaba mientras corria raudamente alejandose de su amor.

Ella agradecia que estaba lluviendo ya que la lluvia ocultaba las lagrimas de un corazon roto.

.  
Habian pasado unos dias, Arnold se le notaba cada vez mas decaido y Helga estaba todo el tiempo con Alex.

Aveces él la miraba y ella tambien, se besaban con la mirada y era muy triste.

Helga caminaba junto con Alex ya habian terminado sus clases. Ella estaba muy triste pero trataba de verse bien para Alex ya que no queria que le preguntara acerca de Arnold.

Alex tenia su infierno interno, él aun no aceptaba de que ella estaba enamorado de otro y la sola idea de perderla lo enloquecia. El estaba cayendo en un circulo vicioso que su querida Helga no se daba cuenta.

-¡Señorita Pataki!- una voz muy particular llamo su atención

Ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

-que bueno que la encuentro.. necesito que me haga un favor-

El profesor de Arte habia inaugurado un galería con fotos de arte comtemporaneo.

-digame..-

\- necesito que haga ese baile maravilloso de la otra vez... abrire mi galeria y quiero que su baile sea el número principal...- dijo con su voz pomposa y sus ademanes excentricos

Helga miro hacia abajo

-Le dire al señor shortman tambien..-

Helga se tenso al escuchar el apellido de su querido Arnold.

-espere...- su llamado lo detuvo- yo.. yo no puedo bailar...es que.. Arnold y yo ya no somos...- dijo un poco triste

El profesor al ver la reaccion de ella entonces supo que ambos jovencitos tenian sus problemas.

-entonces usted y el señor shortman no pueden bailar juntos-

-No.. nosotros ya no podemos bailar-

-es una lastima... de verdad queria verla en mi inauguración... su baile es magnifico- suspiro decepcionado

Alex quien habia escuchado todo, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Helga.

-No se preocupe.. ella bailara...- ella subio su mirada hacia la de él

-pero quien sera su pareja de baile señor smith- dijo intrigado el profesor

-yo.. yo sere su pareja de baile- dijo firmemente

Helga trato de replicar pero el profesor hablo antes que ella

-entonces todo listo..- la tomo de las manos- señorita pataki.. pase a mi oficina a las 10 de las mañana del dia de mañana para acordar todo.. adios- dijo esto y se fue

Helha volteo a ver a Alex algo fastidiada ya que no queria bailar esa canción.

-no te moleste Geraldine- dijo al ver su fulminante mirada- se que eres una excelente bailarina y quiero bailar contigo- dijo timidamente

Helga suspiro

-esta bien zopenco.. sera mejor que ensayemos...- dijo resignada

.  
Ya habian pasado algunos días, Helga se encontraba arreglando su vestuario ya que el dia de mañana seria la presentacion de baile. Ella no queria bailar esa cancion ya que le recordaba mucho a Arnold pero ya todo estaba listo y no podia fallarle a Alex y al profesor.

-Solo espero no verte allí- dijo mientras se recostaba boca a bajo en su cama.

Ella tenia miedo de que Arnold la mirara bailar esa cancion ya que sabia perfectamente lo que significaba para ambos, su corazon se aceleraba del solo hecho de que el la mirara bailar con otro.

.  
-estas nerviosa...- pregunto Alex tras bambalinas

-un poco- dijo sinceramente

Alex no dejaba de obsrvaarla ya que lucia muy bella

-te ves hermosa... pareces un angel- resalto mientras sonreia coquetamente

Ella rodo los ojos

-gracias Amigo Alex- ella se encargó de enfatizar la palabra amigo

-Buenas noches Damas y caballeros me siento muy honrado de mostrarle mi arte el dia hoy... me complace en presentar a una maravillosa pareja que representarán parte de mi arte... me siento muy orgulloso de presentar a dos de mis mejores alumnos... Geraldine y Alex- dijo muy entusiasta el profesor

Alex y Helga salieron tomados de las manos, la elegancia de ambos complementaban con aquellas fotografias pegadas en la pared.

Alex le dio una vuelta a Helga para que haga una reverencia, pero cuando ella termino de levantar la cabeza se encontro con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaban, pero no habia marcha atras, tenia que bailar apesar se que el estuviera alli.

Alex y Helga tomaron posiciones, el corazon de Arnold se acelero.

-No hagas esto... no nuestra can..- quiso seguir hablando pero la canción enpezo a tocar.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

Arnold sentia que ya no podia mas, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban porque su chica estaba bailando esa cancion.

Gerald miro que su amigo tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Me tengo que ir...- dijo Arnold mientras salia rapidamente del lugar, Gerald fue tras el.

El lo alcanzo antes que subiera a su carro.

-viejo estas bien...- dijo muy preocupado

Arnold ya no pudo mas, sus lagrimas de amargura salian de sus ojos verdes.

-Ya no puedo... ya no... me rindo Gerald.. ya la perdi.. la perdi para siempre-

Gerald abrazo a su amigo y el lloraba en sus brazos. El le daba golpes en la espalda para que sintiera que estaba con él.

.  
Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba cansada por lo que le paso la noche anterior, de pronto sintio que alguien la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un salón vacio.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!-alzo la voz

Ella evadio la mirada de el

-no tengo nada que decir- dijo esto friamente

-¡NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGUETE!..¡ TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.. DE LO QUE PASO ENTRE NOSOTROS!- dijo energicamente

Continuara...


	21. HERMANA

HERMANA

El ambiente era hostil, la mirada de él buscaba una respuesta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en cambio ella quería mantenerse serena y no darle importancia a ese suceso.

_Luego de haber terminado aquel triste baile, Helga se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba sentada a un lado tras bambalinas mirando a un punto en la pared y recordando aquel corazón roto de su amado reflejado en sus ojos verdes._

_-Geraldine..¿estas bien?- le dijo Alex mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro_

_Ella no respondió a aquel contacto, estaba realmemte triste._

_-tengo que irme..- dijo mientras hacía a un lado su mano, su voz era firme y fría._

_Todo lo que habia pasado era difícil pero ya contaba con la respuesta._

_-¿A donde vas?- él la tomó suavemente de la muñeca conteniendose de sus impulsos posesivos._

_-¡No vuelvas hacerlo!- alzó la voz_

_Alex se quedó paralizado, Helga tomo sus cosas que estaban en el suelo, le dio la espalda y apretó los puños._

_-Alex traté de entenderte... traté de estar de tu lado.. de verlo desde tu perpectiva... de comprender todo lo que pasas.. pero..- miro hacía el suelo-.. pero ya no puedo.. lo lamento.. pero he sido muy egoísta..- su tono era triste_

_El evitó mirarla- es por él verdad...-_

_Alex era orgulloso, amaba a Helga pero su hombría también estaba en juego. Ella volteó a verlo y con el ceño fruncido lo miro directamente a los ojos._

_-si tú fuera un buen amigo.. te hubieras sentido feliz por mí - dijo fria y tajante_

_Alex la miro y no reconocía a aquella jovencita que estaba delante de él._

_-Solo no quiero que sufras-_

_-¡eso no es cierto!.. solo no quieres que yo sea novia de él o de alguien.. ¡Trate de entenderte... me eché la culpa todo este tiempo de qué estuvieras así.. me eché la culpa por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros... solo que no quería que sufrieras_.. p_ero ya no puedo... lo lamento.. si fueras un buen amigo no deberias estar asi.. Cuando estuviste con tu novia y yo estaba enamorada de ti... no te hice saber_ _como realmente me sentía.. porque queria que fueras feliz.. yo queria que alguien te amara..._ _porque sé lo que vales... sufrí en silencio y siempre tenia una sonrisa para ti.. pero sin embargo no puedes hacer eso por mí!- _le d_ijo con desesperacion, con rabia y las lagrimas de amargura comenzaron hacerse presente._

_Alex estaba escuchando, no pudiendo creerlo._

_-¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE... DIME PORQUE?!- cuestionó con frustración_

_-¡era mi decision.. si tu estabas con alguien mas era porque tu sentias algo... yo no tenia que cuestionar tus sentimientos.. no tenia derecho por mas que te amara..!.. ¡tu no eres él que debe decidir con quien yo deba estar... yo soy la que debe tomar esa decision!- recalcó_

_-Geraldine.. yo.. yo solo..- dijo con pena y vergüenza_

_Helga se acerco y con el corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos lo tomó una de sus manos- perdóname Alex... pero ya no puedo... y tu no lo entiendes!- dijo con la mas profunda pena_

_Ella salio de alli raudamente, Alex la vio irse y abrio su mano lentamente. Cuando lo hizo un objeto muy preciado de la amistad de ambos habia sido devuelto, aquel dige de aquella promesa de una inocente amistad era devuelto y era indicio que todo estaba roto._

_-que hice..- dijo con melancolía_

_._  
_Arnold habia llegado a su casa sin tener mucho que decir, estaba destrozado y sentía que había perdido un tesoro de un valor incalculable._

_/toc..toc../ el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos de aquel dulce recuerdo de haber sido amado por una persona especial._

_/toc..toc/ se hizo presente de nuevo, él tenia pocas ganas de ver a _alguie_n_

_-¡quiero estar solo...!- grito para que la persona que estuviera tocando la escuchara._

_Luego se escuchó la perilla girar y la puerta abrirse, él volteó molestó a ver de quién se trataba._

_-¿que haces aquí?..- la molestia en su voz se hizo notoria_

_Aquella chica de rubios cabellos cerraba la puerta, se encontró con la mirada poca amistosa de Arnold ._

_-solo quería saber como estabas...- dijo gentilmente_

_Él le dio la espalda, lo menos que queria es verla pero estaba allí, una vez mas la vida la traía de nuevo a su vida._

_-¿Arnold... te encuentras bien?- sonaba avergonzada, triste y melancolíca, quizá ya era demasiado tarde._

_-porfavor.. vete..- trato de querer sonar amable pero la rabia era mas fuerte..- no quiero ver a nadie-_

_El corazón de ella se estrujo, apesar de todo lo que había pasado, nunca la habia tratado de manera tan fría._

_-¿Arnold... estas bien?..-_

_El aun no lo miraba_

_-Dime Helga..¿Acaso yo te traté de esta forma?.. ¿tan poco valgo para tener este trato?- le cuestionó_

_Ella bajo la mirada de vergüenza- ¡No Arnold!.. tu eres un ser maravilloso.. es solo que creo que no soy para ti- dijo apenada_

_-¡ESA NO ES TU DECISION.. ES LA MÍA... NO PRETENDAS SABER COMO ME SIENTO.. NO PRETENDAS DECIDIR QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MÍ!- le gritó_

_Ella se sintio intimidada por la manera en como le estaba hablando. Arnold se acerco y la tomo de los hombros._

_-¡PUEDE ACEPTAR MUCHAS COSAS DE TI HELGA.. PERO ESA CANCIÓN... PORQUE TUVISTE QUE BAILAR ESA CANCION CON ÉL.. DIME PORQUE..!- le exigió mientras la zamaqueaba_

_-¡Basta Arnold... me lastimas!- dijo mientras tomaba distancia de él_

_El la tomó del brazo y se dirigio a la puerta- Quiero que te vayas...- dijo mientras la sacaba de su habitación._

_-Arnold... espera porfavor.. yo tengo algo que decir..- le suplico para que la escuchara_

_-No Helga.. ya no quiero escucharte... solo te quiero lejos de mí- dijo furioso_

_-porfavor...- dijo entre sollozos, esto hizo que Arnold se detuviera-.. solo escuchame lo que tengo que decirte.. y.. luego yo me iré- recalcó_

_El aparto la mirada, queria mantenerse firme ante sus sentimientos. Ella miro su rostro, lucia desencajado, molesto, apático y supo que era su culpa. Nunca fue buena hablando, nunca fue buena diciendo lo que sentía, ¿porque debería serlo ahora?._

_Helga respiro hondo se acerco a él, estando frente a frente, tomó los lados del rostro de Arnold he hizo que la mirara._

_-Nunca fui buena con lo que he sentido.. tampoco lo seré ahora.. pero lo que sí sé y tú también que hay cosas a simple vista que son la respuesta- dijo como un susurro_

_Arnold la miro fijamente y entonces encontro en su mirada la respuesta que estaba buscando._

_-para mí.. solo fue un baile.. cuando estaba bailando con él.. solo fue eso un simple baile- arrugo el ceño tratando de hacerle entender que no significo nada-.. en cambio cuando baile contigo.. para mí.. para mí.. fue especial.. fue como si los dos estuviéramos solos en ese escenario.. bailando sin que nadie más nos viera.. ¿tu no lo sentiste asi?- le pregunto_

_Arnold tomo su mano y la beso. Era una respuesta afirmativa, la apretó con su cuerpo, se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte. Cerro los ojos, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma de sus rubios cabellos, esa esencia que solo Helga G. Pataki tenía lo transportaba a otro lado. La aparto suavemente y la miró, no habia duda ella era hermosa para él. _

_Entonces la beso, con pasión, con urgencia, como si nunca la hubiera besado. Ella le correspondio con la misma intensidad, se seguian besando, fue tan intenso que ella termino contra la pared, esos jovencitos tenian tanto fuego adentro, que era dificil contenerse. Se apartaron por la falta de aire, Luego se miraron no sabiendo que debería pasar, se amaban y no habia duda, pero ¿Que deberia pasar ahora?._

_La observo detenidamente, era la primera vez que la observaba con lujuria, con deseo. Ella se avergonzo de la forma en como la miraba, pero ella también lo observo de esa forma, ambos se miraron y entonces supieron lo que iba ha pasar._

_"Ella tenía la respiración agitada, nos había besado tanto que me dolian los labios, verla así hacía que la deseará tanto... nos miramos por un largo rato.. ella me dijo que habian respuestas ha simple vista.. entonces lo supe"_

_Arnold acercó su mano temerosa y temblorosa hasta el tirante de su blusa, iba a retrocer pero ella lo miró como dandole permiso para que no se detuviera. El bajo el tirante, se perdio en el olor de cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su cabello._

_Ambos muchachos dieron rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos en el cuarto de él, tenian suerte ya que en la casa de huespedes no habían muchas personas. Fue su primera experiencia para ambos, el fue cuidadoso con ella, le preguntaba ¿estas bien?,¿te duele?, fue tan dulce con ella apesar de no tener mucha experiencia trato de ser lo mas tierno posible, ella le entregó todo a él. Entonces se volvieron uno, al terminar ella se quedó dormida en los brazos de él y ella sonrió mientras miraba sus rubios cabellos. El sueño no se hizo esperar, se quedaron dormidos acurrucados y desnudos._

_/Toc..Toc/ el sonido de la puerta se escuchó en aquella habitacion atrayendolos a la realidad._

_Arnold estaba profundamente dormido y no respondio al llamado de su padre._

_-¡Arnold... hijo...!- su papa le grito_

_El se levanto intempestivamente, se cubrió con la sabanas. Su corazón se detuvo ya que su papá se asomaba a la puerta._

_-¡E..e..espera papa.. estoy desnudo!- le grito para que no entrerara_

_Luego se fijo que a su lado no estaba aquella damisela a la cual le habia entregado todo su amor._

_-¿Porque estas durmiendo desnudo hijo?..-le cuestiono Miles_

El se s_onrojo y evito mirar a su papá- hahahaha..- se rio de manera nerviosa- hacia mucho calor...- _

_-ya veo... tu madre dice que bajes para cenar...-_

_Arnold fruncio el ceño-.. ¿Que hora es?..-_

_-son cerca de 9pm... hijo-_

_-ya veo- dijo muy pensativo_

_Cuando Miles salió de su habitación, dirigió su mirada hacía la pequeña ventana que estaba en su techo y entonces llegó a la conclusion que su amada se habia ido, pero luego la pregunta surgia, ¿porque?._

-¡Basta Arnoldo!... - lo empujó abruptamente- Ayer no paso nada..- evito mirarlo

Arnold estaba ofuscado, despues de haber tenido intimidad con ella las cosas seguían igual pero lo que mas le enervo la sangre fue el hecho que habia tratado de hablarle y ella lo ignoraba.

-¡Demonios Helga... ¿que te pasa?.. ¿pense que tu y yo.. eramos..?- quiso seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido

-solo fue sexo..- fue cruel y fria- la gente lo suele tener... no significa que haya un vinculo o algo- sono despreocupada e indolente

Arnold miraba con horror a la chica que amaba, la noche anterior habia sido unica, hermosa y especial pero ¿que demonios pasaba?.

-pe..pero. fue tu..- decidio no seguir ya que era un caballero y no queria ofenderla- las personas tienen intimidad cuando se aman.. esa los hace uno solo.. eso me hace tuyo.. - dijo timidamente- eso te hace mía- aclaró

-¿tuya?... porfavor Arnoldo!... en que siglo vives- dijo con sarcasmo- solo fue sexo, que haya sido mi primera vez no significa que yo sea tu novia o algo tuyo-

-¡¿Que demonios dices.. Acaso tu..?!- dijo sin poder creerlo

-Para mi no significo nada- casi lo deletreo con suma frialdad- solo me metí a tu cama porque sentia lastima por ti...-

/plap/

Fue lo unico que se escucho en ese momento, aquel chico de ojos verdes se le habia acabado la paciencia y la caballerosidad pero lo que no podía permitir es que la chica que amaba hablara de esa forma. Helga aun tenia la cabeza de lado y estaba en schock por la manera en que habia reaccionado Arnold.

-No se que es lo que pretendes, pero ya me estoy cansando de tus estupideces, no te voy a permitir que faltes al respeto a lo que paso entre nosotros, para mi fue hermoso- su voz se quebro y el corazón de Helga se detuvo- sé que no eres como otras personas que solo buscan placer y no amor, lo que paso entre nosotros fue amor pero tu no lo ves, Te sigues comportando de la misma forma estúpida que haces mas de 5 años-

Ella bajo la mirada, no había duda habia hablado demás y lo que era peor había herido a la persona que amaba por sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

\- te conozco lo suficiente para decirte esto y si fuera cierto lo que dices, no debiste haberme buscado y meterte a mi cuarto... ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGUETE!- le grito

Arnold estaba con la respiracion agitada, tenia la mirada perdida llena de ira, tenia que irse porque sino haría una tonteria. Dijo esto ultimo y se dirigio a la salida.

-perdóname por haberte pegado- dijo esto mientras giraba la perilla y salia de aquel salón

Cuando Helga estuvo sola sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas al piso, abrazaba sus libros y sus lagrimas porfin se hicieron presentes.

Las horas pasaban ya estaban en la ultima clase, eran exactamente 3:15pm casi era la hora se salida. Helga durante toda la clase se sento adelante ya que no queria ver a Arnold, pero los sucesos de la noche anterior la tenian muy cansada y se sentia algo adolorida.

-¡SEÑORITA PATAKI... DESPIERTE!- llamo la atención el profesor

Helga estaba tan cansada que se habia quedado dormida en plena clase.

-¿eh?... ¿si?- dijo somnolienta

-este es un salon de clases señorita, me esta faltando al respeto con su comportamiento- dijo de manera intimidante

-lo lamento- dijo mientras se rascaba el ojo.

El timbre sono, ella salió raudamente mientras que Arnold estaba furioso y no queria hablar con nadie. Gerald lo noto y prefirió no acercarse.

Habian tantas cosas en la cabeza de aquella joven pero luego la pregunta de esta situacion surgía ¿porque ella no aceptaba sus sentimientos?.

Helga decidio caminar hasta su casa, queria meditar sobre todo lo que habia pasado, su primera vez, lo que había pasado con Arnold y entonces dejando a lado sus sentimientos su razon se hizo presente.

-¡demonios... como se me pudo pasar!- se regaño asi misma antes de girar la perilla para entrar a su casa- no me protegi... ¿Ahora que hago?- dijo muy preocupada

Giro la perilla, entro con esa sensacion nueva en su pecho y esa tristeza en su corazon de haber dicho todas esas estupideces al amor de su vida.

-¡HERMANITA BEBE!- aquella voz conocida la atrajo a la realidad.

Olga aquella chica perfecta había llegado de Francia para pasar unos dias con su familia.

-¡Ohh hermanita bebe te extrañe tanto!- dijo mientras la abrazaba escandalosamente.

-Hola olga...- dijo mientras la apartaba

Ella la miró atentamente, observó cada detalle y entonces vio en la mirada de su querida hermana mucha preocupacion de desamor.

-¿estas bien Hermanita bebe?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

Helga respiro hondo y trato de verse bien.

-claro..- dijo tristemente

Olga notó lo que le pasaba pero necesitaba mas señales, llegar a su hermanita no era nada fácil. Se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban sus papas, disfrutaron de una agradable tarde comiendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate y un rico de té chino que Olga habia traído de aquel pais oriental. Ella notó que Helga luchaba por mantenerse despierta y que se sobaba disimuladamente sus piernas muy cerca de su abdomen.

Paralelamente Arnold se encontraba en su habitacion sumamente dolido por las palabras de su amada.

_Solo me metí a tu cama porque te tenía lastima_

_Solo fue sexo_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

/Toc.. Toc/ los sonidos de la puerta hizo que se irritara mas

-hijo.. ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Miles mientras se asomaba

Arnold no volteó a verlo- quiero estar solo..- dijo de manera escueta

-hijo, no es bueno que estes solo, yo soy tu padre y quiero ayudarte- dijo con un tono de preocupacion y tristeza ya que habia notado el extraño comportamiento de su amado hijo.

-porfavor dejame solo- insistió en su privacidad

-hijo-

-¡VETE PAPÁ.. NO TE NECESITO PARA RESOLVER MIS PROBLEMAS.. ME DEJASTE SOLO DURANTE 10 AÑOS.. PUEDO RESOLVERLOS SOLO!- dijo muy molesto

El corazon de Arnold se estrujo al ver los ojos de su padre y la culpa comenzo a hacerse presente.

-lo siento hijo- su tono era triste y melancólico

Arnold noto lo que habia dicho, llevo sus manos a su cabeza en señal de frustracion.

-¡maldita sea!- se grito a si mismo.

La platica se torno larga y tendida. Olga tenia tantas cosas que decir, sus papas escuchaban orgullosos los logros de su hija pero sin restarle importancia a lo que estaba haciendo su hija menor. Luego de terminar Helga se dirigio a su cuarto, estaba cansada y sobre todo adolorida por lo que había pasado.

-¿Que hago?..- dijo mientras abrazaba su almohada

-¿puedo pasar?- dijo Olga desde la puerta

-ya estas adentro..- dijo sin importancia

Olga se sento al costado de su hermana.

-Helga tenemos que hablar- su tono era serio

-¡¿Mas?!..- dijo con horror ya que la conversacion con sus padres se habia tornado muy larga-...Olga estoy muy cansada.. solo quiero dormir- dijo esto y apego su cara a su almohada

-¿Cuando fue que lo hiciste?-

Helga se asustó al escucharla-¿De que hablas?... - dijo tratando de ser ignorante en el tema.

Olga suspiro-Helga, eres mi hermana y te amo. No puedes ocultarme lo que ha Helga yo siempre quise hablar con muestra madre sobre estos temas pero..- apreto los puños-.. pero yo estaba tan preocupada por ser perfecta que cometí muchos errores- dijo tristemente

Helga se sentó y estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra de su hermana-Olga.. ¿Acaso tu...?- dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Si Helga, yo deje de ser virgen hace mucho- suspiro- yo solo queria ser perfecta, no queria decepcionar a mis papas con esos temas por eso nunca hable con nuestra madre sobre sexo,.. pensé que si le diría sobre ese tipo de cosas ya no sería la hija perfecta a la que estaba aconstumbrada- dijo tristemente

-¿Cuantos años tenias?-

-tenía tu edad, él era el chico más popular de la escuela, apesar de que no me gustaba su personalidad, ni muchas cosas decidí ser su novia porque yo era popular y él también, estabamos en igual de condiciones, yo me decia que si mis papas se enteraran que estoy saliendo con alguien tendría que ser perfecto como yo.. pero fue un error del cual me arrepiento- dijo con amargura

-¿que paso?- dijo con cierta curiosidad y miedo por la respuesta de ella

-teniamos 3 mese de novios, yo estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones en mi cuerpo me informe de libros, Internet. No me atreví de hablar de esto con mis amigas, ni nuestra madre ya que pensé que pensarian mal de mí. Un dia me pidio que fuera a su casa, me dijo que estariamos solos, yo sabia que estaba mal ir. Todo estaba bien nos empezamos a besar, me deje llevar. Cuando pasó me senti tan extraña, me sentí diferente pero mi mundo se vino abajo cuando vi su rostro de él, estaba tan frío como lo que si habia pasado entre nosotros fue algo sin importancia. Yo pensé... que era su primera vez.. pero me dijo que no lo era.. me sentí tan sucia sabes porque Helga, no fue por el hecho que yo no haya sido su primera vez. Sino fue por el hecho que para ambos no significo nada. Yo lo hice por curiosidad, nunca nadie me dijo que debia hacerlo por amor y no por placer. Lo hice porque queria experimentar, saber que se sentía y lo que es peor, él buscaba eso de mí. Me dejo a los pocos dias de haber tenido sexo conmigo- algunas lagrimas salieron

Helga sintio un nudo en el corazón- Lo lamento Olga... no sabía de tu dolor-

\- si yo hubiera hablado con alguien, si yo le hubiera dicho a alguien antes de hacerlo quizá no tendria tanto temor al entregar mi amor- suspiro tristemente

-¿porque me dices todo esto?-

Olga poso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga-porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo, he tenido malas experiencias al encontrar pareja, la mayoría no quiere compromisos, ni nada formal pero yo aun espero que llegue aquella persona que me amé tal como soy. Dime algo Helga ¿hace cuanto acabas te tener intimidad, te protegiste?- preguntó preocupada

-bueno... yo.. fue ayer.. no me protegi- cerro los ojos esperando el grito de horror de su hermana pero cuando los abrio se encontro con una sonrisa comprensiva de su parte

\- sabes los riesgos que hay de no tener proteccion en este tipo de casos, tu novio y tu deben cuidarse si van ha tener una vida sexual activa-

Helga se acurruco entre sus sabanas- yo no tengo novio...-

Olga al ver la expresión de hermana entonces se dio cuenta que ella amaba a esa persona, la conocia perfectamente, pero necesitaba saber mas para poder ayudarla.

-Helga dime una cosa ¿lo hiciste por amor?- busco su mirada pero ella la evadio- Si amas a esa persona no deberias tener miedo de tus sentimientos-

\- Olga tu no entiendes... yo no puedo estar con esa persona..-

-porque no me cuentas tu historia, confía en mi-

Helga suspiró se armo de valor y decidió contarle todo desde lo que paso con Alex hasta las cosas horribles que le dijo a Arnold.

/Toc..Toc/

-Ya dije que no quiero ver a nadie- dijo Arnold muy molesto

-tranquilo hombre pequeño..- dijo con su tipica voz jocosa Philp

-Hola abuelo..- dijo sin verlo

\- solo te traje la cena- entro con una bandeja- todos estamos muy preocupados por ti- dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se dirigio a sentarse al lado de su nieto- cuentale todo al viejo Philp..- dijo con su raposa y pintorezca voz

-abuelo yo..- lo miró con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar

-vamos hombre pequeño, desahogate con este viejo que te ha visto a crecer..-

Escuchar esto ultimo hizo que Arnold rompiera en llanto y se aferrara al torso de su abuelo, seguía siendo un niño despues de todo. Philp le daba palmadas en la espalda a su querido nieto tratando de poder consolar su acongojado corazón.

-entonces eso paso..- dijo Olga al escuchar como terminaba aquel relato de su hermana- ¿porque tienes miedo?..- le cuestiono

-miedo yo..¡ha!.. Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nadie..- dijo con su singular impetu

-Helga.. ¿porque no le das una oportunidad a Arnold, es evidente que el esta enamorado de ti.. ¿aque le temes?.. -

Ella suspiro tristemente- es mi orgullo creo.. yo me sentí muy herida por él... pero eramos niños y quizá por eso.. quizá le tengo un poco de rencor- cuando dijo esto ultimo sintio que un gran peso desaparecia

-deberías hablar con él..- le sugirió

-no sé si él aun quiere hablar conmigo- dijo tristemente

\- promete que hablaras con él-

Helga miro los profundos ojos azules de su hermana- te lo prometo-

Ambas hermanas se tomaron de la mano y supieron que nunca habian sido mas cercana como nunca lo habian sido.

/Toc...Toc/

-Adelante-

Arnold entraba muy avergonzado al estudio de su papa.

-tienes un minuto- dijo muy temoroso

-claro-

-lamento lo de hace rato.. solo.. he tenido un mal día- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo

Miles sonrió para que su hijo confiara.

-¿quieres hablar?-

Arnold termino de entrar y cerro la puerta. Miles tuvo un mea culpa con su hijo, le pidio perdon por haberse ido durante tanto tiempo. Él se abrió con su papa y Miles supo que consejos darle a su amado hijo.

.  
Los rayos de mañana entraban por la ventana de Helga, ahora había amanecido mejor que nunca pero habia algo que tenia que hacer.

-Hermanita bebe ¿estas listas?- dijo Olga detrás de la puerta

-dame 30 minutos y vamos-

Helga y Olga habian quedado en tener un dia de hermanas pero lo mas importante es que habian quedado ir al ginecólogo para tomar un método de prevencion adecuado ya que no se había cuidado, apesar que se miraba mal decidieron que seria un secreto entre ambas.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio del profesional el cual era muy amigo de Olga, le explicó sobre los diferentes metodos de prevencion a mas profundidad de lo que haya escuchado en la escuela, sobre las ETS y los embarazos no deseados. Esto ultimo aterrorizo a Helga pero el doctor luego de darle un revision le recomendo una pastilla para que evitara los embarazados luego de haber tenido intimidad. Helga se sintió más tranquila, por cada idea que le venía a la cabeza sobre ser madre apretaba la mano de su hermana y esta la consolaba para que ella sintiera que no estaba sola. Luego decidieron ir al centro comercial, fueron a muchas tiendas donde Olga le compro mucha ropa y zapatos. Ella obligó a su hermana que su pusiera algo muy femenino pero sin perder su estilo propio.

-Helga esperame.. ire a los servicios..- dijo Olga

-claro.. te espero aquí..-

Ahora ella podia respirar más tranquila, ya estaba protegida por cualquier contrariedad sobre algun embarazo y ahora su querida hermana (aunque le costaba admitirlo) se habia convertido en una segunda madre para ella y pase lo que pase ella sabría que tendria a alguien en quien confiar.

Helga no se habia dado cuenta que estaba al frente de un restaurante muy elegante con estilo europeo, se quedo mirando a través de esa gran ventana, los arreglos muy elegantes y finos, las mesas con aquellos manteles de sedas, los arreglos florales de orquideas y rosas, cerro los ojos y un recuerdo muy bello rondo su mente.

_Tu eres cecil_?_..._

Su extraño encuentro en el restaurante chez paris se hacía presente, su mirada se torno melancólica al recordarlo, ahora ese lugar no era más que escombros ya que había sido demolido por construir un pintorezco café, ahora la decoración de aquel lugar especial solo existia en sus memorias. La nostalgia inundo su corazon, bajo la mirada con esa sensacion de vacio en el pecho. No habia duda estaba enamorada solo tenia miedo, miedo a ser rechazada una vez mas por la misma persona.

Helga estaba perdida en sus tristes sentimientos apreto los puños, las palabras que tenía clavadas en el alma quisieron salir-siempre tendremos...-

-¡Nuestro chez paris!-

Ella levanto su triste pero sorprendida mirada ya que esa voz la conocia perfectamente, dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenía aquella apacible voz y se encontro con un triste Arnold el cual estaba cargando unas bolsas de compras.

-Arnold..- fue lo unico que pudo decir

Él se aproximo hacia ella un poco avergonzado.

-Helga...- hubo una incomoda pausa- lamento lo de ayer.. yo no debí.. darte esa cachetada..- dijo sin verla a los ojos

-No te disculpes.. yo.. - se froto el brazo derecho-.. yo me lo merecia- esto ultimo sorprendio a Arnold-.. no debi decir tantas estupideces.. la que debería disculparse soy yo..- señalo con una timida seguridad

Ambos jovencitos se quedaron mirandose, trataban de descifrar lo que pensaba el uno del otro, Helga nunca antes habia visto a Arnold tan atractivo y él nunca la habia visto tan tierna. Olga quien miraba toda esa escena desde lejos supo lo que debia hacer.

-Helga.. yo.. yo..- respiro hondo para armarse de valor-.. te parece si te invito a cenar..-

El corazon de ella se acelero.

-Arnold.. yo..- en ese momento su celular vibro por un mensaje.

_Hermanita bebé, ire primero a la casa. No te demores y portate bien. Debes abrir tu corazón y ser feliz._  
_Siempre te apoyare._

Cuando termino de leerlo supo que era una señal y lo unico que vino a su mente fue:

Olga...- pensó con una gran sonrisa

Continuara...


	22. una relacion extraña

Una relación Extraña

Después de leer aquel mensaje, Helga medito por un momento sobre lo que había hablado con su hermana la noche anterior.

-Helga... ¿estas bien?- pregunto Arnold extrañado ya que ella estaba ida

-Si.. solo que.. bueno.. Nada- alzó la mirada y le sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacia.

El corazón de Arnold empezó a latir con mas fuerza, con cada expresion de ella. Estaba tan nervioso como nunca había estado. Mientras tanto Helga trataba de ocultar su sonrojo de tenerlo tan cerca bajando la mirada disimuladamente.

-cabezón te parece si vamos lejos de aquí.. a mi... no me gusta tanto el ruido- dijo timidamente ya que no quería sonar como alguien que tendría una doble intención.

-Claro.. te parece si vamos a comer un mantecado.. donde siempre..- le propuso

-claro..- dijo de manera escueta

-vamos en mi auto-

Ella se adelantó, el la siguió. Los pasos de Helga eran raudos, ha él le costaba seguirla. Cuando llego al nivel de ella pudo notar el nerviosismo en su rostro, la vio tan tierna y bella, Él tenía unas ganas enormes de tomarle la mano pero no quería apresurar las cosas, aunque porqué actuar así si ya había pasado a un nivel mas alto en una relación.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Arnold abrió la puerta del copiloto y por un breve momento sus manos se rozaron y se miraron de manera profunda. La sensacion de ese roce fue diferente, las mismas manos que se habían tocado hasta lo mas íntimo hizo que los jovenes se pusieran tan nerviosos que Helga se chocó la cabeza cuando entró al auto y Arnold se tropezó.

Arnold guardo sus compras en la parte detrás de su auto, cuando cerró la puerta pudo ver a su bella futura novia estaba sentada de copiloto, tuvo esa sensacion de alivio y pensó que todo lo que había pasado había pasado, había valido la pena. Se le quedo mirando por un breve momento y algunos recuerdos se asomaron a su mente.

_Te amo Arnold_

Aquella voz jadeante de su amada en su noche de pasion hizo que se avergonzara.

\- deja de pensar en eso...- dijo en voz baja como regaño

Salieron del estacionamiento, el viaje era callado, Helga estaba mirando a traves de la ventana tratando de pensar que deberia hacer.

-Arnold.. no tengo ganas de ir a comer mantecado.. puedes estacionarte en algun lugar..- sugirió

-Claro... -

Arnold pudo ver un estacionamiento de la biblioteca central donde casi no habian autos, eran cerca de las 9pm se escuchaba muy poca concurrencia de personas en ese lugar. Cuando termino de estacionar el carro, hubo un incomodo silencio. Ambos no tenian el valor de mirarse, pero él volteó a verla, lucía abstraida de la situación como si le molestará la sola idea de hablar de lo que pasaba entre ambos.

-Arnold.. yo quería..-

-No tienes que decir nada si no lo deseas, no quiero presionarte, ni que te sientas obligada a corresponderme ahora.. yo puedo esperarte.. ademas..-

-¡escuchame!..- alzo la voz de manera mesurada ya que no quería sonar como alguien que perdía el control-.. estuve pensando mucho en lo que paso, yo.. yo..- le costaba decirlo-.. alguien muy importante me dijo que cuando dos personas tienen intimidad... lo haces por placer o por amor... sabes me estuve preguntando si lo que paso entre nosotros fue amor o solo.. fue el momento..- la expresion de ella era seria y pensativa con ese clásico ceño fruncido-.. Arnold.. escucha yo...- por una extraña razon le costaba decirlo.

-Helga, tu sabes lo que siento por ti..- la tomo de la mano e hizo que lo mirará- no necesitas saber mas.. te conozco, sé que te cuesta hablar de tus sentimientos y por eso yo.. yo quiero esperarte..- su era suave y gentil.

Helga bajo la mirada, parecía meditar cada palabra dichas por Arnold.

-No me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros- parecía decidida pero con dudas en su cabeza-.. pero no me gustaría volver hacerlo... No quiero que pienses que no me gusto- comenzo a jugar con sus manos cosa que le pareció adorable a él- Sino.. es que.. bueno yo.. fue una experiencia nueva para mí y fui muy imprudente por no cuidarme...-

Arnold se puso serio, ahora que lo pensaba Helga tenía razón no se cuidaron.

Ella vio la expresión de él entonces supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza- Tranquilo cabezon, ya tome algo para no quedar embarazada- le dio un leve puñete en el hombro.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, poco a poco sus sonrisas desaparecieron y comenzaron a cortar la distancia, los ojos verdes de el palpitaban de amor y los de ella se mostraban dudosos.

-Llévame a casa..- dijo con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro miemtras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana

Durante mucho tiempo él ignoró los sentimientos de ella, al principio parecían invisibles, luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía, pero aún asi lo dejo pasar. Cuando ella se fue dejó un gran vacio que fue difícil de descifrar para él pero llegó a una conclusión que estaba enamorado de Helga G. Pataki, que despues de sus abuelos ella era la que siempre estuvo dispuesta ha estar con él en toda tipo de circunstancias.

Las miradas dicen muchas cosas, el observarla allí, solo le daba una clara idea de lo que pasaba en su mente. Ella ahora muy diferente a como la conocía, pero conservaba esa escencia unica que poseía, que le gustaba la lluvia, leer, correr, que le gustaba las poleras anchas y sus zapatillas converse, que en su mente pueden haber cientos de ideas cuando se abstrae de la realidad, que disfrutaba el arte contemporáneo, que le gusta bailar, que puede ser ruda pero a la vez muy delicada y sobre todo que podían haber pasado muchas cosas entre ellos pero eso no significaba que iban a estar juntos.

Arnold era un chico muy tradicionalista, siempre haría lo correcto, si Bob Pataki le dijera que se casara con ella por la razón que ahora el atesoraba, lo haría sin dudarlo.

El silencio era algo a lo que estaban aconstumbrado en aquellos días donde él era invisible para ella pero ahora era tan incómodo casi insoportable para ambos.

-¿No, vamos a irnos?- insistió de manera gentil

-cla..claro- dijo con cierta tristeza

.  
El día empezaba, las hojas rojizas caían dando de fe de que el indolente otoño quitaba la belleza de los árboles.

Arnold se levantaba muy animado, apesar de todo lo que pudo pensar el día de ayer no le importaba, él solo quería estar con ella, quería hacerla su novia pero no iba ser nada fácil por la libertad que ella amaba.

A:Hola Gerald

G:¿Arnie?.. ¿Que paso viejo porque tan temprano?

A: Necesito un favor...

-¿Quiza.. deberia darle una oportunidad a Arnold?- dijo mientras miraba al suelo

Helga había decidido caminar hasta la escuela, estaba algo lejos pero quería despejar su mente, respiro hondo,miro al cielo. era una mañana algo fría y el cielo no estaba despejado y por un momento comparo a su mente con aquel firmamento.

-¡Helga!..-

Aquella complaciente voz, la atrajo a la realidad.

-¡Arnold..!- detuvo su andar

Ella estaba tan distraida que ya estaba a la afueras de la escuela.Él se acercó a zancadas ocultando algo en su espalda.

-traje esto para ti..- le dijo muy feliz.

Arnold le había dicho a Gerald que le comprará un ramo de flores para helga.

Ella trato de sonreir ya que las flores no le gustaban- Gracias Arnoldo..-

Los gestos de ella no pasaron desapercibidos para él.

-¿Que pasa...Acaso no te gustan?- había tristeza en su voz.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun desconoces Arnoldo pero.. ya las descubrirás..- dijo con una ironica sonrisa

Él se sonrojo- eso espero..-

Mucho se puede expresar sin decir una sola palabra, esto último era suficiente para él, era lo que quería escuchar de su parte, una pequeña luz de esperanza para estar con ella.

Las clases trascurrieron álgebra, química, fisica e Historia. Helga estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero antes de irse a su casa.

-¿Estas lista..?- dijo Arnold apareciendo por detras

-si...- afirmó y cerro la puerta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida principal, iban en una amena platica, ellos disfrutaban conversar, tenían tantos temas de conversacion aunque estuvieran separados por unos pocos centímetros ellos se sentían mas juntos que nunca.

Ella había aprendido tanto de su propia soledad, había aprendido amarla y hacerse una con ella, pero ahora estaba al lado de aquel chico con cabeza de balon que amenazaba con arrebatarle eso que amaba y disfrutaba, pero la decision ya estaba tomada ella le daría una oportunidad porque se la había ganado.

-¡Ten cuidado imbecil..!- dijo ella muy molesta al sentir que habían chocado su hombro

Dirigió su mirada evidentemente molesta hacia aquella persona responsable de aquella molestia pero su corazon se detuvo al ver la espalda de la persona que conocía perfectamente.

La tristeza era palpable para Arnold, ella había perdido a su mejor amigo, ella tuvo que elegir, ella lo eligió a él y haría todo lo posible para que ella no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

-Helga...- dijo con un tono amable.

Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

Fue una cita muy sencilla pero hermosa. Comieron el mantecado en el lugar de siempre recordando lindos detalles de su infancia, llegaron al cine para disfrutar de una película de terror, los besos no faltaron, él amaba ese sabor de sus labios, no había sabor tan dulce que se le compare, ella amaba abrazarlo y sentir su corazón emocionado, ese retumbar para ella era una melodía de amor, no necesitaba que él dijera nada, solo escuchar el latir de su corazón era suficiente.

Helga era una chica de detalles sencillos, todo su proceso de aprender a valorar los lazos invisibles la convirtieron de esa forma. Luego del cine de dirigieron al parque aunque solo las luces lo iluminaban no importaba, ver el perfil de ella con una tenue sonrisa de lado podía saber que ella disfrutaba esa sencilla cita, se quedo contemplandala por un momento, ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando que el viento acaricie su cara y con cierta timidez paso su brazo por detras de ella. Ella se enderezo estaba un poco nerviosa pero la calidez del cuerpo de ella la hacía sentir tambien, él la apego mas a su cuerpo y sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo.

Asi pasaron las semanas entre citas formales y no citas. Se conocían cada vez más, apesar de que ella pensaba que no podía conocer mas de Arnold se equivocó había tantas cosas que aun desconocía, cosas que le gustaban y actitudes que le incomodaban esto ultimo era un disfrute para ella ya que lo molestaba bastante, él tambien aprendió mucho de ella, si bien ella era muy elocuente tambien amaba el silencio, había dias donde no paraba de hablar pero él disfrutaba mucho el tono de su voz y los temas de conversación, amaba escucharla hablar antes había un frio silencio ahora el tono de voz alegraba sus conversaciones.

Él amaba verla sonreir pero no cualquier sonrisa, esa tenue sonrisa en su rostros, esa que se dibujaba despues de su sarcasmo e irónicas respuestas, amaba tomarle fotos sin que ella se diera cuenta, amaba escucharla hablar de amor y sobre todo amaba su besos y tenerla cerca pero los ultimos días la tristeza de ella era una marca en su rostro pero lo peor era que ella no tenía intenciones de contarle nada.

-¡Basta Arnoldo... No me pasa nada... deja de asfixiarme..!- le grito y se fue molesta.

Había insistido bastante apesar que sabía que ella odiaba el hecho que la acorralaran para que confiese, él tenía que intentarlo así que acudió a la unica persona que conocía la respuesta.

/toc..toc../

-¡Adelante!-

-Hija.. abajo te busca tu amigo Arnold...-

-¿Arnold?- dijo con un leve ceño fruncido- dile que ya bajo..- dejo el libro que tenía en sus manos

Phoebe salió rapidamente de su cuarto, estaba algo extrañada por la sorpresiva visita de mejor amigo de su novio.

-Hola Arnold...-

-Hola Phoebe... ¿tienes un minuto?-

-claro sientate-

Ambos tomaron asiento, Phoebe notó el extraño pero evidente comportamiento de Arnold.

-Phoebe.. ¿como estas?- dijo tratando de iniciar una conversacion

-Arnold, porque no me dices lo que te pasa-

Él respiro hondo para darse valor- Phoebe, ¿Helga te ha dicho algo?- dijo muy preocupado

-¿Algo?, ¿porque no eres mas específico?- dijo mientras cruzaba sua brazos.

-Bueno.. es que.. los ultimos dias la he visto muy triste.. pero- apretó los puños en señal de frustracion-.. pero no quiere decirme que le pasa- sonaba frustrado

-ya veo...- su cara se tornó triste

-¿tu sabes que le pasa?- dijo preocupado

-a mi tampoco me ha dicho nada pero intuyo que tiene que ver con Alex- dijo con sinceridad

-¿Alex?-

\- Arnold desde que tú y ella han estado juntos, su relacion entre ellos no ha sido la misma. Ellos eran muy unidos incluso mas que la relacion que tengo con ella.. Helga pude ser que no te lo haya dicho pero lo extraña mucho, ella estaba muy enamorada de él pero luego paso lo de ustedes.. creo que lo demás es un tema conocido- finalizó con una preocupación palpable para Arnold.

-no me molesta que sigan siendo amigos- aclaro

-es tan facil decirlo Arnold... Alex tiene mas problemas de lo que crees, él estaba muy unido a Helga. Arnold no todos somos como tú-

-¿como yo?- dijo sin entender

-no todos podemos asimilar de una manera positiva las cosas, las personas aveces solo queremos estar solas-

-nadie quiere estar solo- recalco

-Te equivocas en eso Arnold..-

Despues de unos minutos, Arnold se retiró. No había nada mas que decir, él ya sabia que tenía que hacer. Amaba a Helga e iba hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz, condujo su auto hacia donde vivía aquella persona que ella extrañaba tanto.

Cuando llego se quedo asombrado de la lujosa casa que estaba en frente de él, no fue dificil convencer a Phoebe para que le proporcionara la direccion y después de meditarlo por un instante decidió ir a hablar con él.

En ese momento vio salir a Alex, se quedó sorprendido del semblante que tenía.

-¡Alex!- le llamó y se acercó

Él lo miro con cierta intriga.

-¿Que paso?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿podemos hablar?-

-¿Hablar?..- dijo aún sin entender e incomodidad en su voz

-solo es un momento- insistió

Cuando Arnold se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver lo desmejorado que estaba, sus ojeras, no se había afeitado y esa sonrisa hermosa ya no estaba en lugar estaba ese semblante triste y lleno de secretos.

-Si es por Geraldine ya no tengo nada que ver con ella así que no tengo nada mas que decir...- acomodó su guitarra que estaba en su espalda dispuesto a irse

-¿porque Alex?- el se detuvo-¿porque ya no son amigos?- dijo muy preocupado

-creo que te habia dicho que si ella sentía algo por ti yo me haría a un lado...- le dijo sin verlo

-pero.. ¿porque dejaron de ser amigos?.. Alex.. Ella.. ella te ex...-

-ya no tengo nada que ver con ella..- lo interrumpió con frialdad- No vuelvas...-sentenció-.. me incómoda hablar de este tema- finalizó y subio a su auto

Arnold se quedó contemplando como se iba, apretó los puños en señal de frustración, quiza era la primera vez que alguien se rehusaba a recibir su ayuda. La indiferencia proyectada por Alex era algo a lo que no estaba preparado, desde su infancia siempre estaba dispuesto ha ayudar a quien lo necesite pero era la primera que alguien no quería ni escucharlo. Miro al cielo con la esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

.  
Era una mañana muy fría, cubierta con cierta neblina e inundada por el silencio de una ciudad aun durmiente. Helga había citado a Arnold para correr. Habian pasado unos dias desde su fallida conversación con Alex. Las cosas seguían igual, Helga era orgullosa apesar que podía extrañar mucho a su exmejor amigo sentía que era un caso perdido hablar con él.

-¿chocolate?- le ofreció

-gracias cabezón..- lo recibió y bebió

Después de haber corrido por casi una hora, decidieron tomar un descanso en una de las bancas del parque. Arnold era precavido, siempre se tomaba la molestia cada vez que salían a correr en llevar un termo con alguna bebida para después de terminar su rutina.

-¿Que paso cabeza de balón?-

Él bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable por ocultarle cosas.

-Helga.. yo..- apretó el envase de su bebida y ella lo miro sin entender del porque de su comportamiento- yo fui ha ver a alex-

-¡¿que?!- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Helga yo.. yo solo quería saber alguna cosas.. además..- quiso seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido

-No intervengas Arnold- dijo con suma frialdad

-Helga.. yo solo...-apretó los puños- yo solo quiero hacerte feliz-

-Arnold..- se levanto de su sitio- no te metes en mis asuntos... lo que tenga con Alex no es asunto tuyo..- le dio la espalda

-espera Helga..- la tomo suavemente del brazo- sé que él es importante para ti solo quería ayudar..- recalcó

\- Arnold.. ya no hay nada que arreglar..- bajo la mirada.- Alex y yo ya no somos amigos...-

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Arnold al escucharla que se le quebraba la voz.

-lo lamento..-

-nos vemos luego Arnoldo.. recordé que tengo algo que hacer- dijo esto dispuesta a irse pero Arnold la detuvo.

La tomo sutilmente de la mano, pudo notar que aun estaba cabizbaja.

-¿porque eres asi?... dime lo que hay en tu corazón Helga..- dijo dulcemente mientras la acercaba a au cuerpo.

Helga se dejo atrapar entre los brazos de su amado Arnold, podía sentirse tan protegida, amada; pudo sentir su corazón latir, un latido tranquilo y sereno tal como era él. Por un momento se perdió en el palpitar de su corazon y muy temerosa correspondió a su calido abrazo. Ella era orgullosa y lo menos que quería era parecer débil delante de él pero de verdad estaba sufriendo.

-solo dime... yo te entenderé.. ¿sabes porque?- la tomo del mentón para que lo mirará- porque eres la persona mas especial que he conocido y solo quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa sarcástica en tu bello rostro y tu gran energia.. solo quiero que seas la misma- le sonrio

Los ojos de ella eran las ventanas hacia su alma, estaban vidriosos y palpitantes, su respiracion era lenta como si su corazón se apagará producto de la tristeza de perder a una persona importante.

El rostro de Arnold era tan cálido. Él siempre demostró tener una madurez y bondad que nadie tenía. Helga podía palpar toda esa bondad propia de él, podía sentir su inmeso amor.

Ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de él y se aferró a su torso.

-yo.. yo.. yo solo quería que él no sufriera..- se le quebró la voz y Arnold la abrazo mas fuerte- yo solo quería.. que siguieramos siendo amigos... yo nunca he tenido un lazo mas fuerte como él que tuve con él.. pero.. pero él no quiso..yo le dije lo que sentía.. y por un momento pensé que lo entendería pero.. pero no fue así- las lagrimas salían sincesar, Arnold nunca la había visto tan triste- él se fue.. se fue sin decirme nada... ahora ya no existo para él y me duele.. ¡Maldición me duele demasiado!- se regaño a si misma

Arnold beso su frente y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara- él entenderá... solo dale tiempo..- le susurro

Ella dirigió su mirada encontrándose con la de él, se fueron acercando hasta darse un tierno beso mientras Arnold la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

.  
A la mañana del dia siguiente, Helga ya había tomado una decisión. Apesar que sabía que era difícil lo intentaría, intentaría una vez mas arreglar las cosas con Alex. Para ella la amistad que tenía con él no tenía precio, ni comparación y lucharía por retomarla.

Todo este tiempo había sido sumamente incómodo para ella, la indiferencia de él le dolia mucho. Ya no habían hermosas sonrisas, ni comentarios graciosos, no habían canciones, ni tampoco gestos amables todo había sido reemplazado por una fría indiferencia. Cada vez que se cruzaban él pasaba por su lado sin ni siquiera verla, las pocas veces que cruzaban miradas elma notaba lo vacía que lucia la de él, sus hermosos ojos azules ya no denotaban la luz y la vida que ella siempre admiraba ahora solo era una mirada que no decia nada y como compartían muchas clases juntas era sumamente incomodo sumándose a todo lo anterior las preguntas de la gente hacían de la situacion insoportable.

Helga se quedó estatica cuando lo vio, Alex estaba guardando algunas en su casillero, se entristecio al verlo de cerca lucia un poco delgado, el cabello descuidado y el tono canela de su piel había desaparecido ahora estaba un color algo pálido. Ella se acercó lentamente por cada paso que daba su corazón se estrujaba cada vez mas y mas. Cuando estuvo cerca respiró hondo para poder hablarle.

-Alex..- dijo un poco nerviosa

Él cerro la puerta de su casillero, tomo su mochila sin tomarle importancia a lo que decía ella.

-Alex ¿podemos hablar?- dijo con gentileza en su voz.

El no se inmutó, le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse.

\- ¡Maldición zopenco!- lo tomo del brazo- acaso no me escuchas- recriminó

El se solto bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

-Alex ¿podemos hablar?- insistió.

Él detuvo sus intenciones de irse entonces ella supo que tenía que hablarle sobre sus sentimientos.

\- Alex ¿como has estado?...- dijo con suavidad

-¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?- dijo con frialdad

Él corazón de Helga se detuvo, hace mucho que no escuchaba el tono de su voz, ahora era diferente era un tono amargo y frío.

-solo quería saber si aun somos amigos..- dijo con inocencia mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho

Él enderezo su postura

-la respuesta ya la sabes...-

-¿porque haces esto.. porque tan solo rompes nuestra amistad como si no significara nada para ti?- le reclamo disimuladamente

Él bufo molesto- creo que hago lo mejor..- su tono era tan indiferente que Helga no pudo ocultar lo que le hacia sentir.

le dio una ultima mirada dejando a una marchita Helga que apreciaba su andar, agacho la mirada sabiendose derrotada. Ahora lo sabia, ahora tenía la certeza de haber perdido a alguien que siempre estuvo alli para ella, dentro de su corazon solo esperaba que haya valido la pena.

_eres un maldito idiota Alexander_\- penso con frustracion

ella sentia que su orgullo estaba herido, ¿Que mas podria hacer?, en realidad nada. En un arranque golpeo los casilleros con el puño. la frustracion que la embargaba era realmente grande.

-Helga...¿estas bien?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver a Alex irse dejando a Helga tan desencajada.

-no pasa nada..- dijo sin verlo

-¿te hizo algo?..- ella nego con la cabeza-... o ¿te dijo algo?..- insistio pero ella volvio a negar-..¿quieres que hable con el?-

-no te metas en esto..- deletreo con algo de fastidio

\- pero.. Helga-

-¡ya basta Arnold!..¡este no es asunto tuyo.. no te metas!..¡ no pretendas querer arreglar todo con tus palabras rebuscadas y una estupida sonrisa... el mundo real no funciona asi!-

los ojos de ella decian mucho. esa mirada llena de tristeza y perdida le decian que se apartara.

-helga..- dijo sorprendido

ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ya no siguiera hablando, Helga no estaba molesta, helga estaba realmente disgustada, se fue a pasos raudos bajo la mirada de esos ojos verdes que conocia perefectamente.

La hora del almuerzo llego, Phoebe conversaba animosamente con Gerald.

-vamos phoebe..- insistio Gerald

-no lo se... mis padres quiza se nieguen porque tenemos un compromiso el sabado-

Arnold y Gerald estaban organizando una pequeña salida el sabado. Este ultimo penso que era buena idea para que Arnold y Helga pudieran formalizar su "relacion", aun para él Helga no era la chica indicada para su amigo pero bueno "Arnie siempre es positivo" era la manera de darse animo para no insistirle en dejar a esa chica tan impetuosa y colerica.

-¿Que dices Pataki?..- le pregunto Gerald

ella parecia no haber escuchada nada ante la triste mirada de Arnold.

-¡pataki!..- alzo un poco la voz

Pero apesar de eso ella no respondio como convencionalmente lo hubiera hecho, dirigio su mirada hacia Phoebe quien tenia un rostro lleno de preocupacion.

\- claro porque no..- dijo sin importancia.

La ultima hora de clase estaba por terminar, el sonido del timbre hacia hincapie. Helga se encontraba guardando sus cosas. cuando escucho un llamado, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

\- Helga te llevo a tu casa..-

\- ire caminando..- dijo esto y se coloco la mochila en su espalda

-porfavor...-le insistio y la tomo de la mano

ella se solto con fastidio- Arnold.. escucha..- suspiro y trato de reunir toda la paciencia que tenia-.. lamento lo de hace rato.. pero quiero estar sola...-

-pero..-

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.. solo dejame pensar...- le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse pero-.. no mereces lidiar con mis problemas.. solo apartate.. yo puedo sola con esto..- sentencio

Arnold solo tenia las mejores intenciones para ella pero le era dificil entender que apesar de todo lo que habia pasado, Helga aun quisiera estar sola. Durante toda su vida siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que siempre necesitaron de el, apesar de los años sus amigos seguian buscandolo para tener un buen consejo de su parte y eso le gustaba ya que siempre ayudaba a las personas desinteresadamente pero por otro lado estaba ella, ella, esa chica de rubios cabellos que apesar de haber sido intimos seguia insistiendo en que la dejara sola.

Resoplo cansado por la situacion pero aun era joven, tenia mucho que aprender de ella. lo hacia, lo queria hacer porque ella valia la pena, porque la amaba y sabia que ella tambien lo amaba a tal punto de dejar a la unica persona con la que se mostro tal cual era desde el principio. Se dio animo, realmente tenia una paciencia de acero.

_Si que estas muy enamorado Arnold_\- penso mientras negaba con la cabeza

.

los rayos del sol estaban en laplenitud del dia, el excentrico aroma del mar y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla era la bienvenida para los visitantes.

-¡lleva las cosas para alla Gerald!- le pidio Phoebe

Gerald respiro cansado mientras llevaba el gran bolso y la enorme sombrilla de su amada hacia donde le indicaba. la pudo ver de lejos se veia tan hermosa con ese recatado traje de color azul marino, realmente era afortunado que una chica como ella haya aceptado ser su novia.

Phoebe sonrio al ver como Gerald batallaba con las cosas. la relacion de ellos no fue nada facil sobre todo para el. la naturaleza propia de Gerald hacia que Phoebe en cierta forma lo celara, el era sociable, coqueto y muy guapo. ella siempre tenia que lidiar con las miradas de jovencitas muy guapas que le sonreian pero el siempre le decia que la unica persona que siempre ha querido y querra iba hacer ella.

la razon era simple, conocio ha muchas chicas vacias, atractivas pero vacias. cuando las conversaciones se tornaban vanales y estupidas siempre pensaba en Phoebe. un dia se armo de valor para pedirle una cita oficial pero ella se negó por temor a no cumplir las espectativas de su primer amor. fue dificil pero ahora estaban alli, tomados de la mano tratando de abrir una enorme y amarillenta sombrilla.

Mas atras venian Helga y Arnold quien no hablaban mucho pero el ambiente entre ellos no era tenso, el habia entendido despues de muchas señales que ahora ella siempre necesitara su espacio aunque sonreia con ironia al pensar las veces que ella lo buscaba cuando eran niños y lo mucho que se esforzaba por llamar su atencion.

-¡Arnold..!-

-¿Si?..-

\- Que demonios te pasa cabeza balon..- le dijo por ver su mirada perdida

-¿porque lo preguntas?-

-por tu cara...- sonrio con ironia

El grupo de amigos acomodaron las cosas. Phoebe habia traido una enorme toalla la cual extendio en la arena blanca, Gerald y Arnold instalaron la sombrilla y una pequeña carpa. Despues comenzaron una amena conversacion, Helga se mostraba bastante animada apesar de todo, les comento sobre sus años en Maine de los deportes que practicaba y las veces que fue al hospital por culpa de estos. Gerald comenzo a contar sobre algunas de sus experiencias en la nieve las cuales no eran muy agradable.

\- la nieve no es lo tuyo Geraldo- le dijo de manera punzante Helga

\- para ti tampoco.. por lo menos yo no me accidenté..-

Todos rieron, no habia duda la estaban pasando muy bien. Sin embargo el menos interesado en participar en la conversacion era Arnold, quien estaba mirando el vaiven de las olas y comenzo a recordar aquellos dias en que se quisieron aprovechar de su bondadosa personalidad.

Esa joven y maliciosa chica llamada Summer trato de aprovecharse de el, como siempre el se deslumbro del fisico de ella, esa era su debilidad aunque le fuera dificil aceptarlo, pero siempre estaba su angel, ese angel de cabellos dorados y de una sola ceja, ese angel quien siempre le daba animos a continuar, quien siempre lo ayudaba. no habia duda si que ra un idiota, no se la merecia y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera visto las señales antes, quiza no estaria en todo este predicamento, quiza Helga no se hubiera, quiza ahora ella no estaria sufriendo silenciosamente por la perdida de su mejor amigo.

Cuando las olas estuvieron en su maxima expresion Helga saco su tabla dispuesta correr olas, se saco el short y el polo que tenia dejando descubierto el traje de baño enterizo que tenia.

\- cierra la boca viejo..- le dijo disimuladamente Gerald

ella se habia sacado la ropa de ellos de manera muy sugerente pero eso no era su intencion. Helga habia aprendido que el cuerpo era un templo y que las morbosidades estaban en la mente de la personas. Despues se recogio el cabello en forma de moño, coloco mas bloqueador en su bello rostro y se fue tras las olas.

Arnold vio las largas piernas de su amado, esto hizo que se sonrojara. ella era hermosa, su cuerpo atletico hacia que le gustara mucho pero no iba a quedarse atras. cogio su tabla y fue tras ella para darse a notar, queria sacarle de la cabeza de el era un aburrido.

Las olas se alzaban y sobre ella estaban dos personas que surfeaban su naturaleza defasiandola. Helga miraba de reojo a Arnold quien para su sorpresa no lo hacia nada mal.

Soy mejor que tu..- penso

Asi se desato una implicita competencia, El tambien la miraba, esa posicion esa seguridad en su rostro, ella era para el, ella era su chica, ahora lo sentia de esa forma. lejos quedaba esa chica temorosa de meterse a la piscina, Helga antes del accidente aconstumbraba viajar cerca de tres horas para sus clases de surf, su entrenador le decia que ella tenia la condicion fisica para poder competir cosa que le animaba mucho pero despues del accidente no volvio a sus clases, su padre le pregunto porque no lo hacia y ella solo le decia que se habia burrido, no queria meter en problemas a Alex y tuvo que mentir.

El sol comenzo a caer tiñendo asi el cielo de diferentes matices de naranja, el mar parecia mas calmado y el sonido de las inmigrantes gaviotas se escuchaban en la lejania de ese inmenso cielo. el grupo habia encendido una fogata, comenzaron a azar malvaviscos sobre un abrazador fuego.

Arnold estaba muy feliz, Helga lucia muy relajada y impetuosa, siempre queria verla feliz. Gerald se aparto con Phoebe, este le dio una ceña a su amigo para que pudiera conversar con Helga.

-¿como la pasaste?- le pregunto timidamente

ella le sonrio- bien Arnoldo.. hace mucho que no me divertia asi..-suspiro

-Helga.. hay algo que debo preguntarte..- ella tenso la mirada- Me gustaria que fueramos novios..- dijo de manera tierna

ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. el esperaba escuchar algo de parte de ella pero esas ansiadas palabras nunca llegaron. Helga se acerco mas y apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y él correspondió con un abrazo.

.

El camino hacia Hillwood estuvo rodeado de musica y muchas risas. Arnold le pidio a Gerald que los dejaran en la casa de el, queria caminar con ella. el ambiente entre ambos era tan comodo, aveces disimuladamente el empujaba a Helga y ella le correspondia con un fuerte empujon. Ya estaban por llegar a su casa pero Helga se detuvo.

-no.. no puede ser..- la voz se le quebro

los ojos se le cristalizaron, su corazon se estrujo, lo que estaba delante de ella era algo no esperaba ver.

continuara...

Perdon por la demora, se que me odiaran pero se me ha hecho muy dificil seguir escribiendo esta historia. la razon es porque ya esta por acabar y quiero agregar lo estrictamente necesario.

gracias a los que siguen esta humilde historia Saludos y Exitos

psdt: faltan alrededor de 3 capitulos los cuales los actualizare muy pronto.


	23. Alex

Alex

_Phoebe y Helga salían de ver una película de terror; a la primera le había costado mucho que su mejor amiga saliera. Los últimos dias para Helga habían sido un martirio constante; le dolía la indiferencia de Alex pero también era demasiado orgullosa para rogarle su amistad y para empeorar las cosas, Arnold la presionaba para que le dijera que le pasaba._

_-Helga...- llamó la atención de su amiga_

_-¿Que pasa Phoebe..?.. me asustas..- dijo al ver la expresión de su amiga_

_-Bueno.. yo.. yo.. yo quería..- dijo tímidamente_

_-¡criminal Phoebe!.. dilo de una vez- exigió_

_-Arnold me pregunto que te pasaba- dijo despacio _

_Hubo un breve silencio entre las dos, el fastidio de Helga era palpable para Phoebe._

_-¿Y?- insistió para que prosiguiera_

_-Bueno le comente lo de Alex.. yo..-_

_Ella detuvo su andar en seco_

_-¡¿Alex?!- dijo abrumada_

_-¡perdóname Helga.. yo no qui..!-_

_Los raudos pasos de la rubia la interrumpieron. Phoebe no había notado que había una persona tirada en la acera de un lado de calle, vio a su amiga aproximarse hacia aquel desconocido, sin embargo, cuando ella lo tomó por lo hombros pudo vislumbrar a la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo._

_-¡Que demonios!..- bufó Helga_

_Alex era una persona bastante introvertida e inteligente. Solo mostraba a las demás personas lo que no era en realidad; un chico seguro. Su familia era lo bastante despreocupada para darse cuenta lo que le pasaba a su primogénito, un vicio de manera silenciosa lo estaba consumiendo, sentir la manera tan permisiva y a la vez estricta en la que era criado, ver como la única chica que le gustaba lo había dejado y estar lejos de los únicos seres que estuvieron desde su niñez, fueron factores suficientes para que se entregará al alcoholismo, un vicio que lo mataba silenciosamente a la vista y paciencia de sus padres._

_-Ge..Geraldine... ¿eres tú?- dijo a duras penas _

_Helga sintió el olor a ron que emanaba de su boca, pero eso paso a segundo plano al ver los moretones en su rostro._

_-¿Que te paso?- dijo con un dolor en el pecho al ver a una persona tan querida en ese estado tan deplorable_

_Él volvió a cerrar los ojos. En realidad nunca supo «¿Que le paso?». Salió de su casa rumbo a un parque cualquiera, solo quería despejarse de las frivolidades de su familia, pero en lugar de encontrar paz en aquel lugar solo pudo ver melancolía y soledad. Alex un chico con tanto porque vivir, se encontraba mirando al vacío que hallaba en la vista entre los dos frondosos árboles que estaban delante de él. Su pecho le dolía, sacó una pequeña botella de ron que estaba en el estuche de su guitarra y bebió. Cuando hubo terminada la tercera botella ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos; lo último que recuerda eran unos tipos que lo estaban golpeando, se dejó golpear, quizá, por la idea estúpida de poder olvidar el gran vacío que tenía en el pecho; era estúpido, sí; sin embargo ya no se trataba de que Helga se haya ido, ahora se trataba de él, se trataba que estaba tan jodidamente deprimido, de sentirse tan solo en este mundo, que la fuerza que le infringían los puñetazos y las patadas no eran nada a comparación del vacío que sentía, «Quiza.. sienta algo», pensó por cada golpe que le daban y así fue, dejo que lo golpearan cual masoquista. Un Alex magullado y mal herido observaba como uno de ellos se llevaba lo único que ahora quería, su guitarra. _

_Aún con las secuelas de los golpes y del alcohol en su sangre, llevó sus temblorosos pasos hasta donde creía que era su casa, sin embargo trastabilló para quedar tendido en la acera de una calle que no conocía._

_-¡Que mierda.. déjame!- le gritó mientras se zafaba y la apartaba con brusquedad_

_-¡Maldita sea... déjame ayudarte !- bufó Helga_

_Alex cayó de costado, no podía ni sentarse; estaba ebrio y herido. Phoebe quien se abstuvo a decir algo, ayudo a Helga ponerlo de pie. _

_Una sombra se posó en el triste rostro de Helga, producto del flequillo y de lo que sentía. Los ojos de su mejor amiga buscaron sus hermosos ojos azules sin embargo solo pudo ver aquella sombra y un traicionera lagrima que delineaba su mejilla. Ambas ayudaron a un mal herido Alex a ponerse de pie y a caminar, la tristeza de aquella impetuosa chica era palpable para Phoebe, aparto la mirada de ella; sabía exactamente que no le gustaba verla llorar sin embargo era imposible no dejar de verla, tan frágil, tan pequeña; la miraba temblar producto de un llanto silencioso. El frágil corazón de Helga sufría en silencio por aquel amigo que había perdido, lloraba por ver en lo que se había convertido; «¿Cómo no pudo ver en lo que se convertía?». Los pasos de ellas junto a los temblorosos pasos de él comenzaron a tomar distancia de aquella esquina sucia donde estuvo aquel joven que solía tener una radiante sonrisa y un peculiar encanto._

.

_-Yo voy mamá- dijo Phoebe mientras se dirigía a la puerta_

_Su guapo novio la recibió con una sonrisa encantadora sin embargo al ver la expresión tan deplorable en el rostro de su amada novia se le desdibujo y la reemplazo un ceño fruncido con un halo de preocupación dentro de él._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto evidentemente preocupado_

_Phoebe se apartó para dejarlo pasar, le quito los libros que tenía en la mano y lo llevo a la cocina._

_-espera Phoebe..- dijo contrariado al ver esa reacción un poco desconfiada de su novia ya que solía mantener su mirada en la escalera- Ahora..¿Qué pasa Phoebe?- pregunto muy preocupado_

_-Hel..Helga está arriba..- su voz sonó como un susurro, era evidente que ella no quería que Helga se enterara que Gerald había llegado- ella….-_

_-¿Le paso algo?...¿Arnold lo sabe?- la interrumpió _

_-¡Que!,¡No! Gerald escucha Alex ha sufrido un percance y Helga lo está cuidando- _

_Gerald frunció el ceño, que Helga y Alex estén solos en una habitación no era malo, era muy malo; sentía que ella no estaba actuando bien ya que estaba involucrando los sentimientos de su mejor amigo._

_-¿Qué diablos hacen ellos solos?- recrimino a su novia, que ella estuviera cubriendo a su mejor amiga no era muy bien visto por el moreno-¡vamos!, no podemos dejarlos solos Phoebe- tomó la muñeca de su novia con una fuerza innecesaria pero ella se liberó de su agarre_

_-no Gerald- hubo un breve silencio- esto es más serio de lo que crees..- dijo con preocupación_

_-Lo único que veo es que Helga no le está diciendo toda la verdad a Arnold- enfatizo- hasta donde sé, ellos están saliendo y no me parece que ellos se vean en secreto..- _

_-¡cállate Gerald!- regaño con fastidio- ¡tú no sabes nada..!-_

_Un ruido en la planta de arriba los hizo respingar, ambos se miraron y rápidamente reaccionaron para ir arriba. Ambos se disponían a subir pero los sonidos de la puerta los detuvieron por breves segundos._

_-yo voy.. tu abre la puerta- dijo Gerald_

_Phoebe asintió y Gerald subió rápidamente las escaleras._

_._

_Helga estaba limpiando cada herida del bello rostro de la persona que estaba recostada en la cama de su mejor amiga. Sus mejillas magulladas, la nariz y una ceja rota, su labio inferior lastimado y un gran moretón en el ojo izquierdo. Ella pasaba el paño mojado con las bellas facciones de su querido amigo, cada herida que podía ver, le dolían tanto a ella._

_«Geraldine»_

_Cerró los ojos recordando el tono tan suave de la voz de Alex, esa voz que conoció hace mucho tiempo en un lugar lejos de Hillwood. Cuando abrió sus ojos azules se encontró que Alex empezaba abrir sus ojos._

_-des..despertaste- dijo tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba verlo en ese estado_

_Cuando vio el rostro de aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño, frunció el ceño trato de tomar distancia pero aun tenia los estragos del licor en su sangre._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo un poco desorientado_

_Ella pudo percibir el olor a ron y sangre en su aliento._

_-En la casa de Phoebe, ¿Cómo terminaste en ese lugar?- pregunto inocentemente, sin embargo su tono de voz, ni la intención pudo aplacar el fastidio que tenía por tenerla cerca_

_-Tengo que irme..- busco irse pero un dolor en la parte baja provoco que se quejara_

_-¡Criminal Alex!, aun estas muy mal- _

_-ese no es tu problema, no debiste ayudarme-_

_Sus palabras viscerales y su el tono ronco de su voz le dolieron el pecho. Alex busco su mirada y la aparto rápidamente al verla asustada y acongojada, con rastros que había estado llorando por el débil tono rojo en su nariz y sus mejillas._

_-Que dirá tu novio..- la ironía se hizo presente-.. No debe gustar que estemos solos en una habitación... no vaya a pensarb que..-_

_Helga frunció el ceño, fastidiada por lo que estaba insinuando- Él no tiene por qué pensar nada.- lo interrumpió ante que terminara de hablar._

_-tan segura estas... o mejor dicho..Él debe estar muy seguro, ¿No es así?- pregunto con ironía_

_Ella no dijo nada, aparto la mirada con un rubor en las mejillas. Helga ya sabía hacia donde Alex quería ir y mentirle no era una opción, él se daría cuenta, la conocía lo suficiente._

_-eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo sin verlo_

_La pequeña y cortante respuesta fue suficiente para que la sangre le hirviera, apretó los puños mientras contenía las ganas enormes de obligarla a contarle cada detalle de lo que había pasado con Arnold, pero, se contuvo; cerro los ojos buscando mitigar la idea sin embargo solo pudo vislumbrar uno de sus peores temores, La chica que amaba se había entregado a otro. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, la sola idea de que la haya tocado, de que la haya besado de manera indebida y lujuriosa, de que haya estado con ella; avivaron sus peores deseos de destrucción, busco la mirada de ella, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de que no haya pasado lo que era evidente, sin embargo solo se encontró a una Helga asustada por cómo estaba reaccionando._

_-Alex...-_

_El sonido estruendoso de un objeto lanzado a metros de ella la asusto más. Alex había arrojado el reloj que Phoebe tenía en su pequeña cómoda al lado de su cama._

_-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!- dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie_

_Alex tenía unas ganas enormes de romper todo lo que se le ponía en frente, apretaba los puños y gruñía. En ese momento Gerald llegaba, miro la puerta entre abierta, pudo ver a Helga que estaba de pie y a un Alex furioso; quiso entrar pero opto por quedarse afuera, si volvía a escuchar otro sonido abrupto entraría sin dudarlo._

_-¡¿Que me pasa?!, ¡te acostaste con ese imbécil!- recrimino con furia sin medir si alguien lo escuchara-¡Y me preguntas que me pasa!... ¡Que buscas Geraldine!..¡Buscas acostarte conmigo por lástima!..¡ehm!..¡eso buscas!- su tono ronco e intimidante solo empeoraron la situación_

_Sus filosas palabras hizo que sus ojos se aguaran, sentía que la delgada grieta de su acongojado corazón se hacía más gruesa. Miraba a Alex, desconociéndolo; nunca pensó que le diría tales palabras, que solo la hacían sentirse como una mujerzuela._

_-me tengo que ir..- dijo dolida_

_Él pudo ver la magnitud de sus palabras, nunca la había visto tan herida y todo era por su culpa. La tomo del brazo evitando que se marchara y la atrajo hasta a él, abrazándola tan efusivamente; pensó que no le correspondería sin embargo sintió los delgados brazos de su amada rubia rodearlo, la sintió llorar, pudo sentir sus cálidas lagrimas que mojaban su pecho, sintió el aroma de su cabellera rubia, se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgada, la sintió tan frágil como nunca había estado entre sus brazos. _

_-No me importa..-Helga abrió sus ojos llorosos producto de lo sorprendida que estaba- No me importa si te entregaste a él, Geraldine..- la aparto para que lo viera-.. yo te quiero a ti, no a tu cuerpo.. yo te quiero a lo que realmente eres..- Su mirada triste y sincera, solo hizo que el corazón de la bella joven se estrujara más. _

_La sensación de protección que quería transmitirle le hizo darse cuenta de algo, que a pesar de que ella había estado con otro, solo quería estar con ella. Cuando estaba con ella podía sonreír y ser libre; se echó la culpa por la situación en la que estaban; quizá si él no hubiera optado por tener otra novia, quizá si hubiera resistido la distancia entre ellos, quizá se hubiera quedado con ella. _

_«¿Quién soy yo?»- pensó amargamente_

_Y tenía razón, ¿Quién era el?, para juzgar que había estado con otro; Él había estado con otra chica y estaba seguro que Helga lo hubiera aceptado sin ataduras y prejuiciosos._

_El sonido de la puerta los obligo a separarse._

_-Perdón..- la voz de Phoebe sonó- Él es el medico que atenderá a Alex-_

_Un señor de unos 50 años hizo su aparición, Helga se apartó disimulamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se iba de la habitación. Cuando salió, se recostó contra la pared, sus piernas le fallaron, su espalda se deslizo por el muro frio hasta que se sentó en el suelo; Gerald quien estaba al otro extremo recostado y con las manos en los bolsillos, ahora entendida lo que su novia le quiso decir; después de haber escuchado todo y de ver a Helga tan triste, de ver como se abrazaba a si misma; ahora sabía que iba ser muy difícil._

_._

_-Qué bueno que despertaste- dijo Phoebe_

_-¿Cuánto dormí?- preguntó_

_-como dos horas, toma- puso delante un té con panecillos_

_-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde está Alex?!- pregunto rápidamente poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de su amigo_

_-Helga, Alex ya se fue- dijo con decepción_

_En un acto gentil, Gerald llevo a Helga a sentarse en el sofá que estaba en la pequeña sala donde podían ver la televisión; no hablaron de lo evidente, solo se sentaron en silencio; no paso mucho hasta que el sueño la alcanzo a ella._

_Después de que el doctor lo revisara, a los 20 minutos Alex salía de la casa de Phoebe, ella trato de persuadirlo para que se quedara pero no pudo evitar él se fuera, vio como Helga descansaba y recordó sus sinceras palabras hacia ella, esto solo avivo sus ganas de irse._

_._

Las sirenas de la ambulancia, sus luces intermitentes y el bullicio que se escucha en toda la calle, podían ser percibidos para cualquier transeúnte del lugar, Sin embargo, no era si para una temperamental chica de ojos azules. Su mundo estaba en cámara lenta, los sonidos se alejaban de su audición; comenzó a ver borroso producto de sus lágrimas, sus temblorosos pasos la llevaron lentamente hacia donde yacía la escena de un horrible accidente.

«Ese auto..Esa chaqueta»

Mientras más se acercaba, no podía negar lo que estaba ante ella. Podía ver como los paramédicos acomodaban a un mal herido chico en una camilla, Helga miraba el rostro de uno de ellos, al parecer la condición del joven era critica, lo miraba dar órdenes, sin embargo no escucha lo que decía y sus temores crecieron.

-¡Espere jovencita! ¡No puede pasar!- dijo un policía, ella lo miro temblorosa e ida-¿Esta bien?..- pregunto preocupado al verla en estado de shock

-¡Helga! ¡Helga!..-Arnoldo la tomo de los hombros al ver que no reaccionaba

-jovencito, ¿es tu amiga?- pregunto el hombre de la ley

Ellos parecían entablar una conversación, pero Helga solo tenía la mirada puesta en cómo se cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia.

«Alex» Musitó casi imperceptible para los oídos de Arnold. Él la vio ida, triste, en shock.

-¿Que paso?- se atrevió a preguntar al policía mientras acercaba más a su pecho a Helga.

-las primeras pesquisas indican que estaba ebrio y la excesiva velocidad contribuyeron a que perdiera el control de su auto- explicó

-ya veo-

Arnold apretó contra su pecho a Helga, su mano derecha subió hasta donde estaba si sedoso cabello para reconfortarla.

Helga había escuchado cada palabra del policía, no había duda de la persona de quién se trataba, era Alex, su Alex, su hermano, su mejor amigo.

-¡tengo que irme!- se apartó abruptamente del abrazo de Arnold

-¡espera!- la tomó de la mano evitando que se fuera- ¡vamos!- ella solo asintió.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya estaban dentro de un auto. Él quería abrazarla pero ella se mantenía renuente ante su contacto. Una brillante y traicionera lágrima se asomó en el bello rostro de Helga, se observó más brillante porque ella miraba por la ventana y las luces de las calles solo avivan su trasparencia. Una silenciosa tristeza se hizo presente, sin embargo ella reaccionó como era propio de su persona, Arnold se incomodó ante la situación ya que ella ni siquiera quería verlo.

-Helga... ¿Quieres hablar?- su voz sonó sutil y amable

-No- su voz rota sonó inundando el ambiente con un horrible silencio

Él pareció entender lo que sentía, necesitaba darle espacio.

.

El auto amarillo se estaciono a la afueras del hospital, el letrero tintineante de color rojo donde decía "Emergencia" los recibió. Helga salió abruptamente del auto, fue tal que la hizo trastabillar al salir. Sus raudos pasos la llevaron hasta el pasillo del hospital y volvió a sentir la misma sensación, todo giraba a su alrededor en cámara lenta y a pesar de haber más personas en el lugar solo podía escuchar cada paso que daba, llegó hasta el recibidor, posó sus manos en el mostrador y miró que la enfermera le hablaba pero ella no podía escucharla.

-¡señorita!..- ella no contestó-.. ¡señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- insistió

Helga pareció reaccionar ante el último llamado, pestaño varias veces al ver la cara de incredulidad de la enfermera.

-Yo.. bueno.. yo- su voz ida era notoria, pero en ese momento sintió que unas cálidas manos se posaron en sus hombros, ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

-buscamos información de un paciente llamado Alexander Jordan..-

Helga no dejó de ver como Arnold la reconfortaba mientras hablaba con la enfermera, Él volteó a verla y le sonrió.

-tranquila, yo estoy aquí-

Su voz suave como arrullo fue lo mejor que pudo escuchar ella, le dedicó una forzada sonrisa y Arnold entendió que ese era un "gracias".

.

Habían pasado dos horas, Arnold regresaba con dos cafés en las manos. los doctores le habían sugerido que se marcharán porque Alex estaba en cirugía producto de una contusión en el cráneo, Helga se negó rotundamente. Ella trató de conseguir los datos de los padres de Alex, pero no quisieron proporcionárselos por no ser familiar pero el alivio llegó en ella al saber que los bomberos ya habían notificados a los padres de él.

-toma- le extendió una pequeña taza descartable de café caliente

-Gracias-

Helga miró la hora en su celular, eran cerca de las 11 pm, estaba realmente preocupada; los padres de Alex no llegaban y su querido amigo había entrado a cirugía hace hora y media.

-Tranquila Helga, Alex es muy fuerte.. todo estará bien...-

-¡Basta Arnold!, ni se te ocurra decir que todo estará bien- dijo con fastidio

Las gentiles palabras de Arnold fueron aplacadas por las frías palabras de ella. Él retrocedió en su intento de animarla, respiró hondo; nunca en su vida había tenido que pasar una situación similar.

Helga frunció el ceño al ver a dos elegantes personas que se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos. Los padres de Alex venían bastantes apresurados, algo preocupados pero lo que más me fastidió a ella fue que su padre estaba en el teléfono móvil desde que lo vio.

-Disculpa, eres la novia de Alex ¿verdad?, ¿Que te han informado?-

La preocupación en la voz de la madre era evidente, pero eso no era suficiente para Helga, endureció la mirada al ver directamente aquella y bella señora delante de ella.

«¿Acaso no conocía quien era ella? Y la llamaba _novia_»

-¡Los familiares de Jordan Alexander!-

La grave voz de un hombre vestido de blanco capto la atención de los presente en el estrecho pasillo. Helga se deshizo del abrazo de Arnold y fue delante del médico.

-¡Soy la madre de Alexander!- alzo la voz la elegante señora.

Su esposo trataba estaba a su lado, con la frente en alto y el semblante frio, dirigió fugazmente su mirada a su desesperada esposa y la atrajo sutilmente a su lado. El rostro del médico decía muchas cosas, Helga siempre fue buena observadora y esperaba lo peor; Arnold se acercó a su lado, se hizo notar ya que no quería que Helga tuviera la idea equivocada de que estaba sola.

-Cálmese señora- le sugirió el medico al verla al punto del colapso, pero estas palabras parecieron vacías para la madre de Alex - Lo lamento, pero su hijo está muy grave-

Cada palabra fue más dura que la anterior, Helga se descoloco y Arnold le dio apoyo para que no trastabillara.

-¡Que tiene!-reclamo-¡Dígame Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi hijo?!- volvió a reclamar ante el silencio del medico

No era la primera vez que tenía que dar una mala noticia, pero la debilidad del hombre de salud era ver quebrada a una madre y era obvio ya que también tenía hijos.

-Él está en coma, lo lamento haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos-

«Él está en coma»

Esas horribles palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de la joven, su visión borrosa producto de las lágrimas la hicieron ver una madre destrozada mientras gritaba «mi hijo, no» sostenida por un hombre totalmente indiferente a la situación. Todo se tornó en silencio para ella, no podía percibir ningún sonido, su mente estaba totalmente ida; alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada llena de esperanza de Arnold, sin embargo eso no aplaco todo el silencioso dolor que tenía, su mirada azul llego hasta los labios de él, al parecer estaba diciendo algo pero ella no lo oyó, no podía porque estaba tan perdida.

Arnold miraba a Helga sumamente preocupado, estaba totalmente ida, no respondía a su contacto, miraba como sus lágrimas salían sin control hasta encontrarse en su mentón pero ella, ella parecía no estar allí, parecía que no notaba la manera como estaba llorando; La atrajo hasta él para darle un reconfortante abrazo, cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello, la sintió temblar y poco su camisa fue empapada por las lágrimas de ella, que si bien estaba llorando desconsoladamente no emitía ningún sonido, la aparto para verla al parecer ella parecía volver en sí, acaricio su rostro y musito:

_Tranquila, todo está bien_

Tales palabras que tenían las mejores de las intenciones, fueron percibidas por la hermosa joven pero con un resultado diferente al esperado por ella; Arnold vio como el semblante de ella cambio de triste he ido a recriminador y furioso.

Helga al estar en los brazos de Arnold no podía sentirse más protegida, podía sentir su amor, su bondad, sus buenas intenciones, sin embargo las palabras de él la incomodaron mucho, endureció la mirada hacia él, «¿Cómo podía estar bien?»; rehuyó de su contacto y dirigió toda su furia contra las únicas personas a las que podía culpar. Arnold vio como ella se alejó abruptamente de su lado, un poco confundido por el errático comportamiento de su novia, vio preocupado como ella tenía evidentes intenciones de irse contra los padres de Alex y la tomo de la cintura.

-¡Ustedes son los únicos culpables, solo ustedes!- les grito mientras era contenida por Arnold para que no se le acercara.

Los padres voltearon al ver el grito desesperado de la joven, la madre se asustó y su padre parecía no entender lo que decía aquella joven.

-¡Ustedes lo orillaron hasta este nivel, Siempre estuvo solo, lo dejaron solo, Maldición.. Suéltame Arnold!- reclamo

El señor tomo posición delante de su esposa, protegiéndola de cualquier errático impulso de ella.

-¡Cálmese jovencita, deje de ser un escándalo!- recrimino

-¡Él siempre estuvo solo, ustedes no saben de todo lo que ha pasado por culpa de ustedes, no saben nada!-

-Usted esta equivocada, nosotros conoce…-

-¡Cállese!- le grito, interrumpiendo las temblorosas palabras de la madre de Alex-¡Ustedes… Él estaba triste y solo, se refugió en la bebida para olvidar sus traumas… Ustedes que saben, solo le dan dinero para que no tengan que lidiar con sus problemas, él nunca quiso dinero, él los necesitaba a ambos, los necesita a ambos en su vida!-

Esto último fueron directo al acongojado corazón de la señora

-Evite el escandalo señorita..-

Helga se apartó de Arnold, enderezo la postura y lo miro directamente a los ojos al implacable señor que se mostraba calmado.

-¿Es lo único que le importa?, su posición, su dinero, lo que digan lo demás, ¿No es así?- los vio con ironía- ¡Ustedes son unos malos padres!- les grito

-No lo permito que me..-

-¡Que no me permite! ¡Que!, solo le digo la verdad; Alex creció solo y ustedes le quitaron todo- dijo indignada

-¡Basta ya! ¡Soy su madre y no permitiré que me falte al respeto!- tomo posición al costado de su esposo- nosotros conocemos muy bien a nuestro hijo- recalco

-Cálmate Helga..- dijo en tono conciliador

Arnold la tomo del brazo con claras intenciones de llevársela de allí pero ella se apartó de su agarre abruptamente.

-¿Qué saben ustedes?, ¡¿Acaso saben que trataron de abusar de su hijo cuando tenía 8 años?!..- dijo con un gran vacío en pecho

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo niña?!- dijo el elegante señor

Las lágrimas de Helga se tornaron amargas, ladeo la mirada; no deseaba verlos pero ya no podía contarse al ver que pretendían ser "los buenos padres", cuando son todo lo contrario.

-Lo que escucho señor, Alex me lo conto, por eso no le gustaba ir a la iglesia; unos de esos asquerosos instructores de la parroquia trataron de abusar de él; ese maldito trauma, ese maldito recuerdo lo atormenta, siempre lo hizo; cuando dormía en el campamento conmigo lo sentía temblar, llorar y se levantaba gritando y así dicen conocerlo- le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Eso no puede ser verdad- volvió a negar la madre

-….trato de mitigar sus demonios con la música con cualquier cosas, siempre estuvo allí con ustedes.. y no lo vieron.. las señales estaban allí y no lo vieron… entonces no pretendan actuar como buenos padres, porque no lo son-

La sentencia de la joven fue más que directa, no hubo más que decir, se apartó raudamente dejando muy consternados a los padres de su amigo, mientras que Arnold fue tras ella, temeroso por lo que había presenciado.

La madre de Alex estaba en schok por lo que había odio, sus ojos temblaban ante la cruda verdad, miro a su esposo y él parecía estar peor que ella y luego uno recuerdo surgió.

«_Las señales estaban allí_» pensó

_-Disculpe señora- dijo con mesura la nana de Alex- Señora he notado ciertas cosas que le pasa al niño y bueno yo..-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras se colocaba más labial y prestándole poca importancia_

_El ceño de mujer mayor se frunció. Había cuidado con tanta devoción a aquel inocente, lo vio crecer, cuido de él en sus peores estados, lo conocía lo suficiente y algo no estaba bien. Desde hace unos días lo vio temeroso, paranoico, dibujaba cosas horribles y aquellas noches frías buscaba cariño de ella._

_-Bueno señora, he visto que Alex ha empezado a dibujar cosas muy oscuras, además tiene mucho miedo en las noches y..-_

_-Es normal que los niños teman a la oscuridad- interrumpió el desesperado pero disimulado llamado de la nana_

_-pero señora, usted debería hablar con él o quizá ir a un psicólogo…- su voz sonada de regaño_

_-insinúas que no cuido bien a mi hijo- volteo a verla muy incómoda por los comentarios_

_-no señora, pero él solo es un pequeño también necesita a sus padres-_

_-no te pago por comentarios fuera de lugar- su voz despreocupada se endureció_

_-señora, yo quiero mucho al jovencito Alex, yo podría llevarlo a mi casa… allí podría estar más a gusto; él no quiere ir a la parroquia parece que no le gusta-_

_Las palabras con las mejores intenciones, no fueron del agrado de la distinguida dama quien enderezo la postura para empequeñecer a la humilde señora._

_-si yo creo que lo mejor es que pase su tiempo libre en los retiros entonces es lo mejor- recalco- Soy la madre de Alexander, ese es mi lugar… creo que es tiempo que conozcas en tuyo…-_

_La humilde señora la miraba empequeñecida, tomo sutilmente su delantal conteniendo todas sus palabras._

La destrozada madre se llevó unas de las manos a la boca, tratando de controlar su llanto, «Si hubo señal» pensó. La culpa bullo en ella al recordar que días después de ese incidente la despidió sin importarles las suplicas de su entonces pequeño hijo; se abrazó frenéticamente de su esposo, quien la sintió tan frágil a su querida mujer.

«_¿Qué hemos hecho?_»

Pensaron ambos. El dinero no podía llenar lo que sentían en ese momento. « ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abrazaron a su hijo? O ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron sonreír?», su crianza era a tal grado que lo dejaron visitar a una desconocida sin cuestionarle muchas cosas.

.

Helga había llegado al estacionamiento. Quería gritar, golpear, destruir muchas cosas sin embargo la culpa inundo su ser, por revelar aquel intimo secreto.

-Helga- Aquella reconfortante voz la llamo pero no le tomo mucha importancia

-Ahora no Arnoldo..- dijo con fastidio

Lo último que quería era escuchar las esperanzadoras palabras de su _novio_.

-Helga tienes que calmarte, todo saldrá bien.. Además..-

-¡Además que! ¡Que Arnold!...deja decir que todo estará bien ¡Maldición!.. No ves que todo está hecho una mierda..- dijo furiosa

El trato de acercarse pero ella se apartó.

-No debes perder la esperanza, Él se pondrá bien- dijo con un tono de consuelo

Ella negó con la frustración plasmada en su rostro

-¡Deja de ver el lado positivo de las cosas!.. ¡Maldicen!... Alex está en coma ¡Como te atreves a decir que todo saldrá bien!- la rabia y la frustración era palpable para Arnold

-Helga yo…-

-Tu no entiendes- negó mientras lo miraba- jamás entenderás que no puedes arreglar todo con dulces palabras, no puedes arreglar esto Arnold; ¡No puedes!-

Helga se fue de allí, dejando a un Arnold desencajado; la vio irse y con un hueco en el corazón tuvo que aceptar tristemente que ella tenía razón; él no podía arreglar nada.

.

Los tristes días fueron pasando, el color de las estaciones se hicieron presentes en los árboles, Helga miraba perdida a través de la ventana de su salón. Desde aquel día algo dentro de ella se quebró, su impetuosa actitud era cosa del pasado, su semblante triste y desgastado era algo que se volvió usual en ella; su única amiga trato de animarla pero era inútil, Helga parecía no querer ayuda, ni la compañía de nadie. Los días donde algún _idiota_ se atrevía a molestarla, su actitud cambiaba completamente a uno impulsivo que le causó más de una suspensión.

Cuando la primera nevada comenzó a caer ya se habían cumplido un mes y medio desde que su mejor amigo cayo en coma, siempre iba a visitarlo a hurtadillas de los padres de él, quien después de ese día no querían verla cerca de su hijo, fue tal el cambio de Helga que sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ella, sus ojeras, su falta de apetito, su delgadez y el poco animo que tenía; fueron las señales concretas para llevarla con su antigua psicólogo, sin embargo, ella parecía encerrarse más que cuando era niña, solo escucha a la doctora Blizz y ella no emitía ninguna palabra. Cuando Bob y Miriam fueron a solicitar información acerca de su hija, la doctora solo atinó a decirles que ella estaba pasando por una depresión y el sentimiento que sentía era "Culpa", este diagnóstico preocupo mucho a los Pataki ya que nunca habían visto así, a su impetuosa hija, si no estuvieron en su niñez ahora estaban listos para ser lo buenos padres que antes no fueron.

.

-pasa Gerald- musito Arnold mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su mejor amigo

Gerald obedeció, vio el semblante apagado de su amigo. Las cosas no andaban nada bien con Arnold, desde el día del accidente toda relación con Helga fue insostenible, ella lo rechazaba, la miraba llorar pero ella no quería su contacto, la única vez que tuvieron un contacto _íntimo_ se besaron tanto hasta que la mano de él acaricio sutilmente uno de los pechos de Helga, esto fue una ofensa para ella quien creyó que se estaba aprovechando de su estado de vulnerabilidad; Arnold aun recordaba el puñete que le encajo en la mejilla izquierda y desde ese día ellos se alejaron.

-No puedes seguir así viejo, ¡mírate! Luces fatal- regaño Gerald

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?, estábamos bien ella y yo. ¡Maldición!... No me mires así- dijo viendo a su amigo- no es que no me importe del estado de Alex… es solo que.. ¡Ahm!- se tapó la cara con la almohada

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado Gerald

-más de dos meses-

-Se acerca Navidad, deberías hablar con Helga- sugirió

\- no creo que ella quiera verme, no después de que…-

\- lo sé, fuiste un idiota- sonrió ladinamente- en serio viejo, deberías insistirle a Helga; ella está mal, peor que tú y lo que empeora la situación es que lo está afrontando sola-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué dices?, pero ella…-

Gerald negó

-Los padres de Helga fueron a ver a Phoebe, ellos le dijeron que el tratamiento de Helga no la está ayudando…-

-¿tratamiento?, que..-

-Helga está yendo al psicólogo, pero sus padres le insistieron a Phoebe que se acerque más a su hija porque ella está totalmente encerrada en su mundo… de tal forma que está deteriorando su salud- Arnold tomo asiento en su cama, no esperaba escuchar todo lo que su mejor amigo le decía- Phoebe les dijo que ella está siempre a su lado pero Helga había dejado de hablarle y cada vez que tocan el tema de Alex huye y no quiere hablar… Arnie es hora que intervengas, solo tú puedes sacarla de este agujero-

-¡Porque recién me lo dice!- regaño

-tranquilo viejo yo acabo de enterarme, todo el tema con Pataki es un asunto aparte de mi relación con Phoebe, apenas me entere vine a avisarte; me sorprende tu reacción nunca pensé que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente-

.

La nieve caía cubriendo con su helado manto todo Hillwood, era la 1 de la mañana del 25 de diciembre, una intrépida jovencita estaba recorriendo los pasillos de aquel frio hospital; no le fue difícil sobornar alguna seguridad y enfermera, solo quería ver a la única razón que la arrastraba a ese lugar.

Entro despacio como de costumbre, cerró la puerta con suavidad, su corazón se acongojo como siempre lo hacía mientras miraba a su querido amigo allí, allí tendido en una cama, inerte, con una intravenosa y un maldito respirador. Tomo a su asiento a su lado y le tomo la mano, ella tenía la ligera sensación que cada vez que hablaban podía sentir cierta presión de su parte.

Salir de casa fue fácil, un simple "no" fue suficiente para encerrarse en su habitación para no disfrutar de la sabrosa cena navideña.

-hola Alex, ¿Me escuchas?- la pena bullo en ella- Hoy Miriam cocino pavo y Bob trajo un cerdo, sabes… estuve pensando en ti.. Estaba recordando la vez que fuiste a Maine a visitarme..- Dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro- Perdóname- musito antes de recostar su cabeza al borde de la cama para llorar desconsoladamente- Si yo no.. sino me hubiera hecho a un lado.. Tu no hubieras bebido.. tu no hubieras conducido.. tu estarías aquí conmigo disfrutando de la navidad… Soy una mala amiga… Alex…..por favor…. despierta-

Un imperceptible apretón de mano fue suficiente para que ella levantara la cabeza para ver el semblante pálido de su amigo, se limpió las lágrimas y trato de sonreír.

-Cuando despiertes.. estaré aquí para ti.. Te lo juro.. estaré aquí para siempre y por siempre.. Alex.. y ¿Sabes porque?... porque Te amo.. Nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan grande… pero te amo ¡estúpido zopenco! eres mi hermano, mi confidente, mi alma gemela… nunca pensé sentir este tipo de amor por alguien.. y estaré aquí.. para ti-

El llanto de la joven se podía escuchar en el pasillo, los enfermeros de guardia ya la conocían y ver el inmenso amor de ella, solo podía tener compasión y empatía.

Ya bordeando las 3 de mañana, Helga se despertaba lentamente; podía percibir el sonido de los signos vitales de su amigo, sabía que era hora de irse, iban a cambiar de guardia y se iba meter en problemas si otros enfermeros la descubrían. Salió del hospital sin problemas, acomodo su gorro rosa para después meter las manos en sus bolsillos. Cuando se dispuso a seguir sus pasos se detuvieron al vislumbrar a una atlética figura que al parecer la aguardaba a las afueras del hospital.

Arnold la busco en su casa, sabía que era tarde pero no pudo contenerse; tontamente pensó que navidad sería una buena excusa para retomar de nuevo la relación que tenían, cuando llego encontró a una muy presurosa Helga saliendo de su casa, iba a detenerla sin embargo opto por seguirla. Se sorprendió cuando ella llego al hospital trepando la reja del estacionamiento.

«va a verlo» pensó

Decidió quedarse así implicara soportar el horrible frio y las miradas peligrosas de uno que otro individuo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada

Él se acercó muy despacio, no quería asustarla, era lo último que Arnold quería.

-Helga, vine a verte… te vi salir de tu casa y bueno yo..- dijo con timidez

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz cortante y fría fueron el indicio directo que ella estaba sufriendo

-¿Cómo está?..-

Ambos vieron el hospital. Helga bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar todo lo que sentía para luego ladear su cabeza.

-Es tarde, debemos irnos-

Ella paso por su costado, tratando de ignorar la verdadera razón de la llegada de su querido Arnold.

-Deja de comportarte así- la tomo sutilmente del brazo- sé que te duele, y no deberías estar así.. no conmigo- dijo con regaño y frustración a la vez

Él quería que ella le hable, que le grite, que le golpeé; cualquier jodida razón pero que le responda.

-Te he conocido gran parte de mi vida, sabes que quiero ser yo la persona que este a tu lado.. Helga..- ella volteo a verlo- …no tienes que fingir que eres fuerte conmigo, sé que sufres, sé que te duele y estoy más que seguro que si Alex estuviera en mi posición y yo en la de él.. Tampoco te dejaría sola en un momento así..-

Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las tersas mejillas de ella, se sorprendió internamente de que salieran ya que había llorado tanto que tontamente pensó que no podrían salir más.

-Eres un zopenco, estúpido cabeza de balón- dijo muy triste tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-Lo sé.. lo sé Helga- asintió

El la apego a su pecho, cerró los ojos; la sintió bastante delgada, sus rubios cabellos maltratados y tan frágil. La apretó más a su pecho y por fin se pudo sentir correspondido al ser rodeado por los brazos de ella y la escucho llorar. Parecía un susurro, pero no, Helga Pataki estaba llorando, de manera silenciosa dando notar el estado anímico, su deprimente estado anímico.

.

Pasaron las semanas, desde ese día Arnold no se alejó de Helga; solía acompañarla casi siempre al hospital, siempre aguardaba afuera ya que aprendió a leer sus gestos y expresiones cuando necesitaba privacidad. Los padres de Helga estaban muy agradecidos con él ya que su amada hija mostraba una mejoría al momento de comer y sonreír.

Las visitas a la psicóloga fueron más fructíferas, la compañía de Arnold le hizo tan bien. Sin que Helga se diera cuenta, Arnold siempre preguntaba por el estado de Alex pero los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas para que despertara. Las pocas veces que ella permitía que ambos entraran, la inseguridad solía rondar su ser, ya que verla tan afligida y destrozada le hacían sentir que ella estaba allí más que el simple amor por un amigo; muchas veces se contuvo de preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el?, no era el momento, ni la manera pero a pesar de todo siempre estuvo allí.

Cuando el cumpleaños de Helga llego, las personas cercanas a ella decidieron hacerle una pequeña reunión, íntima. El 26 de marzo celebraron los 17 años de la bella jovencita, hubo una pequeña cena y una torta de chocolate; ella trataba de sonreír y mostrarse poco renuente a la situación, después de todo estaba rodeada de las personas que habían estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles que atravesaba.

El flash salió sellando aquel memorable pero triste momento, Arnold había puesto su mano en el hombro de Helga, Phoebe su buena amiga a su costado, Geraldo al costado de su novia, Miriam y Olga al costado de Arnold y Bob al costado de su esposa. Todos conocían el verdadero estado de Helga, pero ninguno le hizo sentir menos, ni tampoco sintieron lastima por ella, siempre estaban allí, dándole su apoyo, recordándole lo fuerte que era; todos tenían la implícita esperanza que ella estaría bien, después de todo era Helga G. Pataki.

.

Era un cálido día de primavera, dos personas caminaban por las aceras llegando al lugar donde siempre solían tomar sus helados. La campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando su llegada, tomaron asiento en la barra y pidieron sus acostumbrados mantecados.

-Helga, ¿iras a verlo?- pregunto mientras probaba un poco de crema batida

-no lo sé…-pareció meditarlo-… sus padres no le gustan que vaya ha verlo- musito

-Te parece si mañana vamos al cine- propuso con cierta esperanza

-yo..-

-anímate Helga, no has salido desde hace meses, estoy seguro que Alex no aprobaría tu nuevo comportamiento….Helga- culminó con suavidad

Ella fijo su mirada en la barra, le dio la razón internamente a pesar de los incesables esfuerzos de sus seres queridos, no podían aminorar la sensación de vacío en su corazón.

.

Helga se encontraba trepando la reja del hospital, después de entrar coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y entro por la puerta de servicio. Desde que sus padres de Alex se enteraron de las visitas de ella, las cosas empeoraron ya que le habían avisado al personal que no le permitirá la entrada, sin embargo muchos le permitían verlo en secreto.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, los sonidos de los latidos de su amigo y del respirador artificial le dieron la bienvenida; tomo asiento como era de costumbre en la quietud de la habitación.

Su mirada azul, se posó en él; pudo ver su cuerpo delgado, su recién nacido vello facial, la resequedad de sus labios y escuchar ese horrible silencio, ese maldito silencio que se había vuelto habitual entre ellos.

Y era cierto, las últimas visitas se habían vuelto calladas; ella a veces solía solo sentarse por horas y verlo, ni siquiera las lágrimas salían. Cuando se dio cuenta «¿Qué pasaba?», se sintió miserable al sentir que sus esperanzas se estaban perdiendo.

Su mano fue fuerte y llena de vida, ahora era delgada con la piel reseca; El hueco que tenía en el alma cada día era más grande, pero ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, dejarlo ir no era una opción y abandonarlo tampoco.

-Hoy fue a la piscina, sabes… he vuelto a nadar, no sé si te lo mencione… Alex yo he vuelto a escribir- dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron- te extraño tanto… me he sentido tan miserable, a veces suelo pensar que debo seguir con mi vida, que debo corresponder por completo a Arnold pero.. pero tú me has ayudado tanto… que no puedo seguir.. ¿Qué debo hacer?.. me haces tanta falta..-

La vergüenza inundo su ser, Helga era orgullosa y llorar de esa forma hacían mella en ella; bajo la mirada ocultando el estado de su rostro, Si, parecía estúpido porque nadie la estaba viendo, sin embargo, respetaba la presencia de su amigo.

Un suave apretón de mano fue suficiente para que sonriera, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba a veces solía sentir a su mejor amigo corresponder sus sentimientos de esa forma, sin embargo esta era diferente; levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron más y su rostro perdió de color.

Unos ojos tan bellos y azules como los de ella la estaban observando, Helga se llevó la mano a su boca por la impresión. Después de tanto tiempo, volvió a ver esa mirada honesta y hermosa de su mejor amigo.

-A..Alex- musito

Él no le respondió, solo le sonrió, eso se podía observar debajo de ese horrible respirador. Un aún muy convaleciente y débil Alex deshizo el sutil agarre de su amiga y dirigió su temblorosa mano al rostro de ella; Helga no podía creer que delante de sus ojos todas sus esperanzas eran hechas realidad. La mano áspera acaricio la mejilla de su amiga y luego se aventuró a acomodarle un mechón que cubría su ligeramente uno de sus ojos.

-no..no llores..Geraldine- dijo a duras penas

Nunca creyó poder ver tan ternura plasmada en el rostro de su querida amiga, la sintió estremecerse a su contacto, la piel tersa y suave aún estaba allí sin embargo la tristeza y la depresión eran palpable para él. La conocía, maldita sea la conocía lo suficiente para saber y asegurar todo lo que estaba pasando; cuando otra gruesa lagrima broto y ella parecía no corresponder a su contacto, se sintió un maldito bastardo al provocarle tanto dolor.

-A..Alex- por fin pudo pronunciar algo, aun conmovida y con las cejas temblando volvió a tomar la mano de él.

Sus miradas se conectaron después de tanto tiempo, se encontraron y el vacío en el pecho de ambos se empezó a llenar poco a poco. Entonces ambos entendieron algo. Que a pesar de que no podían estar juntos con pareja, siempre contarían uno con el otro, y porque, porque el amor es muy grande y tacharlo que solo puede ser intenso y sincero por la pareja, era una mentira. Allí en la silenciosa y quieta habitación, supieron que se amaban, se amaban tanto que no podía expresarse con palabras y que a pesar que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, el amor que sentía por la persona que estaba delante de ella, era tan real e intenso como el que sentía por Arnold pero era una manera distinta y especial de amar

Continuara…..

Psdt: siguiente capítulo será el último y luego seguirá el epilogo

Saludos :3


	24. Volar

Volar

La brillante sonrisa era lo más notoria en la cita de amigos, ir a los bolos después de muchos años había sido una gran idea. Arnold tomaba la bola con tanta determinación como si su vida dependiera de ello; miro fijamente hasta donde estaban los pinos y envió un tiro certero haciendo una chusa. Gerald negó al ver el semblante tan mejorado de su amigo, y si, todo parecía haber mejorado.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Alex despertó, la felicidad de Helga era palpable para todos que la veían, tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta había completado esa parte autentica de ella y si bien, ella se empeñaba estar las 24 horas con su amigo, eso no podía ser posible por sus padres quienes se empeñaban en mantenerla a distancia. Arnold no podía estar más feliz por la chica que amaba, verla sonreír de manera autentica, ver esa energía que solo ella podía desprender, ese carácter corajudo y ese sarcasmo; había sido como tocar el cielo después de haber estado sumido en el infierno de su silencio y sus rechazos.

-¿pasa algo Gerald?- pregunto su sonriente amigo

Gerald solo atino a negar, sacando todos sus pensamientos.

-nada Arnie.. Que te parece si vamos a comer algo- propuso

-me parece bien..-

Ambos amigos salieron del establecimiento con un rumbo conocido para ellos, un lugar donde se comían las mejores hamburguesas de todo Hillwood. Cuando llegaron tomaron asiento en un lugar cerca a la ventana, Arnold saco su celular para revisar si tenía mensaje de su querida enamorada, deslizaba sus dedos en la gran pantalla de su moderno de celular, abriendo y cerrando diferentes aplicaciones que tenía con ella.

-¡ya Arnie!.. déjala respirar- dijo con sarcasmo e ironía de verlo de esa forma tan particular

-perdón..- se disculpó con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-veo que todo esta bien con Pataki..-arqueo la ceja-.. no preguntare que paso pero esa marca en el cuello te delata..- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Arnold rápidamente trato de alzar el cuello de su camisa para ocultar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su amada Helga, ladeo el rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-no.. no sé de que hablas..- trato de negarlo

-como tú digas viejo..- dio un sorbo a la bebida que la mesera le había servido

-ehm.. bueno iré al baño..-

.

El agua fría era la única solución que encontraba para aplacar su sonrojo pudoroso, lavo sus manos para luego empapar su cara con abundante agua fría, se miró al espejo y sonrió de lado, estiro su cuello y toco la marca que le había dejado su amada Helga la noche anterior.

No había sido nada fácil para ellos, el empeño de Helga por estar con su amigo más que con su novio había sido bastante difícil y complicado. Las constantes negativas de parte de ella para salir, por ir a las rehabilitaciones de Alex o las veces que conversaban y no le prestaba atención habían sido el detonante de más de una pelea. Al principio fue fácil pasar por alto muchas cosas, el buen corazón de Arnold estaba preparado para dejar que ella estuviera con él el tiempo que sea necesario pero su orgullo no, su maldito orgullo no estaba preparado para ver que solo su bello rostro se iluminaba solo cuando hablaba de Alex, de que estuviera pendiente de su celular conversando con el, sí necesitaba algo.

_-si te estaba prestando atención Arnold..¡Que demonios te pasa!- dijo en voz alta sin temor a las personas que las observaban en medio de la calle._

_Arnold estaba furioso, verla solo asentir con lo que decía, verla fingir que le interesaba lo que estaba hablando había colmado su paciencia. Helga detuvo su andar tomándolo fuerte del brazo._

_-¡vamos Arnoldo!- dijo tratando de minimizar la situación_

_-¡no Helga!.. no me estabas escuchando.. solo estabas siendo complaciente conmigo… ha sido suficiente para mí, te quiero aquí, conmigo.. a ti- la tomo de los hombros-.. no quiero tener solo una parte de ti.. y la otra con.. él..- sentencio_

_-Arnold..-musito_

_Verlo así de esa forma, tan desesperada; una vez más acongojaron su corazón y todo era su culpa._

_-lo siento.. no volverá a pasar-_

«Helga»

Casi sonó como una pronunciación mental, ese era el nombre de la razón de sus desvelos y dolores de pecho; mirándose al espejo y tocándose la marca roja del cuello recordó brevemente la entrega que habían tenido la noche anterior. Los jadeos, los sonrojos y los gemidos eran la prueba implícita que ambos se habían entregado con tanto amor como la primera vez, si bien Gerald era su mejor amigo, no podía compartir ese momento tan privado con él; la razón era porque Helga era una chica tan romántica y pura en la intimidad que su fuerte carácter no lo reflejaban.

.

La escuela estaba por terminar, estaban a una escasa semana. Helga no descuido sus estudios, ella era un joven tan inteligente, no le fue difícil ponerse al día en las clases que faltaba. Alex había vuelto, ella solo quería estar con él en su lenta recuperación. Desde la noche que el despertó, no pudo pronunciar mucha palabras y mucho menos mover sus piernas con facilidad, así, que llegaron los días de terapia de lenguaje y motriz. Si bien los padres de Alex se mostraron renuentes a la presencia de la impetuosa joven, permitieron cierta cercanía por la manera en como era recibida por su hijo; ella era su luz, parte de su alma, su todo.

Internamente sabía que había descuidado mucho su relación con Arnold, cuando volvió a verlo tan desesperado se sintió terrible porque sabía que no se merecía _eso_ de su parte. Las citas y salidas se reanudaron, volvió a ver esa hermosa sonrisa de su querido cabeza de balón y ella fue feliz, sus sentimientos estaban claros; ella amaba a Arnold shortman y amaba a Alex Jordan como lo más cercano a un hermano.

.

La mirada azul se fijó en la cristal de la ventana, la vista era hermosa desde ese Angulo, el césped azul muy bien cuidado propio de la lujosa clínica, el monolito en medio de aquella área para descansar le daban un toque de distinción al lugar. Alex contemplo una vez mas su habitación: triste, vacía y sola; le hacía falta algo, le hacía falta ella, su amiga, su Geraldine.

Aun recordaba aquel día, el día que despertó del vacío encontrándose con la silueta acongojada de su impetuosa amiga. Durante todo el estado en coma solo sintió que corría en un interminable pasillo a oscuras, seguido por ese atroz recuerdo de su infancia, ocultar uno de sus más grandes miedo fue muy duro, todo esto paso cuando tenía alrededor de los 7 años en uno de sus tantos retiros de su iglesia, aun podía sentir cada poro de ese hijo de puta acariciándole el brazo, sin embargo a pesar de eso, creyó en Dios; si, a pesar del doloroso recuerdo creyó en él pero de una forma muy diferente. Alguna vez recordó que el párroco le decía que dios estaba en todas partes y así paso; sus gritos donde decían «que dejara de tocarlo» llamaron la atención de un humilde jardinero el cual llego a tiempo para impedir atroz crimen. El aroma a flores y a tierra que desprendía el abrazo del humilde octogenario fueron más intensos y agradables ese día, ese terrible día conoció a dios, lo conoció reflejado en una persona buena que llego a salvarlo.

La puerta de manera se abrió, su rostro indescifrable formo una enorme sonrisa al ver que se asomaba una hermosa cabellera rubia; cuando ambas miradas azules se encontraron las mas sinceras sonrisas se dibujaron enfatizando implícitamente la gran amistad que ambos sentían.

-¡rayos!..¡Que mal te ves!- dijo con su peculiar acento, jodidamente agudo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama

Él sonrió con ironía

-¡Buenos días a ti también!- dijo con sarcasmo

Una peculiar mancha roja, hizo que se riera de una peculiar forma.

-veo que la pasaste muy bien..- señalo su cuello

Helga se ruboriza y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡hahahahaha!- se rio a carcajadas- eres una zorra Geraldine- le dio un pequeño codazo en la espalda

\- ha-ha-ha.. muy gracioso zopenco..-

Ambos se miraron y esa sonrisa nunca desapareció en sus rostros, ambos habían entendido una cosa, que se puede amar de más de una forma.

-Bueno zopenco.. tengo una sorpresa para ti..-

-¿sorpresa?..mmmm.. ¿Acaso me dirás que te casaras conmigo y tendremos muchos hijos?-

Ella nego ante el evidente tono de broma de su amigo.

-¡no!.. es mejor que eso..ya lo veras-

La incertidumbre se vio reflejado en el muchacho, frunció el ceño al ver como su amiga se alejaba rumbo a la salida.

«¡pasen!»

La voz de ella ordeno y dos figuras muy conocidas para Alex entraron. Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta que sus hermosos ojos azules se cristalizaron y se llenaron de lágrimas poco a poco, su corazón acongojado pero feliz le hizo que perdiera un poco la respiración.

«mommy»

«hermano»

Esas fueron las únicas palabras, fue lo único que su débil ser pudo pronunciar. Aquellas personas no desearon escuchar más se acercaron a Alex de manera inmediata y ambos lo abrazaron con tanta añoranza, tanto amor; no había palabras que pudieran describir aquel triste momento.

-pero.. pero como- pregunto al alejarse

-Ella nos contacto.. Mi muchacho.. mi Alex- dijo la humilde mujer mientras lo seguía abrazando con más fuerza

Alex aun no salía de su asombro, miro a Helga dándole las gracias.

-Geraldine.. tu..-

-De nada zopenco- lo interrumpió- y si.. Soy una persona sensacional- dijo esto mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para salir, mientras lo hacia una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro dejando a tras a un Alex feliz y risueño, dejando al auténtico chico del cual una vez se enamoró.

.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, respiro hondo y se sumergió en sus cavilaciones; ella estaba feliz; por él, por su alma gemela. El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón la atrajeron a la realidad, su mirada se dirigió a dos siluetas altas que aparecían delante de ella; la hermosa dama y el caballero llegaban abrazados en señal de unión paternal, su mirada azul se desconcertó al ver el semblante acongojado de ambos.

Helga se irguió, se dispuso a irse pero un «espera» la hizo detenerse. Ella volteo y sin decir nada vio como la hermosa mujer se dirigía algo temerosa a la impetuosa joven.

La madre de Alex se acercó algo temerosa, vio los ojos dudosos de Helga, se tentó a tomarle de la mano pero no lo hizo, estando a pocos centímetros de ella le dijo:

-Señorita Helga.. Quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nuestro hijo- su voz lenta y centrada la hizo estremecer-.. las explicaciones sobran y decir que errar es humano no basta.. solo puedo asegurarle que mi esposo y yo.. Viviremos por nuestra familia y por él.. por Alex..- sentencio

Las pupilas celestes palpitantes eran la señal clara de que hablaba desde lo más profundo de su frívolo corazón, ver como su esposo se acercaba para abrazarla y tomarla de la mano por su posible colapso hizo que las fibras más sensibles de Helga vibraran, tomo aire y aparto la mirada; quizá ellos tenían razón, quizá estaban arrepentidos pero tuvieron que estar a ese punto del abismo para darse cuenta de lo que era realmente su familia.

-No lo hice por ustedes..- su voz cortante e insensible sonó-.. lo hice por él.. Las personas que están allí dentro no son: su nana y el hijo de esta.. ellos en realidad son su madre y su hermano.. son las únicas personas que lo vieron crecer y convertirse en el maravilloso chico que conocí.. solo deseo una cosa..

-pídanos que lo usted desea señorita..- propuso el hombre mayor

-para mí.. nada.. para el.. todo- su mirada azul se centro en ellos- ….deseo que le den el verdadero lugar a esas humildes personas.. el lugar que merecen por ser unas de las pocas personas que conocieron a Alex… las únicas que vieron en él lo que ustedes no vieron… solo pido eso..-

El silencio reino por unos breves segundo, sin embargo para ellos fueron eternos. La mirada azul se encontró con la mirada azul cielo del padre de Alex, ella trataba de encontrar sinceridad y compromiso de su parte y cuando lo tuvo dio media vuelta para retirarse sin despedirse.

No fue difícil hallar a la nana y el hermano de Alex, su amigo ya le había hablado de ellos, basto en buscar en las redes sociales para hallarse con el joven, Helga sonrió satisfecha al encontrarlo; cuando revisaba las fotos de su red sonrió al ver una peculiar, una donde estaba su querido Alex y su hermano abrazados cuando eran unos niños. Lo difícil del proceso fue tranquilizar a la mujer mayor por todo lo que había pasado, ella quería volar inmediatamente hasta Hillwood pero no contaba con los recursos por su economía, sin embargo los ahorros de Helga y una petición hacia el gran Bob Pataki fue suficiente para traerlos y reunirlos junto a él, en ese pequeño momento, en se instante donde su amigo abrazo y mostro ese sonrisa de esperanza fue el regalo implícito más satisfactorio para ella, ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron al verlos fue algo que no tenía precio para ella.

.

Las charolas del almuerzo se veían más apetitosas de lo común o eso pensaban. Phoebe y Helga estaban conversando de manera amena. Faltaba dos días para que todo termine, su escuela y que empiece un nuevo rumbo para ellas, la vida universitaria.

-entonces Phoebe ¿iras a Harvard o a Yale?-pregunto su rubia amiga

-habla más bajo Helga..-dijo ruborizada lo último que quería eran que otros se enteraran de sus propuestas-.. creo que iré a Harvard, mis padres están de acuerdo y Gerald también..

-ah si, me olvidaba del cabeza de cepillo..- dijo mientras tomaba su soda

-Helga ¿y tú?- pregunto- ya le dijiste a Arnold que te ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Londres..- dijo muy despacio

Escuchar esto último hizo que Helga se atorara con su soda, Phoebe se rio al acto inconsciente de su amiga pero cuando ella se calmó, un halo de preocupación se posó en su pecho.

-Helga..- miro a su amiga muy pensativas- acaso.. tu..

-¡Hey!-gritaron a la distancia

La mirada preocupada cayó sobre Helga, a pesar de que las dos ya conocidas figuras masculinas se acercaban Helga y Phoebe no dejaban de verse y ellas sabían el _porqué_.

-¡Hey Pataki!-dijo el moreno

Ella parpadeo varias y regreso a la realidad al sentir el brazo de Arnold rodeándola desde atrás.

-¿ah?- respondió

-Helga, ¿estas bien?- pregunto viéndola a las ojos

-si.. estoy bien cabezón.

-¿Qué pasa Chicas?-dijo en tono despreocupado sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que amabas sabían-¿Por qué esas caras?.

-Nada Gerald..- minimizo Phoebe- solo nos conmovimos porque ya se acaba el año escolar y bueno….

-¡ah!, era eso… tranquila Phoebe, todo saldrá bien.

Ella le sonrió

-Helga, que te parece si vamos esta noche al cine yo invito- propuso Arnold con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Hoy no puedo.. estaré ocupada-

-¿ocupada?- pregunto Arnold

-¡vamos anímate Pataki!, nos divertiremos- animo Gerald

-Bueno yo….no puedo me siento enferma y me quedare en casa-

-¿estas enferma?, Quieres que vay..

-¡no!- interrumpió- solo estoy muy cansada, si quieres puedes ir necesito descansar- le sonrió disimuladamente

Arnold la atrajo sutilmente mientras le tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Sentir el aire cálido del aliento de Arnold en su frente para luego depositar un tierno beso la hizo sentir tan segura de lo que sentía por él. Gerald y Phoebe contemplaban a la bella pareja, se aman y el amor estaba a la vista.

.

Abrió la puerta como todos los días, vio a su madre con un semblante cansado y su padre le sostenía la mano.

«¿algo no estaba bien?», pensó.

Sus pasos se enrumbaron a la sala, su ceño fruncido y su mirada fija se hicieron evidentes.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no Helga, todo está bien..- puntualizo Miriam

-¿Por qué tiene esas caras?- dijo viéndolo a ambos

-nada nada Helga, solo tu madre se acongojo por una película-explico

Su mirada sagaz observo la televisión apagada, sin embargo tenia otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Bob, hoy me quedare en la casa de Phoebe a dormir- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual

-¿uhm?, es extraño hace mucho que no me pides permiso para dormir afuera… dile que llame- dijo bob

-¡Criminal bob!... ya no soy una niña, no me hagas pasar vergüenza pidiéndole que te llame si..-

-pero jovencita, solo quiero asegurarme que estarás bien-

-tranquilo bob, solo iré a dormir..- dijo esto mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación

-¡me llamas cuando llegues jovencita!..- grito Bob

«¡siiiii Bob!»

.

Era la última noche que él iba a estar en Hillwood, después de esa noche se iría de su vida. Con la mochila en la espalda sus raudos pasos se dirigieron hasta la casa de Alex, aun un poco dudosa de lo que iba hacer, tiro una pequeña piedrita hasta la ventana de su amigo, no paso mucho tiempo para que él se asomara por la ventana con una gran sonrisa.

-_Geraldine…-_

_-¿Qué pasa zopenco?..- pregunto mientras le acomodaba las pocas vendas que tenía su antebrazo izquierdo_

_-¡Quédate conmigo mañana!-_

_-¡¿que?!, ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?-_

_-solo quiero pasar una noche contigo-_

_-pero.. yo no…- dijo tratando de alejarse pero él se lo impidió_

_-Geraldine tonta..No quiero acostarme contigo, solo quiero dormir-_

_-pero…-_

_-Te juro que no pasara nada… me iré dentro de dos días.. solo quiero llevarme lo mejor de este lugar..- tomo su mano- por favor… solo quiero tener un último recuerdo de ti… de los dos… después no volveré a molestarte.._

_La mirada azul suplicante acongojo su corazón_

_«Ahora, ¿Qué demonios iba hacer?»_

Trepo el gran y frondoso árbol hasta llegar a su ventana, Alex la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Helga observo a su alrededor, se llevó la mano en el pecho al ver las maletas hechas a un lado de su puerta.

-¿A qué hora te vas?-pregunto

-a las 6.. tendré que madrugar-

-Alex yo..-

Un dedo varonil la silencio, aun dudoso la atrajo para abrazarla.

-solo… solo esta noche… solo esta noche no pienses en él-dijo mientras olía el cabello rubio de su amiga

Los delgados brazos rodearon el torso de su amigo, el silencio reino junto la sensación de soledad y vacío. El aroma que desprendía, la calidez de su ser era una sensación tan extraña. A pesar de tenerlo allí junto a ella, podía sentirlo que estaba a kilómetros de allí; mientras que Alex, volvió a tener entre sus brazos al delgado cuerpo de su amiga, sonrió al poder sentir una vez más la sedosidad de su cabello rubio y el aroma a flores de ella.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta que la habitación que parecía más grande, estaban dando vueltas tan despacio como si de una danza se tratara, ambos abrazados giraban de forma casi imperceptible para ellos. De pronto los sonidos se alejaron solo dejando a dos sonidos latentes y audibles para ambos, se apartaron tomados de las manos y pudieron escuchar el sonido de sus corazones bajo la mirada palpitante de cada uno.

.

-¿crees que debería llamarla?- pregunto Arnold a Gerald quien esperaba a su novia que terminara de pagar las palomitas para entrar a ver la película.

-¡vamos viejo!, déjala respirar.. Seguro está cansada por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar-

-igual la llamare-

El rubio de ojos verdes saco su celular y digito el número de su novia.

.

El celular brilló, pero ella no contesto; aun vestida con la ropa con la que llego pero sin sus tenis, Helga estaba entre los brazos de Alex encima de su cómoda cama.

-¿Aun recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto ella

-cada maldito día-

Con muchas dudas en el corazón, reunió la poca valentía que tenía para preguntar:

-¿Qué nos paso?...¿porque no pudimos quedarnos juntos?-

Era incomodo; si, pero tenía que preguntar. Un incómodo silencio entre ambos se rompió ante un suspiro de ella.

-no lo sé… supongo que me enamore y te olvide….-

Él la apego más a su cuerpo sintiendo tantas cosas.

Quería besarla, sí.

Quería hacerle el amor, no.

Lo último ya no podría ser, él había perdido su amor como mujer, pero había ganado una amiga para toda la vida.

-¿lo amas?-

-si-

-¿él te ama?-

-si-

-¿estas segura?-

-lo he conocido gran parte de mi vida, es una de las pocas cosas que me siento segura- dijo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado

Un profundo silencio reino entre ambos, el calor de sus cuerpos era bastante acogedora; Helga subió la mirada buscando la mirada azulada de su amigo, sin embargo, encontró más que eso, se encontró con esa hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado; en un impulso su mano izquierda se posó tan suave en la mejilla de él, sintió que no se había afeitado ya que le picaba su contacto pero no se apartó.

-¿me vas a extrañar?- dijo mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de ella

-no tienes idea…¿y tú?-

-Geraldine- acomodo uno de sus mechones rubios-… no habrá día en que detenga un momento para pensar en ti.. en ti.. y lo que estás haciendo…-

-eres un estúpido..- dijo con la voz quebrada por conteniendo todo lo que estaba dentro de ella

-lo sé…recuerdas la canción del campamento…-

-no..-mintió y oculto su mirada en el pecho de su amigo

Alex sonrió, podía sentir la tristeza de su amiga, se iban a separar y quizá nunca se iban a volver a ver. Su camisa fue empapada poco a poco por el silencioso llanto de su amiga, la sintió estremecer y removerse.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo la orgullosa joven

I want to follow where she gioes

I think about her and she knows it

I want to let her take control

Because everytime that she gets close

-por favor..- rogo, cada palabra entonada de esa canción era un dolor inconmensurable en su pecho

-esa canción narraba lo que sentía.. lo que siento por ti- se corrigió- y a pesar que ya no estaré a tu lado… sé que siempre estaré en tu mente cuando la escuches.. Querida.. Amiga Helga…-

Las últimas palabras de su amigo, fueron suficiente para ella; estar con él de esa forma iba a durar toda la vida. Las relaciones van y vienen pero una sincera amistad dura una eternidad; mientras él seguía cantante, ella se acurruco más a su cuerpo hasta que se quedó dormida

.

La mañana arribo; pero sin el despertar del sol, ya que estaba todo nublado o quizá por el hecho que aún era de madrugada. Ya habían terminado de desayunar, los padres de Alex recibieron de buena manera a Helga desconociendo el hecho que había pasado la noche con su hijo. Las maletas estaban hechas y con muchas cosas aun para empacar, los empleados subieron cada maleta en el auto. Alex miro a su amiga que se acomodaba la ropa.

-luces muy linda…-

-¡cállate idiota!... debí cambiarme la ropa- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-¡vamos!- dijo mientras le abría la puerta

Unos ojos marrones miraban la escena con desaprobación, no habría que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta por el semblante y como estaba que Helga G. Pataki había pasado la noche con Alex.

.

Eran 5:50, las maletas ya estaban a bordo; el llamado se oyó para que pasen a la zona de embarque. Los padres de Alex se adelantaron, despidieron cordialmente de Helga resaltando lo mucho que les había cambiado la vida.

-espero que seas feliz- dijo mientras se tomaban de la manos

-yo también deseo tu felicidad, zopenco- brinco y se colgó de su cuello

-lo seré.. es hora..- dijo mientras miraba el tablero de embarque- tengo que irme..- dijo esto y la aparto

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?..

-de eso no puedes dudarlo..- dijo esto y le beso la frente

No quería hacer la despedida más triste, tomo su maleta y sus pasos se enrumbaron lejos de ella. Helga observaba el caminar erguido y lleno de orgullo de su amigo, se llevó sus manos a su pecho.

«¿y el adiós?» se pregunto

La silueta de su amigo se alejaba pero sus agiles pasos se detuvieron, los ojos de Helga se abrieron de sorpresa.

«¿Acaso se había olvidado algo?» fue lo primero que vino a su mente

-¡Geraldine!- grito a los lejos

Ella no respondió solo vio que un objeto era lanzado y ella lo atrapo con habilidad.

-¡Adiós Geraldine…te quiero!-

Ella solo atino a sonreírle, Alex apresuro sus pasos y desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Aun acongojada por todo lo que estaba pasando, presto atención al objeto que estaba entre sus manos, sonrió dolosamente al reconocer de que se trataba.

-yo.. yo también te quiero Alex- musito con una triste y larga lagrima

Su amado objeto, aquella señal de su amistad pura y sincera había vuelto a sus manos. Salió aun triste del aeropuerto y observando un avión que recién despegaba se prometió a si misma nunca volver a perderlo.

.

Era el último día de la escuela secundaria, muchos estaban muy felices; ya se habían entregado las notas de sus exámenes, así que todo no podría trascurrir de lo más normal posible. Helga se encontraba sentada en su asiento correspondiente en el salón de clases, esperaba que su amado novio entrara por la puerta para contarle todo lo sucedido.

Una cabeza muy particular se asomó por la puerta, una gran sonrisa se posó en el rostro de ella, pero, la sensación de felicidad le duro poco a la impetuosa joven. Arnold, su Arnold Shortman no era el mismo, su ceño fruncido era la clara evidencia que estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso; cuando la mirada verde y azul se encontraron, en ese instante ella dio fe que algo malo estaba pasando. Sus esperanzas de que ella no tenía nada que ver con el mal humor de su cabeza de balón, se fueron a abajo cuando Arnold fríamente la ignoro y se sentó lejos de ella, ni siquiera se tomó la delicadeza de saludarla.

.

Las horas pasaban, cada profesor que entraba al salón hacia su típico discurso de despedida, sin embargo, Él no volteo a verla. La tristeza de Helga se trasformó en cólera y frustración al no saber la maldita razón por la cual el estúpido cabeza de balón la ignoraba.

«¿Qué demonios le pasa?» se pregunto

«¿Por qué me ignora?»

«¿Qué hice?»

Fueron las preguntas que retumbaron en su mente.

Cuando la campana sonó, Arnold seguía en la misma hostil actitud pero no se iba a quedar así, Helga se apresuró en alistar sus cosas para pedirle una explicación a su novio, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la mirada verde puesta en ella y un doloroso agarre en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿tenemos que hablar?- su voz lenta y ronca la hizo estremecer

-un momento… espera Arnoldo- soltó mientras Arnold se la llevaba ante la atenta mirada de todos.

.

Casi trastabilla ante el empuje que Arnold le proporcionaba.

-¡Suéltame Arnold!- soltó y se apartó-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- grito

Arnold aun jadeante la observaba, pero no estaba pensando; todo lo que le había dicho cierta joven habían sacado lo peor de él.

El brazo de ella dolía, no se lo toco por orgullo, lo último que quería era que Arnold la viera frágil.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas anoche?- pregunto lentamente sin dejar su tono hostil

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Responde Maldita sea!-

-¡No me grites Arnoldo!..¿Qué demonios te pasa?.. Alguien podía escucharte-

-Responde- insistió

-Arnold, no se rayos te pasa y tampoco estoy de humor para escucharte- trato de irse pero Arnold la volvió a tomar del brazo

-¿Es cierto que ayer pasaste la noche con Alex?- musito

Una electricidad recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de Helga, dirigió su mirada azul hacia Arnold y se encontró con una mirada que la desnudaba.

-Q-Que... Arnold.. ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-entonces.. ¿es verdad?-

-Arnold no es lo que estas pensando.. yo.. solo..-

Él la soltó y se rio.

-Crees que soy tan imbécil para creerte..¿porque Helga?...¡¿porque?!- grito

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-fue Lila, ella te vio saliendo de la casa de Alex.. fue muy enfática al decirme que estabas trasnochada y que tu ropa estaba arrugada..-

-No te voy lo voy anegarte… pero no es lo que piensas.. él se fue.. y bueno..yo..-

\- le quisiste darle su despedida…-soltó dolido

-él jamás me faltaría al respeto..- dijo con indignación

Arnold se rio con sarcasmo

-cuida tus palabras.. no es lo que parece.. solo dormimos.. El me lo pidió y yo.. bueno-

-¿y crees que te voy a creer?.. en serio Helga.. tan estúpido me crees-

-Arnold no pasó nada.. Que un hombre y una mujer se queden a dormir en la misma cama no significa que hayan tenido sexo..-

-primero.. no es cualquier hombre, es el imbécil de Alex y él ha estado enamorado de ti desde siempre y segundo.. en serio crees que un hombre se resista a no tocar a una mujer como tu..-

-Disculpa, ¿Qué demonios estas tratando de insinuar?-

La respiración de ella se aceleró producto de la indignación que sentía, por la filudas palabras de Arnold

-Lila tenía razón….. eres una problema y muy complicada.. No te comportas como una chica decente.. y vas a calentarle la cama como una cual…-

Sus palabras se ahogaron, su cara se ladeo y la mano de Helga comenzó a escocer producto de la fuerte cachetada que le propino.

-Eres un bastardo..¡cómo te atreves!...¡después de que te di todo!..¡después que abrí mi corazón y me entregue a ti..!- grito llorando sin importarle que alguien la escuchara

-duele verdad… te duele saber la verdad, ¿Qué pretendías?... que no me enterara..- dijo mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla

-Si quieres creerle a la señorita perfección es tu problema.. no me cabe duda que eres un maldito imbécil que se deja llevar por las apariencias..-

-y como no creerle… Lila siempre ha sido muy bondadosa y decente, en cambio tu.. Pareces ir en contra de todo lo que esta moralmente bien..-

Ella lo miro desconociéndolo, Arnold estaba cegado por los celos y la frustración, recordar que el día anterior ella le había mentido para irse a dormir con él.

-Que te queda claro Arnold, no me coste con Alex.. y que una mujer y un hombre duerman juntos no significa que van a terminar teniendo sexo.. Eres un maldito moralista.. le crees a una persona que siempre te rechazaba de la peor forma que a mi.. a tu novia.. a la chica de decías amar hace unos días… solo porque soy impetuosa y rebelde.. Me dices toda esta mierda.. Pero sabes.. Esta chica que la consideras indecente, ya dejo de ser tu novia.. así que quédate con tu moral y tus principios… Quédate con tu perdedora amiga.. y no vuelvas buscarme.. Imbécil- soltó de manera lenta y lo empujo fuertemente apartándolo del camino

-¡mierda!- grito de frustración.

.

Los raudos pasos de Helga la llevaron hasta la estancia donde se cambiaban las alumnas luego de hacer deportes, su mirada fría y llena de rencor buscaban a esa persona que alguna vez llamo su amiga.

-Helga ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto Phoebe quien salía con una toalla en la cabeza

En ese momento la perfecta Lila hacia su aparición; esa estúpida sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado hizo la sangre de Helga bullir, ignoro olímpicamente a su amiga y se fue en contra de Lila ante las miradas de asombro y asustadizas de los presentes.

-¡Eres una…!- trato de completar pero lo más estruendoso fue el cuerpo de Lila chocar abruptamente con los casilleros-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle esas mentiras a Arnold?!- dijo mientras la tenia de ambos hombros contra el casillero

La mirada marrón de Lila era el pavor puro, no se esperaba encontrarse a Helga y mucho menos que reaccionara de esa manera.

-no sé.. me lastimas- se quejo

-Crees que me importa.. Ahora me vas ha decir ¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Arnold?!- esta vez la soltó y se aparto

-solo le dije la verdad-refuto- Arnold no se merece que le hagas eso.. además esta mal que..-

-A ti no debe importarte lo que pase entre nosotros….-

-Claro que me importa… Arnold es un buen chico, no merece que tú..-

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Helga dio un fuerte golpe al gabinete que estaba detrás de ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro; Lila había cerrado los ojos creyendo genuinamente que la golpearía pero no fue así. Ambas fueron rodeadas por una multitud de jovencitas que estaban dispuestas a intervenir.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar; vio a una lila sumamente asustada, temblorosa, se rio con ironía y comenzó a negar, sentía piedad por ese chica que le había hecho tanto daño.

-no vales la pena… ni siquiera para que te golpee..-tomo distancia de ella- sabes Lila antes me agradabas pero ahora tengo la certeza que eres egoísta, superficial y una maldita perra..-

-No te permito que..

-¡Que no me permites!..¡Que lila!.. Que te molesto tanto, que Arnold ya no estuviera detrás de ti como siempre ha estado,.. o descubrir ese maldito lado ególatra que tienes tu…¿ehm?. Sabes.. Ahora sé que tus innumerables desplantes hacia el estúpido de Arnold fueron porque él te rechazo una vez…-Ella negó-.. veo que tengo razón… Hagas lo que hagas.. así trates de ser agradable con todo el maldito mundo.. ¡tú sabes!.. Tú eres la única que sabe la clase de persona que eres..

-Yo no soy como tú..Yo jamás engañaría a mi novio..

-tienes razón, No eres como yo… yo se como soy.. se que tipo de persona soy.. en cambio tu-hubo una pequeña pausa seguida con una sensación de incomodidad-..bueno.. no vale la pena ni decirlo..

Todas escuchaban pasmadas la discusión, Lila tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y Helga tenía una mirada de repulsión hacia ella. La dolida joven salió de los vestidores conteniendo todas las lágrimas producto de todo esa jodida situación en que Lila la perfecta la metió.

.

Las últimas fotos fueron tomadas, todos se despedían con gran nostalgia. Unos ojos oscuros buscaba a su querida amiga de rubios cabellos pero, era inútil; ella no estaba, ni tampoco él: Arnold Shortman, la desesperación de su impetuosa amiga.

-anímate Phoebe-dijo su galante novio, sonriéndole para darle animo

Ella le sonrió, sin embargo en esa gran sonrisa de blanquecinos dientes se encontraba escondida una gran preocupación, ver a Arnold en un estado para él desconocido, negándose a escucharlo, negándose a ver las cosas de una tercera perspectiva. No lo reconoció, esa era la verdadera razón, ver a Arnold en ese estado tan eufórico y estresado fue algo que nunca esperó ver.

.

El viento helado acariciaba el rostro de Helga, su mirada azul se perdía en el reflejo de aquel riachuelo que desde hace mucho se había vuelto en el único ser que la escuchaba, La primera idea fue ir a casa pero no podía, para explicarlo de otra forma, no quería que la vieran en ese estado tan deprimente.

Sonrió con irónia y negó, siguió negando con la cabeza todo lo que había pasado en la escuela: su reacción con Lila, su discusión con Arnold y por último en Alex: su único amigo, su alma gemela.

«Él sabría qué hacer»

«Él sabría que decir»

Pensó tristemente entre sus tristes pensamientos, tenía el corazón roto y el orgullo hecho pedazos, con el poco ánimo que tenía dirigió su triste silueta hasta su casa, giro la perilla y tratando de sonreír abrió la puerta. Lo único que quería encontrar era la sonrisa de su madre o el gesto fruncido de Bob, aunque parecía tonto le agradaba ver la única ceja fruncida de su enérgico padre.; grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar se hallara a una Miriam evidentemente triste y un bob tratando de consolarla mientras sostenía su mano.

Helga frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal –negó- No algo realmente estaba mal.

Al aparecer ambos sintieron la mirada azul clavada en ellos pues voltearon hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se atrevió a preguntar

Ambos se miraron con una triste complicidad, sabían que había llegado la hora, era el momento para decirle la verdad a su hija. Bob se puso de pie asegurándose que la silueta de su esposa quedara detrás de el, era hora de enfrentar a su hija, había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad, una verdad que estuvieron ocultándole desde apenas unas semanas.

-Helga.. tenemos que hablar-

Hubo un silencio incómodo y una extraña sensación recorrió el delgado ser de Helga, la mano que había estado sostenida en la perilla de la puerta termino de deslizarse y se formó un puño, uno lleno de un mal presentimiento.

.

Aun en su cama se encontraba la alta y atlética silueta de Arnold, quien había mandado al diablo al señor kokoshka -cuando le pidio dinero- ante la mirada sorprendida de los habitantes del susent Arms, subió hacia su cuarto sin mucho que decir, cerró la puerta con fuerza haciéndola tronar y tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido. Abrió los ojos, miro el reloj de la pared ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, el sol caía; una de sus manos se posó en su pecho, aún tenía esa sensación de vacío en pecho, aun podía ver los ojos vidriosos de Helga, aun podía escuchar su voz diciéndole que no había hecho nada. En ese momento, miro su celular tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y estaba seguro que todas eran de ellas y se había encargado olímpicamente de ignorarlas todas, no quería oírla y mucho menos verla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos asegurándose de dejar su móvil en la pequeña cómoda que estaba al costado de su cama. Solo quería olvidar todo.

Para su mala suerte su móvil volvió a sonar, hacia casi una hora que no lo hacía, pero esta vez era un mensaje:

_Te espero en 15 minutos en el parque_

Era de ella, de Helga.

«¿Qué querrá?» pensó molesto

.

No había pasado ni 5 minutos para que Arnold estuviera afuera de su casa rumbo al parque que lo vio crecer. Con las manos en los bolsillos llego donde creyó que ella estaría, la conocía tan bien. Mientras más se acercaba la silueta de Helga se hacía visible, no hacía falta ser adivino para deducir que ella había enviado el mensaje desde el parque. Cuando la triste mirada de Helga visualizo a Arnold, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, necesitaba a su cabeza de balón, lo necesitaba más que nunca, lo necesitaba ahora, lo necesitaba a su lado.

-¿viniste?- dijo tratando de sonreír cuando él se puso delante de ella

Arnold sintió que su corazón se estrujo cuando la vio, Helga lucia peor de lo que recordaba, lucia ojerosa, pequeña y con la nariz roja, tenía una herida en la parte del costado de la mano, un corte supuso.

-¿para que me llamaste?- su voz seca y ronca la hizo sentir mal

Ella no resistió las ganas se acercó lentamente y lo abrazo, hundió su rostro en su pecho y lo froto.

-Estas aquí-

Fue lo único que le dijo

Arnold estaba furioso, estaba celoso, verla de esa forma solo formo una idea estúpida en su cabeza.

-vas a decirme para que me llamaste- volvió a decirle

No ser correspondida en el abrazo, escuchar su voz cortante y fría solo empeoraba la situación.

-perdóname- termino de decir con la voz quebrada

Cuando la camisa de Arnold se empezó a humedecerse entonces él se apartó, no quería sentir lastima, no por ella. Verla de esa forma solo confirmaba sus miedos:

«ella lo había engañado»

Eso pensó

«Ella había faltado a lo que tenía, a su amor, a sus sentimientos»

Termino por concluir

La vio desconociéndola, negó y se sentido un imbécil.

-Arnold.. hay tanto que tengo que necesito decirte- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

No podía resistir más tiempo, ver sus ojos llorosos y más azules solo lo iban hacerlo flaquear, sino que estaba seguro que iba terminar besándola pero ya no podía permitirse ser débil delante de ella, ya no.

Cuando él se dio media vuelta, sintió que un suave agarre lo detuvo, volteo de medio lado; se encontró a Helga Pataki que no podía mirarlo, una sombra se posó en su rostro producto de su cabello.

-no te vayas.. por favor- volvió a insistir, sono como una suplica

Arnold no pudo, se zafo y se alejó raudamente de ella. Helga aun destrozada vio cómo su querido Arnold desaparecía. Una traicionera lágrima se deslizo por su rostro al recordar todo lo que perdió y se enteró esa tarde.

_Bob la atrajo hasta el tupido sofá, todo estaba mal._

_-Bob…Miriam.. ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Bob..- dijo Miriam mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo_

_-yo se lo digo.._

_La mirada de Helga busco a la de Miriam, esta última no podía verla: quizá por la vergüenza, por la falta de respeto a su hija._

_-Helga tu madre tiene cáncer.._

_Ella no pudo darse cuenta pero comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

_«Cáncer»_

_La voz de su papa comenzó a resonar en su cabeza_

_-no te lo dijimos porque pensamos que tu madre se recuperaría.. perdónanos.. debimos decírtelo antes.- termino de decir Bob muy avergonzado_

_-¡perdóname Helga!- dijo entre sollozos Miriam, quien se escondió entre los brazos de su esposo._

_Helga procesaba todo los dicho por Bob._

_«ya lo sabían» pensó_

_Por todo lo dicho era más que evidente que habían estado manteniendo el tratamiento de Miriam en secreto, Helga arrastro su cabello con sus dos manos sintiéndose la más idiota de las hijas ahora entendía:_

_Miriam tan preocupada, Miriam cansada y las tantas veces que le reclamo a su madre los tantos cabellos que había en la ducha y por toda la casa._

_«Se le estaban cayendo»_

_Bob quien esperaba una gran sermón de su hija se sorprendió cuando la vio arrodillada sosteniéndole la mano a su esposa atrayendo su atención._

_-miriam.. Escúchame.._

_-Hija..- vio una triste sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Saldremos de esto…- vio como una lagrima resbalaba por el rostro de su madre- ehm.. Tranquila- se la limpio- ya verás te recuperaras y todo volverá ser como antes…_

_-Helga..- dijo con asombro_

_Bob nunca en su vida había envidiado el temple y fuerza de hija, allí estaba la más joven de sus hijas dándole la fuerza que él ya no tenía._

_-Les parece si hablamos mañana.. estoy algo cansada,.. si- su voz ocultaba evidentemente sus sentimientos_

_Ambos vieron como su hija se alejaba, cuando la puerta trono, Bob quiso ir hablar con ella pero Miriam se lo impidió._

_Tantos años ocultando su infelicidad de su matrimonio, tantos años ahogando sus penas en litro y litros de alcohol, habían tenido consecuencias. Todo empezó con una pequeña molestia a un lado de su cuerpo; pero persistió tanto que cuando fue al doctor, todo se nublo al escuchar que tenía cáncer al hígado y uno bastante avanzado. Todo su mundo se fue abajo, agradeció a la vida haber ido con Bob ese día, porque ni ella misma sabía que hubiera hecho después de enterarse. Su mundo ahora se estaba desmoronando, un mundo del que ahora quería ser parte, del mundo que había construido un mundo donde estaba ella, Bob, Olga y Helga._

_Todo ese día había sido el peor que había tenido, sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que era el peor hasta ahora «¿Acaso iban haber mas?». Su espalda resbalo por la puerta y se abrazó a sí misma, recordó su despedida con Alex, su pelea con Lila y lo peor del como, había terminado con Arnold; ahora tenía una Miriam enferma y de cáncer._

_Se paró intempestivamente vio su mesa, la impotencia y la rabia se hizo presente: ¿Qué podía hacer?._

_«nada» se termino por responder_

_Tiro todo lo que estaba encima de esta, fue a su tocador también lanzando al piso sus perfumes, sus libros y otros más; desacomodo su cama, lanzo su almohada y se tumbó a llorar en su alfombra. Su mundo estaba hecho pedazos, su amigo, su novio y ahora su madre parecían empeñarse en dejarla sola._

_Cuando Bob entro a la habitación pensó lo peor al ver todo tirado, su mirada busco a Helga quien estaba llorando y temblando en el piso. Se acercó a ella:_

_-Helga.. hija..- dijo _

_Ella no se contuvo y se aferró al cuello su papa necesitaba un abrazo, ahora se sentía más sola que nunca. Bob la abrazo enseguida, ver a su hija sufriendo como hace mucho no lo hacia lo hizo sentir el peor padre del mundo, se preocupó mas cuando se apartó y vio que su querida hija tenía una lesión en su mano que la hacía sangrar, la curo con devoción._

_Bob contemplaba a su hija dormir, tuvo que consolarla cerca de una hora hasta que se quedó dormida sin hablar más del tema, se propuso irse hasta que pudo recoger todo, cerró la puerta asegurándose no despertarla._

_«escucha sé que quisiste decírmelo antes.. y no estaba listo para oírlo.. pero ahora.. todo esto,, todo este viaje hasta san Lorenzo, escapar de la sombra.. Encontrar a mis padre fue gracias a ti.. y tu medallón»_

_«tu medallón despertó a mis padres.. lo hiciste todo solo por ayudarme.. y…»_

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron, había estado soñando con Arnold y su primer beso consentido de su parte y ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba a ese tonto cabeza. Se puso de pie, se tragaría su orgullo una vez, lo haría porque lo amaba y solo quería su consuelo._

_._

Dos largas semanas pasaron, Arnold quien se había propuesto alejarse de todo el mundo -y vaya que si lo había conseguido- estaba tan insoportable que se ni siquiera Gerald lo había tolerado, sentado en una banca se encontraba mirando al cielo, se había alejado incluso de sus padres.

-¿Arnold?..

Su mirada verde se dirigió donde provenía la dueña de esa voz, la silueta delgada de Lila se hizo visible para él.

-Hola Lila- fue lo único que dijo

Delante de él estaba la razón de sus problemas, habían pasado tantos días que solo quería buscar un culpable para todo lo que había pasado; se había arrepentido una y otra vez por todo lo que habia pasado, de no haberla escuchado y sobre todo de no haberle creído.

-¿puedo sentarme?-

-es un país libre..- dijo cortante pero a la vez sonrió al darse cuenta que había dicho esa peculiar frase

Lila se sentido tan tonta, era evidente que Arnold estaba más que incomoda con su presencia. No era un secreto que el buen Arnold había estado de un terrible humor, no era un secreto que había terminado mal con Helga.

Desde su última discusión con Helga no se había podido quitar de su mente que ella era la única culpable de todo lo que había pasado, tuvo que pasar varios días para aceptar su error. Si bien había visto salir a Helga de la casa de Alex, no tenía la certeza que ella se hubiera acostado con él y si ella lo hubiera hecho «¿quién era ella para juzgarla?» O quizá era otra la razón, termino por aceptar que quería la atención de Arnold, pero ni ella pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras, se armó de valor para lo que tenía que decir, ya no podía con la culpa.

-Arnold yo quería pedirte una disculpa- dijo con voz suave

-¿disculpa?

La miro con ironía y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada, él no quería una disculpa, el deseaba no habérsela cruzado ese día.

-bueno yo.. creo que exagere las cosas.. no debí afirmar algo que no tuve la certeza de que paso.. yo no creo que Helga haya pasado la noche con ese chico.. Bueno de esa forma.. Arnold yo..

-No crees que es tarde..-se puso de pie- ya lo dijiste así te disculpes ahora nada cambiara.. Pero aquí el único culpable soy yo

-¿tu?.. no Arnold.. tu no..

\- si, yo..- afirmo- no debí haber dudado del amor de Helga.. no debí darle crédito a una persona como tú.. a una persona que no conozco..

-pero..

-esa es la verdad..- la interrumpió- no te conozco.. me gustabas.. y mucho.. pero nunca te he conocido de verdad.. Solo he visto lo superficial de ti.. no sé nada de ti.. en cambio a ella- apretó los puños- .. de ella se hasta lo que no le gusta… tengo que irme..

Arnold se alejó de Lila dejándola con tantas cosas que decir y una sensación horrible.

.

Tenía que buscarla, tenía que hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperarla, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta, que comenzaba a correr, sus pasos se detuvieron al verla. Era el destino que la ponía de nuevo en su camino, sintió una opresión al verla sonreír a la distancia

«acaso lo había olvidado tan pronto» se pregunto

Helga lucia más bella que nunca, un pantalón jean con un suéter plomo y una pequeña mochila en su espalda digno ella; al parecer había salido con Phoebe y Gerald.

-Dios estaba película estaba más que aburrida.. gran desperdicio de dinero- dijo la rubia

-No seas aburrida Pataki.. me gusto la actuación del protagonista..- dijo Gerald

\- si como no, pero..

-Helga

Aquel llamado ahogo sus palabras y la hizo respingar, reconocía esa voz. Tanto Gerald como Phoebe también detuvieron su andar, reconociendo a Arnold quien llegaba agitado y sudoroso.

-iba hacia tu casa..- termino por decir

-Nosotros ya nos vámonos… Adiós- dijo Phoebe quien llevaba lejos del lugar a su curioso novio

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo.

-¿puedo acompañarte?

Ella lo ignoro y siguió su camino, Arnold entendió que ella le estaba permitiendo acompañarla y eso le dio esperanza. Cuando tomaron distancia de su punto de encuentro, Helga desvió su camino hacia un parque cercano, era momento de hablar.

Helga detuvo su andar y lo miro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con incomodidad

Arnold respiro profundo.

-Helga yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso, no debí haber dudado de ti.. solo.. bueno.. yo soy tan conservador.. yo sé que tú eres incapaz.. Perdóname Helga.. yo lo siento tanto

El trato de tomar su mano, pero ella lo evadió con destreza y tomo distancia. Helga no quería su contacto y eso le dolió

-¿terminaste?- el no dijo nada

-Helga yo..

-Arnold yo te perdono..

El la miro sin poder creerlo, Helga desvió su mirada la cual se tornó triste.

-Durante todo este tiempo me culpe por todo lo que paso.. Diciéndome que era yo del problema.. que no debí ir esa noche a consolar a mi amigo.. a una persona que era como mi hermano… porque se miraba mal.. sin embargo ahora sé.. que me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mi.. no hice nada malo esa noche.. y no tengo nada de que avergonzarme… Tú dudaste de mi porque no soy como Lila.. no soy como Ariana.. no soy tierna.. no soy dulce… jamás podre comprarte chocolates sin que me coma uno.. no podré hacerte una cena romántica.. no puedo dejar de burlarme de tu cabeza balón..

-Helga me gusta como eres.. no quiero que cambies… solo quiero estar a tu lado- dijo con premura

-¿De verdad?...no lo creo, tu no necesitas alguien como yo.. ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que tu sepas de lo que es lo que en verdad necesitas.. somos jóvenes Arnold.. Ahora más que nunca es el momento para equivocarnos y aprender de todo esto..

-Helga sé que me comporte mal.. yo te necesito.. tu me necesit…

-necesitaba- interrumpió- ya es tarde.. ya no te necesito y creo que tú tampoco.. esto pasara, te recuperaras y todo estará bien.. lo que refiere a mi.. yo ya no estaré allí para ti..

-¡no!- dijo con firmeza

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, quería tenerla cerca; sentir su aroma una vez más solo le confirmo que la quería a su lado. Sin embargo con un mal sabor de boca se apartó de ella al no sentirse correspondido.

-Eres un gran chico.. Aunque a veces te comportes como un idiota- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- yo no soy para ti.. lo siento.. quizá algún día nos volveremos a ver y nos reiremos de todo esto..- dijo mientras hacía distancia con sus manos

-sabes que no rendiré..

Ella negó- mi tonto cabeza de balón..- poso una de sus manos en su mejilla- creo que es tarde..

-No te entiendo

-lo sé..-afirmo- me tengo ir.. Adiós Arnold..

-Helga..

Un mal presentimiento se posó en el corazón del ojiverde, desechó la idea porque no se rendiría en recuperar el amor de amada.

.

A la mañana siguiente Arnold se encontraba vestido de manera deportiva, iba a recuperar a su amada, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba correr y empezaría por invitarla a correr. El timbre sonó pero nadie contesto, toco con el puño pero nadie le dio respuesta.

-¡Helga!- llamo

Insistió pero nadie respondió.

«¿habrán salido?» se pregunto

Trato de asomarse por la ventana, todo parecía en orden sin embargo algo no andaba bien.

-seguro han salido..- se respondió miro su reloj eran la 6 de la mañana- que raro es muy temprano

Solo había una persona que podría saber dónde estaba Helga. Se dirigió rumbo a la casa de la mejor amiga de su amada.

Un fuerte presentimiento invadió su corazón por cada paso quedaba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el pórtico de la casa de Phoebe a Gerald y a esta misma, Phoebe estaba llorando consolada por su guapo novio, algo estaba mal.

-Phoebe.. Gerald.. ¿Qué paso?.. le paso algo a Helga- dijo pensando lo peor

-Arnie.. cálmate..- pidió Gerald

La espera por la respuesta solo hizo que su desesperación aumentara

-¡como quieres que me calme!... ¡¿Qué le paso a Helga?!..- volvió a insistir

-Helga esta bien..- respondió Gerald

-entonces..¿Qué paso?

-Arnold..- hablo suave Phoebe- Helga se fue…

-¿Cómo ?.. ¿Cómo que ella se fue?..pero ayer..

-Helga se fue a Inglaterra.. le ofrecieron una beca.. Acabamos de llegar del aeropuerto..

El corazón de Arnold se estrujo

«se fue» pensó

Inconscientemente comenzó a negar, en ese preciso momento llegó las palabras de ella.

«quizá… algún día nos volvamos a ver»

«adiós Arnold»

Su voz resonó en su cabeza, ahora entendía porque ella había accedido a su compañía, Helga quería despedirse pero ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?.

-¿tu lo sabias?..- increpo a Gerald, se sintió traicionado por él.

El termino por asentir y Arnold arrastro su cabello sintiéndose un imbécil.

-eso no es lo peor..- dijo Phoebe

Él la miro «acaso había más»

-ella no se fue por la beca, se fue porque su madre tiene cáncer.. esa fue la principal razón, Miriam esta con un cáncer muy avanzado.. sé que no debería decírtelo pero lo último que quiero es que pienses que ella se fue por tu culpa- dijo con dureza

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?.. yo hubi..

-¿no te lo dijo?..- dijo con ironía- trato de decírtelo.. Aquel día en parque .. ella solo necesitaba tu consuelo y tú la mandaste al diablo.. ¿Que?.. Acaso ya no lo recuerdas..- dijo con indignación

Phoebe recordó con gran pesar que esa noche Helga había ido a buscar su consuelo después que Arnold la dejara en el parque.

La culpa cayo en sus hombros, nunca en su vida se había sentido como el ser más despreciable en la tierra, ella lo necesitaba y el solo la alejo. En ese momento un avión se podía divisar en el cielo, la mirada verde siguió su rumbo pensando en que quizá:

«Te perdí… Acaso iras allí… Helga»

Desde la ventana del avión Helga se encontraba mirando quizá por última vez a la cuidad que la vio crecer, su exótico Hillwood ahora ya no sería parte de su vida, si bien allí había vivido su infancia, había amado y perdido; era el momento de _volar_ a otro lugar, un lugar donde tenía la esperanza y certeza que iba a cumplir su sueño. Observo a sus padres: Miriam lucia cansada y Bob también se había quedado dormido, en Londres ya lo esperaría Olga en su nuevo hogar. Volvió a observar a la cuidad que se volvía cada vez más pequeña, lleno sus pulmones de aires para decir quizá lo que sería un ultima vez

_Adiós Hillwood…_

Fin

PERDÓNEME POR LA DEMORA Y POR TODO

ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO EN ESTA AVENTURA, NUNCA EN MI VIDA PENSÉ PODER HACER UNA HISTORIA DE UNO DE LOS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS DE MI INFANCIA. GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS POR LA PACIENCIA, LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS Y TODO LO DEMÁS QUE SE PUDO HABER PRESENTADO EN EL CAMINO.

QUERÍA DECIRLE QUE ME SIENTO MUY SATISFECHA POR LA HISTORIA FUERA DE LOS BUENOS Y MALOS COMENTARIOS, AMO LAS CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y LA SINCERIDAD PERO JAMÁS ESTARÉ DE ACUERDO CON EL INSULTO, ES LAMENTABLE PERO BUENO SUPONGO QUE ESTAR EN PLATAFORMAS COMO ESTA ME DEJA MUY EXPUESTA.

SI PREGUNTAN PORQUE ME DEMORE LES RESUMIRÉ QUE TERMINE MI CARRERA, ME MUDE, CONSEGUÍ TRABAJO Y ESTABA SIN INSPIRACIÓN. :3

GRACIAS POR DARME UN ESPACIO EN SUS VIDA Y DARME SU TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, SIEMPRE ME TOMO EL TIEMPO DE LEER SUS COMENTARIOS AUNQUE A VECES NO PUEDA RESPONDERLES SIEMPRE LOS TENGO EN CUENTA.

Y SI, SI HABRÁ EPILOGO Y UNA FINAL ALTERNATIVO COMO UN ONESHOT.

GRACIAS POR TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO..

SKYBLUEPETUNIA


	25. Desencuentro

Desencuentro

«_Lo conocí desde que era muy niña, desde el kínder para ser exacto. Él tenía un amigo en otras palabras tenía un mejor amigo. Me quede flechazada con la manera de ser de Arnold. Él era un niño tan lindo. Él fue el único que fue amable conmigo desde ese entonces, pero yo viéndome obligada a colocarme una máscara dura y sin sentimientos, logre lo que menos quería que él no me tomara en cuenta._

_Los años pasaban, yo hacía de todo para llamar su atención lo seguía, lo acosaba, me daba rabia verlo con las chicas que le gustaba. Recuerdo aquel día donde le pedí a unos de sus amigos, Stinky para que le sacáramos celos, pero no funciono, lo increíble de todo esto es que él se terminó enamorándose de mi ¡hahahahahaha! (pensaba con ironía) que extraño resulto eso._

_Seguían pasando los años estábamos en el cuarto grado de primaria, yo sentía que había momentos en donde él me correspondía, me miraba diferente a comparación de otros años. No había día y noche donde yo no lo escribiera, le dedicaba todo mi amor en mi poesía salida de lo más profundo de mi ser, pero él seguía enamorado de Lila, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso, en el corazón no se manda solo se siente. Alguna vez intenté romper su relación, pero no pude cambiar los sentimientos de Arnold._

_Cuando llegaba la noche iba a mi cuarto de audiovisual miraba una y otra vez los videos que grababa de él. Ahora que lo pienso yo estaba loca, me sentía tan sola por como vivía que tenía demasiado tiempo para seguirlo y grabarlo. Mi vida en mi familia era un caos crecer a la sombra de mi hermana, un papa autoritario y una mama alcohólica, que gran vida verdad. Debajo de lo que yo aparentaba ser siempre tenía la esperanza de que mi vida familiar cambiara, a veces había momentos en que parecía que podría ser realidad mi más oculto deseo, pero nunca paso, ¡realmente mi atención era -Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! -solo él podía ser olvidarme del desamor de mis padres._

_El vecindario iba ser demolido por las empresas futuro, pero ayudé a Arnold y Gerald para que no se destruyera, en aquel edificio le confesé lo que sentía lo bese, pero en ese beso no había nada más que sorpresa (pensaba tristemente). Salvamos el vecindario y luego tuve que negar lo que sentía ante la evidente incomodidad de él. El tiempo paso y todo seguía maso menos igual, aunque él me trataba diferente era evidente que desde ese día ya no me miraba de la misma forma._

_Luego llego lo de san Lorenzo, salvamos a los padres de Arnold, le dije lo que sentía una vez más. Todo el mundo se enteró, ¡pero no me importo yo solo quería verlo feliz así que cuando todo termino él me beso yo era la niña más feliz del mundo mi Arnold! mi ángel de cabellos dorados me besaba y todo iba bien hasta ese día...»_

Sentada en una lujosa calle de Nueva York se encontraba la hermosa y reconocida escritora Helga Geraldine Pataki recordando quizá la fuente de inspiración de sus novelas de amor. Con una copa de vino tinto en la mano izquierda y la otra sobre sus rodillas cruzadas, vestida con un sastre de un exclusivo diseñador así estaba Helga, la ex brabucona del primaria 118.

-mesero

El galante hombre se acercó recibiendo el dinero de la cuenta con una generosa propina. Este le sonrió y agradeció. Con suma elegancia se puso de pie para luego irse. Era hora de una reunión muy importante iban a publicar su tercer libro.

-¡taxi!

El auto amarillo se detuvo con el derrapar de sus neumáticos.

-Al editorial _Times_

Sus ojos azules reflejaban una cuidad en constante movimiento, la gente iba y venía; algunos con los sueños rotos pero no para ella, no para Helga.

Quiza irse de Hillwood fue la mejor decisión que haya tomada, hasta ese día no se arrepentía de nada. La vida le sonrió en lo académico, sus buenas notas y su destacado paso por la universidad le hicieron más de un mérito. Sus maestros resaltaban el talento para expresar la prosa, narraciones, rimas y hasta crónicas de algunas de sus investigaciones; irse a Londres fue una buena decisión pero no todo son buenas noticias.

Su madre, Miriam; falleció su batalla contra el cáncer. Helga aun recordar aquel fatídico día en el cual regreso de la universidad hacia el hospital, encontrándose honrosamente con una cama vacía y la expresión de la enfermera que le dijo:

«lo lamento Helga, su madre falleció anoche»

Nunca se lo perdono. La noche anterior se había ido con unas amigas a festejar el término del semestre, jamás pensó que esa noche mientras se embriagaba y bailaba su madre moría.

No había día que no se maldijera así misma, sobre todo porque durante tres años no se había _movido_ de la cama de su madre; estuvo allí cuando se le cayó el cabello, estuvo allí incluso en aquellos días donde no podía ir al baño. El destino era cruel, hasta el presente recordaba las palabras del gran Bob:

«vamos Helga,.. tu madre estará bien, además ya se acerca Navidad.. casi nunca sales»

«pero.. no quiero dejarla»

«anda hija»

Su primer libro fue dedicado hacia su madre. Aunque Bob no lo aprobó al principio, la razón: hablaba de sus adicciones y de su recuperación, de la manera de cómo se sobrelleva una adicción tan grave como el alcoholismo; ella se empeñó en publicarlo.

-ya llegamos..- indico el taxista

-gracias, aquí tiene..- le pago con una tenue sonrisa

Su elegante andar, su porte, su grabo llamaban la atención. El taxista no dudo en ver las generosas curvas que le habían dado el ejercicio y una dieta sana. No había duda Helga se había vuelto toda una dama.

La depresión por la muerte de su madre la sumergió en un agujero muy profundo, el cual la alejo de amigos y familia. Llego al punto en que Bob temiera por la vida de su hija pero como hace mucho, saco todo el carácter Pataki para traer de vuelta a su impetuosa hija. El psicólogo le recomendó salir de su rutina: el baile, el ejercicio fue un gran escape para su depresión. Durante todos esos días oscuros siempre estuvo Bob, El gran Bob Pataki se había vuelto más unido a su pequeña.

«¿Qué había pasado con Olga?» Pues bien, la vida le termino por sonreír a la mayor de los Pataki. Se casó y tiene una hermosa familia con dos hermosos niños. Encontrar al hombre de su vida no fue fácil y Olga lo sabe. Aun agradece a Helga haberle invitado a ese bar aquel día, aquel día donde sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada oscura como la noche. Su esposo era el maestro de poesía de Helga, un hombre mayor de cerca de 30 años, un hombre maduro de uno ochenta, tez canela e impresionante intelecto; un hombre que sabía lo que quería y hacia donde iba.

Traspaso la elegante entrada de cristal, saludando cordialmente al portero y a la recepcionista del lugar. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor presiono el botón que la llevaría hacia el décimo octavo piso del imponente edificio.

«¿Qué había pasado con Phoebe?» bueno, seguían siendo buenas amigas a distancia. Ella le conto el incidente con el cabeza de balón, pero _ese _tema dejo de ser importante por el tema de su madre. Hace escasos meses Phoebe se había comprometido con el amor de toda su vida, Helga lamento mucho no haber asistido a su compromiso y le prometió que lo compensaría.

-¡Helga, rayos recién llegas!..-se acerco para tomarla del brazo y apresurarla

-lo siento, Amelia.. solo me demore..

Amelia: mujer de 28 años, uno setenta y muy servicial; asistente personal del gerente del editorial.

-Harry te está esperando hace media hora..

-lo se.. lo se..-esbozo una sonrisa sin preocupación

La atrevida mujer toco la elegante puerta con premura.

-¡Adelante!- se escuchó una sensual voz muy familiar

Cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, la imagen de un hombre sumamente atractivo hablando por un costoso celular los recibió.

Harry Taylor: 29 años, uno noventa casi 85 kilos, atlético, rubio y de ojos azules.

-si, si la tengo frente mio..- la voz a través del teléfono respondio-.. si hablare con ella.. aja.. adiós..-termino por colgar

Él se acercó hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres, puso su mejor sonrisa para la dueña de sus desvelos.

-Gracias Amelia, dile a los demás que estaré ocupado

-claro..cuidate amiga- le susurro a Helga

Ambos solos en la amplia la oficina, Harry con suma galantería con un toque de sensualidad paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga y la acompaño para que tome asiento. Ella rodo los ojos, odiaba que él fuera así ya que ese tipo de _artimañas _no funcionaban con ella.

-Y.. dígame señorita Helga.. ¿ha pensado en mi propuesta?..

-te lo dije, no firmare nada que yo no quiera..

-quizá yo pueda convencerte..- arqueo la ceja y le sonrió

-¡ha!.. no tienes nada que me interese

No era un secreto para todos en el editorial que el gerente estaba literalmente _babeando_ por la nueva escritora, pero pocos conocían la historia aparte. Harry y Helga se conocieron en la universidad, se encontraron una vez compartiendo asiento en una materia. Él era muy popular entre las paredes de la prestigiosa universidad, guapo rico y de buena familia; el partido perfecto para cualquiera pero no para Helga. Aun el recordaba la vez que Helga le rompió la cara por robarle un beso; Justamente _eso_ le había llamado la atención: su carácter fuerte e impetuoso. De esa forma estúpida se dio una bonita amistad, en sus peores días Harry estuvo con Helga, estuvo allí cuando mandaba al diablo a muchas personas, él estuvo allí para ella.

Se podría decir que ella le dio una oportunidad, pero no duro. Aunque esos hermoso días al lado de ella fueron quizás los atípicos y anormales de su vida. Helga era de gustos sencillos, si ella quería comer, prefería un lugar de comida rápida que un elegante restaurant, él recuerda con una sonrisa las veces que toda esa comida lo hizo vomitar. Sin embargo, fueron hermosos días porque los compartió con ella: aún recuerda sus besos, sus caricias y cada momento que compartió a su lado; esos 60 días hizo que ella se calara cada parte de él y se quedara allí. Para Helga fue difícil terminar y pedirle retomar su amistad, pero era necesario; ella se sintió aterrada la forma tan rápida como estaban avanzando. Cuando terminaron la universidad cada quien tomo su camino, tiempo después se volvieron a encontrar: el como gerente y ella como una escritora que buscaba otra editorial para su segundo libro.

-¡basta!, deja de mirarme..

-¿podrías aceptarme una cena entonces?

Él no la había olvidado, solo quería una oportunidad, solo una para volver con ella

\- Tu ganas, pero déjame elegir el lugar

-sabes que siempre es asi..-sonrio

.

Eran cerca de nueve de la noche, después de una deliciosa y costosa cena, se disponían a irse no sin antes cerrar un tema meramente de negocios.

-¡Ya te dije Harry.. no me gusta.. sino me gusta no voy a firmar..!

-Si lo sé, pero… escucha Helga te propongo una cosa..

-Soy todo oídos..

-Mañana vendrá tu nueva representante, él te acompañara a toda tu gira para presentación de tu libro ¿Qué te parece?

-no lo sé, el ultimo que me enviaste resulto ser un incompetente..

-tiene un curriculum , estudio leyes y además tiene mucha experiencia

-Bueno, bueno, le dare una oportunidad pero si resulta ser una incompetente sabes que la despediré.. ¿verdad?..

-si lo sé.. será mejor que nos vayamos

Él extendió la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie, Helga solo rodo los ojos.

.

-¿Te gusto?..

-la comida estuvo deliciosa, lo sabes

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo. El lujoso Audi estaba estacionado a las afuera del edificio de Helga.

-Sera mejor que ya suba..

Antes que ella saliera, Harry la tomo del brazo para que no saliera; la jalo hacia el y estampo sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso lleno de pasión y de necesidad. Con astucia tomo la palanca del asiento y lo inclino, se acomodó sobre ella y sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo.

-Harry.. espera

Si bien no eran pareja, ellos compartían una extraña relación llena de algunos besos, pero llego el día en que ella le dijo:

«Eres mi amigo y te amo, pero no quiero una relación, ni tampoco que termines ilusionándote»

-¿Qué pasa?..- dijo entre jadeos

Él pudo palpar la incomodidad en su rostro, Helga era hermosa y no podía estar cerca de ella sin querer tocarla, ni desearla.

-Yo..

-¿hace cuanto un hombre no te ha _tocado_?- le pregunto

Sus ojos palpitantes la desnudaban, cuando la piel de su mano acaricio su rostro le erizó la piel.

-Hace mucho.. verdad..

Y él la conocía, sabía perfectamente que ella no había tenido intimidad desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de tener casi 28 años Helga se sonrojo como una adolescente.

-eso no te importa..

Lo hizo a un lado y salió del auto muy ofendida.

.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo, estaba furiosa.

-¡Rayos!- bufo

Era tan cierto, Helga G. Pataki no había vuelto a tener intimidad con nadie desde sus candentes noches con cierto muchacho con cabeza balón. Y no era porque siguiera pensando en él, sino es que ocupo su mente en tantas cosas y las veces que ella tenía ciertas necesidades, ella optaba por usar sus queridos juguetitos para auto complacerse. Los hombres la habían decepcionado, quizá fue algo que no pudo superar, siempre que se empezaba a entusiasmar con alguien, le encontraba un defecto y _adiós._

Tenía mucho que agradecer a esa intensa relación: formo más su carácter, la hizo más pensante y sobre todo que era un sinfín de inspiración para sus libros.

.

Era casi las diez de la mañana, Helga observaba su reloj con fastidio por la tardanza de cierto gerente.

-Lo siento, era el tráfico- dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata y tomaba su posición en su cómoda silla.

\- Si como sea, me vas a decir para qué demonios me mandaste a llamar

Helga estaba en su posición a la defensiva: con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de forma asesina.

-Por lo de anoche.. yo lo..

-Eso no me importa.. si no me llamaste para otra cosa será mejor que me vaya..

-No..¡espera!- ella estaba parándose- si es importante que estés aquí.. quiero presentarte a alguien..

-Que sea rápido, mi padre viene hoy y le prometí recibirlo..

-mira justo llego..

Él le ofreció su mano y ella a regañadientes acepto

-Helga te presento a tu nuevo representante.. El es..

.

«¿Qué paso con Arnold?» bueno. Después de la partida de Helga, entro en tristeza profunda. Aun recordarlo es doloroso para él. En cada lugar de Hillwood podía encontrar un recuerdo con ella por insignificante que fuera, eso le dolía. Cuando anochecía era un peor: podía escuchar sus suplicas, podía ver sus ojos aguados y sentir su fragilidad. Arnold Shortman no se perdonaba, eso no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo a pesar de conocer el perdón de ella. Había noches donde incluso buscaba su olor entre sus almohadas y cuando creía haberlos encontrados, se tocaba hasta llegar a _eso_ que lo avergonzaba.

Pero toco fondo, un día vio reflejado en un espejo las consecuencias de su forma de vivir. Se vio ojeroso, delgado y pálido. Entonces un buen día le dijo adiós, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar donde se conocieron hace tantos años, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo estaban demoliendo.

«Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa..»

Aquella frase, aquella simple frase fue suficiente para unirle prácticamente toda su infancia con ella, con su querida Helga.

-Adiós Helga… espero que estés donde estés.. seas muy feliz.. lo siento

Sus ojos verdes se aguaron, sintió como una grieta se formaba y dolía.

Pasaron los días, las semanas: el dolor aminoro, las ganas por insistirle a Phoebe por localizarla fueron aminorando entre otras sensaciones. Se sobrepuso, termino por aceptar la oferta de una prestigiosa universidad, se graduó con honores en la carrera de Leyes.

Desde que era un niño le gustaron muchas cosas pero, la que más satisfacción le daba era ayudar a otros. Si bien entre sus planes también estaba ser doctor, fue ver tantas injusticias en el mundo que lo impulsaron al tomar esta carrera.

.

-¿Arnold?.. waoo.. ¿Eres tú?- con aire despreocupado y frunciendo el ceño aun dudando lo que estaba delante de ella.

-¿Helga?..

Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando «¿ya se conocían?»

-¡Dios!, ha pasado tanto tiempo..

Su voz sonó con asombro y su mirada azul aún seguía cada gesto de su ex gran amor. Ella estiro la mano y Arnold la tomo; una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. No había duda, el tiempo había echo mella en ellos convirtiéndolo en dos grandes profesionales.

-creo que más de 10 años- contesto

-¡Esperen.. Esperen!.. ¿Ustedes se conocían?- cuestiono Harry

-No tienes idea…-termino por decirle él mientras aun tenia sostenida la mano de ella, acariciando sutilmente la parte superior con sutil contacto.

.

-Bueno entonces ¿firmas?...

-si está bien lo hare..

Incluso para él fue difícil entender la manera tan rápida en como ella tomo el bolígrafo y estampo su firma en el delicado papel. Arnold recogió las hojas y las metió en su maletín de cuero no sin antes colocarlas en folder.

-tengo una junta, la cuenta ya esta pagada.. así que disfrútenlo..

Con suma caballerosidad le dio la mano a Arnold y le despidió de Helga. Una vez solos el aire se puso más denso seguido por una sensación de incomodidad.

-el mundo es muy pequeño- dijo ella rompiendo con todo pero con su mirada en la copa de vino blanco..

-Si tienes razón..

Ambos suspiraron, Arnold tenía más cosas que decir que ella sin embargo no sabía por dónde empezar. En aquellos días grises, ensayaba su monologo cuando se la encontrara y ahora más de diez años no sabía que decir.

-siento lo de tu madre,,

Tal frase fue suficiente para captar la atención de ella; la vio volver a bajar la mirada mientras fruncía un triste ceño.

-eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Phoebe me lo dijo

-debí suponerlo

-¿Cómo esta la familia.?

-bien, nada que reportar.. mis abuelos siguen vivos..

Ella esbozo una irónica sonrisa al darse cuenta a lo que se refería.

-leí tu libro.. es muy bueno

\- gracias, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de cierto detalles

Ahora él sonrió

-por puesto, no pasó desapercibido para mí el personaje con ciertos rasgos a los míos

-¿Cómo sabias que yo lo escribí?, está bajo un seudónimo

-una antigua ex novia me lo recomendó, lo leí hace mucho. Cuando acepte este trabajo entonces me entere de la verdadera autora..

-tienes suerte, Nunca he salido en público me mantengo en el anonimato por mi tranquilidad. Pero bueno.. Sabía que no podía durar mucho.. la gerencia me dijo que si no salía a luz, ellos no iban a seguir publicando mis libros por más exitoso que seas.. supongo que el marketing ahora es más agresivo..- sonrió

-allí es donde entro yo..

-salud por eso.. levanto la copa de vino e hizo una simpática mueca

Había tantas cosas que decir, tantos círculos por cerrar. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, cuando llego las cinco de la tarde decidieron caminar. Hablaron de tantas cosas de sus logros, de sus vidas, hasta se dieron la confianza de contarse de sus relaciones fallidas. Cuando la noche cayó Arnold la invito a cenar:

«era tan cómodo hablar con ella»

Siempre había sido así, incluso entre sus peleas infantiles, Helga siempre había sobresalido por sus amplios temas de conversación: una chica audaz, con un carácter fuerte y tema de conversación eran virtudes que ahora cobraban más fuerzas que en la niñez ya que en esos años solo podría ser popular por una cara bonita. Por un momento se perdió entre sus elocuentes palabras y un halo de familiaridad se posó en su ser, entonces llego a la conclusión que por más que hubieran pasado los años, él de alguna forma: «la extrañaba».

Después de una deliciosa cena, se dirigieron a lo más alto de ese edificio. A pesar del frio, el mirador era algo muy popular y romántico. Quizá ambos querían estar solos desde lo más profundo de su ser. Entonces la vio, vio como el viento acariciaba su rostro haciendo volar sus rubios cabellos y después de tantos años pudo sentir ese aroma a flores que era propio en ella.

-Por lo de la última vez.. lo lamento..

Ella reacomodo su posición, apretó la baranda con sus mano y volteo a verlo. Arnold tenía la mirada fija en la cuidad, el enorme panorama con luces se reflejaba en su verde mirada.

-Eso no importa… han pasado tantos años para olvidar y sanar..

El sonrió, quizá satisfecho por su respuesta o quizá por como hablaba.

-pensé que solo escribías.. ahora me doy cuenta que hablas como escritora..

Una simpática broma, la hizo sonreír. Después de tanto tiempo se dieron cuenta de una cosa.

-¡zopenco!..-bufo

«ambos no habían cambiado nada»

.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses. La gira estaba haciendo un éxito. Helga compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo con Arnold. La confianza llego para quedarse, ambos tenían esa vieja sensación en el pecho que le permitía comportarse cuando estaban solos de una forma diferente.

El viaje fue realmente cansado, había ocasiones donde no podían encontrar un hotel y dormían en el coche u otras donde solo había una habitación y la compartían. Helga despertaba y se encontraba con un Arnold mal vestido durmiendo encorvado en un pequeño sofá.

«no has cambiado nada Arnoldo» le decía al verlo dormir

Siempre sacrificando se por lo demás, incluso en donde los días eran realmente malos: el siempre miraba el lado positivo a las cosas.

No era difícil enamorarse de Helga, quizá en vidas pasadas también lo hizo. ella era una chica tan interesante pero había cambiado tanto, había noches donde no podía ni dormir al darse que cierto antiguo sentimiento comenzaba a anidarse una vez más dentro el, pero como no amar a esa impetuosa y hermosa mujer, era prácticamente imposible.

Mirándose al espejo un poco frustrado por estar en medio de una situación que cruzo de la línea de lo laboral a lo personal.

«no.. no de nuevo.. y justo ahora que»

Por cada gira terminada en un estado; ellos regresaban a Nueva York para explicarle a Harry todo lo que estaba pasando. Le fue casi imposible no volverse amigo de Harry ya que en cierta forma le recordaba a Gerald, sin embargo en ciertas ocasiones los celos bullían de él cuándo Helga salía muy tarde de la oficina de este con la ropa arrugada y los labios hinchados y el saliendo tras ella pidiéndole que lo disculpara.

.

La gira terminaba conjuntamente con su contrato, la invito en un viaje en barco que se paseaba por la cuidad, debajo de sus puentes y lleno de turistas.

«tenía que decirlo.. tenía que decir sola una cosa »

En una parte alejada del barco se encontraba ella esperándola, se mostraba feliz y radiante. Era un hecho que la gira iba terminar siendo exitosa, ver como Helga se expresaba delante de las personas que compartían su prosa solo lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de haberla amado.

Su mirada se tornó triste al recordar un suceso en la noche anterior, el buen Harry le había pedido un inocente consejo, que lo acompañe a cierta lujosa tienda en el centro de la cuidad.

-¿estas bien Arnoldo?..- le pregunto al ver la preocupación en su rostro

-como no estarlo si todo ha sido un gran éxito, afirmo…

-eso no dice tu rostro..

El barco se movía alrededor de la cuidad, los turistas tomaban fotos y fotos. La tarde caía y entonces el la volvió a ver, era el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía:

-Durante todos estos años me pregunte el_ porque_ nunca te olvide

Inmediatamente capto la atención de ella quien no podía creer lo que acaba de oír.

-Conocí a muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero nadie como tu.. sabes.. –sonrió con nostalgia – el día que te fuiste sentí un gran vacío en mi interior- ella trago grueso- creo que en cierta forma lo supere o eso quise creer, las pocas mujeres con las que me di una oportunidad nunca llenaron ese vacío por mas amor que yo les pude haber tenido en su momento.. entonces pasaron los años y te volví a encontrar.. –entonces su mirada verde se clavo en ella—entonces llegue a la conclusión que tu eres y siempre serás la mujer de mi vida.. lo siento pero es la verdad

Se disculpó al ver el halo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Harry te propondrá matrimonio mañana..- ella no lo sabía pero lo intuía- es un anillo muy hermoso.. me hubiera gustado poder regalártelo yo..

-Arnold..yo no sé que decirte

-No tienes porque decir algo Helga, ¿recuerdas cuando hace años me dijiste que cuando nos volveríamos haber nos reiríamos de todo?

Ella asintió

-No hemos reído tanto.. tanto por ese suceso con Lila.. pero sinceramente no me hubiera gustado reírme.. lo que yo hubiera preferido era tomar tu mano y no haberte soltado jamás

Ella no lo podía seguir viendo, era realmente triste estar viendo como Arnold abría su corazón de la manera tan sincera y madura como jamás pensó verlo.

-Me es difícil estar a tu lado y volver a enamorarme de ti una vez mas.. suena extraño pero es cierto..-Entonces el se acerco y la abrazo

Solo quería sentirla una vez mas con él, cuando ella rodeo su espalda pudo sentir una vez mas esa fragilidad que solo ella podía emanar. La aparto y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Él es un gran tipo… -sonrio- estoy seguro que con él o sin el siempre seras feliz.. porque asi eres tu..

Sus ojos verdes la desnudaban, realmente no supo cuando empezó a llorar. Solo se dio cuenta cuando Arnold delineo se mejilla, la volvió abrazar y en acto de compasión propio de el le dijo:

«No llores.. no valgo la pena»

Quizá después de tantos años se dio cuenta de una gran verdad, él no se había perdonado, nunca lo hizo: ver las lágrimas y suplicas de ella lo hacían sentir miserable hasta ese día. Lastimar al ser más bueno, sacrificado y amoroso que nunca conoció fue algo que no se pudo perdonar

.

Las maletas estaban hechas, faltaban cerca de 10 minutos para que anunciaran el abordaje. Ella lo decidió así, necesitaba unas vacaciones después lo ocurrido la última semana. Después de rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Harry y de la confesión de Arnold; sentía que necesitaba un descanso mental y físico. Si bien Harry le dijo que todo estaba bien, ella sabía que todo estaba realmente mal y decidió alejarse de todo lo que le perturbaba, sumándole a todo lo anterior estaba Arnold, ese joven de ojos verdes que se fue el mismo día que le confeso todo.

-¡rayos!...-bufo cuando el ticket se le cayó debajo de los asientos de la sala.

Cuando se puso de pie, frunció el ceño al reconocer a cierta silueta conocida para ella.

-¡Helga!...-grito

Cuando la mirada verde se clavó en ella, muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza pero la mas importante:

«¿Qué estaba haciendo Arnold allí?»

-¡Helga..!..- volvió a llamarla

Arnold con un terno muy desacomodado, arrugado y jadeante se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?..- le pregunto con intriga y curiosidad

-Harry me dijo que no aceptaste casarte con él..

-Arnold ¿eso que tiene ver?

-Después de lo que te dije ese día no pude dormir, me pregunte muchas veces si hice bien en contártelo.. él te merecía más que yo después de todo el daño que te hice..

-éramos unos niños Arnold.. eso no importa

-¡claro que importa!... yo tengo la certeza que si no hubiera pasado eso, hasta el día de hoy tu y yo estaríamos juntos..Helga yo..

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?..

-porque estoy seguro que me arrepentiría toda mi vida sino vuelvo a intentarlo una vez..

-¿intentar?..¡¿Qué demonios estas hablando?!..

-te lo dije.. me es difícil estar cerca de ti sin no sentir nada.. Yo helga.. me he enamorado de ti una vez mas..

-estas loco.

En ese momento el perífono sonó llamando a todos los pasajeros a abordar el avión.

-tengo que irme… lo siento..- ella sonrió confundida, trato de irse pero Arnold la detuvo

-¿Qué haces?..- le cuestiono al observar el sutil agarre que le impedía avanzar

-te invito un café.. solo uno

-¡¿Qué?!.. Acaso estas demente..

-puedes irte si quieres después.. yo pago.. solo dame una.. una sola oportunidad..

-pero..

-solo es un café..

Algo dentro de ella tembló, una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo; miro sus suplicantes ojos verdes y no pudo hallar mentiras en ellos. Arnold era tan trasparente.

Ella le sonrió

-pero yo pago..

_«Una nueva historia termina y otra se escribe»_

Bueno aquí termina el epilogo, hasta a mi me dolió escribirlo. Con este pequeño fragmento doy por cerrada la historia de Fly o una decisión difícil en fanfiction.

Ha sido un largo camino de más de un año donde había meses donde dejaba de escribir. Me siento satisfecha y contenta. Espero que la disfruten, saquen sus conclusiones ya que el final lo escriben ustedes.

Estamos en cuarentena señores por eso tratare de sacar el final alternativo que será aparte de esta historia. Sera un one-shot titulado "Penny", creo que ustedes llegaran una conclusión por el titulo y quiero recalcar que se desprende de mi final pero si no han leído toda la historia tratare de ser lo mas clara posible.

Seguiré escribiendo eso es seguro.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA AVENTURA, SON LIBRES DE COMENTAR CON TODO RESPETO Y YO LE ESTARE CONTESTANTO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA

SKYBLUEPETUNIA.


End file.
